


Final Fantasy VII: Another Side

by Mystwalker



Series: Another Side AU [1]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 87,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystwalker/pseuds/Mystwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Genesis caused the Nibelheim Incident instead of Sephiroth? What could have changed? Ever wondered what would happen if Sephiroth were a member of AVALANCHE? If Zack and Aerith survived? If Cloud had all of his memories? If Cissnei traveled with them? Friendship, fun, and trials await as a new AVALANCHE journeys across the world of Gaia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. File 001: SOLDIER Honor

 

 

 

**Final Fantasy VII: Another Side**

**By:**

**Mystwalker**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.

**A/N:** This work is also posted on Fanfiction.net, but I'm posting a consolidated version of it here, where all the separate "File" parts are in individual chapters. This was originally inspired by a wish to change the ending of Crisis Core, and has since spiraled out of my control. I'd like to apologize for a Timeline discrepancy with the Turks. Please pretend that the incident with Veld happened a year or so before the story starts (instead of, well, after the story starts). 

The main idea I worked with with this story was that one thing--the Nibelheim Incident--changed, while everything else in the canon remained the same. Everything from before the Nibelheim Incident happened according to canon, everything after is speculation on my part of what  _could_ have been. I hope you enjoy this project as much as I enjoy writing it. New Files will be posted as they are completed. This work is intended to be part of a trilogy, with this being Disc 1, and Discs 2 and 3 forthcoming. 

 

* * *

**File 001: SOLDIER Honor**

" _Whether your words are lies created to deceive me or the truth I have searched for all my life, you will_ _ **rot**_."

_The smell of smoke made him drop the file he was holding. The folder hit the ground, papers scattering across the basement floor. He spared them a cursory glance. The folder he had been holding was the last file he intended to read. The last—and most important file. The one that would explain everything. In the dim light of Shinra Mansion's basement, he could make out some of the words—Sephiroth. Jenova. Project S. Cetra._

_He looked away and placed a hand over his face, feeling a shudder run through him. After reading for days on end, the words swam in front of his eyes, blending into one another and making it difficult to focus. But he had to continue reading. He had to know. He could piece together the contents of the file on the ground based on what he already knew. It wasn't too difficult to extrapolate based on existing evidence, but reading the file would give him the answers he wanted. Beyond a shadow of a doubt._

_The smell of smoke intensified, muffled sounds reaching him from where he stood in the basement. They were sounds he knew well. They had become as familiar to him as air during the course of his life. Voices talking over one another in varying degrees of panic and urgency. Screams. The sound of frantic footsteps. He glanced towards the corner of the room where Masamune waited, propped up against the wall. The sword's hilt glinted in the unsteady light, both a request and a reminder. He looked back at the scattered papers on the floor. He had to know…_

_The screams seemed to him to become louder, the heat more real. In the darkness, he thought he heard the swish of a leather coat, the rustle of black feathers. Angeal's face flashed into his mind for a moment, a single white wing extended. His friend was glaring at him, an unspoken command in his eyes. It was all an illusion, he knew. A trick of his tired mind. His sanity was…fragile at the moment, for lack of a better word. But illusion or not, Angeal's eyes burned into him. His eyes widened and he took a step back from papers on the floor._

_The shadow figure of Angeal seemed to step forward, planting his feet firmly over the file._

_He turned on his heel quickly, his hand closing around Masamune's hilt. The feeling of the sword in his gloved hand woke him up slightly, giving him some sense of place. He turned his head, but the room was empty. The hallucination—Angeal was gone._

_He took a deep breath and ran out the door._

 

* * *

He awoke to darkness.

Sephiroth sat up in bed, his eyes already adjusted to the gloom. He looked around the small room, his left hand already closed around Masamune's hilt. The room was dark, the only lights in the room coming from underneath the heavy curtain that passed for a door and from a digital clock beside his bed. The clock was the only thing that told him it was already eight in the morning. The room had no windows, and no light came in from the outside.

He placed his free hand over his face, taking a deep breath. He hadn't expected to stay asleep for so long. He lowered his hand, throwing the blanket off himself and sliding out of bed. He put down the sword just long enough to pull on his boots, then stood up, walking over to the curtain. He braced himself for the sudden burst of light and pulled the curtain away, stepping through it and into the main room.

The fluorescent lights that lined the ceiling made it look almost like it was daytime. It was empty. It was also cold. Sephiroth was used to dealing with harsh environments, so he ignored the cold for now, focusing on his task. He walked around the larger room, his boots making soft sounds against the metal floor. Like he usually did every morning, he checked the locks on the door, making sure they were all engaged. He checked the security system, making sure that no wires had been cut and no alarms had been tripped. Satisfied that everything was functional, he looked around again, making sure for the second time that he was alone. His eyes drifted over the magnet that was stuck to the fridge. It had been moved from its usual place in the upper right corner to the middle of the door, signifying that his sole companion had left their hideout out of her own volition. He walked over to the second curtain that hid the former storage room she called her own room, pulling it apart slightly to look inside. No monsters lurked in the darkness. No SOLDIER or Turk hid in the corner.

He let the curtain fall again and only then did he put down Masamune, propping the blade up against the table. He turned the dial on the thermostat, turning up the heat slightly. Normally, he wouldn't risk such a luxury, but winter was coming, and this high up in the mountains, it was warranted. He pulled out an old white mug from the supplies cabinet and filled it with the coffee that was still in the machine.

Sephiroth sat down in the chair facing the door and took a sip, feeling the warmth run through his body. He looked up at the corkboard that had been pinned up on the wall across from him, scanning the various pieces of information and pictures on them. There was nothing new. There hardly ever was these days. His eyes drifted over to the first two pictures, a pair of Polaroids that showed two figures being pulled out of the wreckage of the Nibelheim reactor, supervised by a man in a white lab coat.

His fingers curled tightly around his mug as the memories came back to him in full force, accompanied by the wealth of information he had uncovered in the mansion. Hatred coiled inside of him like a venomous serpent, and it was all he could do to not lash out and destroy the photos.

Hojo.

The urge to destroy—to kill—blossomed inside him and he clutched his head with his free hand, resting his elbow on the table and propping it up. It pounded inside him as it had intermittently ever since the incident at the reactor and he took a deep shuddering breath. He would  _not_ let it win.

"Sephiroth…"

The sound of her voice brought him back to his senses. He opened his eyes, not turning around to look at her. "Have you thought about it?" he asked.

"There isn't a price you can place on freedom."

That pass-phrase, like the magnet, was another precaution. He relaxed slowly, satisfied that it was her. He turned around. She was dressed casually, a thick winter coat draped over her shoulders. Flakes of snow coated her dark coat and her wavy brown hair. There were dark circles under her eyes. He wondered for a moment if she had been out all night. Wordlessly, he stood up, picking up a second mug and filling it with coffee as well as she hung up her coat, sitting down at the table. He set the mug down and she nodded, taking a sip.

"Did you find out anything new?" he asked.

"Shinra has promoted two more 2nd class SOLDIERs," she said. She took a long sip. "I didn't recognize the names."

"Two more?" asked Sephiroth.

"The qualifications for 1st Class have gone down since the incident," she said. "…Apparently they're going for quantity over quality."

He nodded. It was a trend they had been monitoring over the past few years, and it came as no surprise. He took a sip of coffee, glancing at her as he waited for her to continue.

"The Turks, as far as I could tell, are still investigating AVALANCHE. There's rumors that a second group going by the same name has been making an appearance."

He nodded again. It was interesting news, but not the sort that he was waiting for. She knew it as well, because she looked up at him over her cup of coffee. "…You were right about Nibelheim," she said. "There's talk about Shinra scientists being spotted in the area. I could go…"

He shook his head. "Too risky," he said. "If Shinra is controlling the town, you'd be spotted easily."

"I have a better chance of slipping through than you do," she said. It was true, and the reason why she was the one going out in search of information. He was too recognizable, whereas she was still capable of slipping through the cracks. Even so, there was a difference between visiting remote towns and digging up news and walking right into Shinra's clutches. He looked up at her. It was easy to forget what she was capable of, looking at her, and it was easy to forget what she was trained to do. Even in her old uniform, she didn't exactly make an intimidating figure. He could easily beat her in a fight.

But unlike him, Cissnei wasn't just trained to fight.

He stood up, picking up Masamune in his left hand.

"Monitor the situation," he said. "Focus on Nibelheim. If you find anything definite, we'll talk."

She nodded, turning her head to watch him as he headed for the door.

 

* * *

" _Those wings…I want them too."_

Angeal was dead. He knew that. He had killed him himself.

But he was also  _ **here**_ **.**

It felt like a lifetime ago, but the memories returned to him piece by piece as his eyes snapped open, the world around him a green mako-laced haze. He didn't know how long it had been since the last time he opened his eyes. Time flowed differently for him. It messed with his head, turning the past few…hours? days? years? into a confusing jumble of voices and images. But one thing was clear.

His eyes widened as he saw his mentor standing in the center of the lab, facing him. There was a stern look on his face, a command in his eyes. He could almost hear Angeal's  _voice_. Dreams, honor, pride…all things that he had almost forgotten, and all things that returned to him at that moment.

He would not give up. Not here.

Zack placed his hands on the clear glass in front of him. He took a deep breath, their faces flashing through his mind in quick succession.

Angeal, Sephiroth, Tseng, Cissnei, Aerith, Cloud…

He let out a shout and struck hard, the glass shattering beneath his hands.

* * *

 

Sephiroth's eyes snapped open, Masamune lashing out like a whip as it sank into the monster's flesh, sending a trail of red blood onto the snow. The sword continued its arc, blood spraying behind it as he finished the movement, bringing the sword back to rest with another crisp movement. He looked up, scanning the mountainside. The sun's light reflected off the snow, creating a white glare. His enhanced vision allowed him to see through the light just as it allowed him to see better in the dark, and he spent his time now quickly scanning the mountain for any disturbances. He frowned. Had it simply been a trick of the light?

He couldn't shake the growing feeling that something wasn't right. It had been two days since he dreamed of Nibelheim and the hallucination he had had of Angeal in the basement, something he hadn't done in the past few months. Now…

He could have sworn he saw white feathers falling down from above, catching sunlight.

Sephiroth shook his head, attaching Masamune to the magnetic sheath at his back. He was simply over thinking things. Angeal and Genesis had been on his mind since the dream he had had two nights ago. Of course some of the things he saw would remind him of them. He looked away, turning back to the snow-covered landscape that was, at the moment, refreshingly free of monsters. He looked back down at his gloved hand, clenching it into a fist slowly.

Angeal…

* * *

 

_The flutter of wings alerted Sephiroth to his friend's presence. He looked up from the file he was reviewing in the data room, turning to face Angeal. The SOLDIER 1st Class—ex-SOLDIER, Sephiroth reminded himself—closed the door behind him, folding his white wing against his back and crossing his arms as he leaned against the door. Sephiroth frowned._

" _You shouldn't be in here," he said. As far as Shinra was concerned, Angeal was more trouble than he was worth. Even after assisting them with the attack by Genesis…_

" _Are you going to report me, Sephiroth?" asked Angeal, his mouth turning up in a brief smile. It didn't reach his eyes. Sephiroth met his eyes coolly for a moment before turning back to the file. In one smooth motion, he buried the data on Project G beneath a mound of other papers. Angeal's eyes followed the movement, but he didn't say anything, although his frown deepened._

" _Why are you here?" asked Sephiroth._

" _Genesis has been sighted in Modeoheim."_

_Sephiroth's eyes widened briefly at that, and he quickly looked away, his eyes narrowing in anger. Genesis. A name he didn't want to hear. He had always known that Genesis could be petty, but after that assault on the Shinra Building…_

" _So?" he asked, his words coming out more clipped and angry than he intended. "It's none of my concern."_

_Angeal sighed heavily, looking for all the world like a long-suffering parent having to deal with squabbling siblings. Not that Sephiroth had any first-hand experience with that. "…How long are you two planning on keeping it up this time?" he asked._

_That made Sephiroth look up. "This isn't like the other times," he said. He refrained from mentioning that the other times Genesis's green-eyed monster had reared its ugly head, he hadn't led a force of deserters imbued with his DNA on the company building to kill the head of the Science Department._

" _No, Sephiroth, it's not," said Angeal. "That's why I'm here."_

_Sephiroth didn't say anything, waiting for Angeal to speak. His friend paused, looking down at the ground as if to collect his thoughts._

" _The company will be sending Zack to Modeoheim."_

_He nodded at the words. It was something Sephiroth had been expecting. Zack Fair was technically the company's only other operational 1st Class, and he would not be emotionally compromised while chasing down Genesis—although there was a part of him that almost dared the company to send him after his former friend to show them just how "emotionally compromised" he was at the moment._

_There was something else in Angeal's expression though, something he left unsaid. It was a look that Sephiroth understood. He had seen it in the faces of Wutain soldiers he had killed. It was the look of a man who was resigned to his fate, prepared to die for the things he believed in. He did not like seeing that look on Angeal._

"… _You'll be following them." It wasn't a question. Angeal didn't bother denying it. He sighed again, lowering his head._

" _I want you to promise me something," said Angeal._

So, it's true,  _thought Sephiroth._ He's preparing to die.

_The part of him that was still thinking rationally reasoned that he needed to stop his friend. He needed to force Angeal to remain in Midgar, even lock him up for his own protection. But even as he considered that, Angeal looked up at him. It wouldn't work, he knew. Shinra would have him executed eventually, and if he fled, he would spend the rest of his life in hiding. There was a silent plea in his friend's expression, almost a request to be allowed to die with honor. He swallowed, working past the sudden inexplicable knot in his throat as he nodded._

" _What is it?" he asked._

" _I'm leaving Zack to you." said Angeal. "…Keep an eye out for him."_

" _I will," said Sephiroth, nodding._

" _And also…" said Angeal. "…Hold on to your SOLDIER honor."_

_He paused for a moment, looking up at Angeal's eyes._

"… _I will," he said. "I promise."_

* * *

 

_Nibelheim burned._

_The flames roared all around him, consuming everything they could touch. People screamed, the smell of burning wood and burning flesh filling the air. Frantic voices blended into one another. He couldn't distinguish one from another, not in his current state of mind. Even here, standing in the middle of a burning village, his mind was still filled with the reports he read, snatches of text reading themselves to him at random intervals._

_Hojo, Gast, Jenova, Genesis, Hollander…their voices overlapped, building up into a tide that was almost too much to resist. It would be so easy to just break, to let himself slip away. He felt oddly disconnected at that moment, like he wasn't the one inhabiting his own body. He tightened his hold on Masamune, the sword anchoring him to reality. The sights, sounds, smells, and voices rushed over him in full force like a wave and he clung to the destruction, to the death around him._

" _Genesis!" he called towards the flames. "You've gone too far this time."_

" _Oh, no, Sephiroth," came the answer, taunting him. "You haven't yet seen how far I can go…"_

_He looked up, seeing a figure in red leather flying over the burning town, a single black wing extended over his left shoulder. He looked down at him at the same time as he looked up, a smirk on his face and malice in his eyes. He flew lower, heading towards the reactor. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed._

" _Sephiroth!"_

_He turned his head briefly to see Zack standing in front of him, a curtain of fire between the two of them. The SOLDIER's expression was stunned, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sephiroth realized with a disconnected sense of amusement that he must look quite a sight at this moment. Pale, barely sane, and holding onto a naked blade in the middle of a burning town. He felt his mouth turning up in a smirk despite himself and he quickly dispelled the amusement, clutching tightly at the remnants of his sanity._

" _I'm coming to get you," he said to Zack, turning around and walking briskly into the flames. He needed to get to the reactor before Genesis could do any more damage. That was his mission at the moment, and if he held onto that, he could stay sane._

_He meant, of course, that as soon as he finished with Genesis, he would come back to retrieve Zack and the remaining Shinra infantrymen and that they should hold out until his return. However, as he heard Zack shout a curse and run after him, he realized that_ "I'm coming to get you _,_ " _wasn't the best thing to say to reassure his colleague that he wasn't a homicidal maniac._

_But he couldn't turn around. The flames crackled behind him as he ran up the steps, heading towards the reactor._

 

* * *

"Sephiroth!"

Cissnei caught him just as he entered the compound, nearly at the entrance to their underground hideout. He frowned at her, her voice shaking him out of his thoughts. She was dressed for work, he realized, in dark clothes that wouldn't obstruct her movements. It wasn't the black suit that she used to wear for a uniform, but it was close enough. Rekka, her red and white four-pointed shuriken, was slung over her back, and her expression contained barely restrained urgency.

"I'm glad I found you," she said. "There isn't much time."

"What happened?" he asked, already walking towards the old machinery shed. Four years had taught him quite a lot about Cissnei. She wouldn't be acting like this if it wasn't urgent. She fell in step beside him, although she had to jog to keep up.

"My source just contacted me," she said. "There's been a sudden spike of activity in Nibelheim. Shinra troops have been swarming all over the town, and the residents have been evacuated."

"Sudden?" He was at the door now, working on the lock. He had it open within moments, letting it fall into the snow as he pulled the doors open.

"Last night," she replied.

The vehicle they had come here in was parked in the corner, fresh snow still on its tires from Cissnei's last information run. She shot towards it, heading for the driver's seat. He raised an eyebrow at her and she gave him an apologetic smile. She did not, however, offer to let him drive. He opened the door to the passenger seat quickly and got in as she started the car.

"Did your source happen to say what caused it?" he asked as they drove out of the abandoned facility.

"Apparently?" she said. "Two of Hojo's subjects escaped. They were being kept in the Mansion."

His eyes widened briefly, his mind quickly working through the implications of that. The Polaroids still pinned to the corkboard flashed into his mind quickly, one after another. Two figures, one black-haired and one blond, being pulled out of the reactor…

"We are  _not_ driving there," he said.

"I thought you might say that," said Cissnei with a smile, stopping the car. She unbuckled her seatbelt, getting out. Sephiroth followed her. Ahead of them loomed the chopper, like a single black spot in the snow. He frowned, looking from it to her. The chopper that Zack and Tseng had crashed in during their visit to Modeoheim had been a project for her over the last few years. He had helped her with it on many occasions—his training had included a brief overview of mechanics—but privately he thought it was a waste of time.

"Is it flight ready?" he asked, turning towards her skeptically.

"We'll find out," was the grim reply as she moved towards it, opening the metal door.

* * *

" _I have 23 tiny little wishes, but you probably won't remember them all, so I'll combine them into one. I'd like to spend more time with you…"_

Aerith…

Zack stared at the letter in his hands, his fingers curling protectively around it. He lowered his head, feeling a knot form in his throat as he remembered her, his memories suddenly becoming so vivid he thought he could almost touch her. Her voice, her eyes, the smell of flowers that hung around her…

How long had it been? Was she still waiting for him?

His next thought as he put the letter back into his pocket was that Tseng better have kept his promise to keep her safe.

"Cloud…I have to go to Midgar," he said, turning towards his friend. Cloud, of course, didn't say anything. He continued to stare ahead, dressed in the SOLDIER 1st Class uniform that Zack had found for him. Zack smiled, leaning forward.

"You wanna come?" he asked, grinning.

* * *

 

The chopper—predictably—crashed. Thankfully, Cissnei was enough of a Turk to keep the damage and the noise to a minimum. He set her down on the ground beside the wreckage, pulling his black wing back against itself. It disappeared in a rain of feathers, going wherever it went when he had no need of it. Cissnei placed a hand on her head and shook it, before getting to her feet.

"Thanks," she said.

He nodded in reply, sweeping aside the black feathers on the ground with his boot as he turned to face the wreckage. He didn't need the reminder that he was less than human, even if they would be in a worse condition without it. She turned as well, hugging her arms.

"Not…what I expected," she said.

"Still better than it could have been," he said.

"Mm, I suppose," said Cissnei. "It carried us far enough, at least."

He nodded. They were in the Nibel Plains, which, while not quite Nibelheim, were close enough. Zack would have at least been able to escape this far, unless the experiments had impaired him that much. As far as they knew, no SOLDIERs had been dispatched to deal with the situation.

Cissnei moved forward, towards the wrecked helicopter. The door had been pulled off most of its supports. She pulled it aside with a grunt of effort, pushing it to the ground with a clang before reaching inside and pulling something out from underneath one of the seats. He observed from a distance as she turned it over, inspecting the inside. It was a Shinra army helmet, still relatively intact. She swept aside her hair and placed it on her head, pressing the buttons that he knew would activate the features that allowed the user to zoom in on distant objects. She looked around. After a few moments, Cissnei pulled it off, tucking it under her arm.

"It still works," she said, answering his unvoiced question. "I'll scout ahead. Try to stay out of sight."

Sephiroth nodded again. Although he knew that he could easily handle any number of Shinra grunts that came after them, it would be inconvenient to have to deal with them and look for Zack at the same time. He waited in the shadow of the wreckage, leaning against the metal as he waited for her to come back. Sephiroth looked out at the plains, his eyes focusing on the black feathers that littered the ground around the wreckage.

Nibelheim. He knew it was inevitable, but he didn't think he'd be back here like this.

" _Genesis!"_

_He didn't shout so much as project his voice, pitching it to carry the same way he would have if he were giving orders on a battlefield. It bounced off the metal walls of the Nibelheim reactor, though, making it seem louder than it actually was. Genesis stood at the top of the steps in front of the now-open door, turning towards him with a smirk on his face. He held the Rapier in his right hand, the runes on the blade glowing brightly. The degradation had turned his hair a mix of auburn and white, gray spreading down his shoulders and over his clothes. On the landing in between the two flights of stairs lay their guide up the mountain, curled up on one side, her fists clenched._

" _Sephiroth, how nice of you to join me," he said. "Have you reconsidered my request?"_

Go to hell.

_The words were on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't say anything, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Genesis glared at him._

" _No?" he asked. "Too bad."_

_He turned around heading into the chamber. His words bounced off the walls as he held up the dumbapple in his left hand. "My soul, corrupted by vengeance / Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey / In my own salvation / And your eternal slumber…"_

_He grit his teeth, tightening his hold on Masamune as he ran up the steps, following Genesis into the chamber._

He opened his eyes to the sound of soft footsteps on the grass. Cissnei walked towards him, the Shinra helmet resting on her head. She frowned, pulling the helmet off and setting it down on the ground before sitting beside him.

"He's alive," she said. "The second experiment's with him. He seems to be suffering from severe mako poisoning. I couldn't get close enough to know for sure. Zack mistook me for a Shinra infantryman and shot at me with a sniper rifle."

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said. "Zack's a terrible shot."

"Hn," he said in response, turning his head slightly to look at the crest of the hill. A lighthouse stood in the distance, a beacon of bright light wheeling over their heads. "You lost them?"

"The last I saw, they were stealing a Shinra motorcycle and preparing to leave," said Cissnei. "He was heading towards the highway."

"He's heading to Midgar," said Sephiroth.

"Probably," agreed Cissnei, nodding. "Aerith is there, after all."

"Was that her name?" asked Sephiroth. He knew that Zack was seeing somebody in the slums. It was the talk of the SOLDIER floor for weeks. He had never bothered to ask about her, though, believing that Zack's personal life wasn't relevant. He regretted it now. Knowing where she lived would give him some idea as to where Zack was going. Cissnei nodded.

"Aerith Gainsborough," she said. "We had her under surveillance for some time. She lives in the Sector 5 slums."

He looked up. "Surveillance?" he asked, surprised. "Why?"

She wrapped her arms around her knees. "I suppose it doesn't matter now," she said. "Aerith is an Ancient. The last one. She escaped from the company's laboratory with her mother as a child and was adopted by a woman in the slums."

Ancient. Not a word he wanted to hear at the moment. He frowned, remembering what he had read in Shinra Mansion. Was this Aerith girl of the same race as Jenova, then?

"The mother?" he asked.

Cissnei shook her head sadly. "The company found her dead on the train platform. It was fourteen years ago, about eight years before I joined the Turks."

He looked at her. Cissnei could be no older than twenty or twenty-one, and yet she claimed to have been a Turk for six years? Just how old had she been when she joined? She looked up at him, noticing his expression. Cissnei smiled slightly.

"I was fourteen when I joined," she said, looking away. "The youngest person to ever successfully join the Turks." Cissnei shook her head, as if trying to rid herself of a bad memory. He kept silent, not asking her any questions. The information wasn't relevant to him. There was no point in upsetting her. She tilted her head back, looking up at the sky. "…In any case, we need to move," she said. "The Turks will be in the area soon, if they aren't already. And Midgar's crawling with troops."

He nodded, getting up. "We'll need another mode of transportation," he said.

"That shouldn't be a problem," said Cissnei, getting up as well. "I have another contact around the Gold Saucer area. But…" She folded her arms and turned towards him, frowning. "…to get there…"

He looked at her, realizing what she was asking. Slowly, he nodded, his black wing extending again.

* * *

 

The car ran through the wasteland, kicking up a cloud of dust in its wake. Sephiroth glanced over at Cissnei, who was sitting in the passenger's seat, staring down at the GPS in her hand. They had picked up Zack's trail again outside Gongaga. "How much farther?" he asked.

"A few more miles," said Cissnei without looking up. "If you keep going straight, this should lead us to the ridge overlooking the city. Hopefully we won't run into any patrols." Even as she said it, she placed one hand on Rekka, as if reassuring herself that the weapon was there. Sephiroth nodded, turning back towards the road. If they did run into patrols, they would have to fight them. There wasn't any other way.

A figure suddenly dropped down in front of them. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and he slammed on the brakes, turning the wheels so that the car skidded to a stop. He opened the door, jumping out before the car stopped completely. Sephiroth reached up, pulling Masamune from his back and pointing it at the figure. Cissnei got out of the car as well—he heard her footsteps behind him and the sound of metal against cloth as she pulled Rekka free.

Genesis smirked at them, standing in the middle of the wasteland. He held his Rapier in his hand, the blade pointing towards the ground. He was dressed in his usual red leather coat, his reddish-brown hair half-covering one of his eyes.

There were no signs of degradation.

His eyes widened. Genesis smirked. "Surprised?" he asked, taking a step forward. "I don't need your cells anymore, old friend. Why would I need a copy's cells when I could acquire the real thing?"

Jenova. He clenched his teeth as white hot pain suddenly shot through his head, accompanied by a jumble of images and memories. Shinra Mansion's basement, the reactor, Jenova's body behind the doll, Genesis falling backwards, slipping just out of reach…

He held Masamune with both hands, raising it up and pointing the blade at Genesis. From beside him, Cissnei ran forward, swinging one of Rekka's points at Genesis. He raised his sword to block her, the shuriken striking the Rapier's blade. Cissnei jumped back as Genesis moved to strike, flipping over in the air and landing on her feet.

"Stay out of this," said Genesis, smirking at her. "I'll have my copies keep you company."

Gunfire rang through the air as two winged Genesis copies appeared. Cissnei jumped back, her eyes narrowing as she threw Rekka at one of them, rolling to the side as the second shot at her. The shuriken slashed the copy in the side as it dodged, and Cissnei reached up from her crouched position, catching it as it returned to her. She ran out of the way of another attack, jumping into the air and charging at the copy she had already injured.

Sephiroth raised Masamune to block Genesis as he ran towards him, blocking all of his strikes with ease. He jumped back, twisting his body around as Genesis thrust forward with the Rapier, its deep red blade passing just an inch from his torso. He swung Masamune with his left hand, aiming for Genesis's head. Genesis quickly jerked away, bringing the Rapier up for an upward slash. Sephiroth jumped back to avoid the attack. Genesis swung his free hand around, fire coating his fingertips as it raced towards Sephiroth. He blocked the flames with his blade, jumping into the air.

The wind whipped around him as he rose. Genesis rose up to meet him, extending his wing and propelling himself through the air with a flap. Sephiroth spun sharply to avoid the thrust, his own wing extending again as he pulled away from Genesis, then rushed forward from the side with an attack of his own. Genesis blocked it with his sword, the two of them falling to the ground together. Sephiroth looked up over the clash of blades, meeting Genesis's eyes.

_Genesis swung his Rapier, breaking the stalemate between them. Sephiroth jumped back, landing on the black metal floor of the chamber just beyond the reactor. His friend rushed forward again, his mako blue eyes wide and crazed as he stabbed his sword through the air. Sephiroth blocked it, the sound of steel on steel ringing through the chamber._

" _Sephiroth!"_

_He barely looked up at the sound, seeing Zack entering the chamber. The dark-haired 1st stopped, his eyes widening as he saw the battle in front of him. "Genesis…" he said, understanding dawning in his eyes. Sephiroth quickly pushed back against Genesis, causing him to lose his balance and sending him stumbling towards Zack. Zack looked up at him, a conflicted look on his face for a moment before he nodded, pulling his Buster Sword from his back…_

The two of them landed on the ground, the force of the impact sending them skidding apart. Genesis ran towards him, exchanging another volley of strikes and parries. There was something different about Genesis, besides the lack of degradation. He seemed stronger somehow. Sephiroth heard a crash coming from Cissnei's fight, but he couldn't spare her a glance. He grabbed the sword with both hands and swung, steel ringing on steel as Masamune drove Genesis back. He jumped back, his red cloak fluttering around him as he landed on the ground.

Sephiroth leaped forward, taking his chance. Genesis's eyes narrowed and he leapt into the air, spreading his wing and hovering in place as he stared down at Sephiroth. He glanced at something in the distance, then smirked.

"You'll need to hurry, if you're planning to save the puppy," he said.

He flapped his wing once, sending him shooting into the sky. Sephiroth spread his wing, about to take off after him.

"Sephiroth, wait!" said Cissnei.

He turned towards her. She was shaking out her left hand, Rekka impaled on the ground about a foot from her. The two Genesis copies were lying around her, green light surrounding them as they faded away. Her eyes were wide. He froze, realizing why.

The copies were dead, their guns lying on the ground beside them. But gunfire still rang from somewhere in the wasteland.

* * *

 

The Shinra infantrymen raised their guns. Zack barely felt the hits now; they just blended in with everything else. He clenched his teeth, holding tightly to his Buster Sword as he charged forward. He shouted out a battle cry, slashing the sword downwards. Three more infantrymen fell as he spun around, trailing blood in a half circle around him as he slashed at two more. It wasn't enough. They just kept coming. He stumbled back against the shots, letting out a grunt of pain.

_Not yet…_ he thought to himself.  _I can't die yet…_

Aerith's face entered his mind again, her voice washing over him in a flash. He closed his eyes briefly and took in a breath, feeling a tingling feeling wash over him and heal some of his wounds. It wasn't enough, but it kept him standing a little while longer. He rushed forward, letting out a shout as he placed his sword at his back. He remembered Angeal as he neared the next infantryman, punching him squarely in the face. He ran through a series of punches and kicks that Angeal taught him, three more infantrymen falling to the ground before he grabbed his sword. Zack straightened up, remembering Sephiroth as the Buster Sword fell in eight quick slashes, killing another one.

The field was strewn with bodies, but it was only three-fourths of their number. There were still enough of them standing in front of him, guns pointed at him. Bullets flew over his head and against the Buster Sword's blade, a few of them sinking into his skin. He thought of Cloud, lying on the ground with mako poisoning, and about how he needed to save him. It gave him a little more strength as he jumped into the air, spinning the Buster Sword overhead. Rocks fell down, slamming into the infantrymen.

There were still more of them. He groaned as they shot at him, swinging his sword to kill another one of them. Blood dripped down his arms and into his gloves. He wasn't sure if it was his or not anymore. He could feel the life slipping from him with every breath—his mako-enhanced body the only thing keeping him alive at the moment. He stared at the army in front of him and did a quick headcount before raising his sword up, rushing at them.

_Aerith…_ he thought, closing his eyes for just one moment as he thought of her.  _…I'm sorry._

The sound of steel rang through the air, the Shinra infantrymen on either side of him suddenly falling to the ground. Zack's eyes widened and he turned his head. Sephiroth and Cissnei came into view, Sephiroth coming in from his right and Cissnei from his left. Sephiroth swung Masamune through the air effortlessly, taking out a handful of grunts. From his left, Cissnei spun around, artfully dodging a hail of bullets as she manipulated a spinning Rekka around her body. The two of them crossed paths, cutting through the remaining soldiers easily as they crisscrossed across the field.

He fell to his knees, his strength spent as the last infantryman fell at Sephiroth's hands. The silver-haired SOLDIER flicked his blade, the blood flying off Masamune in a line. He ran over to Zack just as Zack fell backwards, placing Masamune on the ground and catching Zack with one arm. Zack leaned back and realized belatedly that a green light was surrounding Sephiroth's free hand. A Curaga Materia?

"You're…a little late there, Sephiroth," he said, grinning as he looked up. Sephiroth faded in and out of focus for a moment.

"We would have come on time, if you could take a normal route to Midgar," he said, frowning at Zack as he continued his work.

Zack let out a short laugh. "Where's the fun in that?" he asked, then hissed in pain as some of the bullet wounds made themselves known.

He turned his head slightly to the side to see Cissnei bending over Cloud, checking his pulse quickly. "Hey, Cissnei," he said, grinning. "Long time no see."

"Stop moving," snapped Sephiroth. "You're making this harder than it has to be."

Cissnei looked up, smiling at him. There was relief in her eyes, and worry. Zack saw her glance at his injuries for a moment. "Hi, Zack," she said. "Don't worry us like that again." She looked around the battlefield, then turned to Sephiroth. "We need to get out of here," she said.

"Understood," replied Sephiroth smoothly. Cissnei ran off, out of his field of vision. Zack turned his head to follow her, but was stopped by both a sudden stab of pain and an impatient glare from Sephiroth. A few moments later, he heard a motor running. A car pulled into his view and Cissnei got out of the driver's seat, running forward and holding on to his legs.

"Do you have him?" asked Cissnei.

"Mm," said Sephiroth, shifting around to hold him under the arms. Zack braced himself as the two of them lifted him, and managed to only grimace in pain as the two of them maneuvered him into the backseat of the car. Sephiroth got in beside him, continuing his healing. Zack extended a hand towards the Buster Sword on the ground.

"My…sword," he said.

Cissnei walked over to it and picked it up. It was too heavy for her to lift; she had to use both hands to do it. Zack watched as she placed it in the trunk of the car, and only when the lid was shut did he relax. As he watched, the front door opened, and Cissnei helped Cloud in, strapping him in. Cloud's head lolled forward. As always, his eyes were open, but there was no response. Cissnei ran around and got into the driver's seat, buckling herself in.

"We're in a hurry," she said, starting the car. She turned around to face him, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, Zack. It's going to be a rough ride."

"I'll manage," he said through clenched teeth. Cissnei nodded, and didn't give him any warning as she slammed on the accelerator, sending the car screeching away from the battlefield.

**END FILE**


	2. File 002: A Group of Vigilantes

**Final Fantasy VII: Another Side**

**By:**

**Mystwalker**

* * *

**File 002: A Group of Vigilantes**

Cloud felt like he was waking up from a  _very_ long dream.

He opened his eyes, the world around him blurry for a moment before coming into sharp focus. A lamp hung overhead, casting orange light across the small room. He blinked, raising a hand to his head and running it through his spiky blond hair. Where was he? He remembered only bits and pieces from their escape. He remembered Shinra Mansion and Nibelheim fleetingly, something in Gongaga, an army of Shinra infantrymen in the wasteland…

His eyes widened and he sat up, the motion making him suddenly dizzy. He placed his hand on his head as he tried to get the world to stop spinning, his stomach heaving in a way that nearly made him sick.

"Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty," said a voice from beside his bed.

Zack sat on a stool against the far wall of the room, his legs spread apart slightly and his hands on his knees. He was shirtless, a roll of white bandages wound tightly across his chest and arms. Zack grinned at Cloud, and Cloud's eyes widened further as he looked at him.

"Zack…the fight…" he began. "Are you…?"

"I'm alright," said Zack, still grinning. "Cissnei thinks I might set off a metal detector, but I'll live."

"Ciss…nei?" he asked.

"You'll meet her later," answered Zack. "She's a Turk, or, well, she used to be. She helped us out back there, outside Midgar."

He nodded slowly, taking in a slow breath. His mind felt like it was running at half-speed. He knew he should recognize words like "Midgar" and "Turk" but it felt like he was thinking through a fog. Vaguely, he remembered Shinra employees in dark suits, and a large city above and below the plate…

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Kalm," said Zack. "We're in hiding at the moment."

"Kalm…" he repeated, running the name through his foggy mind. "That's…near Midgar, isn't it?"

"Pretty close," said Zack, nodding. He leaned forward slightly, frowning at Cloud. "How're you feeling?"

Cloud frowned, considering how to answer that question. "Weird…" he said. "I can't really remember much. I  _am_ Cloud…right?"

"No, your name is Jack the Chocobo Man. You're actually half-Chocobo, and lived on the outskirts of Kalm before I found you and took you under my wing."

" _Zack_!" exclaimed Cloud, turning towards him angrily.

"Your name is Cloud Strife," said a silver-haired man, entering the room and peeling off his gloves. Cloud went rigid, watching as he crossed the room and came to a stop in front of him. "Your hometown is Nibelheim. You were a member of Shinra's forces until the incident at Nibelheim four years ago where Hojo took you as one of his experiments. You and Zack managed to escape, and were on your way to Midgar when you were attacked by Shinra troops."

Cloud's eyes widened as he stared at him, the memories coming back to him in a flash.

_Sephiroth!_

He remembered walking to the reactor, his breathing heavy from panic. There was a dark-haired girl on the ground. Zack lay unconscious on the steps, the Buster Sword resting at the foot of the steps. His breathing quickened. He remembered running up the steps before he could think about it, remembered seeing Sephiroth standing in front of Jenova with Masamune in his hand. He remembered blood dripping from the sword's blade, the floor littered with black feathers…His own hands closed around the Buster Sword's hilt…

"You!" said Cloud, throwing the covers off himself and getting up. Sephiroth turned his head, regarding him coolly.

"Relax, Cloud," said Zack, sighing. "Sephiroth didn't cause the incident. Genesis did."

Genesis…

The name brought another memory, that of a man with auburn hair and a red leather coat, already degrading by the time Cloud first met him. He looked up at Sephiroth, his eyes widening in sudden horror. Genesis had caused Nibelheim. Genesis had hurt Zack. But he had…

"Don't bother," said Sephiroth, frowning at him. "I wasn't fully myself at the time. If you hadn't stabbed me, I might have remained that way."

Cloud nodded, his mind still working to make sense of what he had just been told. Four years…Names and faces of people in Nibelheim flashed through his mind, and he felt a sudden flash of grief. His mother, Tifa's father, and all the people that he knew…

He stared down at his gloved hands.

"…I…worked for Shinra?" he asked.

"That's correct," said Sephiroth.

Cloud frowned, looking down at his uniform. "…Was I…first class?" he asked.

"No," said Sephiroth, flatly.

"You were an infantryman," said Zack, standing up. "You wanted to be in SOLDIER, but you didn't make it in. Although…" He grinned slightly, stepping away from the stool and folding his arms. "Right now…you're more like a SOLDIER 3rd Class."

"Huh?" asked Cloud, blinking at his friend. Zack stepped to the side, away from the room's sole mirror.

"See for yourself," he said.

Cloud frowned, walking over to the mirror. He stared at himself. He was dressed in a SOLDIER 1st Class uniform, but if what Zack said was true, then he wasn't really a 1st. What was he supposed to be looking for? His face still looked the same. He looked a little older, maybe, but it had been four years. What…?

Then, he saw it. He hadn't seen it at first. His natural eye color had already been blue.

"…Mako eyes," he said.

"A result of Hojo's experiments," said Sephiroth. "You were exposed to the same substances that a SOLDIER recruit is exposed to, albeit for a much longer period of time."

"So, basically…" began Cloud.

"You're as good as a SOLDIER," said Zack, grinning. "With all the perks." He reached behind him, taking hold of a Shinra issue sword. He picked the sword up by the hilt, tossing it at Cloud. "Think fast!"

Cloud's eyes widened in surprise but his hands reached out, catching the sword by the hilt before he even realized what he was doing. Zack's grin widened and he picked up the Buster Sword, raising it over his head.

"Defend yourself!" he said, rushing towards Cloud.

"Hey, w-wait!" said Cloud, attempting to hold the sword in a defensive position. The Buster Sword slammed into the Shinra issue, sending Cloud stumbling backwards. He landed on his rear, the sword in his hand. Zack frowned from above him, shifting the Buster Sword to one hand and scratching his head.

"This is gonna take some work," he said.

"Indeed," said Sephiroth, looking at Cloud.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Cloud sat in the room that connected to the bedroom, a cup of coffee in his hands. He was sitting at a small wooden table next to a flight of stairs that led above ground, sipping slowly at his drink. Zack sat across from him, one arm draped over the table as he leaned against the wall. Sephiroth stood on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall as well.

The door at the top of the stairs opened, causing all three of them to look up. Sephiroth and Zack straightened up, their hands hovering just over the hilts of their respective weapons. Zack relaxed when he saw Cissnei coming down the steps and Sephiroth did too, returning to leaning against the wall. Cloud frowned up at him, still looking confused. A man followed behind Cissnei, somebody that Zack thought he had seen before, but he had been drifting in and out of consciousness by the time they finally arrived, and he wasn't so sure.

He had black hair that came almost to his shoulders. It was slicked back so that it fell out of his face. His eyes were dark blue, hidden beneath a pair of glasses. A jagged mark stretched down from his right eye. It looked like a tattoo or a scar. He was dressed in a dark blue shirt and a pair of black pants, but from the way he moved, it was easy to imagine him in a suit. A katana was belted to his waist, and his hand lingered just a few inches from the hilt.

"Hey, Cissnei," said Zack, greeting her cheerfully even though he kept his eyes on her companion. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Shion," she said. "He used to be a Turk, like me. We're staying at his house."

Zack frowned at Shion before nodding, extending his hand towards the ex-Turk. "Zack Fair," he said, "Good to meet you."

Shion smiled slightly, accepting Zack's hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you too."

"So, did you just happen to have a hidden basement?" asked Zack with a grin, releasing Shion's hand and looking around. Shion smiled and shrugged.

"I'm a little paranoid," he said.

"We all are," said Zack. He turned towards Cloud. "Cloud, Cissnei. Cissnei, Cloud."

"Uh…nice to meet you," said Cloud.

"You too," said Cissnei with a smile. "Nice to see you up."

Sephiroth frowned, turning towards her. "What did you find?" he asked.

"It's safe for you three to come upstairs," she said. "Shinra's stopped looking for you in Kalm."

Shion folded his arms. "But they haven't stopped looking for you completely," he said. "They've heightened security around Midgar. It would be dangerous to try and get in without help from the inside." He frowned, looking up at Sephiroth. "They don't know you're involved," he said. "It looks like they think that Cloud helped Zack finish off the remainder of the infantrymen and that the two of them are either dead or in hiding. There was no mention of Cissnei either."

Sephiroth nodded. "Good," he said.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like. I'll set up a mattress in the study."

He nodded again, moving past Shion and Cissnei and heading for the stairs. Zack stared after him as he closed the door. "Sheesh," he said. "The least he could do is say 'thank you'."

"Don't worry about it," said Shion.

Zack sighed, running a hand through his hair. Shion's words about Midgar came back to him. If he couldn't get into Midgar, he couldn't see Aerith. It was probably for the best. If he made contact with Aerith, they'd just use her to get to him. He clenched his fist in anger.

Shinra…

"I can't believe this," he said. "After everything we did for them."

"That's Shinra for you," said Shion with a shrug. Zack looked up at him in surprise.

"Didn't you work for them too?" he asked.

"Not by choice," said Shion, frowning. "Well…not fully."

"What do you mean?" asked Zack.

Shion shook his head, exchanging a quick glance with Cissnei. When he did speak, he said something else entirely. "Zack Fair…You're Michael Fair's son, aren't you?"

Zack's eyes widened. "How do you know my dad?" he asked. He knew there were Turks in Gongaga when he stopped outside there, but Shion couldn't have been there. That was only about a week ago. Shion smiled slightly.

"Take a guess," he said. "Although…you probably wouldn't recognize me. I was in and out of your neighborhood a few times."

Zack frowned. Shion did look a little familiar, although he couldn't place where he had seen him before. But what did Shion have to do with his dad? He looked up in surprise when he realized the answer.

"No way!" he said, pointing at Shion. "You're from Gongaga?"

"Born and raised," said Shion. "What a coincidence, huh?"

"No kidding," said Zack, grinning. "Wow. I was starting to think I was the only one. How'd you end up with the Turks?"

"Long story," said Shion. "Let's just say…it was a choice between working for Shinra or staying in prison."

"Ah," said Zack. "One of  _those_  cases."

Shion nodded. "Exactly," he said. "Well, you two can head upstairs. I'm sure you're tired of being down here."

He stepped aside, clearing the stairway for them. Zack nodded, heading towards the steps. Cloud followed him, slightly hesitant. Zack paused on the first step, turning back towards their host. "Thanks," he said.

Shion nodded in reply, and Zack continued walking up the steps.

* * *

 

He found Cissnei in the backyard after dinner, looking up at the stars. Zack closed the door behind him slowly, but it wasn't slow enough to go unnoticed. She turned her head towards him, but relaxed when she saw it was him, turning back towards the sky. He followed her. From somewhere in the yard, he could hear the sounds of Cloud practicing with his sword—his grunts of effort coupled with Sephiroth's clear instructions.

"What's up?" he asked Cissnei.

"Nothing," said Cissnei, turning towards him. "Just glad to be out of the mountains and…" She smiled slightly as Cloud slipped, letting out a shout of surprise. Sephiroth immediately followed up with a sharp correction. "…enjoying the after dinner entertainment."

Zack laughed. "Yeah," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "Glad I'm out of that situation."

"It was good for you, though," said Cissnei. "Training with Sephiroth, I mean."

"I guess," said Zack, shrugging. "Just…I thought  _Angeal_ was tough."

He folded his arms, listening as they started up again. Four years. It was hard to believe that he had been missing for that long. Did she still remember him? She'd probably given up on him by now. He frowned, realizing that there was something he didn't quite understand. He looked back at Cissnei.

"How'd  _you_ end up working with Sephiroth?" he asked.

Cissnei smiled at him. "Long story," she said.

"I've got time," said Zack, sliding his hands into his pockets. Cissnei frowned and folded her arms, twisting away.

"…When Genesis showed up around Nibelheim, Tseng wanted an active Turk to check it out," she said. "I was the closest, so he sent me. But by the time I arrived, the town was burning to the ground and everything was over. I checked around the mountain, and saw Sephiroth lying in the caves next to one of the mako springs. He was hurt pretty badly."

"So…you saved him," said Zack.

Cissnei shook her head. "Not quite," she said. "He was still conscious, so I bandaged him up as best as I could and used Materia on him. I told him to wait in the caves while I found someone from Shinra to help and he told me that he wasn't going back to the company." Her frown deepened. "He was…upset. It's hard to explain, but he wasn't exactly…calm, you know."

He knew. He had seen the look in Sephiroth's eyes that night in Nibelheim. He looked like he was only a little bit away from losing his mind.

"…That's when you left the company?" he asked.

"Let me finish," said Cissnei. "I thought he was just rambling, so I took a path out of the cave to head to the reactor to find someone. But instead of heading to the reactor itself, I ended up on a ridge overlooking the whole thing. That's when I saw Hojo carrying you and Cloud out."

"…I see," said Zack. He didn't remember much of that himself. He remembered opening his eyes to hear Hojo talking over Cloud, but that was it.

"…I remembered Sephiroth saying something about Hojo's experiments while he was rambling and…it just clicked," she said. "…I took a few pictures and went back to the caves. We slipped out and ended up in Modeoheim."

"The abandoned reactor," said Zack.

Cissnei nodded. "We spent the next four years trying to find you two, but we didn't know where Hojo took you, and we couldn't get close enough to Nibelheim to find out. The moment we heard about trouble, we took off."

"Thanks," said Zack. "…For that, I mean. If you two didn't show up…"

"Well, we did," said Cissnei, smiling slightly. "Don't worry about it too much."

Zack looked up suddenly as he heard Sephiroth raise his voice, correcting Cloud on his stance. He winced. "Think I should go rescue Cloud?" he asked.

"Leave him for a little while," said Shion from behind them. Zack turned to see the kitchen door open, the former Turk standing in it. "He's improving."

"I guess you're right," said Zack. He frowned, looking over at the two of them. "I'll get them in another hour."

* * *

 

A few months after their arrival in Kalm, Cloud walked through the market, a basket in one hand and a list in the other. Zack and Sephiroth were working on something, and Cissnei and Shion had disappeared somewhere, leaving him to get everything together. He reached for a stack of apples, selecting one and placing it in the basket.

"Cloud…?"

He looked up in confusion at the sound of his name. A dark haired girl stood beside him, staring at him. She was dressed in a white shirt and a pair of black shorts, and there was a look of complete shock on her face. His eyes widened as he saw her.

"I…know you…" he said slowly.

"Tifa…"

The name came to his mind before he had any idea where it came from, and it hung in the air between them before he realized he had spoken it. He knew her. He was sure of that. Snatches of memory came back to him all at once—Nibelheim, the reactor, Tifa—further back than that—the water tower, Tifa, Tifa, Tifa. He placed a hand on his head and staggered back, the sudden influx of memories making him dizzy for a moment. In an instant she was in front of him, reaching out and steadying him.

"Cloud!" he heard her say, as if from the other end of a tunnel. "Cloud! Cloud!"

Cloud opened his eyes and took a deep breath, shaking his head as the memories faded away.

"Cloud, are you alright?" she asked, a concerned look on her face as she watched him.

"…I'm fine," he said. He took a deep breath and bent down, picking up the fallen apples. She helped him, placing them in the basket.

"Cloud, where have you been?" she asked, placing the last apple in the basket. "After Nibelheim…"

He hesitated, worried that her words would trigger another attack. When they didn't, he shifted the basket's weight to one arm and turned towards her. "Long story," he said. "…What are you doing out here?"

Tifa paused. "Long story," she said. "…I…uh…started a bar in Midgar."

"You  _what_?" asked Cloud, turning towards her in surprise.

"…and I met some people," she finished, ignoring him.

"You started a bar in Midgar…" repeated Cloud. He felt dizzy again, and wondered if this was another relapse or just an effect of Tifa's words. "Where?"

"Sector 7," said Tifa. "…In the slums."

Cloud took a deep breath and shook his head slowly. After everything that had happened to him, the idea that his childhood friend—was that what they had been?—was now running a bar in Midgar's slums wasn't the strangest thing he had heard. Still, it had been a little unsettling. He frowned.

"You didn't answer my question," he said. "…If you're running a bar in Sector 7, what are you doing in Kalm?"

She looked away, shifting uncomfortably. "…Like I said," she said. "Long story. And I can't really talk about it…out here…" She looked up at him. "Are you…staying somewhere?" she asked.

Cloud hesitated for only a moment.

* * *

Sephiroth leaned back against the chair's wooden backrest and sipped at his coffee, his eyes closed as he tuned out to the world around him. He had learned to remain calm in stressful situations during the Wutai War, where he had been forced to take whatever little sleep he could get, even if it was broad daylight and other infantrymen were drilling and shouting around him. It was a technique that had come in handy for blotting out the usual noise of footsteps, clanking metal, and loud conversations but still made him aware of suspicious variations. He found that although he had learned it to deal with the noise of a war camp, it worked equally well with Zack's incessant chatter.

"…don't get out of here soon, I'm just gonna—hey, are you  _listening_ to me?"

Give the puppy his due, at least he was quieter now than he had been as a SOLDIER 2nd Class. Sephiroth sighed and put down his cup, opening his eyes. "Where would you go?" he asked. The nice thing about Zack was that he only had to listen to the first two sentences most of the time. The rest of the rant would be more of the same.

Zack frowned, considering the question. He scratched the back of his neck, then shook his head fiercely. "I don't know," he said. "But dammit, Sephiroth, we can't just  _sit_ here! You and Cissnei must have had some sort of plan besides saving me!"

"Survival."

"That's one hell of a boring plan," retorted Zack.

"Go if you want," said Sephiroth. He closed his eyes and took another sip of coffee. "Might I suggest a bulletproof vest?"

Zack scowled. "Not even funny," he said.

Sephiroth sighed again. He had felt it ever since Genesis appeared, a dull throbbing at his temples. It wasn't unbearably painful—in fact, if he didn't think about it, he didn't even notice it—but it was always present and was there every time he looked.

"We're going to find Genesis," he said. "But first Cissnei and Shion have to give us a lead."

"Find him and what?" asked Zack.

Sephiroth didn't answer, setting his cup back down on the table. He opened his eyes to see Zack looking at him.

"I see," said Zack, sliding his hands into his pockets and looking away.

A knock at the door made them both look up. Sephiroth instinctively reached behind him, where Masamune was resting on the wall behind his chair. Zack didn't reach for the Buster Sword, but he did look more alert.

"It's Cloud," said the familiar voice of the young ex-infantryman. "I'm back."

Zack frowned, walking over to the door and unlocking it. Cloud pushed it open and stepped inside, a basket of apples resting on his arm. Sephiroth turned his body around to face the door as someone else walked in behind Cloud—a young woman. Zack immediately turned to stare at her as well.

It was their young guide from the mountain.

Her eyes drifted from Zack to Sephiroth. She immediately turned towards him, her fists clenched and her face contorting in anger. "It's you!" she said.

"Not I," said Sephiroth. "Genesis."

He was getting tired of explaining himself. Did he really look like the type to go that crazy? Tifa took a step forward, but Cloud immediately thrust out an arm, stopping her.

"He's telling the truth," he said. He hesitated for a moment. "As far as I know. He saved our lives." Cloud looked up at Zack for confirmation. The 1st Class nodded.

"Cloud…" he said. Sephiroth said nothing, glad that Zack had spared him the trouble. Cloud frowned and looked up at his best friend and mentor.

"…She's not going to say anything," he said. "You can trust Tifa."

Zack sighed, but relented. Sephiroth nodded at her, since she was still watching him like he might get up and strike at any moment. He looked over her posture casually. She was tense, but it wasn't the tenseness of someone preparing to flee. Her stance seemed casual, but it would transition easily into a defensive maneuver if she wished it. Or an offensive one.

Somebody had taught the young lady how to fight.

"Miss Lockhart," he said, inclining his head slightly. "It's good to see you well."

"Yeah," said Zack. "Even though Cloud here doesn't know the meaning of secrecy. What can we do for you?"

"Tifa…" began Cloud, "…was just about to tell me how she ended up running a bar in the Sector 7 slums."

Sephiroth and Zack exchanged quick glances. "You came from Midgar?" asked Zack. Tifa nodded, and Zack turned back towards Sephiroth. He frowned.

"…Go down into the basement and get Shion and Cissnei," he said. "They'll want to hear this too."

Zack nodded, turning and heading towards Shion's hidden flight of stairs.

* * *

"…That's the last time I saw him," said Zack, finishing his recounting of the Nibelheim incident. The six of them were sitting around Shion's dining table, going over the events for Tifa's benefit. Cloud found himself listening too. He had never really heard everyone's versions of what had happened at Nibelheim, just bits and pieces of everything.

Sephiroth nodded, affirming Zack's story. "He was enraged because I wouldn't share my cells with him," he said. "Genesis decided to bypass me and go straight for the…" He hesitated for a moment. "…the source."

"So that's what happened, that day at the Reactor…" said Tifa.

Zack nodded, grinning at her. "Sorry we couldn't let you inside," he said. "Shinra business and all. But we left you with Cloud to protect you."

Cloud flushed, looking down. Tifa hadn't known it was him then. He had been wearing the helmet, and he had tried to stop her from entering. Tifa looked at him, but said nothing about it for the moment. "What happened when you came in, Cloud?" he asked.

"…I saw you," said Cloud. He kept his eyes glued to the table. "And Zack. I saw the Buster Sword, and Sephiroth standing in front of that…tube. And I assumed…" He trailed off, not looking up at the silver-haired SOLDIER.

"I had just defeated Genesis and thrown him off," explained Sephiroth. "I was…examining that…thing. I wasn't quite myself. It was like I had been put in a trance by it. Cloud…" He gestured at him. "…assumed the worst and stabbed me with the Buster Sword. I retaliated, but he was able to use Masamune as leverage with which to toss me into the mako pool."

"Which is how I found him," said Cissnei, "And how Hojo found them." She gestured at Zack and Cloud.

"Once I came to, we escaped," said Zack. "But by then…"

"Four years," said Tifa.

"Exactly," said Zack, nodding.

Tifa frowned, placing her hands on the table as she absorbed that new information. They sat in silence for a moment before Cloud looked up at her. "What did you want to talk about, Teef?" he asked.

Tifa sighed. "…I don't know if I should," she admitted.

"If you're worried about Shinra, don't be," said Shion. "…None of us have any love lost for that company."

"You're not loyal to it anymore," said Tifa, looking up. Her dark eyes hardened. "…But would you be willing to destroy it?"

"If need be," said Sephiroth with a frown, turning towards her.

Tifa looked up at him, as if trying to judge his sincerity. Then, she nodded. "…We might be able to help with that," she said. "…I'm with AVALANCHE."

The surprise in the room was almost palpable as everyone looked up at Tifa. Only Sephiroth didn't seem too surprised. "Which one?" he asked. From his tone, he could have been asking her what drink she wanted instead of which terrorist organization she was involved in.

"The newer one," she said. "…We're getting ready to do a job. I'm in Kalm because I heard that there was an ex-Shinra employee living here."

"…And you wanted to hire me out?" asked Shion from the other end of the table. He leaned back in his seat and tilted the chair on its back legs, folding his arms at her. She nodded. "What sort of job?"

"Taking down a Mako Reactor," said Tifa.

"Hmm," said Shion. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Taking down a Mako Reactor would inconvenience them, but you'd have to take down more than one to actually cripple them."

She nodded, still watching him. The four other people at the table didn't speak, watching the exchange between Tifa and Shion carefully. The ex-Turk frowned. "I'm going to have to decline," he said. He offered Tifa an apologetic smile. "It's an intriguing prospect, but I'm retired."

"You say that, but you still wear your sword," said Tifa.

Shion frowned, placing a hand on the hilt of the katana that Cloud knew was called Murasame. "Old habits," he said. He looked up at the other four. "But if the rest of you want to take on Miss Lockhart's offer, I'll be willing to hold down the fort."

They exchanged glances. Zack was the first person to speak. "Well," he said, grinning at Tifa. "I'm not gonna complain if she gets us into Midgar."

"You're just looking for an excuse to stretch your legs," said Sephiroth, glaring at him.

"Aw, Seph, how'd you know?" asked Zack with a smile.

"Zack, don't be rash about this," cautioned Cissnei from next to Cloud. Zack turned towards her.

"You want to take a crack at Shinra too, right?" he asked. Cissnei lowered her eyes and didn't answer. Zack frowned and turned towards Sephiroth.

"What about you, Sephiroth?" he asked.

Sephiroth frowned. "I'm…indifferent," he said.

"Come on," said Zack. "I know you of all people want to get back at them. And if we're in Midgar, we might find something about Genesis."

Sephiroth nodded. "…You have a point," he said. "Cissnei?"

"If both of you are going, I'm going too," she said. "…Besides, you'll need me."

"Fair enough," said Zack. He grinned at her, and then turned towards Cloud. "And you're coming too, of course. This'll be the perfect chance to test your skills."

Cloud nodded. "I…I guess," he said.

"Then it's settled," said Zack. He looked up at Tifa. "We're not exactly Shion, but getting two ex-SOLDIERS and an ex-Turk can't be that bad. And Cloud, of course."

"Thanks, Zack," said Cloud sarcastically.

"Anytime," said Zack, nonchalant. He looked at Tifa. "Is that okay with you? You'll have to get us into Midgar though."

"It…It's fine," said Tifa. She nodded. "I'll let the others know."

"Do you have a planned date?" asked Sephiroth, turning towards her.

"Early December," said Tifa. "…I'll keep you posted."

Sephiroth nodded in reply.

* * *

The air under Midgar's plate was warm and almost suffocating, and it was the beginning of winter. He knew for a fact how uncomfortable the slums could be in the summer, when the plate above blocked sunlight but retained heat. The air was polluted, and there wasn't a single scrap of green anywhere.

But to Zack, it felt just like home.

He crouched on top of the moving train, grinning slightly as he reached behind him and pulled out the Buster Sword. He held it in both hands, taking a deep breath as he pressed his forehead to the cool metal of the blade. Somewhere in this city, currently on the other side of it, was Aerith. Somewhere in this city, above the plate, was Kunsel. Somewhere in this city, where the train was headed, was a mako reactor that needed blowing up.

He felt his mouth curl up into another grin as he replaced the Buster Sword, looking straight ahead of him.

"Alright," he said, "Let's do this. Sector 1 Reactor, here I come."

* * *

"Is he really going to be okay up there?" asked the brown-haired AVALANCHE member,—Jessie, she had said her name was—craning her neck to try and catch a glimpse of Zack from inside the train.

"Don't worry," said Sephiroth from where he stood, leaning against the opposite wall. "Zack never could do things like a normal person."

She looked at him uncertainly, clearly unsure, but she didn't ask any more questions, going over to one of the seats on the train and sitting down. He smirked slightly, folding his arms. A part of him could almost understand Zack's restlessness. Zack wasn't the only one that had gotten…a little bored over the past few years. He was considerably more patient, but he had to admit, the change from Modeoheim to Kalm had been a welcome breath of fresh air.

And they were back here again, where it had all begun.

"Cloud," he said, looking up.

The blond infantryman jumped to his feet. Sephiroth glanced at him. He supposed some things would never change. Cloud was dressed in the SOLDIER 1st Class uniform he had been wearing when he came to. It was, Sephiroth supposed, the most combat ready thing the blond owned in any case. The pauldron on the right shoulder had fallen off in the trip from Midgar's outskirts to Kalm, making it look strangely asymmetrical. Sephiroth picked up a sword that was propped up against one of the chairs, turning it over and offering the hilt to Cloud. Cloud took the sword from him uncertainly.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Sephiroth coolly.

"Do I have a choice?" asked Cloud, testing the sword's weight in his hand before attaching it to the magnetic sheath behind him. Sephiroth watched him, raising an eyebrow.

"Stay behind Zack and me," he said. "Don't attempt to engage any SOLDIERs you come across if you can help it. You should do fine."

"You might even keep from embarrassing yourself when we bring you back home to Tifa," said Cissnei with a smile from her seat behind Cloud's. Cloud's face reddened. "C-Cissnei!" he said.

Sephiroth smirked, shaking his head. Out of the four of them, only Cloud had been allowed to visit AVALANCHE's headquarters beforehand, mostly because of Tifa. The rest of them had only been given a vague idea of where the headquarters were. "Don't embarrass him," he said to Cissnei. "He'll lose his focus."

Cissnei smiled and shook her head, turning to look out of the window. He and Zack were still wearing the clothes they had worn as members of SOLDIER, but Cissnei had not put on her Turk suit. She was dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt, dark pants, and black boots. Above her shirt, she wore a sleeveless gray vest, one that he strongly suspected was bulletproof. She had Rekka in her gloved hands, and appeared to be checking the weapon's sharpness.

"…Are  _you_ ready?" he asked, when she noticed him watching.

She smiled and shrugged. "I'm a Turk," she said. "I'm always ready."

"Hn."

She looked down and back at her weapon, her smile fading as she examined it again, examining it with movements so precise that she had probably done this sort of thing hundreds of times. He continued to watch her. Satisfied, she stood up, fastening Rekka to her back. She walked out of her seat, stopping directly in front of Sephiroth. Cissnei turned to pass him, stopping directly in front of him and placing her hand on his chest lightly.

"Don't lose your focus," she said with a smile and a wink, her hand falling to her side as she walked towards the back of the car.

He frowned and turned, walking towards the opposite end of the car. Barret Wallace, the large, rather temperamental leader of AVALANCHE, looked up at him as he passed.

"Hey! Pretty boy!" called Barret. Sephiroth ignored him. HIs goal in Midgar wasn't to aid them, no matter how appealing the prospect of getting back at Shinra was. It was to find information about Genesis. Of course, as a SOLDIER, he had no problem with taking orders…if the orders happened to come from authority he could respect.

"Listen to me when I'm talkin' to you!"

Sephiroth sighed inwardly and stopped walking, turning his head. "My name is Sephiroth," he said, keeping his tone even.

"I don't care if your name is Prince James the fifteenth!" growled Barret. "I took you on for this job because Tifa asked me to. But I don't trust you. If you and your SOLDIER buddies pull any funny business…"

"I assure you," said Sephiroth impatiently. "… _that_ will be the least of your worries."

The train slowed to a stop, bells ringing to signal its arrival at the station. Sephiroth quickly spread his legs slightly, bracing himself for the stop. He slid backwards slightly as the train finally stopped. Barret stumbled forward, grabbing onto one of the seats with his human hand to keep himself from falling over.

From across the train, Cissnei was getting up. She met his eyes, nodding at him. Cloud was standing up as well from the middle, one hand on the hilt of his sword. From outside, he heard a shout quickly cut off by a grunt, followed by a thud. The doors opened.

"Shall we?" asked Sephiroth with a smirk, pulling Masamune from his back with his left hand and walking past Barret towards the door.

* * *

Zack grinned as he released his hold on the second guard, dropping him to the ground. He straightened up, turning his head as Sephiroth stepped out of the train. "Yo!" he said, waving his hand in the air. "Saved you some fun!"

"I see," said Sephiroth. Cissnei leaped out from behind him, rushing at one of the startled guards. Before he could react, she had ducked under his arm, slamming her fist into his jaw. Sephiroth swung Masamune around, slashing at another pair of guards. Cloud blocked a guard's attack with his sword—something Zack noticed and smiled at—before pulling back and punching him squarely in the chest.

Behind him, a guard moved, attempting to surprise him. Zack's grin widened. The sound of his feet on the stone of the platform had given him away.

"Whoa there, buddy," said Zack, sidestepping the blow. "I can't let you do that."

He moved in, pulling his fist back and slamming it into the guard's gut. He fell over with a groan and Zack straightened up, looking around at the others. Sephiroth replaced Masamune, turning to look at him. The other AVALANCHE members were already running.

"Alright!" said Barret, leaving the train. "Follow me!"

Zack nodded, running towards the Reactor. Sephiroth moved ahead of them, slashing at the two infantrymen that jumped out to stop them with two rapid slashes. The two infantrymen fell to the ground, and Sephiroth ran past without even slowing down, Cissnei behind him. Zack glanced at Cloud, who was watching the performance with a slightly awed look on his face.

"Lesson one, never get in Sephiroth's way when he wants to get somewhere," he said. He clapped Cloud on the shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll get there."

Cloud nodded, and the two of them started running again.

They met up with the group outside the entrance to the Reactor. Zack slid his hands into his pockets, tilting his head up to look at it. It was a massive structure, glowing with the pale green light of mako energy. He had been in this particular reactor once before, for an inspection back when he was still an infantryman. That was before he had met Angeal. Jessie was kneeling in front of the gate, working to get it open.

As Zack watched, Cissnei walked over to her, crouching down and quietly pushing her hands aside as she typed in a few codes. One of Barret's men—Biggs—turned towards him and Cloud.

"Wow! You used to be in SOLDIER, huh?" he asked.

"Well, I—," began Cloud. Zack interrupted him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That's right," said Zack.

Biggs looked impressed. "…Not every day you find one in a group like AVALANCHE," he said. Jessie looked up from her work with Cissnei, turning her head to face them. "SOLDIER?" she asked. "Aren't they the enemy? What are they doing with us in AVALANCHE?"

"We're a special case," said Zack.

"They  _were_  with SOLDIER, Jessie!" said Wedge, the last member of Barret's crew. "But they quit and are working with us now." Jessie frowned, looking away and getting back to work.

"I didn't catch your names," said Biggs.

Zack grinned and stood up straight. "I'm Zack," he said. "SOLDIER 1st Class. Well…formerly." When Cloud didn't speak, Zack nudged him.

"Ah…Cloud," he said.

"I'm Cissnei," said Cissnei with a smile, looking up.

"Sephiroth."

Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie turned to stare at Sephiroth, wide-eyed. At that moment, Barret came running over to them. "The hell are you doin' standing around here?" he asked. "I thought I said not to move as a group! We'll meet at the bridge in front of the reactor!"

"Door's open," said Cissnei, standing up and stepping back as the door opened. She wiped the sweat off her forehead, turning towards them.

Sephiroth nodded, stepping inside. Cissnei followed him. The three of them stared after him.

"Sephiroth…" repeated Wedge.

" _The_ Sephiroth?" asked Biggs.

"The Sephiroth," confirmed Zack, grinning at him. He placed his hands behind his head. "Just don't ask him to sign autographs."

"Wow…" said Jessie.

Barret cleared his throat. "Get movin'!" he yelled. Biggs, Wedge and Jessie jumped, straightening up and running through the gate. Zack nodded, doing one squat to ready himself before straightening up. "Showtime," he said, patting Cloud on the back before walking forward.

Barret stopped them at the entrance.

"Ex-SOLDIERs, huh?" he said. "I don't trust ya!"

"Don't have to trust us as long as you can work with us," said Zack. "Isn't that right, Cloud?"

"Mm," said Cloud, nodding.

"Tch," said Barret, glaring at them before turning around to run into the reactor.

* * *

They left Wedge behind to secure their escape route, running into the reactor. By the time Cloud and Zack were inside, Cissnei was already tinkering with one of the brightly colored door panels, making suggestions to Biggs based on her knowledge of Shinra's security system. Sephiroth stood at the top of the stairs, watching the entrance carefully.

"This your first time in a Reactor?" asked Barret as they approached.

He and Zack exchanged glances.

"Hardly," said Zack. "We worked for Shinra, remember?"

Barret frowned at them. "This Planet's full of mako energy," he said. "People here use it every day…" He paused, clenching his fists. "It's the life blood of the Planet. But Shinra keeps suckin' the blood out with all these weird machines."

"The life blood of the Planet…" said Zack, scratching the back of his neck. "…I never thought of it that way before."

"…But if they keep sucking it up, won't they end up bleeding the Planet dry?" asked Cloud.

Sephiroth frowned. "Eventually," he said. "I suppose."

Barret glared at him, then turned back to the two of them. "Alright!" he said. "You come with me from now on."

Zack and Cloud nodded, the three of them walking over to the door. Cissnei straightened up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Code deciphered," she said, pressing on the door panel. The door opened. They moved into the next room, where Jessie ran up to the door and pressed her hand on the panel. "Code deciphered," she echoed, opening the door and letting them through.

They rushed through, entering the elevator and the reactor itself.

* * *

"Elevators…" said Zack as the door closed behind them and Cloud moved over to press the button Jessie indicated, nearly colliding with Cissnei in his attempt to squeeze around everybody. "Nice."

"Something on your mind?" asked Sephiroth, looking up.

"Just thinking about that time we chased Hollander down in Sector 5," said Zack, grinning slightly as he laced his fingers together behind his head. "We actually had to climb up and down ladders then."

"Well," said Sephiroth, smirking slightly. "It  _has_ been five years."

"That's progress, I guess," said Zack, turning around to face the others as the elevator began to move.

Barret snorted from the center of the elevator, his arms folded. "If that's progress, I don't want nothin' to do with it." They looked up. Cloud turned around from his position near the switch to face him. Barret frowned and lowered his arms, realizing he had an audience. "Little by little, the reactors'll drain out all the life. Then that'll be that," he explained.

"It's not my problem."

The voice came from Sephiroth. Cissnei turned towards him in surprise as Barret turned, gesturing wildly with his gun arm. "The planet's dyin', Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders. "That's what you're here for," he said. "I have something else on my mind."

"Sephiroth…" said Cloud, lowering his eyes.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" asked Zack.

"I don't need to be lectured on the fate of the planet every time I mention technology," said Sephiroth. "We're here on a job. Have you forgotten, Zack?"

"Well…no…" said Zack. "But…"

The elevator stopped, the door opening. Sephiroth moved past Cissnei and the others, walking out of it. "Finish the job," he said. "Then worry about what path you're on."

Barret clenched his human hand into a tight fist, his shoulders shaking with suppressed rage. Cissnei stared down at the ground. "…He…has a point," she said.

"You too, Cissnei?" asked Zack.

Cissnei tucked her brown hair behind her ear slowly. "…We have a job to do," she said. "…Getting emotionally involved isn't going to help us finish it." She looked up at Zack and Cloud, smiling apologetically. "Sorry…" she said. "I guess I'm still a Turk inside. We should go. Before security finds us."

Zack, Cloud, Barret, and Jessie nodded, and the five of them ran out of the open door.

* * *

They emerged on a metal platform. Zack grinned as they began running down the stairs. "Well, this is more like it!" he said, pulling the Buster Sword from his back and slashing at the 1st Ray that blocked his way without even looking. He jumped over the second one, running down the stairs after Cissnei as the Turk spun around, Rekka flying through the air and severing one Grunt's head before returning to her gloved hand.

"Cloud, I left you the other one!" called Zack, running down the stairs.

"The…other…?" said Cloud, skidding to a stop and bracing one hand against the wall while he held onto the railing with his free hand. "Zack!" The second blue and red 1st Ray swiveled towards him, its gun locking on. From ahead of them, Zack turned his head and raised an arm. "Don't worry! You'll do fine!"

Cloud took a deep breath and pulled the sword from his back, dodging the first attack and slashing at the monster. He was surprised at the ease with which his body moved. A maneuver like this would have been a lot more difficult as an infantryman. Was this the power of SOLDIER? His blade bit into the steel around the monster, slashing through it in one clean strike. From above him, Barret was shooting at another monster on the landing. Cloud stared down at his sword as the two halves of the 1st Ray fell on either side of him.

"I…I did it…" he said.

"Good!" called Zack from the second flight of stairs. "Now hurry up!"

"Ah—mm!" said Cloud, quickly attaching his sword to his back and running down the steps.

He met up with Zack near the door. Zack slashed with the Buster Sword, a single small green robot falling to the ground. Electricity crackled around it for a moment, as it shut down with a final weak cry of "Warning! Warning!"

Sephiroth frowned, straightening up from where he stood over another robot. "Mono Drives," he said.

"Definitely," said Cissnei.

"This is bad," said Zack.

"Define 'bad'," said Cloud.

"Yeah!" said Barret. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"…It means they know we're here," said Sephiroth. "And they'll be coming."

"Then we have to hurry," said Jessie.

Cissnei nodded, opening the door. "Stealth's useless now," she said. "Let's go for speed."

"Can do!" said Zack with a grin as the door opened and they started moving through it. Cloud put a hand to his sword hesitantly, following them through. Zack saw this, turning around to face him. "We'll make a SOLDIER out of you yet," he said, ruffling Cloud's hair. Cloud jerked away. "Zack!" he said. "Get off!"

"Yet?" asked Jessie. "I thought he was already  _in_ SOLDIER."

"Long story," said Zack. "Tell ya later!"

He picked up speed, running ahead of them and jumping over a break in the walkway after Cissnei. Sephiroth was already down the ladder. Zack swung himself over the side, grasping one of the ladder's rungs with one hand and lowering himself down. "Ah, here are the ladders," he said.

"Shut up and climb, Zack," said Sephiroth, already on the catwalk below. Cissnei dropped down from the third to the last rung, landing in a crouched position on the catwalk and following. Zack followed as well, turning to look back at Cloud. "Try not to look down," he said teasingly.

"Ha ha," said Cloud, picking his way across the catwalk and following them.

"I'll stay here," said Jessie, stopping. "You guys go on ahead."

Zack nodded, running onto a platform after Sephiroth and climbing a second ladder. Cloud hesitated, turning towards Jessie. "Be careful."

She smiled. "Don't worry about me," she said.

He nodded, running onto the platform and following them down the ladder. Cloud dropped down behind the others, climbing over the pipe and getting back on the walkway. There, he stopped just behind Zack, Barret, Cissnei, and Sephiroth. A large machine stood in the middle of the walkway, guarded by two Grunts.

"That's…!" said Zack.

"You know it?" asked Cloud, already drawing his sword.

"I field tested it," replied Zack. "Well…its older brothers, anyway."

"Great," said Cissnei dodging an attack by a grunt and slashing at it with Rekka. "So it's programmed to fight  _you."_

"Hey, I can fight it back too!" said Zack. "You will not  _believe_ how many missions they put me through to make sure these things worked."

"Reminisce later, fight now," groaned Cloud from where he stood on the walkway, one of the Sweeper's arms blocked by his sword.

"Oh, right!" said Zack, pulling the Buster Sword from his back and rushing in. He slashed at the Sweeper's arm, severing it from his body and quickly slashing horizontally to bring the machine down. Cloud exhaled, wiping the sweat from his forehead and sheathing his sword. "Sorry about that, buddy."

Cloud raised an eyebrow and followed Barret as they ran towards the reactor.

"Zack," said Sephiroth, stopping suddenly as they reached the other side.

Zack and Cissnei stopped and turned around to face him, Barret and Cloud hesitating from near the door. Doors were opening on the other side of the catwalk, revealing three Sweeper-like machines. Unlike the Sweepers, though, which were orange colored, these were three different colors. One of them, which had missiles mounted on its back, was olive green. Another, with spikes protruding from its arm, was blue. The third, with spinning blades at the ends of its limbs, was yellow.

Zack whistled. "They really rolled out the red carpet, didn't they?" he asked.

"Did you field test these two?" asked Cissnei.

"More or less," said Zack. "Let's just say it's not a new idea…"

Sephiroth held Masamune in both hands as they approached, turning his head towards Zack. Zack nodded, looking back at Barret and Cloud. "We'll hold them off here," he said. "Finish it!"

Cloud and Barret nodded, and Cloud started moving towards the reactor room.

"Cloud!" called Cissnei.

Cloud stopped, turning around. Cissnei tossed something towards him, then moved to pull Rekka from her back. He caught it, eyes widening. "Hurry!" said Cissnei with a nod.

"Mm!" said Cloud, nodding his head and following Barret into the room. When the two of them were gone, Zack grinned, rushing towards the three robots with Cissnei and Sephiroth.

Zack reached the Needle Machine first, blocking one of its thrusts with the Buster Sword and twisting around to get inside its reach. Sephiroth jumped over him, rushing towards the Launcher Machine. He cut through one of its missiles with Masamune, dodging the second and rushing closer towards it. From his other side, Cissnei ran at full speed  _on_ the catwalk's railing, jumping into the air and twisting her body around gracefully as she narrowly avoided the Chain Machine's claws. She slashed out with Rekka, drawing a line of sparks down the Machine's front as she dropped into a roll and avoided another slash.

Zack slashed along the Needle Machine's length, the Buster Sword scraping off a layer of metal and revealing the wiring underneath as he quickly rolled away from another thrust, heading around to the machine's back. His eyes narrowed as he held onto his sword, mentally cycling through his Materia as the Buster Sword's length crackled with electricity. He pulled the sword back and thrust it forward with a shout, electricity crackling around the machine as it stumbled forward. It lashed around, trying to get at him, and this time succeeded, the tip of one of its spears brushing against his side. It drew blood, but it was a small injury. His eyes narrowed and he sheathed the Buster Sword, running underneath one of its thrusts and pulling his fist back. He could practically hear Angeal's voice in his head.

_Prove your honor to me!_

_You got it!_

Zack's eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath, rapidly punching and kicking the Machine. He finished it off by diving at it, orange light surrounding his fists as he slammed into it with both hands. It flew back, crashing against the railing with a jarring  _clang_. He picked up the Buster Sword and thrust it into the Machine once, destroying the control system. Zack took a deep breath, placing a hand over his injured side and turning towards Sephiroth and Cissnei.

Sephiroth stood in the center of a flurry of small contained explosions, Masamune moving so quickly that all that was visible was a silver streak and an orange burst of fire whenever he cut through one of the missiles. He spun around, his silver hair streaming behind him as he slashed at the Launcher Machine eight times, each move amplified by the close quarters the catwalk necessitated. Zack could use Octaslash, and did on numerous occasions, but Sephiroth made it look like he wasn't even thinking about it. The Launcher Machine fell to the ground in pieces.

Cissnei's Chain Machine, meanwhile, was covered in a crisscross pattern of slashes, sparks erupting from the wounds. It was still fighting, though, turning around and slashing at her constantly. She darted in and out of its slashes, managing to sneak in and strike and pull away just in time. Zack realized that he had never actually  _seen_ Cissnei fight. The young Turk jumped up into the air away from one of its arms and the second caught her just as she was turning, the edge of the saw ripping a line of blood through her right arm. Cissnei's eyes widened and she fell back,  _off_ the catwalk.

"Cissnei!" shouted Zack, running to the railing.

A weight attached to the end of a thin rope suddenly flew up, wrapping itself and the rope around the catwalk railing. Cissnei swung below the catwalk and came up the other side, her eyes narrowed as she kicked the Chain Machine from behind. Her momentum sent the Machine flying off the edge of the catwalk and to the ground below. She landed on the catwalk in a crouch, releasing her rope and taking a deep breath as she stood up.

Zack stared at her in surprise as she dusted herself off, wincing slightly as she touched her injured arm. Sephiroth was also watching her, although his expression was contemplative, and not surprised.

"Nice job…" said Zack.

Cissnei smiled, tossing her hair back with her uninjured hand. "Well," she said, "While you've been lying around for four years,  _I've_ been working."

"Hn…" said Sephiroth in reply.

Cissnei walked over to him, still smiling, and looked off the edge of the railing. "Do you think that's all?" she asked.

"Probably," replied Sephiroth, sheathing Masamune.

At that moment, the alarm went off, bathing the Reactor in a red light.

* * *

Cloud ran down the catwalk towards the main part of the reactor after Barret, the sounds of fighting echoing from behind them. He clenched his teeth together, hugging the box Cissnei had given him to himself with one arm and speeding up, nearly tripping over something small and round on the floor of the catwalk as he ran over it. His hand shot out, grabbing onto the railing for support as he stumbled. Barret turned around to face him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Cloud, looking down at the ground. A glowing green ball lay at his feet. "Just nearly tripped over this. What's a Materia doing here?" He picked it up, turning it over in his hands.

"No clue," said Barret. "Take it and move, we gotta job to finish!"

"Right!" said Cloud, pocketing the Materia and heading over to the Reactor.

"When we blow this place, it ain't gonna be nothin' more than a hunka junk," said Barret. He gestured at the main part of the reactor. "Cissnei gave you the bomb. Set it up."

Cloud hesitated, looking down at the box he was holding. "Shouldn't you do it?" he asked.

"Jus' do it!" said Barret. "I gotta watch to make sure you don't pull nothin'!"

"Fine," said Cloud, walking up to the reactor. "I'll do it."

Cloud stopped in front of the reactor, hesitating for a moment. He crouched down, putting the box on the ground and opening it. He tried not to think of the fact that he had never actually set up a bomb before, picking the explosive up out of its padded case. His Shinra training had covered explosives, so he should be fine.

"What's wrong, Cloud? Hurry it up!" said Barret impatiently.

"Yeah, sorry," said Cloud. He set the bomb up, attaching it to the back of the valve where he thought it would do more damage. He straightened up, an alarm suddenly going off as he did so. Cloud looked around.

"Heads up, here it comes!" said Barret.

That was about the only warning he had as a red mechanical scorpion dropped down from the ceiling, standing on the platform in front of them. Cloud jumped away, saving himself from getting pinned under it. He straightened up, one hand going to the hilt of his sword.

"Don't chicken out on me now!" said Barret, checking his gun arm with his human hand.

"Don't worry. I won't," said Cloud, drawing his sword and pointing it at the robot. The scorpion raised its arms, a green light scanning its surroundings before settling on Cloud. His eyes widened, a memory suddenly coming back to him. It was a fragment from his time in Shinra. He saw himself standing in a large metal room with the other infantrymen, listening to a demonstration of some sort.

The Guard Scorpion…

"Barret, don't attack while its tail is up!" said Cloud, mentally searching through his Materia. He spun his sword over his head without even thinking about it, putting it in its sheath.

"What's that?" asked Barret. "Attack when it's tail is up?"

"No,  _don't_ attack!" said Cloud. "I said  _don't_ attack!" He raised his hand, lightning crackling down the length of his arm. A bolt of lightning crashed down from above, slamming straight into the scorpion's center.

"Don't attack. Gotcha," said Barret, raising his gun arm and firing several rounds at the robot. Cloud's eyes narrowed as the robot raised its arms, the outer shell pulling back slightly to reveal its guns. Just as he heard the click that meant it was ready to fire, he jumped to the side, most of the bullets hitting the floor or bouncing off his sword. One of them caught him in the leg as he spun in the air, and he grunted in pain when he landed. Cloud didn't hesitate, holding up his arm and casting Thunder again.

"Why aren't you attackin'?" asked Barret.

"It's weak to lightning," said Cloud, wincing as he placed a hand to his wounded leg. "Trust me."

"Gah!" said Barret, shaking his head. "Whatever! Here!"

He tossed a bottle towards Cloud. The bottle shattered in the air, light green liquid surrounding him. Cloud felt the wound in his leg close up. The Guard Scorpion raised its arms again, green light sweeping the area before stopping on Barret.

"Thanks," said Cloud, getting up and casting Thunder again. "Heads up, it's shooting at you next."

"Hah! Like that's gonna scare me!"

The Guard Scorpion suddenly turned around, raising its bladed tail. It thrust downward, towards Barret. "Whoa!" exclaimed Barret, jumping back and away from it. He jumped too late, the tail ripping a gash down the front of his chest as he landed on the ground. He grunted in pain, pressing his hand to his chest and shooting at it with his gun arm. "I thought you said he was gonna  _shoot_!"

"I messed up, alright?" replied Cloud, casting Thunder again.

Barret's eyes narrowed and he raised his gun arm. At the same time, the scorpion raised its tail. Cloud's eyes widened.

"No! Barret, don't!" he yelled.

Too late. Barret shot at the Scorpion. It raised its tail further, an ominous whirring sound coming from its arms. Cloud cursed under his breath and threw a Potion at Barret, closing up the wound on his chest. He pulled his sword free from its sheath, holding it in the defensive position Sephiroth had taught him.

 _This is gonna hurt…_ he thought.

The Scorpion swept its tail from left to right, a blue laser firing from its tail and striking the both of them. Barret shouted as it hit him. Cloud bit back a scream, feeling the laser sear his flesh. It knocked him back, and he quickly jumped to his feet, breathing heavily.

"Holy crap," said Barret, getting back to his feet.

"That's why I said not to attack!" shouted Cloud, annoyed. He reached into his pocket, taking out a Potion and tearing the cap off with his teeth, downing it in one gulp. Barret did the same.

"I've had jus' about enough of this!" said Barret, spreading his arms. Cloud nodded, thunder crackling up his extended hand again. "Big Shot!" Orange light surrounded Barret, an orange ball of fire forming just in front of his gun arm. It blossomed, becoming bigger and bigger. Barret shouted and braced himself, the ball of fire flying towards the Scorpion. A bolt of lightning hit just behind it, sending the Scorpion staggering.

"It's still standin'!" said Barret. "How the hell is it still standin'?"

"Shinra technology at its finest," muttered Cloud, gritting his teeth as the Guard Scorpion locked onto him again. Barret shot at the Scorpion as Cloud raised his arm, casting Thunder. He could feel the constant casting starting to drain on him, using up his energy. The Scorpion immediately turned around, stabbing its tail at Cloud. A scream ripped itself from Cloud's throat as he was thrown back, a large stab wound in his shoulder. He landed on the reactor floor.

"Cloud!" shouted Barret.

"I'm—I'm fine!" he said, placing one hand on his injured shoulder and pressing against it as he pushed himself to his feet. His eyes narrowed at the Scorpion as he felt a sudden surge of energy run through him. He pulled his sword from its sheath and held it in both hands. "I'm ready to finish this!"

He felt the power surge through him as he held onto his sword tightly, raising it into the air once before charging at the Scorpion. He shouted in defiance, jumping into the air and bringing his sword down straight over the monster's head. He felt it tear through the metal already damaged by his constant casting and Barret's bullets, drawing a line right down the center of the Scorpion. The Scorpion shook once before collapsing onto the ground, sparks flying harmlessly from it. Cloud landed on the ground and sheathed his sword, taking deep breaths as Barret let out a whoop of triumph. He walked over to Cloud from behind, placing his human hand on his shoulder.

"You did good, kid," said Barret.

"Thanks," said Cloud, in between breaths. He frowned, noticing something on the wreckage of the robot. He walked over to it, picking it up. It was one of the robot's guns, but it looked just the right size for Barret's gun arm. "Hey…Barret. Can you use this?"

Barret frowned and stared at it critically, then glanced at the name on the side. "Assault Gun?" he asked. "Yeah, probably." He reached up to his gun arm, and as Cloud watched, pressed a button on the side. The gun fell off, revealing the stump of Barret's arm covered by a metal plate. He fixed the Assault Gun to it, the metal whirring as it adjusted to his arm. Barret raised his arm, looking at it. "Feels pretty good. Good eye, Cloud."

"Thanks," said Cloud. He walked over to where he had placed the bomb. "I activate it?"

"Yeah, go ahead. We'll have ten minutes," said Barret.

Cloud nodded, pressing the red button. A red light went on. "Let's get out of here," he said.

"Good call!" said Barret, running down the walkway. They emerged in the room outside, where Sephiroth, Zack, and Cissnei were waiting expectantly.

"Cloud, your shoulder!" said Zack.

"Leave it!" said Barret. "C'mon, we gotta move!"

Cissnei and Sephiroth nodded, starting to run down the walkway. Zack looked up, meeting Cloud's eyes. Cloud nodded once, breathing through his teeth from the pain in his arm. Zack nodded, beginning to run. Cloud followed. Sephiroth and Cissnei were already on the move, clearing a path for them through the monsters. They met up with Jessie on the catwalk, who was struggling to get her leg out of the gap.

"You alright?" asked Cloud, stretching his uninjured arm out to her.

"My leg got stuck!" said Jessie.

"Sheesh…" muttered Cloud, shaking his head and grabbing onto her arm. He braced himself on the catwalk, pulling her free. "Let's go!" he said, continuing to run.

"Thanks!" shouted Jessie after him, following.

They met Biggs outside the elevator, running towards one of the locked doors. Cissnei pushed him out of the way, entering a quick code. The door opened, and they ran through it, running out towards the entrance of the reactor. Wedge stood there, waving frantically at them. They followed him, running into a tunnel.

The Sector 1 Reactor exploded behind them, casting a huge fireball into Midgar's night sky. Cloud felt the force throwing him outward, pushing him into Zack and making Jessie crash into him. They tumbled forward in a heap, the wreckage of the reactor collapsing the tunnel behind them.

"Everyone okay?" asked Barret, getting up.

"We're fine," said Cloud, scrambling off Zack and helping Jessie to her feet. Zack groaned from the floor, pushing himself up on his arm. "Speak for yourself," he said.

"Fine," said Sephiroth, tying a piece of cloth tightly over Cissnei's injured arm.

"Biggs and I are alright too," said Wedge.

"That should keep the planet going a little longer," said Biggs.

"Yeah…" said Wedge, nodding.

"Okay," said Jessie, getting up from where she was setting up an explosive at the wreckage. "Everyone get back."

They scrambled against the nearest wall. The bomb went off, clearing a path. Cloud and Zack ran through the flames quickly, followed by Sephiroth and Cissnei. Barret jumped through. Biggs and Jessie followed, and Wedge ran through, running around in circles and patting at a tongue of flame on his pants. When it was out, he ran over to the group.

"Alright!" said Barret. "Let's get out of here! Rendezvous at the Sector 8 station! Split up and get on the train!"

They nodded, going off in separate directions.

"H-Hey…" began Cloud.

Zack grabbed Cloud by his uninjured wrist, pulling him towards the stairs. "You heard him," said Zack. "Let's get out of here."

"Ah, but…" Cloud shook his head. "Never mind," he said. "You're right. Let's run."

They ran up the steps and into the city.

  **END FILE**  



	3. File 003: A Dying Planet

**Final Fantasy VII: Another Side**

**By:**

**Mystwalker**

* * *

 

**File 003: A Dying Planet**

They ran out into the streets, Zack still holding onto Cloud's arm. The boy was breathing heavily, and Zack knew that his injured arm had to be hurting him, but he didn't slow down. Zack recognized the measured footfalls drilled into most of the Shinra infantry and knew that Cloud's mind was probably shut off somewhere else right now. His body was just focused on moving. The sharp smells of smoke and mako filled the street, and with people panicking everywhere they looked, it was the perfect cover for their escape.

A red-haired woman in a business suit ran past him, knocking into his shoulder on her way out. Zack spun around, turning to face her when he saw a flash of pink fall down out of the corner of his eye. His eyes widened and he froze, letting go of Cloud.

Aerith.

She picked herself up off the ground, brushing her fingers delicately across her dress and balancing her flower basket in the crook of her arm. Zack knew he should have been worrying about her—after all, she was up  _here_ above the plate and dangerously close to the blast site, but all he could see was pink. A pink dress, a darker pink jacket, even the pink ribbon that she still wore in her hair. She looked up with concern at the wreckage of the Reactor, and he could almost  _hear_ her voice.

" _From now on,"_ he remembered himself saying,  _"why don't we make a promise every time we meet?"_

" _Promise? For when to meet next time?"_

" _No…more of a "general" promise about meeting. For example, when we meet, you always have to dress in pink."_

" _Heh, don't be silly!"_

"Aerith…" he muttered, letting go of Cloud's wrist. Cloud stopped, a few steps ahead of him. He turned around to face him, a confused look on his face. "Zack?"

Zack's eyes widened as he caught sight of someone about twenty feet away from Aerith, slouching behind a rundown stall. It was difficult to see from this angle, but there was no mistaking that posture, the dark suit and the bright red hair and ponytail.

He quickly ducked into an alley just as Aerith spotted Cloud. Zack pressed his back against the wall and took a deep breath, his hands shaking.

"Excuse me," he heard Aerith say. Even her  _voice_ was still just as he remembered it. He swallowed, feeling a lump form in his throat. "What happened? Is your arm okay?"

He heard Cloud take in a quick breath and turn around, and Zack closed his eyes, leaning his head back as he heard his friend reply. "N-Nothing…I'm fine…" In a different situation, he would have facepalmed. He made a mental note never to let Cloud make up their cover story. "…You…uh…don't see many flowers around here."

"Oh, these?" he heard Aerith ask, and he could see the smile on her face in his mind. His fist clenched. "Do you like them? They're only one gil. Would you like to buy one?"

_Damn you, Reno._

"Uh…sure…" he heard Cloud say.

"Oh, thank you!" said Aerith cheerfully. "Here you are!"

He heard footsteps as Aerith walked away. Zack looked around the corner, his eyes narrowing as he saw Reno following her, keeping a few paces behind her. The red-headed Turk didn't seem to have noticed him. Cloud walked back over to him, carrying one yellow flower.

"Uh…Zack…?" he asked.

Zack grit his teeth and let out a shout of frustration, pulling his fist back and punching the wall. The shock of the impact traveled all the way up his arm, making it numb from the wrist to the elbow.

"Zack!"

Zack took a deep breath to calm himself down, looking up at his friend. "I…I'm alright," he said.

"That was your girlfriend, wasn't it?" asked Cloud. "Why didn't you go talk to her?"

Zack sighed and tilted his head back, looking up at the sky. "Yeah," he said. "Good question. C'mon, we gotta move."

He grabbed Cloud by the wrist again, running down the street towards the train station.

Aerith…he should have been happy that she was alive and alright after all this time, even if the Turks were still watching her. He should have been glad just to see her. But it hurt. It actually physically hurt. Because he didn't just want to see her.

He wanted to be near her, to hold her, to tell her how sorry he was for being gone for five years without saying anything. He wanted to run his hands through her hair and be surrounded by the smell of flowers, the same smell that was currently wafting off the small flower that Cloud held in his hand. More than anything, he wanted to finally get down to that church and fix that Gaia-damned flower wagon.

But he couldn't. Because Aerith was still being watched by Shinra, and Shinra, at least the Turks, remembered him.

"Zack!" he heard Cloud say as they ran faster. "Hey, Zack! Talk to me!"

He didn't stop. Bullets pinged off the stone street in front of them as the Shinra infantrymen finally caught on, blocking their way. Zack's eyes narrowed. He wasn't in the mood for this right now. He released Cloud, reaching for the Buster Sword and pulling it out.

"Outta my way!" he shouted angrily, swinging the Buster Sword at the two of them. They fell over, and Zack and Cloud ran past, the blond holding onto his own sword as well. They stopped at an overpass that hung over the train tracks as more infantrymen showed up, blocking all of the roads. He saw Cloud shift his sword to his uninjured arm and swing, taking out one of the infantrymen. Zack moved past him, spinning his Buster Sword over his head and swinging it at the next two. They fell over easily. Cloud took down another one, and the two of them stopped, standing back to back with their swords in hand as they were surrounded by Shinra infantrymen.

Cloud was breathing hard, clearly exhausted. Zack's breathing was getting a little heavy as well; even 1sts were allowed to be tired after taking down a Reactor. He lunged forward at the same time as Cloud did, stabbing through another infantryman. It wasn't enough. Damn it, it  _wasn't enough_. Gunfire rang out through the air as the infantrymen shot at him, and he raised his sword, the bullets ricocheting off the blade. One of them glanced off the side of his head, leaving a streak of blood.

In his mind, he went back to that time in the wasteland months ago, as he faced the same infantrymen but in greater numbers, blood running down his arms and soaking through his uniform as he prepared to fight what he thought would be his final fight. It should have been—would have been if it wasn't for Sephiroth.

Shinra.

He had given that damned company everything he had and then some. He had poured his heart and soul into his job, following orders even if he hated them, doing everything he was told just because he believed in people like Lazard. People like Angeal, and Sephiroth, and even that bastard Genesis. He had killed—Gaia, who knew how many people he had killed because the company said they were a threat.

Even Angeal…

His mentor's face filled his mind, his white wings outstretched and his blue eyes blazing not with mako but with fire as he reminded Zack to hold onto his honor…

He had done everything for that company…

And in exchange, they had destroyed him. Locked him away for four years and let Hojo use him as a science experiment, proclaimed him as killed in action to the entire world, including his parents in Gongaga who he hadn't even had a chance to  _write to_ , had tracked him down like a fugitive when he escaped that messed up torture chamber of a basement, and had tried—almost succeeded—to kill him.

If that wasn't enough, they took away the only thing he loved.

But that was just him. Cissnei. Genesis. Angeal. Sephiroth. Director Lazard. Cloud. Aerith, Tifa, Shion…

Maybe he could forgive what they did to him, but what they did to  _them?_

Unforgivable.

His eyes narrowed, and he didn't see an infantryman anymore as he rushed towards his enemy, slashing out with his Buster Sword.

He only saw Shinra.

From below them, he heard a whistle, the overpass shaking as the train started moving under them.

"Zack!"

Cloud put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back forcibly, stopping him from rushing at the remainder of the troops. Zack looked up and turned his head, his eyes widening slightly as he caught sight of the blond and remembered who he was and why he was here. He looked down at the train, nodding once. Without warning, he grabbed Cloud by the arm, running towards the railing. The infantrymen raised their guns and started shooting.

"Hey!" shouted Cloud. "Wait!"

"Hold on tight!" said Zack in response, placing his hand on the railing and vaulting over it. Cloud shouted as they fell towards the moving train below.

* * *

Cissnei sat on one of the boxes in the train's cargo hold, her sleeve rolled up to her shoulder. Sephiroth stood beside her, one hand hovering over her bloodied arm. Green light surrounded it, coming from Sephiroth's Materia. It twisted around the wound, knitting flesh back together and healing it. She bit her lip, resting her free hand on her knee and reaching out to catch Rekka as the train jostled, stopping the shuriken from falling off the bus.

"Is this better?" asked Sephiroth, pulling back.

She flexed her arm, feeling no pain. Cissnei raised her hand to the injury but found only freshly healed skin and no new blood.

"Much," she said, nodding at him. "Thank you."

He nodded back and said nothing, leaning against the wall. The air in the train was heavy. Cissnei rolled down her sleeve, trying not to worry too much about it.

"…Zack and Cloud never came…" said Wedge.

"…Those two…" began Biggs. "…Think they were killed?"

Sephiroth turned his head sharply, facing Biggs. Cissnei sat up. "I'm sure they're fine!" she said. "Zack won't die that easily."

"Zack and Cloud…" murmured Jessie from her seat, staring down at her hands.

Sephiroth said nothing, but Cissnei noticed that his fists were clenched. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked up at him, but there was no emotion on his face. Even after five years of living and traveling together, he was still difficult for her to read, but she thought she saw something in the way he refused to meet her eyes.

 _Zack…_ she realized.  _His promise to Angeal…_

"Say, do you think they're going to stay on and fight for AVALANCHE?" asked Biggs, looking up.

"How the hell would I know?" asked Barret. "Do I  _look_ like a mind reader?" He slammed his fist on the box next to him. "Hmph! If y'all weren't such screw-ups…"

"…Cissnei? Sephiroth?" asked Jessie, looking up. "How about you?"

Sephiroth didn't respond, or even acknowledge her question by looking up at her. Cissnei stared down at the train floor, her legs swinging back and forth from the motion of the train. "…How about we think that over later?" she asked.

Everyone on the train, even Sephiroth, looked up as they suddenly heard pounding on the door. It came three times, and then the door opened and Zack swung in, one arm slung around Cloud's torso. He landed smoothly in a crouch in the center of the train, releasing Cloud and straightening up. Zack grinned. "Miss me?" he asked.

Everyone jumped to their feet.

"Zack!" said Biggs.

"Cloud!" said Jessie.

Cloud rolled over onto the floor and looked up at Zack, glaring. "Never do that again," he said.

"C'mon," said Zack with a small grin as he moved over to close the door. "Sure, we're a little late to the party, but you have to admit, it was a stylish entrance."

Cloud muttered something about how stylish it would be if Zack were to fall out the door right now, rolling over onto his back. He took a deep breath and jumped to his feet just as Zack pulled the door shut.

"You're damn right you're late!" yelled Barret, pointing at them. "Come waltzin' in here makin' a big scene!"

"It's no big scene," said Zack with a smile, turning around. "Just what I always do."

Barret swore at him, and Cissnei muffled her laughter with her hand. If Zack was put off by the swearing at all, he didn't show it, turning around to face Cloud. "Now…" he said, "About your arm, let's see it."

Cloud winced, but didn't say anything as Zack ushered him over to the seat previously occupied by Cissnei, pulling down the cloth around his shoulder to reveal the wound. Zack winced, and Cissnei frowned. She could tell from here that it was pretty bad—that Cloud was moving around at all after this was just testament to the fact that mako enhancements worked. Zack held out his hand, and Cissnei saw that it was starting to glow with another healing spell.

"Damn. What happened to you?" asked Zack.

Cloud's answer was drowned out in a hiss of pain as Zack's fingers first made contact, quickly giving away to a sigh of relief as the healing went to work. Barret frowned, looking up. "Kid got himself injured fighting that Guard Scorpion. Did pretty well though. Killed it."

Cissnei's eyes widened in surprise and Zack raised his eyebrows, looking up at Cloud. " _You_ killed a Guard Scorpion?" he asked.

"I…guess?" asked Cloud, looking back up at Zack. "…It was just a mass-produced model. And Barret helped too."

"Still," said Zack. He let out a whistle. "…You did great, Cloud. Maybe we'll even let you get a drink tonight. From  _Tifa_."

"Zack!" said Cloud, turning red.

"What do you think, Sephiroth?" asked Zack. "Think Cloud deserves a drink?"

Sephiroth leaned back against the wall, a small smirk appearing on his face. "Hm…" he said. "I suppose. But don't let it get to your head. Tomorrow we'll start working on the mistakes you made while we were entering the reactor."

Cloud made a face and Zack laughed. "C'mon, Seph!" he said. "Give the kid a break!"

Sephiroth ignored Zack, continuing to talk. "…Two hours. Yes, I think two hours would be appropriate. What do you think, Cloud?"

Cloud groaned. Zack patted him on the back, pulling him away. "We'll just have to make the most of tonight then, huh, buddy?" Cloud looked up at Zack's grinning face.

He groaned again.

Barret laughed, and even Sephiroth chuckled slightly. Cissnei smiled, looking up across the group. Her smile disappeared as she caught sight of Jessie, sitting in her own little corner of the compartment.

Had Cissnei been the only one to notice how Jessie's face clouded over the moment Zack started teasing Cloud about Tifa?

* * *

It was a few moments later when Barret straightened up and walked to the front of the car, looking around at the assembled group. "Wake up!" he said. "We're movin' out! Follow me!" He turned, jumping through the door of the cargo hold into the main body of the train itself.

Sephiroth nodded, unfolding his arms and getting up from his position against the wall. Cissnei jumped off the box she was sitting on, and Zack grinned, clapping Cloud on the shoulder. "C'mon," he said, readjusting Cloud's single pauldron before helping the younger man to his feet. Wedge turned and grinned at them.

"Hey, guys!" he said. "You were great back there!"

"Thanks," said Zack, grinning.

"You weren't bad yourselves," said Cissnei. She stepped forward, following Wedge into the next train.

Biggs grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Heh heh…we'll do even better next time," he said, jumping out next.

Zack and Sephiroth exchanged glances.

"After you," said Zack, gesturing towards the door. Sephiroth nodded and took three measured steps forward. He bent his knees and jumped, clearing the gap effortlessly. Zack watched him and glanced behind Cloud. Jessie was standing against the wall, her hands clasped together almost nervously. He grinned and winked at her, one hand on the back of Cloud's head. She looked up at him and flushed.

"Alright, Cloud," said Zack, "See ya in a minute!"

Zack ruffled Cloud's hair and took a deep breath, doing a single squat. Cloud's eyes widened.

"Hey—wait!" he began. Zack ignored him.

"Alley-oop!" he said as he ran towards the gap, jumping at the last moment and landing on the other side. He braced his hand against the wall as the train hit a rough spot, turning around to watch as Jessie walked over to Cloud and started talking to him. It was a bit hard to hear what they were saying, but Zack saw the girl reach forward and nervously wipe the soot off Cloud's face. He grinned.

"Looks like Cloud's becoming quite the ladies' man," said Cissnei from beside him.

"I know," said Zack, "I've taught him well."

Cissnei laughed. "Hmm, I wonder about that," she said, patting Zack on the arm before turning around to walk into the main car, where Barret was no doubt in the process of terrorizing civilians. Zack turned his head towards her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Cissnei smiled and looked over her shoulder, her arms folded. She was walking in that style she always walked in when she was being catty, one foot directly in front of the other. "Just saying I'm not sure Cloud could have learned much from you."

Zack blinked at her as she began walking away again. Then, it sank in.

"Hey! Cissnei!" he called, chasing after her.

* * *

The train continued down towards the slums. Cloud and Jessie looked up from where they were studying the map of Midgar's Rail System. He glanced back at the screen. He had heard a lot about Midgar's trains—things he hadn't even had the chance to learn while he was living here. He had never really considered what it was like in the slums. Seeing Tifa's bar had been the first time he had really ventured down there. For the first time, he seriously thought about what it meant that Midgar was suspended in the air above the slums.

He shivered slightly and looked away from the window, suddenly feeling a little nauseous. Was it his motion sickness acting up again, or something else? He thought being enhanced with mako would have fixed that problem. Cloud turned towards Sephiroth, noticing that he was looking out of the window as well. The former SOLDIER 1st Class looked up at him, noticing.

"It can be…a little unsettling," he admitted. The train was winding around the support pillar now, so if they looked hard enough, they could see both the plate above them and the slums below them.

Barret looked up in surprise, walking over to Sephiroth's seat. "Huh?" he asked. "Never expect to hear that outta someone like you. You jus' full of surprises."

Sephiroth looked up at Barret for a moment, then closed his eyes, folded his arms, and shrugged. Barret walked away from Sephiroth, heading to the front of the car. "The upper world…a city on a plate…It's 'cuz of that fucking  _pizza_  that the people underneath are sufferin'! And the city below is full of polluted air. On top of that, the Reactor keeps drainin' all the energy."

Cloud lowered his eyes. He had spent his entire time in Midgar above the plate. He hadn't even given a second thought to the people below it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zack clasp his hands together and lean forward, looking down at the floor of the car as if he was thinking about something. He frowned, a memory coming back to him.

Didn't people say that Zack's girlfriend lived in the slums?

"Then…why don't the people just move onto the plate?" asked Cloud, looking up.

"They don't have any money, Cloud."

This time, it wasn't Barret who answered, but Sephiroth. He was looking at Cloud, his arms still folded. "It costs money to move onto the plate."

"Some of them love it down there, no matter how polluted or dirty it gets," said Zack. He sighed, leaning back in his seat and placing his arms behind his head as he looked up at the lights. "…Or, you know, for silly reasons. Like being afraid of the sky."

Cloud would have laughed, but the way Zack said it didn't make it seem like a joke. For one moment, Zack seemed…really sad, his face taking on a wistful expression. Barret turned to face Zack, scowling.

"Hey," he said. "This isn't somethin' to joke about!"

Zack didn't respond. He just closed his eyes and smiled. Cissnei, who was nearest, put a hand on Barret's arm to stop him as he moved forward, his fist clenched. Barret glanced at her and muttered a curse under his breath, pulling away.

The train eventually came to a stop, and all of them stepped out of it onto the platform. Barret raised his hands, calling everyone towards him. Zack and Cloud walked forward together, standing next to Sephiroth and Cissnei. Jessie stood on Cloud's other side, a serious expression on her face as she watched Barret.

"The mission was a success," said Barret. "But don't get lazy now. The hard part's still to come. Don't y'all be scared of that explosion! 'Cause the next one's gonna be bigger than that! Meet back at the hideout! Move out!"

"Next one," said Zack as they cleared out, his hands clasped together behind his neck. "He makes it sound like we'll be staying on."

"Will we be?" asked Cloud, following along behind them.

Zack shrugged. "Who knows," he said. "I guess we'll figure that out. Seph? Cissnei?"

Cissnei shrugged her shoulders in reply. "I'm indifferent," she said. "Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth didn't answer. Cloud frowned and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Seeing this, Zack grinned, turning around to face him. "Hey, Cloud!" he said. "What are you doing in the back?" Zack grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, then turned and pushed him in front of the entire group. "You're the only one that knows where we're going, remember?"

"Ah-right!" said Cloud, nodding. "Uh…this way."

He walked through the streets, leading them towards Seventh Heaven. It was a little confusing, since he had only been here once before, but on his way here and back he had picked out landmarks, and he used them to lead the others. He turned at the support pillar, and Zack looked up.

"Man," he said. "Sometimes you just forget how huge these things are."

"Mm," said Cloud, stopping and facing him. "I was looking it on the way in."

"Doesn't it make you a little nervous?" asked Cissnei, hugging her arms. "Living under the plate like this, I mean. If you think about it, if those pillars broke, we'd all be dust."

Sephiroth grunted in reply and said nothing, although he turned and looked at the pillar as if considering it. Zack smiled and stretched. "Well, it's not much different from being out in the field, I guess. Anything can kill you."

"I know," said Cissnei, "But if I'm going to die young, I'd rather do it in a fight and not because a chunk of metal fell on me."

Zack shrugged in reply. Cloud cleared his throat softly, drawing their attention back to him.

"Well," he said. "We should get going. It's just over here."

The three of them nodded, following him to the building. Cissnei shot the pillar one last distrustful look before following them.

They stopped in front of a building with a sign hanging over the door that said "ENTER" in bright neon letters. Biggs, Jessie, and Wedge stood outside, near the steps. Sephiroth looked up, studying it. Then, he nodded his head, as if in approval.

"Mm," said Cissnei from beside him. "Agreed."

"What?" asked Cloud, looking over his shoulder at them.

"It's an ideal hideout," said Sephiroth. "While it isn't the last place they'd look, it certainly isn't the first, and it's not out of place in this environment."

Cissnei nodded. "As long as we can keep Tifa's ties to us secret, it'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

Sephiroth turned to look at her and Cissnei cleared her throat, looking away. "Them," she said. "As long as  _they_ can."

The four of them looked up at the sound of gunfire. Barret ran out of the bar, chasing out a group of people. They ran down the streets, and Barret folded his arms, walking down the steps. Tifa ran out after him, sighing and looking exasperated. The people ran a safe distance away before stopping, and Cloud could hear parts of their conversation from where he stood.

" _Did you hear…?"_

" _They say that there was a terrorist explosion up above…"_

He frowned, exchanging a worried glance with Zack. Zack frowned as well, nodding once at him.

"Go on ahead," said Barret, turning towards them.

"Ah—yeah," said Cloud, nodding once. "C'mon." He turned, leading the other three up the steps and into the bar. Inside, Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie were sitting at a table, drinks in front of them. Biggs and Wedge were gulping theirs down, but Jessie sipped hers, watching as the group walked in. A young girl, brown-haired and wearing a violet dress, jumped off the counter, running over to them with a big grin on her face. She stopped a few feet short of them, looking up. Her eyes widened and her face turned red. She quickly turned around, running towards a corner.

Behind him, he heard Cissnei mutter. "Looks like she's afraid of you, Zack."

"Me?" asked Zack, turning his head. "Ha, I think Seph over there scared her off." He looked up suddenly, placing his hand on the back of Cloud's head and pushing it down. Cloud nearly fell over. As it was, he stumbled forward, his arms shooting out on either side of him to keep his balance.

"Yo! Tifa!" shouted Zack with a grin as Tifa ran over to them. "We brought your boy back!"

Cloud grunted and jerked his head away from Zack's hold, reaching up with both hands and shoving him. "Whoa!" said Zack, stumbling to the side. Cloud straightened up and turned to Tifa, his face red. "Uh…hi," he said, raising his hand.

"Welcome home, Cloud," said Tifa, smiling. "Looks like everything went well." She turned, heading over to the little girl. Tifa bent down so that she was eye level with her. "Marlene! Aren't you going to say anything to Cloud and the others?"

The girl looked up and let Tifa lead her over to them. She looked down nervously, shifting her feet around. Cloud thought she looked about four years old. He had met her before, and knew that she was Barret's daughter, but he hadn't really had much time to say anything to her.

"Hey," said Cloud, smiling.

"Hi," said Marlene, giving Cloud a tentative smile.

Zack took a step forward and dropped to one knee. "Hey there, kiddo," he said. "What's your name?"

"M-Marlene…" said the girl.

"Nice to meet you, Marlene," said Zack. "I'm Zack. The nice lady over there is Cissnei, and that scary guy is Sephiroth." He extended a hand towards the girl and she hesitated for just a moment, before smiling at him and taking it. Zack shook her hand.

"Zack, Ciss…nei…and…um…Sefriwoth?" asked Marlene.

"Seph-i-roth," said Zack, repeating each syllable slowly.

Marlene frowned. "Sev-Severy…"

Footsteps sounded from behind him and Cloud turned, his eyes widening slightly as he saw Sephiroth standing right behind him. He moved aside, and the silver-haired SOLDIER walked past him, stopping in front of Marlene.

"If it's too difficult," he began, "Seph is fine."

Marlene looked up at him for one moment before clasping her hands behind her and giving him a bright smile. "Seph," she said.

He nodded at her and turned towards Zack, who was staring openly at him. Cissnei, Tifa, and Cloud were staring as well. Sephiroth looked around, frowning at them. "What?" he asked.

"Uh—nothing!" said Zack. He got to his feet. "Anyway, Tifa, pass me a drink. I feel like I need one."

"Coming right up," said Tifa, turning away from Cloud and running back to the bar. She picked up an empty glass and flipped it over in her hand, setting it down with a  _thunk_. "Did you fight with Barret?" she asked as she worked.

"Not this time," said Cloud. "Um…he and Sephiroth got into a bit of an argument, but that's about it.."

Sephiroth 'hmphed' in reply, folding his arms. Tifa smiled at him, handing Zack his drink. "You've grown up," she said, walking over to him. "When you were little, you used to get into fights at the drop of a hat."

Cloud flushed as Zack grinned. "What? This guy?" he asked, pointing at Cloud as he took a sip of his drink.

"That was…a while ago," said Cloud, scratching the back of his head.

Tifa shook her head and leaned forward, spotting the yellow flower in Cloud's pocket. "Flowers? How nice…You almost never see them here in the slums. But…a flower for me? You shouldn't have." Cloud's blush deepened and he cleared his throat, pulling it out of his pocket. "It's—uh…it's for Marlene," he said, holding it out to the little girl. Marlene's eyes widened and she ran forward, snatching the flower before going back to hiding behind Tifa. Tifa smiled at him, putting her hand on the girl's head.

"Sorry, Cloud," she said. "Marlene's a little shy…"

"Seph, want a drink?" asked Zack, taking another sip.

Sephiroth shook his head. "No," he said. "And you shouldn't be drinking either."

Zack shrugged. He smiled, leaning back against the wall and watching as Jessie scolded Wedge for making a mess. "C'mon," he said. "I'm not getting drunk or anything. Just—."

They stopped, looking up as the door flew open and Barret ran in. Sephiroth stepped back and out of the way and Cloud jumped back, hitting one of the tables. The AVALANCHE leader ignored them, running up to Tifa. Marlene let out a shout of delight and ran up to him. "Papa! Welcome home!" she said.

Barret smiled and knelt down, scooping her up into his arms. He put her on his shoulder and stood up. Barret frowned. "Where'd you get that flower?" he asked.

"Cloud gave it to me," said Marlene with a smile.

"Oh…" said Barret. "Did you thank him?"

Marlene frowned, then turned her head towards him. "Thank you, Cloud," she said, smiling. "We'll take care of you."

Cloud smiled back.

"You alright, Barret?" asked Tifa.

"Great!" said Barret. He turned, waving at the others with his gun arm. "Get in here, fools! We're startin' the meeting!" He ran over to the pinball machine and pressed a button, and as Cloud watched, it sank down into the ground. Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie jumped in after him, and Tifa returned to the bar, smiling up at Cloud. Zack set down his empty glass and stretched.

"That's our cue too," he said. "C'mon, Seph, Cissnei!" He placed one hand on Cissnei's back and the other on Sephiroth's, pushing them out the door.

"Zack!" said Sephiroth.

"What are you doing?" asked Cissnei. "Hey!"

Zack stopped at the door and smiled, winking at Cloud and Tifa as he pushed the other two out into the street.

"Well," said Tifa, smiling as she ran a hand through her black hair and leaned over the top of the counter. "How about I make you a drink…?"

* * *

Cissnei turned around the moment Zack released her, watching as the ex-SOLDIER shut the door behind him. "What was  _that_ all about?" asked Cissnei as Sephiroth glared at Zack, taking a step away from the dark-haired man. Sephiroth nodded.

"Explain yourself," he said.

Zack smiled in reply, leaning against the door. "I just thought Cloud and Tifa needed some time alone." He folded his arms and the smile vanished, his mako blue eyes becoming slightly downcast as he stared down at the ground. Cissnei looked at him and frowned. She had only seen that expression on Zack's face once before, when they were on the beach in Costa del Sol.

"…You really love her, don't you?" she asked.

Zack looked up. "What do you think?" he asked in reply, before turning his head and staring off down the street. A vendor passed by, shouting a chant of "Fresh bread! Fresh baked bread!" He remained there for a while before sighing, straightening up.

"I don't know about you," he said, "But fresh bread sounds pretty good to me. Be right back."

And then he was off, walking past Sephiroth and Cissnei and chasing down the vendor.

Sephiroth sighed, watching Zack go. "I almost worry he might be getting distracted," he said.

Cissnei smiled slightly, folding her arms and walking over to stand beside Sephiroth. "Love…isn't always a distraction," she said. "Sometimes it can give you something to fight for."

"Hm," said Sephiroth, watching Zack. He paused for a moment. "…What do you fight for, Cissnei?" he asked.

She blinked. "Me?" she asked. Cissnei clasped her hands behind her back. "…Nothing special. I fight for me. Because I'm me. What about you?"

"…Same."

Cissnei sighed. "One of these days, we're both going to have to come up with better reasons," she said.

"Mm," said Sephiroth, nodding. "One of these days."

"Hey," said Cissnei, grinning slightly. "Stop repeating everything I say." She reached up to playfully shove him in the side. Sephiroth took in a sharp breath of air and actually flinched, and Cissnei froze.

"…Sephiroth?" she asked.

He said nothing, letting out a breath slowly and opening his eyes. A while ago, they had been clenched shut. Cissnei swallowed, feeling her throat go dry as she pulled her gloved hand back and stared at it. Her fingertips were coated with dark blood. "Sephiroth!" she said. "You're hurt!"

"It's…just a scratch," said Sephiroth, glancing at her.

"It is  _not_ just a scratch," said Cissnei. She muttered a curse under her breath and looked around, before grabbing Sephiroth's wrist. "Come on." Before he could protest, she pulled him towards an alley beside the building. It had been over an hour since they left the Reactor. Maybe two. How long had Sephiroth been injured and just bearing it?

"Cissnei," he said when she let go of him. "I told you. It's fine."

"No, it's not," said Cissnei. "Take the coat off."

His eyes narrowed at her. "I refuse."

"Sephiroth, I really don't want to remind you of this, but I  _was_ trained as a Turk. At this distance, I don't need your permission. Take the coat off."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at her. She knew the threat was stupid. She might have been able to take Zack out if he wasn't paying attention, but there wasn't much she could do against Sephiroth. Still, she felt like it had to be said. "The Turks teach you to strip people?" he asked.

Her eyes narrowed as well. "That's not what I meant and you know it," she said. "Please. Don't you trust me?"

Sephiroth sighed and reached up, unfastening the buckles that held his coat in place. It slipped off him with a whisper and he caught it before it could fall to the ground, stepping out of it and draping it over one arm. He stood there shirtless as Cissnei walked over to his side, examining the wound. She placed her hands on the skin around it slowly and Sephiroth took in another sharp hissing breath.

"Why didn't you heal this?" she asked, examining it.

"Shrapnel," said Sephiroth. "There's a piece stuck inside it. I didn't want the skin to heal over it. I thought I could wait till later."

"Ah, I see it," said Cissnei. "Alright. I'll get it out. You might need something to bite on."

Sephiroth shook his head and Cissnei frowned at him for a moment, before getting to work teasing the piece out. It wasn't the most medically sound way to do it, and it wasn't the most comfortable, but it was the best they could do under the circumstances. Sephiroth didn't flinch or cry out. He just stood there as she worked, occasionally making small, sharp gasps of pain. Finally, the metal piece fell to the ground and Cissnei placed her hands on it, a green glow surrounding her gloves as the skin knit together. When it was finished, she pulled off her gloves and nodded at him, stepping back.

"…Thank you," he said.

"Don't do this to yourself, Sephiroth," said Cissnei, shaking her head. "Even SOLDIERs need help sometime."

He shook his head, slipping his coat back on over his shoulders. It reminded her of the day she found him, lying on the ground by the mako pool. He had tried to refuse her help then as well, even though he was barely able to move. While he was recovering, she would constantly find him collapsed halfway to the door, or leaning against the wall and breathing hard, as if he didn't want to believe he should be staying in bed. She shook her head and sighed. "Sheesh," she said. "You're always like this."

He didn't say anything.

"Seph?" called a voice from the street. "Cissnei?  _Seeeppphhh!_   _Ciiissssneeeiii! S—."_

Zack stopped, appearing at the mouth of the alley. He blinked at them. "What are you two doing down here?" he asked, a large bun in his hand. His eyes widened. "Don't tell me—!"

Cissnei rolled her eyes. "Keep your fantasies to yourself, Zack," she said. "We were just talking."

"Oooohhh," said Zack, drawing out the vowels. "I seeeee. Talking. Well…when you're finished talking, it's time to head back in."

He grinned at them and turned around, walking back to the inn. Cissnei sighed, and would have facepalmed if her gloves weren't covered in blood. Sephiroth walked past her, not saying anything. Cissnei looked up at him.

"…Sephiroth," she said.

He stopped, but he didn't turn around to face her.

"You don't need to carry everything by yourself. You know that, right?" she asked.

Sephiroth didn't say anything for a long moment. Then, he sighed. "Cissnei…" he said. "Before you tell people things like that, you should learn how to take your own advice."

Then he was gone, following Zack into the bar.

* * *

Cloud and Tifa both looked up as the door opened and Zack walked in, flanked by Sephiroth and Cissnei. The dark-haired 1st was grinning, as if he had just discovered an amazing joke. "Found them!" he said. "Sorry that took so long!"

"It's alright," said Tifa from behind him, sounding a little disappointed. Cloud frowned and turned to face her. Tifa didn't say anything, shaking her head slowly. "You…better go," she said. "The entrance is over there. Press the button underneath the machine."

He hesitated for only a moment before nodding. "Mm," he said, jumping off of the stool and setting his glass down on the bar. Tifa looked up at him and smiled slightly. "We'll talk later, alright?" she asked.

Cloud shifted uncomfortably, glancing at Zack and the others. Sephiroth and Cissnei had told him earlier that they weren't spending the night, and were leaving as soon as Barret paid them. At least, that had been the plan before the mission. "Yeah…" he said. "Later…"

"Come on, Cloud," said Zack, shifting aside on the platform to make room for Cloud. Cloud nodded and walked over to his friend, stepping around Cissnei and Sephiroth. Zack pressed the button and the platform began to move, the machine and all drifting down and revealing an underground room. Biggs, Jessie, and Wedge were seated around a table, and Marlene sat on a pile of boxes with a toy in her hand, a frown on her face as she tried to get all the squares on each side of the cube to be in the same color. Beside her, Barret punched a punching bag repeatedly. The TV droned on in the background, playing a news report of the explosion.

Cloud stopped and stared at the TV as everyone else looked up at them. The explosion looked a lot bigger on TV than he thought it had been. President Shinra's voice played in the background of the footage.

"… _today, the No. 1 Reactor was bombed. The terrorist group AVALANCHE has claimed responsibility for the bombing. It is expected that AVALANCHE will continue its reign of terror. But citizens of Midgar, there is no need to fear. I have immediately mobilized SOLDIER to protect our citizenry against this senseless violence. Thank you and good night."_

Zack frowned, looking up from a conversation with Wedge to stand next to him. "SOLDIER…" he muttered, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Even if they aren't as good as they were, they're still a threat." Cloud looked up and faced him, startled. Zack didn't turn towards Cloud, still watching the news. He whistled. "…We really did a number on that Reactor."

"Think it was all because of my bomb?" asked Jessie, shaking Cloud out of his thoughts. He looked back over his shoulder at her. She was seated in front of a computer screen, her hands on her knees. "But all I really did was make it like the computer told me…" Her eyes widened. "Oh no! I must have made a miscalculation somewhere…"

Cissnei shook her head and looked up from where she stood next to Biggs. "It wasn't an issue with the bomb," she said. "You probably just didn't take into account the machinery and the mako itself adding to the blast."

Jessie looked down, obviously not quite reassured. Cloud took a deep breath, and when Zack elbowed him in the side, put a hand on Jessie's shoulder. "It's alright," he said. "We can't change what happened, and we're all alive."

Jessie looked up at Cloud, her face slightly pink. "Yeah…" she said. "You're right…"

Sephiroth didn't say anything, wordlessly taking the cube out of Marlene's hands. The little girl looked up at him in confusion, but didn't complain as the silver-haired SOLDIER began twisting the puzzle around.

Barret looked up from his punching bag. "Yo, Seph! Zack!" he said. "There's somethin' I wanna ask ya."

Sephiroth looked up as Zack turned around, his arms folded. "'Sup?" asked Zack.

"Was there anyone from SOLDIER fighting us today?" asked Barret.

Sephiroth and Zack exchanged a quick glance before turning back to Barret. "No," said Sephiroth. Zack nodded. "None on my end either. Right, Cloud?"

"That's right," said Cloud, looking up.

Barret grumbled under his breath and punched the bag one last time. "Y'all sound pretty sure," he said.

"Trust us on this one," said Zack. "We know SOLDIER. If there was anyone from SOLDIER there today…" He hesitated.

"…Not all of you would still be standing here," finished Sephiroth coolly, still manipulating the puzzle around even though his eyes were on Barret. Barret's eyes narrowed, and the big man rounded onto him.

"Don't go thinkin' you're so bad jus' cuz you was in SOLDIER!" he said.

Sephiroth frowned and said nothing. He took a step back and walked away. Barret let out a shout of frustration and reached forward, only to be restrained by Biggs. Cloud watched, eyes wide as the two of them began to push at each other. He took a step forward, about to intervene when Barret threw Biggs off and into the wall.

"Yeah, you're strong," said Barret angrily, turning towards Sephiroth. "Probably all them guys in SOLDIER are. But don't forget that your skinny ass's working with AVALANCHE now! Don't get no ideas about hangin' onto Shinra!"

Sephiroth didn't say anything, his eyes shadowed by his hair. Cloud saw his shoulders suddenly tense at Barret's words, his fists clenching and unclenching once. He saw Sephiroth take one slow, deep breath and stiffened. He could almost  _feel_ the dangerous aura radiating from the man. Sephiroth didn't say anything, slowly putting the puzzle on the table and walking away. He walked over to the platform and stepped onto it, pressing the button.

"Hey!" said Barret. "Don't walk away when I'm talkin' to you, you—."

"Barret, stop," said Cissnei, her eyes wide as she turned towards him. Barret glared at her, but folded his arms and said nothing as Sephiroth disappeared from view. Cloud turned towards Zack and noticed that his friend was also tense, his eyes narrowed. Silence hung in the room for a moment as Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie also watched Sephiroth leave.

"…What was that all about?" asked Barret.

"Don't say things like that around Sephiroth," Zack said, looking up, "About hanging on to Shinra. Sephiroth's the last person that would want to do that."

Barret said nothing. Biggs picked himself up off the ground and leaned against the wall, staring at the platform. "What did Shinra do to him?" he asked.

Zack sighed and stuffed his hands into his pocket. "More like, what  _didn't_ Shinra do…" he said. "Anyway, I don't know the full story myself, and I don't think Seph wants me to tell you what I do know." He frowned, and Cloud saw him reach up, tracing the scar along his jawline. Cloud's eyes widened slightly.

That scar…

He remembered the day that Zack got that scar. He remembered seeing his friend walk out of the bathhouse at Modeoheim, carrying the Buster Sword and bleeding from a cut on his face. He didn't know how to explain the look Zack gave him when he asked how it went. Tseng, the Turk that was with them, offered to heal the wound, but Zack wouldn't let him.

" _It will scar, you know," Tseng had said._

" _It's fine. I don't care. Let it."_

"I'm not going to say anything either," said Cissnei, shaking her head. She looked up at Barret. "Anyway…let's go upstairs. I want to talk about our money." Barret's eyes narrowed, and he looked as if he was going to punch something again. Tifa immediately stepped forward, placing her hand on his arm to placate him. "You guys go ahead," she said. "I'll take care of it here…"

Zack nodded and straightened up, walking over to the platform. Cissnei followed him. Cloud, who was last, stopped when he felt a small hand tug on the leg of his pants. He looked down to see Marlene standing there, holding the puzzle cube in her hand. All sides of it were now the same color. "…Can you tell Seph thank you for me?" she asked.

"Sure," said Cloud, nodding and following the others onto the platform.

Sephiroth stood in front of the door. He turned his head to look at them as they arrived, his eyes narrowing. He looked away, facing the door again. "Let's go," he said. Cissnei nodded, walking over to the door. "Barret's coming with our pay," she said. Sephiroth barely acknowledged that with an nod, not looking up at her. Instead, he turned, looking straight at Zack. The black-haired first sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Guess we better…" he muttered. "C'mon, Cloud…"

Cloud took a deep breath, hesitating for just a moment. He took a step forward.

The platform clicked back into place, and he heard somebody get off behind him, running up to him.

"Cloud!" called Tifa.

Cloud froze and turned. Tifa stopped beside him, one hand on his shoulder. Her eyes were wide. "Listen, Cloud, I'm asking you," she said. "Please join us."

His eyes widened, and he sucked in a deep breath. He could feel Zack, Cissnei, and Sephiroth watching him intently, and he tried hard not to fidget under the weight of their collective gazes. He looked away from Tifa. If he kept looking at her, he wouldn't be able to stop feeling guilty about this.

"…Sorry, Tifa…" he said, taking a step forward and away from her.

Tifa walked up to him and stopped him, one hand on his shoulder so he couldn't leave. "The Planet's dying. Slowly but surely, it's dying. Someone has to do something."

"I…" began Cloud. He looked up. Sephiroth's eyes were fixed on him, and they were narrowed dangerously. They reminded Cloud of why he harbored a healthy fear of the famous SOLDIER, and why he could believe that Sephiroth had been the one that destroyed his hometown. He shook his head. "Tifa…I really am sorry," he said. He reached up and pulled her hand off him, stepping forward again."

"So! You're really leaving?" asked Tifa, stamping her foot on the ground. "You're just going to walk right out, ignoring your childhood friend?"

Childhood…friend…

A rush of memories came back to him at once, himself and Tifa as children, before her father stopped him from seeing her. The two of them playing together in Nibelheim, getting into trouble constantly, covering his room in crayons…

"…Tifa…" began Cloud, turning around.

"You forgot the promise too…" said Tifa, lowering her eyes.

"…The…promise?" repeated Cloud.

"So you DID forget…" she said. She took a step closer towards him. "Remember? Cloud, it was seven years ago."

Seven years…the night before he left Nibelheim for Shinra. He could see it in his mind, himself and Tifa sneaking out to the water tower. "Yeah…" he said, nodding. "Back then. I thought you would never come, and it was getting cold.

" _Sorry I'm late."_

It was funny how his memories worked. A lot of his past was still fuzzy after Hojo's experiments, but there were times like this when a memory would suddenly come back to him in vivid detail, and he could feel it as if he was experiencing it for the first time. He saw Tifa moving over to him, sitting down beside him.

" _You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"_

"… _Come this spring, I'm leaving town for Midgar."_

" _All the boys are leaving town."_

" _But I'm different from them. I'm not just going to find a job. I want to join SOLDIER. I'm going to be the best there is, just like Sephiroth!"_

SOLDIER. Just like Sephiroth…Cloud stared down at his own hand, watching as his fingers curled inward.

So much for that.

" _Sephiroth?"_ he remembered Tifa asking. _"The Great Sephiroth?"_

" _Isn't it hard to join SOLDIER?"_

"… _I probably won't be able to come back to this town for a while…"_

He heard a sound. Back then, he hadn't known what it was, or where it came from, and it confused him. He knew now that it had come from Tifa, and it had been a small sob, something he never expected from her.

"… _If you make it, will you be in the newspapers?"_

" _I'll try."_

"… _Hey. Let's make a promise. Umm…if you ever get really famous, and I'm in a bind…you'll come save me, alright?"_

" _What?"_

" _If I'm ever in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to experience that at least once."_

" _What?"_

" _Come on! Promise me!"_

" _Alright. I promise."_

"You remember now, don't you?" asked Tifa, as Cloud looked up. "Our promise?"

He hesitated. "Tifa…" he said. "I'm not a hero…and I'm not famous. I can't keep our promise."

"But you got your childhood dream, didn't you?" asked Tifa. "You joined SOLDIER."

Cloud shook his head, looking away. "Not even that…" he muttered.

"What do you mean?" asked Tifa.

"I mean I couldn't even do that…" said Cloud. He looked back up at her and took a deep breath. "I never made SOLDIER. I couldn't make the cut. Tifa, I failed. I can't keep our promise."

"Then don't do it for a promise," said Tifa. "Do it for me. Please, Cloud."

Cloud looked away, his shoulders slumping. He wanted to stay with Tifa. But at the same time…he didn't want to leave Zack and the others. He didn't want to let them down.

Barret climbed out of the entrance, jumping onto the bar floor. He looked up at them, his eyes landing on Sephiroth. Cloud turned, realizing that Sephiroth already had his hand on the doorknob and had the knob half-turned.

"Wait a sec, big-time SOLDIER!" said Barret. He reached into his vest, pulling out a bag out of his pocket. "A promise is a promise. Here!" Barret tossed the bag underhand. It sailed through the air in an arc, and Sephiroth stretched out his free hand, catching it easily. He glanced down at the pouch before looking back up at Barret.

"Dunno what the hell went down between you and Shinra," said Barret. "Ain't none of my business. But y'all ain't the only ones Shinra's hurt. Think Tifa wound up in Midgar coz she felt like a change of scenery? Think I got this arm helpin' old ladies cross the street? And if you think Marlene's really mine, you're crazier than I thought."

Sephiroth stared at Barret for a few moments, saying nothing. He sighed, removing his hand from the doorknob and turning to face him.

"Cloud…" said Tifa again.

Cloud took a deep breath and looked around, facing Zack and Cissnei. Cissnei looked up at him and looked away, and Zack sighed, shrugging his shoulders resignedly. He turned back towards Tifa and looked at her again, seeing her both now and then. Cloud squeezed his fist closed once, then turned to the other three. "…I'm sorry," he said. "…I'm staying with Tifa."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Cissnei sighed and folded her arms, looking as if she had expected this all along. Zack sighed again, raising his arms over his head and stretching.

"Well," he said, taking a step forward and clapping Cloud on the shoulder. "I'm not letting you go off on your own." He took a step forward, then turned, facing Cissnei and Sephiroth. Cissnei looked at both of them, her eyes drifting between Zack and Cloud. She shook her head. "All that work to find you guys and keep you alive…" she muttered. "Zack, you really can't sit still, can you?" The ex-Turk clasped her hands behind her back and looked up at Sephiroth.

"Sorry…" she said, going over to join Zack and Cloud. Zack said nothing, stepping aside to make room for her.

"Sephiroth?" asked Cissnei, looking up at him expectantly.

Sephiroth frowned at her and stared down at the bag in his hand. He took a deep breath and sighed, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he tossed the bag back at Barret, who caught it out of reflex.

"For your daughter," said Sephiroth. He stepped forward, towards them.

"You're stayin'?" asked Barret.

"I want the details on the next mission first thing in the morning," said Sephiroth in reply. "And I expect that this one will have some sort of plan. Shinra will have increased their security after this."

He walked past Barret and the others, heading back towards the platform.

"We'll pay you," said Tifa, turning around towards him.

Sephiroth shrugged in reply, stepping onto the platform and lowering himself back down. Zack grinned.

"You can't afford Sephiroth," he said. "Don't worry about it."

"So, you're definitely staying?" asked Tifa.

Zack smiled and clasped his hands behind his neck. "Well, I've already been in one morally gray organization. So, where do I sign?"

"Mm," said Cloud, nodding.

"I suppose," said Cissnei, with a smile. "For now."

"Thank you," said Tifa, turning towards Cloud. Cloud looked back at her and gave her a small smile.

"You're welcome, Teef," said Zack with a grin. "So, where do we crash? I'm exhausted."

Tifa chuckled, looking up at him. "Follow me," she said.

**END FILE**


	4. File 004: Ghosts of the Past

 

**Final Fantasy VII: Another Side**

**By:**

**Mystwalker**

* * *

 

 

**File 004: Ghosts of the Past**

_It was raining._

_Sephiroth had long ceased to be bothered by the steady drip-drop of water trickling into the tent from the rip in the ceiling. The air in the tent was damp and humid, but then again, that was normal for this part of Wutai in the late summer. He idly slapped at an insect that came too close to him, watching disinterestedly as it flew out of his immediate reach. The mosquitoes that plagued the rest of the men hardly bothered him. Somebody had joked once that they didn't like the taste of his blood._

_He sat at his desk, typing out a report to send back to headquarters one-handed as he pored over a stack of files with the other. He was dressed in the uniform of a SOLDIER 1st Class, his silver hair falling to his shoulders. At the age of nineteen, he had been tasked with commanding Shinra's leading strike force. That wouldn't have been a problem, if he had been doing it alone._

_The tent flap swung open, admitting another young man. Sephiroth looked up from his reports, frowning as the auburn-haired SOLDIER let the flap swing closed behind him, walking into the tent and dragging his red blade behind him. He was drenched, water dripping down onto the tent floor around him. Like Sephiroth, he was dressed in the uniform of a SOLDIER 1st Class._

_Genesis Rhapsodos, one of his new coworkers, frowned at him._

" _Weren't you supposed to be supervising the rations?" he asked, sitting down on one of the three cots in the tent. He peeled off his boots, swatting at one of the mosquitoes and mumbling something about this "goddess-cursed weather"._

" _I left Angeal in charge," Sephiroth replied, turning back to his report. "This report needs to be turned in to the Director today."_

" _You're serious?" asked Genesis. "Angeal?"_

_Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. He didn't want to have to deal with his "companions" any more than he had to. "…Is there a problem?" he asked._

" _If you don't feel like starving," said Genesis, pulling out something from the pack beside his cot. "Angeal's the type who would give everyone extra rations because they looked hungry." Genesis's lip curled in a slight sneer before he bent down, fiddling with the thing in his hands. Sephiroth frowned. It looked like a small cube, with nine squares of different colors on each side. He recognized it as a common puzzle, one meant to test cognitive abilities._

" _I'll trust that Angeal can at least follow orders," said Sephiroth._

_Genesis shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said. "He probably would. Honor, and all…" The SOLDIER trailed off, focusing on the object in his hands as he turned it this way and that. He muttered a curse under his breath, his fingers tightening around it. Sephiroth watched him for a few more moments._

" _You're approaching it wrong," he finally said._

_Genesis glared at him. "And I suppose you could do better?" he asked._

_Sephiroth didn't answer, instead extending his hand. Genesis stared at him for a moment before scowling, falling backwards onto the cot and holding the puzzle up in the air. He continued to work on it, completely ignoring Sephiroth. The latter withdrew his hand, turning back to his reports._

" _I don't need your help," said Genesis. "I'll surpass you, Sephiroth. Just wait."_

_Sephiroth ignored him. He didn't particularly care whether or not Genesis surpassed him. His mind was already focused on another thing—an anti-SOLDIER creature that had been sighted in the vicinity of their camp. If he slipped out in the night, the thing could be dealt with by morning, without anyone being any the wiser…_

A hand landed on his arm, and Sephiroth's eyes instantly snapped open. He let out the breath he was holding, the tension leaving his body as his eyes focused on young Marlene Wallace. His hand froze in the air, just inches away from the young girl's neck. He was lying on a pile of blankets on the floor of Tifa's bar. Zack was lying on his side on top of the bar itself. Cissnei wasn't here. She was asleep in the underground room, along with Cloud, Jessie, and the others.

Light from the street outside trickled in through the cracked windows. It was still late at night, but in the slums, where day and night meant very little to those not its edges, it was hard to tell.

"Seph…" whispered Marlene as he lowered his hand.

He sat up, frowning at her. "What is it?" he asked.

"…There's a monster under my bed," she whispered.

Sephiroth frowned at her. "There's a monster under your bed?" he repeated.

Marlene nodded, biting her lip.

"…I highly doubt that," said Sephiroth.

"It's true…" whispered Marlene insistently. "Can you look at it? I'm scared…"

"Why can't your father do it?" asked Sephiroth with a frown. He reached up, tossing the blankets off himself.

"Tifa said not to bother Papa when he's sleeping…" said Marlene.

Sephiroth sighed. He stood up, picking up Masamune. The sword lay on the ground beside him, its hilt within arms reach. He didn't truly think there was a monster under the girl's bed, but it was better to be safe than sorry. She took him by the hand, leading him up the stairs. Sephiroth followed her, letting her lead him into Seventh Heaven's sole bedroom, the one occupied by Marlene. She stopped in front of her bed and let go of him, walking around him and hiding behind him as if she was afraid the monster would come out and devour her at any moment.

"Here?" asked Sephiroth, walking over to the bed.

She nodded, taking a step back as he moved towards it. He bent down, looking under the bed. Sephiroth reached under it, pulling something out and straightening up. He handed it to her, raising an eyebrow. It was an old rag doll, one that was missing an eye and had slightly messy hair.

"The monster," he said, and he was unable to keep some sarcasm out of his voice.

"Alice!" said Marlene with a smile, taking the doll from him. "I lost her a long long time ago! Two  _whole_ months!"

"Things tend to get lost under the bed," said Sephiroth. "Go back to sleep."

The girl nodded, climbing back into bed with her doll in tow. Sephiroth left her room and closed the door behind him, intending to go back to bed. He wasn't sure that he could, however. Now that he was awake, his mind was already working.

It had been a long time since he had had that dream…or that memory.

_The monster's chain caught him in the side, sending him flying. The Vajradhara's attack hit him dead on, and he could feel it shatter bone. Masamune flew out of his hand, lying point down in the swamp a few feet away from him as he landed in the mud. Careless. He had been careless. He had killed the first monster easily, and had been standing over it observing it without even realizing that there had been a second._

_His body protested movement, but it was enhanced with mako, and it responded enough for him to rise to his feet and run towards his sword, one arm wrapped around his stomach. He would not die here. He refused to die here. The monster swung its flail over its head in a circle. He saw the monster's arm move, saw the flail move towards him as his hand stretched out towards his sword._

_With a slash, the chain was severed in two places, the flail falling to the ground at his feet._

_Genesis and Angeal landed on the ground between him and the monster, coming from opposite directions. The two of them straightened up at the same time, Angeal holding his Buster Sword at the ready as Genesis moved his Rapier in one graceful swipe to the side. The rain continued to pour. Sephiroth's eyes widened as he clutched at his side. He hadn't said anything._

" _You alright?" asked Angeal, sparing him a glance. Sephiroth didn't answer, still shocked._

" _If you're going to try and handle things on your own, at least have the decency to not get killed," said Genesis, raising his sword. The Vajradhara bellowed in anger, tossing its useless chain to the side and rushing at the two Firsts. Genesis and Angeal tensed, both of them moving at the same time. They ran up to it, flanking it. Both of them slashed, and the monster fell to the ground._

_Sephiroth reached Masamune then, his left hand closing around its hilt. The rain dripped down over him, his wet hair falling in front of his face. He sucked in a breath and looked up, noticing that both Genesis and Angeal were watching him expectantly._

_Angeal stepped forward towards him, with Genesis behind him._

"… _Don't go off on your own like that," he said, a stern frown on his face._

_Sephiroth had meant to reply, but at that moment, his injuries took him and he slumped forward, the world fading into darkness as Angeal caught him. Dimly, he heard Genesis shout at him to get a hold of himself…_

It had been nine years ago, he realized. It seemed like a century. Him, Genesis, and Angeal, meeting for the first time on a battlefield in Wutai. It almost seemed too contrived, like the perfect opening for a story. Genesis's voice drifted through his mind.

" _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess…"_

Even after all this time, he couldn't even think about LOVELESS without hearing the poem read in Genesis's voice.

How much had changed since then? How much had  _they_  changed?

He walked down the steps quietly, heading to his bed.

"How'd it go?"

"There was no monster," replied Sephiroth, without even looking. He reached the foot of the steps and turned, facing Zack. The ex-SOLDIER sat on the bar with his feet dangling off the edge, looking up at him.

"Hah," said Zack. "Go figure."

"Mm," said Sephiroth. He walked back over to his pallet of blankets and stared disdainfully at it. He was fully awake now, and although he could force it if he wanted to, sleep would not come to him easily tonight. Not with his mind already going through today's task.

"So…" said Zack, clasping his hands together. "Sector 5 Reactor, huh?"

"Brings back memories," said Sephiroth with a slight shrug of his shoulder.

"No kidding," muttered Zack. He stared down at his hands. "Come to think of it, it kinda fits. Wasn't that the place where we first decided to defy Shinra?"

"If you want to call it that," said Sephiroth. It had been his idea back then to save both Angeal and Genesis, getting to them before the army did. Clearly, it hadn't been one of his best plans. Although, perhaps that had something to do with Zack falling through the floor.

"Wonder if he'd be happy with us…" said Zack.

"He'd probably give us a lecture on honor…or something of the sort," replied Sephiroth. He had heard Angeal's spiel enough times that he could almost recite it verbatim, just like Genesis's readings of LOVELESS. Zack smiled slightly and placed one foot on the bar, resting his arm on his knee and leaning back.

"Honor and dreams…" he said. He shook his head. "That's Angeal, alright."

Zack didn't say anything for a long while. When Sephiroth looked up, he realized that Zack was staring at the ceiling, tracing the cross-shaped scar on his jaw with one finger. The scar he had received from his final battle with Angeal. Before killing him.

"Does it hurt?" asked Sephiroth, surprising himself.

Zack looked up at him with a start, then shook his head. He pushed himself off the bar, landing on the ground smoothly. As Sephiroth watched, Zack picked up his Buster Sword, holding it in both hands and pressing his forehead to it before attaching it to his back. He turned, walking past Sephiroth.

"Scars only hurt in your mind…"

The door of the bar swung open, letting in the muggy air of the slums before swinging shut again. Hot and muggy, just like it had been in Wutai…

Sephiroth sighed and turned on a light, pulling out the blue prints of the Reactor that Cissnei had acquired and scanning them a third time. After this mission, they would return to finding information about Genesis, while doing work with AVALANCHE on the side. His fingers curled around a pen, pausing over the blueprints.

_The morning dawned bright and clear, and he had woken up in the infirmary with a roll of bandages wrapped firmly around his waist. The damage report had been clear—the blow had practically shattered his ribs. Even after the healing, he was still sore. But as he lay there in that bed, he remembered what had happened the night before, and he rose, picking up his sword and stepping outside._

_He found Genesis leaning against one of the artillery machines, still fiddling with his puzzle cube. The auburn-haired First looked up at him, smirking slightly._

" _Well," he said, "Look what the cat dragged in."_

_Sephiroth gave him a look, then came over to stand beside him. "Angeal?" he asked, folding his arms as if nothing had transpired last night._

"… _Working. I swear, he never takes a break."_

" _I see."_

_They stood there in silence for a few moments, Genesis with his cube, and Sephiroth with his thoughts. The rest of the SOLDIERs left them alone. It was well known even then that neither of them were particularly social._

"… _Feeling better?" asked Genesis, breaking the silence._

"… _Much."_

" _Mm."_

_And then it was quiet again. Sephiroth watched two birds fly around one of the nearby trees, chirping at each other. Likely they were engaged in a mating ritual of some sort. It was, after all, the season. He looked away from the birds and back at the camp, where the men were going through their morning routines._

"… _Thank you."_

_Genesis looked up, and shrugged in reply. "Was nothing. Just don't go doing something that stupid again."_

" _Mm," said Sephiroth, nodding. "I'll be sure to inform my teammates of my actions, next time."_

" _Good."_

_When the two of them fell silent again, Sephiroth straightened up, unfolding his arms and letting them fall at his side. He turned away, heading back to camp. He had taken about five steps when Genesis called after him._

" _Sephiroth."_

_He looked up. Genesis raised his hand, tossing something overhead. Sephiroth caught it out of reflex. He looked down at his gloved hand, staring at Genesis's puzzle cube. The other First gave him a small grin._

" _For your bruised pride."_

_Sephiroth stared at Genesis for a moment. Then, a smirk spread over his face and he nodded, his fingers closing around the puzzle. He turned away, continuing to walk down the path to camp._

_When Genesis returned to the tent later that afternoon, the cube was sitting on his cot, already solved._

* * *

The bar didn't stay quiet for long. By midmorning, everyone was awake, and preparing for the mission. Sephiroth listened idly from his seat at the bar as Zack explained the basics of Materia to the rest of AVALANCHE, keeping an ear open to make sure that the dark-haired former First didn't say something that was completely wrong. He didn't think Zack would, though. He was highly competent, even underneath his…interesting personality traits.

Then again, odd personality quirks seemed to be the norm among the old SOLDIER Firsts.

He looked up, his eyes idly passing over Cloud, who was leaning against one of the tables in his borrowed SOLDIER uniform, Tifa beside him as they listened to Zack. The boy had an attentive look on his face—Sephiroth knew that infantrymen were rarely issued anything beyond simple Cure Materia, even though he had probably been taught the basics before. He was holding his sword loosely in one hand, the point of it pointed at the ground, and Sephiroth's eyes passed over the way he was holding it, and the comfortable manner that its hilt rested in his gloved hand. It was a non-threatening position that could easily transition into a defensive move if the situation changed, just as Sephiroth taught him.

Good. He was learning.

The smell of strong coffee suddenly hit him, and he turned his head, noticing that somebody had put a steaming ceramic mug next to him. He looked up, seeing Cissnei as she turned and leaned against the side of the bar. He raised an eyebrow at her. She was dressed in a dark shirt, dark pants, and a red coat—odd for her. He frowned, reaching up and brushing something off her shoulder. It was cold to the touch, and powdery white.

Snow.

"You've been above the plate," he said, reaching for the mug and taking a sip of coffee. It wasn't a question.

"I've been…undercover," said Cissnei with a small smile.

The eyebrow went up again. "As…Genesis…" said Sephiroth, his eyes passing over her outfit skeptically.

"Close," said Cissnei. "As one of his fans."

"His fan club?" asked Sephiroth.

"Mm," said Cissnei. "It was Zack that let me in on it. He's…apparently still on their mailing list. I've been meaning to go anyway."

Sephiroth was torn between asking the obvious question regarding  _why_ she went to see them, or asking why Zack was on their mailing list in the first place. It was a difficult choice, but he settled for the practical one at the moment. "You think they might have information?" he asked.

"Never underestimate the power of obsessive fans," said Cissnei. She paused for a moment, then admitted almost guiltily. "I used to feed the fan clubs."

Sephiroth frowned at her and took a slow sip of coffee. "You used to feed the fan clubs…" he repeated.

Cissnei nodded. "I was the primary informant for Zack's when it started up," she said. "Black Suit?"

He nodded and decided against commenting. He really didn't feel like knowing what sort of things she had given the Silver Elite and the others about him. While he and Angeal were still at Shinra, fan clubs had been the bane of their existence. Genesis, predictably, loved it.

"And?" he asked.

"I have a list of possible sightings," said Cissnei, "All of them within Midgar and within the last year. A few of them within the last few months."

"Where is the list?" asked Sephiroth.

"Where it's safe," said Cissnei with a small smile. She tapped the side of her head with a finger. "Here."

He watched her for a few more moments as she turned away from him, her fingers curling around the edge of the bar top as she relaxed, eyeing the rest of AVALANCHE curiously. His fingers tightened around the cup of coffee and he took a sip. He caught how cautious Cissnei was being. Paranoia, it seemed, affected both of them.

"I'll start to work on the list when we get back," she said, and he caught her hesitance at the word 'when'. The four years that they had been hiding from Shinra together, they had come to a mutual understanding. More often than not, 'when' was just an optimistic way of saying 'if'. He nodded, putting down the mug of coffee.

"This has nothing to do with you," he said. "So thank you for your involvement."

Cissnei shrugged, a slight ripple of her shoulders. "I was working on the Genesis case before we defected," she said. "I'd feel bad if I stopped halfway. Besides…" She turned towards him, smiling a little. "It's important to you, isn't it?"

He stared at her for a moment. She met his eyes for a while, then pushed off the bar, turning her head away as if embarrassed and beginning to walk away, her arms folded and one foot directly in front of another. "Let's just say that I don't know how to stop being a Turk any more than you know how to stop being a SOLDIER," she said as she passed. "If I wasn't on a mission, I think I'd go completely insane."

He heard her laugh a little at the end of that, then heard her tell Barret that she was going to change and get her gear. The pinball machine grated as it slid down into the underground chamber, and then she was gone.

He said nothing, taking another sip of coffee and listening as Zack continued the lecture.

* * *

Cissnei reappeared a few moments later, her shuriken in her hand. Barret scowled at her. "Alright," he said. "Let's move. Biggs and the others're meetin' us at the station."

Cloud nodded, straightening up and placing his sword back in its place. Zack grinned at him, clapping him once on the shoulder before turning to follow Barret. Cloud paused, turning towards Tifa. "Are you sure about coming?" he asked.

Tifa nodded. "I'm sure," she said. "I've learned a lot too."

Cloud frowned, looking unsure. He opened his mouth to argue, but was stopped by another hand on his shoulder, this one firmer. Sephiroth steered him so that he was turning towards the door, shaking his head slowly before continuing on. Cloud frowned, staring at the silver-haired SOLDIER. He glanced at Tifa.

"I'll be  _fine_ , Cloud," said Tifa, giving him a small, reassuring smile. "Come on. Let's go."

"Ah, yeah," said Cloud, nodding once. The two of them moved to catch up with Sephiroth, Cissnei, and Zack, who were walking ahead.

The train was waiting at the station when they arrived. Barret entered first, followed by Sephiroth and the others. Cloud and Tifa brought up the rear. From behind everyone else, he couldn't really see what was going on in the train car, but he caught sight of Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie lounging on one of the seats. Barret tensed.

"YO!" he yelled, running a few steps ahead of the group. "This ain't no private car! So  _split up_!"

Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie scattered, making their way into other cars. A man in a red suit at the end of the car wrinkled up his nose at the commotion, taking his seat. "Hoodlums again," he asked. "God, don't I just have  _all_ the luck?"

Barret ran over to him. "You say sumthin'?" he yelled. "I said, 'you say sumthin'?"

"And so our stealthy invasion into Midgar begins," murmured a dry voice from just ahead of him. Cloud looked up. To his surprise, the voice came from Sephiroth. His eyes widened and he glanced at Barret, but the burly leader of AVALANCHE didn't seem to notice the insult slipped behind his back. Zack, though, chuckled into his fist, concealing it behind a cough.

"Be nice, Sephiroth," chided Cissnei teasingly, tilting her head. "We're professionals."

"Hn."

The five of them looked up sharply at the sound of a crash, turning their eyes towards Barret's confrontation.

"You…you've seen the news right? AVALANCHE says there'll be more bombings. Only devoted employees like me would go to Midgar on a day like today."

Barret immediately jumped back, putting up his fists. "You work for Shinra?"

Cissnei's eyes narrowed. Cloud saw her turn her head towards Sephiroth, but the SOLDIER had already taken a step back, so that his most distinctive features were concealed behind Zack. He hadn't noticed until then that Zack was actually  _taller_  than Sephiroth—the silver-haired swordsman had always seemed like the largest person in the room.[1]

The man, thankfully, hadn't noticed Sephiroth's presence. "I won't give into violence…and I'm not giving you my seat, either!"

"Barret!" yelled Tifa, running past them and stopping in front of the other man.

Barret scowled and cursed at the man, but he relented, taking a step back and running towards them. Tifa bowed apologetically at the man before following.

"So…" said Zack, raising his arms over his head and stretching. "What are we gonna do now?"

"Shit!" said Barret. "The hell you so calm? You're bustin' up my rhythm!"

Zack grinned in response. Barret rolled his eyes, but said nothing, seeming to relax slightly.

The car shook before anyone could reply, the train lurching forward. Cloud pitched forward, grabbing onto the chair to steady himself. Sephiroth, Zack, and Cissnei remained upright, unfazed by the sudden motion. Tifa straightened up, looking around. "Looks like they just finished connecting the cars," she said. "We're finally leaving."

"We should arrive at the target soon, barring any delays," said Sephiroth. "Have we studied the city's security system?"

"Hah! Listen to Mr. Serious-about-his-work!"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Someone has to be," he said, coolly. Barret glared. Cissnei cleared her throat, stepping between the two of them before things could escalate.

"There's a security checkpoint on top of the plate," she said. "It contains an ID scanner that verifies the identity of all the train's passengers. The latest technology. It's unlikely that our original fake IDs will work." She paused as an automated message sounded on the train's speakers, giving them the time. Tifa looked up.

"Three more minutes till we get to the checkpoint," she said.

Cissnei nodded. "If we're caught in the scanner, the alarm will sound," she said.

"So how do we get around it?" asked Cloud.

Glances were exchanged all around. Cissnei smiled slightly. "We don't, Cloud. We avoid it."

"But—," began Cloud.

"We jump," said Zack with a grin, hooking an arm around Cloud's neck. "Don't worry, Cloud. Done it a million times."

"Coming from you, that's not much comfort," said Cloud, giving Zack a small grin back.

"That's the spirit," said Zack. He patted Cloud on the back and turned away, glancing at Cissnei and Sephiroth.

"We should get Seph into the next car before our friend Red over there decides to look this way," said Zack, glancing at the Shinra employee. Cissnei nodded.

"The two of you go," she said. "I'll stay here and help coordinate the jump. Three minutes."

Sephiroth and Zack nodded, heading into the car behind theirs. Barret took his seat on the bench, and Tifa moved down to the other end, fiddling with the computer.

"Cloud!" she called. "Come over here! Let's look at the Railway Map Monitor!"

"Ah…" began Cloud. He glanced at Cissnei. The Turk smiled at him, folding her arms.

"Don't keep her waiting," she said.

He nodded, walking over to Tifa.

* * *

Cissnei watched Cloud go, a smile on her face. He was coming along. Given some time, he might be able to actually earn the uniform he wore. She looked away, the smile fading from her face as she glanced at the door Zack and Sephiroth had just left from. The two of them would make the jump with military precision, she knew. It was just a Turk's instinct to micromanage that was making her antsy. Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie were the ones she really needed to be worried about.

She snapped into action as the alarm suddenly rang, bathing the car in red. The ID checkpoint wasn't supposed to be until further down. She had been sure of it.

"Type A security alert!" said the voice over the speakers. "Unidentified passengers confirmed…A search of all cars will be conducted!"

_Crap._

Barret ran towards Cloud and Tifa. Cissnei followed, just as Jessie entered the car. The two women exchanged glances. "What's goin' on?" asked the large man.

"We're in trouble," said Jessie.

Cissnei nodded. "We need to get to the next car," she said. "Come on."

"Fuck," she heard Barret say from behind her as they moved. "Someone blew it!"

The next announcement declared an impending lock down. The group ran into the next car, continuing down the line. Cissnei trailed behind the group, looking over her shoulder. A dark-haired man and a silver-haired man were just beginning to file into the car behind them. They ran towards the car doors just as they began to slowly close. Her eyes narrowed and she reached behind her, pulling Rekka from its magnetic sheath and throwing the shuriken into the air. It flew between the car doors just in time, propping them open. Zack and Sephiroth jumped the remaining few feet and slid beneath it, Zack grabbing Rekka by the edge on the way out. Cissnei turned away as the doors slammed shut with a bang.

"Thanks, Ciss," said Zack, handing the shuriken back to her as another lockdown was announced. Cissnei nodded once, taking it from him.

"Keep moving," said Sephiroth, running past the two of them. Cissnei nodded, running to catch up with him. Barret and the others were already far ahead of them.

The trio slid through the doors just before they closed, continuing to run down the length of the train.

"What's the plan?" shouted Zack over the alarm as he pulled up behind her.

"They're scanning each car," she said. "If we keep running through the train, car by car, we should be able to avoid the lockdown."

"Till we run out of train," observed Zack.

"Then we jump," said Cissnei.

" _Unidentified passengers, moving to the front of train. Currently tracking location."_

Zack grimaced at the announcement.

"So much for stealth," he said. "Guess we'll have to improvise."

They caught up with the others at the front of the train. Barret had shoved the conductor out of the way, pulling open one of the doors. He gestured for them to hurry. "Let's go!" he said. "We're gonna dive right out of here!"

Tifa looked uncertain. "Scary, huh…?" she asked.

"You could have stayed behind…" said Cloud quietly, although he looked uncertain about it himself. "Why'd you decide to come along?"

Tifa lowered her eyes. "Because…" she began.

"As much as I hate to interrupt, not the time!" said Zack, placing one hand on each of their backs and pushing them forward. Tifa started, but nodded once, taking a deep breath and jumping out the door. Cloud turned to follow, placing his hand on the side of the train door and turning to the others. "What about you?" he asked Barret.

"A leader always stays till the end," he said. "Don't go getting your spikey ass hurt. It's only the beginning of the mission."

Cloud nodded, grabbing onto the handle and leaning forward. He took a deep breath and jumped.

"Cissnei, you!" said Zack.

Cissnei didn't argue, running forward quickly. She leaped from the train and tucked her head and limbs in, landing on her side and rolling to a stop. She quickly picked herself up, watching as Zack, Sephiroth, and finally Barret left the train. The three of them stood up, and the group assembled again, watching as the train continued on its way, still blaring its alarm.

"Cloud, Tifa, you two alright?" asked Zack as Cloud and Tifa came closer.

"Somehow," said Tifa, nodding and smiling.

"Mm," said Cloud, nodding as well.

"Good, so far, everything's still going as planned," said Barret. "Don't let your guard down till we get to the Sector 5 Reactor. Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie got everything ready for us, so MOVE it."

He began to run down the tunnel. Cloud, Tifa, and Zack followed him. Sephiroth lingered behind. Cissnei raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, turning towards him.

"Did you have a hand in the preparations?" he asked. It was obvious to her that he didn't really trust Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie's brand of preparation.

"I made a few of my own," she replied.

"Of what sort?" asked Sephiroth.

"Mm…let's just say I'm pretty well-prepared," she said.

This time it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?" he asked.

"Turk business is Turk business," she said with a small smirk.

Cissnei turned away from him, following Barret and the others. "Come on, SOLDIER," she said as she walked. "We have a mission to get to."

Sephiroth frowned, but she heard the quiet footfalls that told her he was following her. Cissnei smiled, pulling her arms close to herself. Sephiroth and Zack were some of the best fighters she had ever seen. There were very few people that stood a chance against them in single combat. Sephiroth, in particular, was truly all SOLDIER could have asked for. He was exceptional, and in a straight fight, she would trust no one to better have her back.

But the thing about SOLDIERs was, for all their enhancements, they weren't exactly very stealthy. Sneaky, underhanded tricks just weren't their style.

Which was good. It gave her something to do with herself.

"… _I don't know how to stop being a Turk any more than you know how to stop being a SOLDIER…"_

And another voice from her memories. A dark room, a man in a suit, blood dripping slowly onto the tiled floor as a younger version of herself stared mutely ahead of her…

"… _Your actions displayed all we look for in potential Turks. We'd like to offer you a place in our organization."_

Maybe he was right. She would never stop being a Turk.

She frowned and shook her head, taking a deep breath and putting away all thoughts that didn't have to do with the mission.

* * *

Zack paused in front of several horizontal beams of light, resting his hands lightly on his hips as he looked up at it. "Well, this could be a problem," he said, frowning as he raised one hand to cup his chin.

"Those are Shinra's security sensors," said Cissnei, coming up behind him. "We can't get to the plate this way."

Zack grinned and leaned back, watching as Sephiroth walked up to them as well. "Nice of you to join us, Cissnei, Seph."

Sephiroth ignored him, moving forward to study the beams. "Can they be disabled?" he asked.

Cissnei frowned uncertainly. "I could try," she said. "It would take a while."

"Uh…guys?"

The three of them looked up. The voice came from Cloud, who was crouched down on the floor, in front of a ventilation shaft. He had removed the grate, and was now staring down into it. Barret and Tifa were clustered around him. "We can go through here," he said.

"That's one damn tiny hole," said Barret. "You tellin' me to squeeze into that to get under the Plate? No way!"

"I don't think we have much of a choice, Barret," said Tifa, looking around.

"But damn man, that thing gives me the chills," said Barret.

"That vent should lead into the maintenance tunnels below us," said Cissnei, frowning. "There's less security down there, so it should be safe."

"I'll go first," said Cloud.

"Yell if you need anything," said Zack, walking over to the group.

Cloud nodded. "Will do," he said. He braced his hands on either side of the shaft and lowered himself into it slowly, exhaling. The group watched as Cloud let go, disappearing into the shaft. There was a soft thud as he landed on the other side.

"Well?" asked Sephiroth, leaning over.

"Looks safe," called Cloud, his voice echoing in the metal passage. "You guys can start coming down."

Zack grinned taking a step back. "Good job, Cloud!" he said, turning to Tifa and sweeping his arm out in front of her graciously. "Well? Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman," said Cissnei sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I'll be right behind you, Tifa."

"Mm," said Tifa, nodding. She lowered herself into the shaft slowly, followed by Cissnei. The smaller woman swung into the shaft with ease, barely making a sound as she landed on the other side. Zack's grin widened and he turned his head.

"Ladies first, Seph."

Sephiroth glared at him, the look in his eyes telling him plainly not to push it. He walked past Zack, lowering himself into the shaft. Zack followed him, sliding through the metal shaft and landing easily on the other side—though admittedly not as silently as the others. He moved out of the way, making room for Barret, who managed to squeeze himself through.

The passage led them into a wider maintenance area and through another vent, where they met up with Jessie. The AVALANCHE operative waited for them on the other side, a contemplative frown on her face.

"I'm sorry…" she said, as Cloud exited the vent, Zack right behind him. "The ID scan problem on the train was all my fault. I modified your ID cards, and that's what did it. I did my best, but I failed…"

Zack looked up from helping Tifa out of the vent, watching Cloud. "Don't worry about it," he said. "We all made it out."

Jessie's face flushed slightly. "Thanks, Cloud," she said.

Tifa's hand suddenly tightened around his, painfully. "Ow!" said Zack, causing Cloud and Jessie to look up. "Tifa?" asked Zack.

She shook her head, pulling herself out of the vent. "Sorry, Zack," she said. "It's nothing."

"Nothing, huh?" asked Zack, shaking his head as he watched the dark-haired woman walk off. Cissnei and Sephiroth clambered out of the vent next to him. Zack frowned, noticing the look of disdain in Sephiroth's eye.

"What's eating you?" he asked.

"Remind me why we brought them along."

"Cloud needs the practice," said Zack. "You said so yourself."

"And Tifa wanted to prove herself," added Cissnei.

Sephiroth frowned. "I suppose," he said. "Let's keep moving, before they walk straight into a trap."

The other two nodded, climbing down the next shaft and entering into the Reactor.

* * *

The shuriken whipped through the air in a circle, slashing through the five Proto Machineguns that surrounded her. She raised one gloved hand, slipping her fingers deftly into the handholds as it flew overhead and bringing the spinning to a stop. Cissnei straightened up, bringing Rekka back down to her side in one sweeping gesture as she looked across the passageway to the Reactor.

The ground began to shake in the immediate area, and the ex-Turk whipped her head around in alarm. To her right, Sephiroth looked up as well, several Blood Taste carcasses piled up around him. Zack, who was standing ahead of her near the bridge, looked up at her. The bridge began to rattle and shake, and Cloud and Tifa let out shouts of alarm, grabbing onto the railing. Cissnei's eyes widened as she realized what it was.

"Off the bridge!" she shouted. "Everyone off the bridge!"

The group didn't ask questions. Barret looked up from the other side where he had a Special Combatant by the neck, his gun arm pointed at him. He quickly dropped the robotic monster, raising his arm and waving the others over. Cloud and Tifa immediately released the monsters they were fighting, running for the bridge as several small explosions began to go off. Zack quickly placed the Buster Sword at his back, whipping around and running onto the bridge. Cissnei followed behind him, breathing quickly. The smell of smoke filled the air, metal beginning to groan.

The ambush had come upon them not too long ago, the result of a tripped alarm. Cissnei should have known that Shinra would rather lose the bridge to the Reactor than the reactor itself. Explosions wracked the bridge, spewing dust and steel into the air. Zack made a running leap, darting into the smoke and landing roughly on the other side. Cissnei prepared to take the same jump.

A hand closed around her vest, pulling her back sharply. Cissnei let out a surprised gasp as she snapped back, crashing against a hard chest. The explosions stilled, the dust and smoke in front of her clearing and revealing a sharp drop at her feet, many stories tall. The portion of the bridge that Zack had jumped from was gone. She took several deep breaths, her eyes wide. Without mako enhancements, she wouldn't have survived the fall.

"Thanks…Sephiroth…" she said breathlessly.

The hand at her back released her, Sephiroth stepping away. "No problem."

She looked up. Zack clung to two metal beams protruding from the wreckage of the bridge at the other side of the chasm. Barret leaned over and pulled him up by his shirt with his human hand. Cloud and Tifa stood behind him on the other side, looking over at them. Her heart still pounded in her chest as she realized how close she had come to an accidental death.

"There's gotta be another way around," she heard Barret grumble as he deposited Zack on the ground, straightening up. The former First got to his feet, dusting off his clothes as he looked at them.

"Is there?" asked Sephiroth quietly. It took Cissnei a moment to realize he was addressing her. His eyes were fixed on Cloud and the others.

Cissnei shook her head, going through what she had seen of the schematics. "There's an exit near the Reactor!" she shouted to the other side. "It leads down to the connecting walkway." She turned towards Sephiroth. "By the time we get there, they'll be finished."

Sephiroth nodded once. "Plant the bomb yourselves," he said. "We'll secure your escape route."

"Roger that," said Zack, nodding. "We'll meet you at the walkway."

"Stay alert," said Cissnei. "They probably have more tricks up their sleeves."

"Heh, same to you!" said Barret, turning around and moving down the walkway. "Don't get killed!"

"Worry about yourselves," said Sephiroth, watching them leave. Once they were on their way, he turned towards Cissnei, nodding at her. They turned, walking away from the wreckage of the bridge.

* * *

"You sure it's okay to leave them?" asked Tifa, looking back as the four of them made their way towards the Reactor.

"Don't worry about it!" said Zack, cheerfully. "Seph's the last person you need to worry about."

Cloud turned his head towards them to watch the exchange. Ahead of him, Barret spun around angrily. "Cloud!" he barked. "Stop spacin' out and plant the bomb!"

"Right," he said, turning back towards the Reactor. "Sorry." Cissnei had given him the bomb before they entered the Reactor, telling him that this time, it was his responsibility. He drew the padded case out of his pack, holding it in one hand and taking a step forward.

A sudden sharp pain pierced through his mind, accompanied by a high-pitched, metallic sound. Cloud hissed through his teeth and pitched forward, one hand on the railing to steady himself and the other covering his face. The case slipped from his hands, landing on the ground as he squeezed his eyes shut, breathing hard. Beside him, Zack let out a grunt of pain, leaning against the railing and pressing his palm over his face. Vivid images passed through his mind again—the Nibelheim Mako Reactor, Tifa lying unconscious on the ground, the town on fire, blood staining the Reactor's steps…His heartbeat quickened, his breathing growing more ragged.

"Zack! Cloud! What's going on?" asked Tifa, a note of alarm in her voice.

"Damn man, get a hold of yourself!" said Barret.

Almost as soon as it came, the pain disappeared, leaving behind a dull throbbing. Cloud's eyes snapped open, and he took several deep breaths, staring down at the floor. Tifa crouched down beside him, placing her hands on his arms. "Cloud…" she said. "You alright?"

"What the hell…" muttered Zack, straightening up and shaking his head.

"Tifa…I'm fine," said Cloud, shaking his head slowly. The dizziness was slowly fading. He swallowed hard and straightened up, taking the package with him. "Come on. Let's hurry."

Tifa nodded, taking a step back from Cloud. He took a step. When he managed to do that without stumbling, he moved forward, carefully lifting the bomb from its case and attaching it to the back of the Reactor valve. The two of them turned towards Barret and Zack, the latter of which was wiping the sweat from his brow and straightening up.

"Let's get out of here," said Barret.

Zack nodded, and the two of them moved forward towards Cloud and Tifa.

* * *

" _Sephiroth!"_

" _Sephiroth!"_

He took deep breaths, her voice cutting through the images in his mind as he slowly came back to reality. The pain receded, going back to a manageable level. He exhaled, noticing that Cissnei was standing behind him and to his left, her hands on his shoulders. He was crouching down. Had the pain and the influx of images actually brought him to his knees?

"Sorry…" he said quietly, shaking his head and straightening up. Her hands slipped away from him and she stepped back, a worried frown on her face.

"Was it her?" she asked.

"It was nothing," said Sephiroth. "I'm alright. Let's keep moving."

Cissnei nodded, looking around. The two of them were standing on a narrow platform near the walkway, the remnants of monsters and security robots littered around them. Cissnei was bleeding. He remembered, vaguely, an image of her jumping in front of him when the pain struck him and his vision blurred. She turned away, hiding the injury from him, and he decided against commenting on it.

"These ventilation shafts lead up to viewing platforms above the walkway," said Cissnei, gesturing at the vents. "If we each take one, we can cover them from different angles. But if you're not feeling well, we can take the central vent and make the most of it."

Sephiroth shook his head. "I'm fine," he said. "I'll take the left one."

"Alright," said Cissnei. "See you in a few."

"Mm," said Sephiroth, nodding at her. He turned away from her, removing the grate from the vent and crawling inside, ignoring the dull pain in his head.

* * *

The four of them slipped out of the narrow passage and onto the connecting walkway, walking out to the center of it. Zack frowned as he looked around, scratching his head. The pain from earlier had long since disappeared, but it, and the images that it showed him, were still bothering him. What was it anyway, and why did it affect Cloud as well? A relapse of mako poisoning? Sure, it hadn't affected him as bad as it affected Cloud, but he  _had_ been stewing in a vat of mako for the better part of four years.

…Or was it something else?

His mind was still focused on one vague image. Aerith, surrounded by water, her eyes closed as if in sleep. For some reason, that image deeply unsettled him.

 _It's nothing…_ he told himself.  _Just a trick of the mind._

He looked up as Shinra operatives suddenly rushed out of each of the walkways, cornering them in the center. He was standing in the center of the walkway, Cloud, Tifa and Barret each facing off a section of infantrymen.

"Shit!" said Barret, taking three steps back. "What the hell's goin' on?"

"…A trap…" said Cloud quietly.

Zack looked up, his eyes passing over the sections of wall above them. Cissnei and Sephiroth stood at opposite ends of the wall, half-hidden. His eyes narrowed as Sephiroth took a step forward, Masamune in his hand. Zack shook his head slightly, meeting the other ex-SOLDIER's eyes. Sephiroth hesitated, then took a step back, lowering his sword.

 _Good,_ thought Zack as footsteps approached them.  _Stay hidden._

He placed one hand on the hilt of his Buster Sword, turning to look at the new arrival. Zack scowled, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the sight of the man. He immediately stepped forward, putting himself between the man and Cloud.

"Pres…President Shinra?" asked Barret.

"Why is the president here?" asked Tifa.

Zack said nothing. President Shinra stopped in front of them. "So you all must be…hmm…" He trailed off, cupping his chin in his hand. "What was it?"

"AVALANCHE!" yelled Barret. "And don't you forget it! So you're President Shinra, huh?"

Zack scowled and stepped forward, extending a hand towards Barret to quiet him. "Long time no see, sir," he said, his voice deceptively calm.

The president looked confused. "Long time no see?" he repeated, examining Zack more closely. "Oh. You. You're the one who quit SOLDIER and joined AVALANCHE. I knew you'd been exposed to mako, from the look in your eyes. Tell me traitor, what was your name…?"

Quit. Joined. It was amazing how simple the man made it sound. Memories flashed through his mind, memories of Hojo, and the mako tank, and messages scratched to Cloud in the glass. Memories of Angeal, and white feathers…

He clenched his fists, but straightened up to his full height, a confident smile appearing on his face as he tilted his head.

"It's Zack."

"Forgive me for asking," said the president. "But I can't be expected to remember everyone's name. Unless you become another Sephiroth." The look on the president's face became one of fond reminiscing. "Aah, Sephiroth. He was brilliant. Perhaps too brilliant."

"Can't argue with that," said Zack, in a tone that might have been friendly, if it wasn't for the edge of barely restrained anger. He hoped that Sephiroth was still staying hidden.

"Don't give a damn 'bout none of that!" said Barret. "This place's goin' up with a big BANG soon! Serves y'all right!"

"And such a waste of good fireworks, just to get rid of vermin like you," said the president, brushing dust off the sleeve of his suit.

"VERMIN?" yelled Barret. "That's all you can say? VERMIN? Shinra're the VERMIN for killing the Planet! Guess that'd make you King VERMIN! So shu'up, jackass!"

"Barret, stop…" Zack heard Cloud whisper.

The president was unfazed. "You are beginning to bore me," he said. "I'm a very busy man. So if you'll excuse me…I have a dinner I must attend."

"Dinner?" asked Barret, rushing forward. "Don't gimme that! I ain't even started with you yet!"

Zack raised a hand as Barret reached him, placing it lightly on the other man's chest and pushing him back before he could take another step forward.

"But I've made arrangements for a playmate for you all."

A metallic whirring noise started up, drowning out all other sound. Zack turned his head, watching as a large robot came into view.

"Meet Airbuster," said the president. "A techno-soldier. Our Weapons Development Department created him."

"Hmm," said Zack, turning away. "Good to see they're getting creative."

"Yes, quite," said President Shinra. "I'm sure the data he'll extract from your dead bodies will be of great use to us in future experiments."

"Techno-soldier?" asked Cloud.

A helicopter floated up from underneath them. The president turned towards it. "Now then," he said. "If you'll excuse me…"

Zack moved without warning. "Barret, Tifa, Cloud! Take care of this!" he said, whipping the Buster Sword from his back and charging at the President. The man stared as Zack approached, wide-eyed. Zack raised the Buster Sword over his head and swung it down.

An orange blade shot out from nowhere, blocking the Buster Sword. Zack's eyes widened and he stepped back.

"I can't allow you to do that," said a young voice.

* * *

Sephiroth watched the confrontation between Zack and President Shinra, a frown on his face. He still held Masamune loosely in his hand. He didn't move as the Airbuster came into view, whirring towards Tifa, Cloud, and Barret. Zack was right. He couldn't afford to be exposed. Not while there was still a chance that the others could handle this on their own.

Cloth rustled behind him.

Sephiroth's eyes widened and he moved, spinning around and slashing down rapidly with Masamune. The blade cut through nothing but air. His assailant landed lightly on her feet, holding a double bladed sword by its handle. Her hair was bright red, slicked back and falling to her shoulders. There was a slightly crazed smirk on her face.

"He said you'd be here, but I didn't expect to find you like this. The great SOLDIER Sephiroth, cowering in the wall like a rat," she said. Her voice had an accent to it that he couldn't place. "Just my luck. This will be fun."

Sephiroth said nothing, holding Masamune in front of him as he faced her.

* * *

 

Cissnei's eyes widened as she saw Sephiroth turn away across from her. She could just vaguely see him confronting someone, a red-haired woman, just as Zack charged at the president. Her eyes flicked down to Cloud and the others, cornered by the Airbuster. She reached for Rekka, her gloved hand closing around one of the shuriken's points.

A sword suddenly shot out beside her, the blade turned towards her neck. Cissnei froze, aware that  _she_ wasn't alone either.

"Uh, uh, uh…" said a voice from behind her. "I can't let you do that."

* * *

"I can't allow you to do that."

Zack looked down, his eyes widening in surprise. The speaker was a young girl. She didn't look like she could be any older than nine or ten. In each hand, she held a glowing, vibrating blade, connected by a wire that hung between them. Her eyes, fixed on his, were a brilliant Mako blue.

"Hey. You're—."

His words were cut off as the girl suddenly moved, drawing back and slashing at him with both blades. Zack jumped back, the first blade whizzing through the air just in front of his face and the second slamming against the side of the Buster Sword. He held the blade up in front of him with one hand, eyes narrowed as he looked past their crossed blades at her. Behind her, President Shinra ran for the helicopter, climbing inside. The girl jumped back with a small grunt of effort and landed nimbly on her feet, rushing towards him again. Zack moved the Buster Sword around his body, blocking her strikes as she rushed towards him.

The air was filled with the sound of humming blades and strikes, Zack moving backwards across the catwalk. The girl raised both swords above her head, forming an X in the air and bringing them down towards him. Zack raised the Buster Sword over his head, supporting it with one hand as he blocked both strikes in one. She jumped back, crouching down and turning the blades around in a half circle, staring at him.

Zack lowered his sword.

"Man, oh man," he said, "I knew Shinra lowered their standards, but I didn't think they'd start letting kids into SOLDIER."

The girl said nothing, straightening up and studying him. There was almost no expression on her face, and a far off look in her eye. Zack frowned. It unnerved him, seeing such an old expression on a young girl's face.

"Zack Fair, former SOLDIER First Class," she said, as if she was reading from a file. "Your combat abilities are noted to be exceptional, as expected from a SOLDIER of your rank. Yet you're fighting on the defensive. Why?"

Zack narrowed his eyes, saying nothing. He raised the Buster Sword in his hands, holding it in front of him defensively. The girl stared at him for a moment, then slowly nodded.

"I see…" she said. "Then you'll die."

She gripped her sabers more tightly, rushing at him again.

* * *

The woman stared at him, her weapon held confidently at her side. Sephiroth stared back, meeting her eyes coolly. They shone with the unmistakable glow of mako, although her eyes glowed red, instead of the typical blue. He tightened his grip on Masamune.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The woman's smirk widened. "They call me Rosso the Crimson," she said, resting one finger lightly on her cheek. "Those that survive, at any rate."

"Never heard of you."

"You've been away for too long, darling," she said. "A lot has changed in your absence."

"Clearly," he said, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Move out of my way."

Rosso chuckled darkly. "Giving me the opportunity to flee?" she asked. "How unexpectedly noble of you. But no, you misunderstand the situation." She took a step forward, holding her weapon out in front of her horizontally. Rosso tilted her head back. "You will die here, Sephiroth. This is your end."

"So be it."

He dashed forward, slashing in front of him with Masamune. Rosso stepped lightly to the side, the smirk never leaving her face as she raised her weapon and blocked his attack with one of the blades. She rotated it so that the center of the weapon was angled towards him, pulling the trigger. Sephiroth jumped back as five bullets moved towards him, swinging Masamune in neat, precise motions. Five quick explosions formed in the air in front of him. He darted forward, his movement limited by the narrow space as he lunged at her.

Rosso caught the edge of his blade with the flat of one of hers. sliding along the length of the sword and rushing towards him. Sephiroth ducked out of the way, the point of her second blade skittering harmlessly off one of his coat pauldrons and over his shoulder. He met her eyes and her lips quirked up in a smirk as she twisted her wrist, bringing the blade slashing down. Sephiroth quickly withdrew and gripped Masamune in both hands, blocking it. She withdrew, twisting the weapon in her hand around and slashing at him with the other end. Sephiroth moved to the side, blocking that strike as well.

"So you are as good as they say," said Rosso.

"Hm," said Sephiroth in reply, raising Masamune and rushing at her. She raised her own weapon to meet the sword, bloodlust and glee in her eyes.

* * *

"Wait, Zack!" yelled Cloud as Zack took off, taking a few steps after him. The whirring of the Airbuster's engines stopped him in his tracks and he turned, noticing at the machine was now staring Barret and Tifa down. Barret raised his gun arm, pointing it at the robot.

"Yo, Cloud!" he said. "We gotta do something 'bout him!"

The machine moved towards them, cornering them down the catwalk. Cloud reached behind him, pulling his sword free from its sheath. He turned the blade over in his hands, crouching down slightly. The Airbuster raised its arm, pointing its cannon towards Barret. Cloud lunged towards it, coming up behind it as Barret quickly jumped and moved out of the way, sliding down the catwalk. The machine's missiles struck the ground, sending shards of shrapnel everywhere. Tifa grunted and threw up her arms, shielding her face.

"THIS is from SOLDIER?" she asked incredulously.

"No way," said Cloud, shaking his head. "It's just a machine."

"I don't care what it is," said Barret, holding his gun arm out in front of him. "I'm gonna bust this thing up!"

"Heads up," said Tifa as the Airbuster raised its other arm, pointing it towards her. "It's attacking again!"

Cloud gripped the hilt of his sword tightly in both hands and jumped into the air, letting out a shout as he slashed down in one quick motion. The tip of the sword exposed some of the wiring, but the robot continued to move, made of stronger stuff than the Guard Scorpion had been.

"Counter-attack," said a robotic voice coming from the Airbuster as Cloud began to fall. "Rear Gun."

A pair of smaller guns on the monster's back suddenly rose, pointing towards him. Cloud's eyes widened.

"Cloud!" shouted Tifa in alarm.

The bullets bounced against the metal of his sword as Cloud raised it to protect himself. He let out a grunt from the impact, flying back slightly and landing on his feet a few feet away.

"I'm alright!" he said.

Tifa rushed forward, twisting her body around and kicking at the robot. The kick connected, denting the metal shell that surrounded it. Behind her, Barret raised his gun arm, a ball of orange light forming in front of it. "Tifa, get back!" he shouted. The Airbuster swept an arm down towards her and she jumped back, twisting away from it, landing crouched beside Barret. Barret supported his gun arm with his human hand, letting out a shout and sliding back slightly as the blast rushed towards the robot. It struck the area that Tifa had damaged, sending shards of metal in different directions.

The robot turned around, raising its arms towards Cloud. Cloud raised his head from where he was crouched on the catwalk, his sword in front of him. He rushed forward just as the monster fired, avoiding the blasts and ducking under its arm. He swung his sword to the side with a shout, feeling it cut through metal and wires. Sparks flew as the monster raised its arm towards him.

Tifa ran forward, leaping onto the monsters back and grabbing hold of its shoulder with one hand. Behind her, the sound of gunfire rang through the air as Barret shot continuously at the monster's back. Cloud looked up, his eyes widening as he saw her raise her hand, a Thunder Materia causing her fingers to crackle with lightning. She slammed her hand down onto the monster's back, a shock rippling through its system.

"Tifa, look out!" said Cloud in alarm.

The monster's Rear Guns flared into life, shooting at her. Tifa let out a shout of pain as she was thrown from the monster's back.

"Tifa!" shouted Cloud.

* * *

Cissnei whipped Rekka from her back quickly and spun around, swatting the sword to the side with one of the shuriken's blades. The man standing in front of her smirked. He was taller than she was, at least six feet tall, dressed in a gray suit outlined in glowing Mako blue lines. His hair was dark brown and cut short, framing his face. His eyes, fixed on her, were the color of burnished gold, glowing with something that was unmistakably Mako energy. He tilted his head towards her with a smirk.

"Cissnei of the Turks," he said. "At least, I'm told that's what you go by. Although I could be wrong."

Her eyes drifted towards the symbol on his belt, widening in recognition.

"Deepground?" she asked.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" he asked, raising his sword. "A lot's changed since you defected."

Her eyes narrowed and she took a step back, mindful of the sheer drop behind her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Don't you remember me?" he asked, opening his arms in what could have been a friendly gesture. There was something in his voice and in his eyes as he looked at her, though. Anger. And hatred.

"No," said Cissnei. "Should I?"

He shook his head. "Pity," he said. "I guess it has been a long time." He rushed towards her, bringing his sword down. Cissnei caught it between two of her shuriken's points, grunting in pain as the impact traveled all the way down the length of her arm. He pushed and she shuddered, her knees buckling as she crouched down. Her arm trembled. He was enhanced by mako. There was no way she would be able to keep this up for long.

Cissnei's leg shot out, kicking him in the shins. He stumbled back, and she straightened up as the pressure eased, throwing Rekka towards him. He raised his sword, slashing downwards. The sword caught the shuriken underhand, slashing upwards and sending it point down into the corner where the wall met the ceiling. Cissnei moved behind it, darting through the opening he created and kicking him swiftly in the chin.

She flipped backwards and jumped into the air before he could recover, grabbing Rekka with one hand as she soared over his head. She swung from the shuriken, freeing it with her weight and landing crouched behind him just as he righted himself. Cissnei withdrew her left hand from the hidden pocket of her vest. She twisted towards him quickly, pulling out a small handgun and squeezing the trigger.

He jumped into the air and out of the path of the bullet, twisting so that he was facing her as he landed. The sword whipped out before he could touch the ground, and Cissnei moved, catching it with Rekka and deflecting the blow. She kicked at him, but he twisted out of the way easily, catching her ankle with his free hand.

"What now, Cissnei?" he asked, meeting her eyes.

Cissnei glared and leaned her weight on their crossed blades, swinging body forward from the waist. She kicked with her free leg, planting her foot on his chest. He stumbled back, his grip loosening long enough for Cissnei to slip her foot out of his hold, jumping back. He grunted, placing a hand on his chest and straightening up. Cissnei raised her left hand and pointed the gun at him, squeezing the trigger two more times. He ducked away from the bullets and rushed towards her, sword in hand. Cissnei jumped back, her eyes widening as she felt the wall against her. She turned her head. The swordsman's eyes widened in triumph and he thrust the sword towards her. She ducked, the sword stabbing into one of the steam pipes.

Hot steam filled the air, limiting visibility. Cissnei swung with Rekka twice, the swordsman blocking each strike. She jumped back, aiming to move out of the steam and gain range.

His hand shot out of the cloud of steam, grabbing her wrist. Cissnei gasped and turned.

"Slippery as always," he said. "But you can't keep this up for long."

Her eyes narrowed in challenge and she raised Rekka, turning to face him.

* * *

Tifa landed on her side on the catwalk and rolled back, twisting her legs in the air and flipping over so that she was back on her feet. The martial artist clutched at her side, and Cloud saw blood blossom underneath her white shirt. He let out a shout, twisting his blade into the air. It cut through the monster's arm, raining sparks down on him as he jumped back. The monster moved to turn towards Tifa and Barret, shuddered, then stopped, electricity arcing around its back.

"Turn Function non-operational."

The rear guns moved, turning towards Tifa again.

"Oh, no you don't!" growled Barret, jumping in front of her. Bullets ricocheted off his gun arm as he held it in defense, grunting. One of the ricocheting bullets spun in the air, a red line trailing across Barret's face.

"Barret!" cried Tifa.

The Airbuster raised its arms again, pointing towards Cloud. He raised his sword in front of him, pressing his hand to the flat of the blade as the missiles launched towards him, striking the sword in the center. Cloud flew off, letting out a grunt as his back slammed against the railing of the catwalk. He slumped down to the ground.

"Big Bomber, out of ammo," said the Airbuster.

Cloud groaned, getting to his feet. He held his sword tightly in one hand.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Cloud's eyes widened, traveling to the timer secured on his wrist. It was beeping now, flashing an angry red color. Barret and Tifa paused, their eyes traveling to similar timers. Ahead of them, Zack landed on the ground, blocking his opponents attacks with his sword. "You guys better wrap this up!" he said.

"Shit," said Barret. "We gotta hurry! Cloud, finish it!"

Cloud grit his teeth and nodded, running towards the Airbuster. He leaped into the air, holding the hilt of his sword in both hands and plunging it down into the Airbuster's back. The Airbuster shuddered and groaned, bright light surrounding it as Cloud held on tight.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Sephiroth's eyes traveled to the watch on his arm. He quickly jerked his head away as Rosso's weapon came into view, the tip of the blade just barely scratching his cheek. Rosso pulled back, landing on her feet and smirking as she raised the weapon to eye level, running her finger across the small stream of blood. She paused, tilting her head as if she was listening to something. Sephiroth thought that he could hear the small murmur of a voice coming from her. An earpiece? He recognized the voice's tone. A change of orders.

"It appears we've run out of time," she said with a scowl, the two blades folding in on themselves. "Such a pity. I would have liked to finish you myself. Ah well. If you survive the blast, we'll meet again someday."

Rosso turned, walking down the narrow corridor. Sephiroth moved to follow after her, but was quickly distracted by a blast. He turned his head towards the battle below him, eyes wide.

* * *

Cissnei let out a grunt as she fell back against the wall, slumping to the ground and taking deep breaths. The man walked up to her, the point of his sword facing the ground. He turned it over, touching the flat of the blade just underneath her chin and tilting her head up so that it faced him. She looked up at him, glaring. Her hand twitched, moving towards her vest.

"Don't," he said. "I'd hate for my hand to slip."

She held her breath. He stared down at her coldly, then frowned, glancing at her beeping watch. He turned his eyes back to her, and in the sudden stillness, Cissnei could hear as orders to him changed.

" _All Shinra troops, withdraw. I repeat, all Shinra troops, withdraw."_

"Hn…" he said, turning towards her. "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. Yet. Not until you remember me."

He withdrew his sword, slipping it into his sheath. He had an actual sword belt, Cissnei noticed, instead of carrying it at his back like other SOLDIERs. She wondered why, then realized it was an odd thing to notice at the moment.

"Till the next time," he said.

"Who are you?" asked Cissnei again, as he turned away.

He inclined his head towards her slightly. "They call me Auriel the Golden. Not that it means anything to you."

Auriel walked away. Cissnei struggled to her feet, wrapping one arm around her waist. She thought about chasing after him, but decided against it. There wasn't enough time. She had to get back to the others.

 

* * *

Zack looked up as the girl jumped away from him, landing on the ground just ahead of him. She was fast. It was hard to admit, but doing nothing but defending was starting to get a little tricky. Zack got to his feet, watching as she pressed one hand to her ear.

"Understood," she said quietly. "I will withdraw immediately."

She straightened up, the orange glow fading from her sabers as she turned away.

"Hey, wait—!" began Zack, extending a hand towards her.

A blast tore through the air, the shockwaves causing him to stumble forward. Zack's eyes widened and he turned his head. The Airbuster had exploded in a wave of blue electricity, tearing through the catwalk underneath and sending shards of molten steel flying everywhere. Zack raised his sword to stop shrapnel from hitting him, gasping slightly as the air cleared.

Cloud clung to the steel wires that supported the catwalk, dangling dangerously.

"Cloud!" he shouted in alarm, slipping the Buster Sword back into its sheath.

The beeping at his wrist became more insistent.

"It's gonna blow!" shouted Barret. "Let's go, Zack! Tifa!"

"Barret!" said Tifa in alarm, trying to push past him. "Can't you do something?"

Barret shook his head. "Not a damn thing," he said.

Zack reached the end of the catwalk and crouched down, extending his hand towards Cloud. Cloud looked up towards him, straining to hold on. "Zack!" he groaned. "I can't reach!"

"We gotta go!" said Barret.

"Cloud, please don't die!" said Tifa. "You can't die! There's still so much I want to tell you!"

"I know, Tifa," said Cloud. He grit his teeth. "I'm slipping…"

"You gonna be alright?" asked Barret.

Cloud shook his head. "You worry about yourselves," he said. "I'm alright. Just take care of Tifa!"

The beeping sounds began to come closer together now. Cloud let out a shout as he lost his grip, falling. Zack leaned over to try and catch him, his hand closing around empty air. Tifa moved forward as well, and Barret quickly crouched down, pulling her back before she could fall as well. Above them, a silver-haired figure swooped down, just barely missing Cloud.

"Sephiroth!" said Zack, looking up.

Sephiroth landed on the catwalk, folding his black wing against himself. Cissnei landed on the other side of the walkway, letting go of the thin wire in her hands. "We have to get out of here!" she said. The catwalk was beginning to shake, explosions going off in the surrounding area.

"But…Cloud…" began Tifa.

Zack frowned, staring down into the slums below them. They were covered in a layer of smoke, so he couldn't make out individual buildings, but he didn't need to. He straightened up.

"He'll be alright," said Zack. "I think I have an idea where he ended up."

  **END FILE**  



	5. File 005: The Flower Girl

**Final Fantasy VII: Another Side**

**By:**

**Mystwalker**

* * *

**File 005: The Flower Girl**

_He dreamed of being surrounded by green light, of looking through a haze at a dimly lit laboratory. He turned his head to the side, his vision blurring and coming into focus as he stared at the glass of the tube next to his. He found it hard to remember why he was there in the first place. Hard to focus. Another message, scrawled in mirror image. His mind worked sluggishly, trying to process the meaning of the words…_

Tomorrow.

_He struggled to raise his hand, fingers touching the glass in his own tube as he slowly scratched out another message. The glass was cool underneath his fingertips, the tactile sensation a foreign thing in this surreal world…_

OK.

… _A memory from that time?_

" _Hello?"_

The voice was cool and clear, like rain on a hot summer day. Cloud groaned, feeling himself stir to wakefulness. The memory faded away, a slew of sensations washing over him at once. He felt as if he was lying in grass, the heavy scent of flowers permeating the air. But that couldn't be right. Grass...? Flowers…? Wasn't he in Midgar…?

" _Oh! It moved! Hello, hello!"_

He opened his eyes and quickly closed them. The light was blinding, sending searing pain through his head. Slowly, he opened his eyes again, just a crack this time, and then wider. The light was coming in from a hole in the roof. It was sunlight, he realized, and his mind vaguely recognized that as being strange. He groaned, struggling to push himself up so that he was sitting down. The world spun, and he had to take deep breaths to keep himself from being sick until it calmed down again.

"You okay?" asked a concerned voice from behind him.

Cloud turned his head. A woman stood in front of him, dressed in a pink dress and a darker pink jacket. Her eyes were a bright green, and her hair a deep brown color. Cloud's eyes widened in recognition, his mind going back to the time he and Zack were escaping from the Sector 1 Reactor.

Zack's girlfriend…

"This is a church in the Sector 5 slums," she said. "You just fell from above. You really gave me a scare."

"…I came crashing down?" asked Cloud, looking up. It looked like an impossible height to fall from. He flexed his fingers experimentally, frowning. He  _felt_ okay. A little banged up, but okay.

She nodded. "The roof and the flower bed must have broken your fall. You're lucky."

Cloud looked around, realizing that he was landing in a patch of yellow flowers. He stared. Flowers…in Midgar? They looked real enough. "Flower bed…" he repeated. "Is this yours?"

"Mm," said the girl, nodding her head.

Cloud stared for a moment more, the memory of the explosion at the Reactor coming back to him. Zack, Tifa, and the others…He hoped that they made it out alright. He took a deep breath, then rolled back and jumped to his feet, just as Zack had taught him. The girl stared, watching as he dusted himself off.

"Sorry about that," he said.

She shrugged. "That's alright. The flowers here are quite resilient, because this is a sacred place."

They'd have to be, he thought to himself, to grow in a place like Midgar. As if reading his thoughts, she walked away, examining another set of flowers. "They say grass and flowers won't grow in Midgar," she said. "But for some reason, they have no trouble blooming here. I love it here." There was a peaceful smile on her face. Cloud walked up to her, crouching down so that he was at eye level with her. He watched as she gently arranged the flowers he had flattened with his fall, pulling them back out and spreading their leaves apart. His eyes fixed on the single yellow flower between them.

"We met before…" said Cloud softly, causing her to look up. "You were selling flowers."

Her smile widened. "I'm so happy you remember!" she said. "Thanks for buying my flowers."

Cloud shook his head. "No problem," he said, thinking back to the little yellow flower Marlene kept in a cup of water in her room. She had kept it there for a while before it began to wilt, and Cissnei taught her how to press it in a book to preserve it. "The little girl I gave it to was very happy with it."

"Really?" she asked as she worked. "I'm so glad." She frowned and paused in her work, looking up at him. "Say…" she began. "Do you have any Materia?"

"Yes, some," he said. "Nowadays you can find Materia anywhere. Why?"

The girl shook her head. "Just wondering," she said. "Mine is special. It's good for absolutely nothing."

Cloud frowned. Materia didn't do much unless it was used the right way. He figured that out the hard way as a child, when he tried to use a Matera by throwing it. "Uh…I'm sure it's good for something," he said. "You probably just haven't figured it out how to use it yet."

She shook her head again. "No, I know how to use Materia. It just doesn't do anything. I feel safe just having it, though. It was my mother's." She giggled slightly at the look on his face. "Sorry," she said. "I guess I shouldn't be talking like this to someone I just met. But I kind of feel like talking. Are you up to it? After all, here we are, meeting again."

Cloud shrugged. "I don't mind," he said. "But I kind of have to get back."

"That's fine. It won't be long," she said. "I've got to check on my flowers first. It'll be just a minute."

He watched as she ran off to inspect the flowers, shifting uncomfortably. What would Zack say if he knew where he was now? Should he say something? She probably thought that Zack was dead, or that he had left her. Would she want him to explain, or had she already moved on? He frowned, looking away. He didn't want to cause anyone any pain. For all he knew, saying anything would just make it worse…

Maybe he should say something. After all, she deserved to know what happened, didn't she? That Zack hadn't left her on purpose?

But why did it have to come down to  _him_?

He was still thinking about how to bring it up to her when she looked up. "Oh! I just realized. We don't know each other's names, do we?" She extended a hand. "My name is Aerith. I'm the flower girl. Nice to meet you."

Cloud hesitated for a moment, then clasped her hand. "I'm…Cloud," he said.

* * *

Cissnei sighed and walked back into the bar, shutting the door behind her and peeling off her gloves. "He's unlikely to say anything more," she said, looking at the assembled group of people.

"Hope you gave 'im a good kick in the pants before sending 'im off," grumbled Barret, his arms folded as he leaned back against his chair and glared. She glanced at him. He was probably still irritated that she had interrupted his questioning of the spy they found staking out the bar, but Barret's method of interrogation involved more fists than questions.

"Don't worry," she said. "He won't be coming back around here anymore."

"So…Corneo?" asked Tifa, propping herself up on her arms and leaning forward on the bar. Zack sat on the other side of the bar, one arm draped across it and one leg folded slightly across the row of stools. On her other side, Sephiroth sat at the table, his chair tilted back slightly so that it leaned against the wall.

She nodded.

"What do we know about him?" asked Zack.

"Keh," said Barret. "He's scum. Bastard runs the criminal underground out o' Sector 6. The man's just as bad as Shinra."

Cissnei nodded. "He has his hands in just about everything illegal that passes through Midgar's slums," she said. "We've kept an eye on him, but since he never goes above the plate, he's always been low priority."

"Shinra doesn't care 'bout what happens in the slums," added Barret. "S'why pigs like Corneo get to run the place."

Cissnei didn't argue with him. Mostly because it was true. She nodded once.

"How do we get close to him?" asked Sephiroth.

"He has a habit of visiting the Honey Bee Inn," said Cissnei. "He has girls brought to him every night, and he chooses one of them to be his 'bride'."

Barret scowled. "That rat tell you that?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No," she said. "One of my former colleagues used to work as his bodyguard. He would talk about it sometimes."

"So we send one of our girls undercover," said Zack. "And we hope he picks them." He frowned, clearly uncomfortable with the idea.

"I'll go," offered Cissnei.

"No," said Tifa, looking up. "Let me."

Cissnei blinked in surprise, turning towards the other woman. "I should go, Tifa," she said. "I was trained for this, and I have more experience."

"But we need to make sure the girl gets picked, right?" asked Tifa. "Let me do this. I think I have a pretty good shot."

"Teef does have a point," said Zack, turning towards her. "I mean, no offense Cissnei, you're cute and all, but Tifa's got—." He froze suddenly as Tifa cleared her throat, looking up at her.

"Yes, Zack?" asked Tifa, pushing herself up on her hands and glaring down at him. "Tifa's got…?"

Zack gulped, then coughed into his hand. "Uh…talent," he muttered quickly, looking away. "Tifa's got a lot of…talent?"

Tifa and Cissnei sighed, Cissnei pressing her face into her palm as Tifa slid back down onto her arms. "I just don't know about this," said Cissnei. "Maybe we can both go."

Tifa shook her head. "One of us needs to stay here, in case anything happens," she said. "Don't worry. I can handle myself."

"You sure you're up for it?" asked Cissnei. "Having all those people stare at you like that?"

Tifa scoffed. "I run a  _bar_ in the slums, Cissnei," she said. "I'm kind of used to it by now."

"Let her go," said Sephiroth, looking up. "You can observe her from here."

Cissnei sighed, her shoulders slumping in resignation. "Alright," she said. "We'll send Tifa. I'll talk to Jessie. Maybe the two of us can rig some sort of communication device or hidden camera so we can see what's going on." She looked up at Tifa. "I'll lend you an earpiece so that you can keep in touch."

"I appreciate it," said Tifa, nodding.

"Just get in, get the information, and get out," said Cissnei. "And be careful. Don Corneo's a dangerous man, even if he doesn't look it."

Tifa nodded. Zack sighed and stretched, raising his arms over his head and arching his back. He jumped to his feet. "Well, if that's over…" he said, heading towards the door. Sephiroth frowned, looking up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Cloud hunting," said Zack. "Now that we've got a plan. I'll see you guys tonight."

"Remember," said Sephiroth. "You can't be seen by the Turks."

"I know, I know," said Zack, waving his hand in the air dismissively. "I'll be careful."

Sephiroth sighed, but nodded. As Zack walked past her, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Good work, Cissnei," he said, before leaving the bar and heading out into the slums.

* * *

Aerith released his hand. "And what do you do, Cloud?" she asked.

Cloud hesitated, not sure how to answer that question. Especially considering the last thing he had done was blow up a highly expensive Mako Reactor. "I…uh…do a little bit of everything," he said. It was true…more or less.

"Oh, a jack of all trades," said Aerith.

"Yeah…I do whatever's needed," he said.

Aerith giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Cloud stared at her, confused. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said. "Don't let it get to you." She smiled, crouching down to tend to the flowers again. "Say, Cloud…" she said as she worked. "Have you ever been a bodyguard?"

"A bodyguard?" he repeated. He frowned, cupping his chin with his hand and thinking about it. A lot of his memories were still hazy. He vaguely remembered going through missions as an infantryman that involved protecting someone, but there was always more than one soldier on the mission, and the people were never really very important. The important people were guarded by SOLDIERs. It wasn't really the same. "Kind of…" he said. "Why?"

"Well…I need a bodyguard to get me out of here," she said. "I want to get home."

"I can do that…" began Cloud uncertainly. "But why do you need a bodyguard to get home?"

Aerith hesitated, looking uncomfortable. She turned away. Cloud took a step forward, towards her, then paused, catching sight of something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head, his eyes narrowing. A man in a black suit stood in the doorway, his hands in his pockets. He had bright red hair, tied back in a ponytail. His suit was disheveled, and he had his hands in his pockets, a lazy smirk on his face. He would have looked harmless, had it not been for the look in his eye. He was definitely more competent than he looked.

Cloud reached up, his hand closing around the hilt of his sword as he stepped in front of Aerith. He extended his arm out in front of her as she tried to move forward, and she stopped, her hands clasped worriedly in front of her.

"Cloud…?" she asked.

"Just stay there," he said, taking a step forward to face the man.

The red-headed man stared at them, a slightly confused frown on his face. Cloud stared at him, his eyes passing over the man's suit. An image flashed into his mind—Tseng standing against a backdrop of white snow, directing him and the other infantryman as they waited for Zack to come out of the bathhouse.

"That uniform…" said Cloud, his eyes widening slightly in recognition. "You're a…Turk, aren't you?"

The Turk didn't answer. He stepped to the side. Cloud tensed as three Shinra infantrymen appeared behind him, filing into the church aisle. He took a step back, closer to Aerith. The Turk tilted his head back, facing her.

"Hey, sis," he said, almost conversationally. "This one's a little weird."

Cloud's hand tightened around the hilt of his sword. He had to protect Aerith. But against three infantrymen and a Turk at once? He wasn't sure if he could. Sure, he was  _technically_ mako-enhanced, but he had never had to fight on his own before, and he had only started using a sword as his main weapon a few months ago.

 _Zack could do it,_ said a traitorous voice in the back of his mind.  _He could take them down in a second. He did it while carrying you._

He wasn't Zack, he told himself. But he had to try anyway. Cloud pulled the sword from his back, holding it loosely in his hands as he faced them. The infantrymen immediately raised their guns. Cloud's eyes flicked towards Aerith. He needed to get her out, in case they started shooting.

"Stay back," he warned.

"Reno!" called one of the infantrymen, jerking his chin towards Cloud. "Want him taken out?"

"I haven't decided yet," said the Turk, Reno. He turned towards Cloud, frowning as if thinking it over. Cloud's eyes narrowed. He glared at the Turk, adjusting his grip so that the tip of the blade pointed at him as he shifted his body weight forward.

"Don't fight here!" cried Aerith, stopping him. "You'll ruin the flowers! Come on!"

He turned towards her, eyes widening as she took off and started running towards the back of the church, towards a hallway. "Aerith, wait!" he said.

Aerith stopped near the church wall, gesturing insistently for him to follow her. Cloud hesitated, glancing back at Reno and the infantrymen. He made up his mind quickly, taking off at a run after her. He heard the familiar sound of safeties being released and tensed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Reno raise a hand to stop the infantrymen from shooting.

"The exit is back there," she said, pointing into the hallway behind the altar.

"Alright," said Cloud, grabbing her by the arm with his free hand and pulling her ahead of him. "Go!"

She nodded, running quickly down the hallway. He followed her.

* * *

Reno watched them go, frowning. He lowered his hand and stepped forward, into the patch of flowers. The look in the other man's eyes had unnerved him. There was something familiar about them, and about the way the man had moved. He had been wearing the uniform of a SOLDIER First Class, but the man was no SOLDIER. Reno was sure of it. He had never seen him before. And yet…

"They were…Mako eyes," he said.

He reminded him of someone.

Reno shook his head, putting the thought out of his mind and turning back to the infantrymen. "Yeah, alright," he said. "C'mon. Get to work." He walked off, heading into the hallway that Aerith and the other guy had escaped through.

He looked up suddenly, remembering something. "Oh!" he said, running back. "And don't step on the flowers!"

He turned away, ignoring the chorus of protests.

"You just stepped on them yourself!"

"They're ruined!"

"You're gonna catch holy hell!"

* * *

The hallway opened up into a small room at the back of the church, in worse disrepair than the rest of the building. One of the church's towers had caved in over the years, tearing a hole through the floor. Aerith stopped at the gap, hesitating. Cloud took a deep breath. He didn't know what was taking Reno and the infantrymen, but they wouldn't leave them alone for long.

"Come on," he said, grabbing hold of her. He hoped his newly acquired mako enhancements would help him do this. "On three. One. Two…"

"Three," said Aerith, nodding.

He bent his legs and kicked off, jumping into the air. Cloud exhaled as he landed safely on the other side, setting Aerith on her feet. A rickety wooden staircase extended into the rafters above. It wasn't exactly safe, but it was better than the alternative. "Go on up," he said, looking back as footsteps sounded. Reno and the rest were beginning to move. "Quickly."

Aerith nodded once and hurried up the steps. He cast the entrance a last worried glance before following after her. She ran on the narrow strip of wood that still remained attached to the wall, stopping at another gap. Cloud came up behind her. Aerith froze, watching as Reno entered the room, pointing.

"There they are!" he said. "Over there!"

"Cloud…" said Aerith.

Cloud nodded. "I know," he said. "Looks like they aren't going to let us go." He looked across the gap, gauging the distance.

"What should we do?" she asked.

"We can't let them catch us," said Cloud. "We need to jump."

Aerith shook her head, taking a step away from the edge. Cloud grit his teeth, looking up into the rafters. Several barrels and boxes remained stacked there, precariously close to the edge. "Alright," he said. "Stay here. I'll hold them off."

She nodded. "Make sure they don't get through," she said.

"I'll do my best."

He turned away from her, making the second jump. Aerith backed up, away from the edge.

"The Ancient is getting away!" yelled Reno. "Attack! Attack!"

Cloud cursed under his breath, his eyes widening as he turned his head towards them. He reflexively jumped back, closer to the wall as gunfire rang out through the church. Aerith screamed. Cloud turned his head, his eyes widening as he saw her pitch forward, sliding down the wreckage of the old tower.

"AERITH!" he screamed, crouching down and looking over the edge. Aerith slid until she reached the ground, landing in a heap. One of the infantrymen jumped down, approaching her. She quickly jumped to her feet, backing up. "Cloud!" she called. "Help!"

"Damn!" he cursed, jumping to his feet and scrambling up the ladder. He ran across one of the narrow beams that crisscrossed the church's ceiling, letting out a grunt of effort as he shoved one of the barrels over the side. It tumbled to the ground, crashing into the infantryman.

"Thanks, Cloud!" said Aerith.

"Aerith, stay there!" said Cloud, running over to the next barrel as the infantrymen continued to advance. He shoved it over the side, watching as it rolled down the stairs and slammed the second infantryman into the wall. Aerith ran up the stairs behind the barrel, scaling the ladder that ran up the side of the church. The last infantryman moved after her, and Aerith froze.

"Cloud!" she called.

"On it!" he said, running around. He shoved a stack of boxes over, watching as they struck the infantryman and tumbled down the stairs. Aerith spun around, quickly running around. She hesitated at the gap, her fingers curling inward near her chest.

"Aerith, jump!" he said.

Aerith took a deep breath and leaped across the gap, running up the steps towards him. She was breathing heavily, her eyes wide. The pink of her dress and jacket were covered in dust.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

She shook her head. Cloud nodded. "Follow me!" he said, running across the beam into the main body of the church. He held a hand out to her. She took it, holding on tightly as the two of them crossed the beam, heading for the gap in the ceiling. Cloud clambered up onto the top of the roof, and bent down, extending an arm towards her. Aerith took it, and he pulled her up.

Cloud fell back against the roof, breathing hard. Beside him, Aerith placed her hands on her knees and crouched down, panting. He examined her more closely now, noticing that she had a scrape on her arm, and a couple of growing bruises, but nothing too serious. He exhaled in relief. For a moment, he was afraid she had been hit.

"Ha…they're looking for me again…" said Aerith quietly in between pants.

Cloud looked up in surprise. "You mean it's not the first time they've been after you?" he asked.

Aerith shook her head. "No," she said.

"They're the Turks," said Cloud. She nodded once, still catching her breath. Cloud got to his feet, dusting himself off. "They're a Shinra organization. They scout for possible candidates for SOLDIER."

"This violently?" asked Aerith. "I thought they were kidnapping someone."

"Well, they're also involved in a lot of dirty stuff on the side," he said, his memories beginning to become clearer. "Spying, murder…whatever the company needs."

Aerith nodded. "They look like it," she said. Her breathing hadn't quite evened out. Cloud was surprised to find that he wasn't really out of breath at all.

"Why are they after you?" he asked. "There must be a reason, right?"

"No, not really," said Aerith, shaking her head. "Maybe they think I have what it takes to be in SOLDIER," she added jokingly, straightening up and wiping the sweat from her brow.

Zack's words came back to him, another rush of memory.

" _SOLDIER is like a den of monsters. Don't go inside."_

Cloud shook his head. "You don't want that," he said. "Trust me. C'mon. Let's go."

He took off across the roof of the church, jumping onto the rooftop of the next building. Aerith followed him breathlessly, taking each jump carefully. He stopped on one rooftop and watched her, afraid for a moment that she was going to fall. She caught up to him, breathing heavily again.

"I thought you were cut out to be in SOLDIER," he teased as she placed her hands on her knees, catching her breath.

"Oh, you're terrible!" said Aerith, laughing. Cloud chuckled, relaxing slightly. "Hey, Cloud?" she asked, causing him to look up. "Were you ever in SOLDIER?"

Cloud frowned, looking away. "It's…kind of a long story…" he said. "Why do you ask?"

"It's your eyes," said Aerith. "They…have a strange glow."

He nodded. "That's the sign of those who've been infused with mako," he said. "It's a mark of SOLDIER…kind of." He turned towards her. "You…recognized it?" he asked.

"I…" began Aerith. She turned away, lowering her eyes. "…Well…kind of."

Cloud hesitated. It was now or never. He took a deep breath.

"It's the same as Zack," he said.

Aerith gasped softly, looking up in surprise. Her eyes were wide. Cloud, looking in them, saw sudden grief and longing…and maybe a little bit of hope. "How do you know that name?"

"I…know Zack," said Cloud. "We're friends. He saved my life."

"He's alive?" asked Aerith, stepping forward.

"Yeah," he said. "Thankfully. It's partly my fault that he's been away for so long. I'm sorry…"

He turned away. If Zack hadn't been too busy looking after him, he might have escaped earlier. He might have been able to get back…

Aerith ran up to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Please," she said. "You have to tell me. What happened?"

"It's…" Cloud hesitated. "It's a really long story. We shouldn't stay out here. I'll tell you about it after I get you home."

Aerith stared up at him for a while, and for a moment, he thought that she was going to argue. Then, she nodded, lowering her eyes. Reluctantly, she released him, biting her lower lip. "Okay," she said. "Just answer one question. Did he forget about me?"

Cloud thought back to the look in Zack's eye when he saw Aerith in the plaza—the longing, and the frustration, and the pain.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "No, he never forgot about you, Aerith. Zack still cares for you…a lot."

She exhaled slowly, some of the tension leaving her shoulders at his words. "Alright," she said, nodding. "My house is this way." She looked up at him, frowning sternly. "And when we get there, you have some explaining to do, mister."

Cloud gulped, but nodded, letting her lead the way.

* * *

 

 _It's been a while since I was last in here,_ he thought to himself.

Zack looked around the interior of the church, a frown on his face. It hadn't changed a bit in the past four years. Everywhere he looked, he could see her. Aerith, crouching down to tend to the flowers. Aerith, spinning around in the open space in front of the altar, her arms spread out on either side of her. Aerith laughing. Aerith, smiling at him.

There were too many memories.

But where was Aerith now? He frowned, looking down at the flowers in front of him. They were crushed, as if someone had trampled them. He couldn't believe that Aerith would allow anything to happen to them. She had always been so protective over them.

It felt  _wrong_. The kind of wrong that made his skin crawl.

He folded his arms, walking around the edge of the flower bed and peering into the back of the church. His foot nudged something in the dark and Zack paused, bending down to pick it up. His eyes darkened. It was a Shinra infantry helmet. Zack continued to walk, the helmet in his hand as he looked around. The back of the church was as much of a wreck as it always was, but the stone on one of the walls was chipped in an unmistakable pattern. He ran his hand down it, scowling.

Gunfire.

Bastards.

He looked around, but he didn't catch sight of any blood, or any other sign of a battle. If Cloud and Aerith were here at all, they were gone now, along with whoever was pursuing them. His scowl deepened and he dropped the helmet to the ground, walking out of the church. He clenched his fists, taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Cloud, you better take care of her…"

* * *

"… _7…3…"_

Cissnei wrote down the last few numbers, setting her pen aside on the bartop. Seventh Heaven was closed that night in preparation for tomorrow's mission, so all was quiet, aside from the occasional noise coming from Midgar's slums. "Right, I got it," she said into her cellphone. "Thanks for the help, Eira."

" _No problem, Cissnei,"_ said the female voice at the end of the line.  _"But…"_

Cissnei took a deep breath, her fingers closing around the edge of the notepad. "What?" she asked.

"… _This is not normally my place. Tseng was asking about you."_

She froze. "Tseng…?" she repeated.

" _Yeah."_

"…And what did you say?"

" _I haven't heard from you."_

"Did he believe you?"

Silence at the other end of the line. Cissnei slowly exhaled. "Alright," she said. "Thanks for the heads up."

" _Cissnei. I'm not done."_

She tensed, her finger halfway to the End Call button. Cissnei sighed, her shoulders slumping in resignation. "I know what you're going to say, Eira."

" _No, you don't. After Nibelheim, you disappeared off the face of the Planet. And we let you go. You'd crop up occasionally, contact one of us, but it was all pretty tame stuff. A couple of guns here and there, medicine, intel, a ride…We helped you, because you're one of us, and we've all got our secrets. But now your name's starting to crop up with AVALANCHE, Fair, Mako Reactor bombings, Sephiroth…"_

Cissnei was quiet. The voice at the other end of the line paused for a moment, before continuing, her tone brisk and business-like.

" _When we went into hiding, Tseng gave us one order and one order only. Stay out of the company's way. But now the company's starting to take notice of you. The president isn't stupid. He knows how Turks operate. When one Turk shows up in the crosshairs, we all do. Shion. Me. Now him, and all the others in hiding…you think Shinra doesn't know where we are? You go down for this, you take us all with you."_

" _Tseng's made it his personal business to keep us all alive. He sees your actions as jeopardizing his mission. And Tseng will put the gun to your head and pull the trigger himself before he lets you bring us all down."_

"I'm not afraid of Tseng…" said Cissnei quietly, picking up her pen.

" _Really?"_ asked Eira.  _"I am."_

Cissnei fell silent. "…Alright," she said, after a while. "I won't contact you anymore."

" _It's not about me. I'm not afraid of the company, and I'm not afraid to die. Not about Shion either, we all know he's just itching to play. Not about Nico, he'll be happy to help with this Corneo hit. It's about you. You need to stop, before you get tangled in something you don't need."_

Her eyes darkened, and she tensed, pursing her lips. "…Thank you for your help," she said softly.

" _Goddammit, Shuriken, what is he to you?"_

Cissnei exhaled slowly.

"Bye," she said, pressing the button. She placed the phone on the bar top and took a deep breath, lowering her head onto her arms. She felt drained, and numb. Cissnei tilted her head to the side, looking down the length of the bar. Eira was right. Tseng cared about her, but if it came down to her and all the other Turks, he would kill her himself and haul her body to headquarters. He had done it before. The knowledge should have grieved her, but in the end, it only made her feel cold inside.

" _Turks're are only loyal to each other…"_ Reno had told her before, when she questioned the wisdom of letting Veld defect.  _"No one else trusts us. Can't trust anyone else."_

" _We do what we have to,"_ Rude had added.

So what did that make her now?

"Another ex-Turk?" asked a cool voice from behind her. Cissnei tilted her head. Sephiroth stood over her, a frown on his face. She slid off her arms and straightened up, picking up her phone and flipping it closed.

"Yeah. Eira," she said. "She was a mercenary. She joined the Turks back when we cleaned out the AVALANCHE base at Icicle Inn."

"Hm," said Sephiroth, nodding once in acknowledgment. Cissnei frowned, noticing that he was once again wearing his usual coat, with Masamune attached to his back.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

"Zack is taking too long," he said. "I'm going out to look for him."

"Have you tried his phone?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "Not answering," he said. "He's probably moping. I shouldn't be out long." He frowned at her, looking her over. "Did something happen?"

She hesitated, but shook her head. He noticed the brief pause, his frown deepening. "You seem pale."

"It's the light," said Cissnei. His brows rose. She lifted her head, forcing a smile on her face. "I'm fine, Sephiroth. Go find Zack and drag him home."

This time, it was Sephiroth's turn to hesitate. He paused for a moment, before nodding once and walking away. Cissnei waited until she heard the door swing closed behind him, then picked up her notepad, dialing the number. It rang twice, before a male voice picked up, sounding uncertain. Cissnei perked up slightly, injecting a note of confidence in her voice as she pressed the phone to her ear. This would be the last, she promised herself. The last time she would involve any of them.

"Hey, Nico. It's Cissnei…Yeah, I know. It's been a while. Listen, I need your opinion on something…It's about Don Corneo…"

* * *

Cloud stared as he and Aerith walked through the slums. He had seen it before, in Sector 7, but it really took walking around like this to appreciate just how hard it was to live down here. He tugged at the fabric of his shirt.

"Warm?" asked Aerith, beside him.

"A little," admitted Cloud, nodding.

"The Plate traps heat in the slums," said Aerith, pointing up. "And all the heat from the Reactors gathers down here, so even in the winter, it's like this. You get used to it."

"Yeah…" said Cloud, nodding. He had gotten used to it already, during the time he had spent at Seventh Heaven. But Aerith's church seemed different, almost as if it wasn't a part of the slums.

"Cloud, my house is right here," said Aerith, tugging on his wrist and pulling him off to the right. Cloud started, turning towards her. He hadn't realized that he had spaced out. Some bodyguard he was. He looked around, his eyes widening. Aerith's house lay near one of the water ducts that drained water from the streets of the Plate above. It bordered an empty lot that was nearly covered by yellow flowers.

"You grew them here too?" he asked.

"It took some time," said Aerith. "But I managed to get them to grow out here too. Come on inside. It's getting late."

He nodded, looking around. Although it was hard to tell under the Plate, it was getting a little later in the day. He needed to get back to Sector 7…although he was starting to realize that he didn't have any idea where that was. He followed Aerith inside, lingering by the door as she ran into the living room.

"I'm home, Mom!" she called.

A brown-haired woman in a green dress looked up from where she was cooking. She smiled at Aerith, looking relieved, and walked over to them. Aerith turned towards Cloud, gesturing for him to come forward. He did, closing the door behind him.

"This is Cloud," she said. "My bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" asked Aerith's mother, her eyes widening. "You were followed again?" She stepped forward, grabbing Aerith's hands and looking her over. "Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?" Her eyes widened as they landed on the scrape on Aerith's arm. "Oh, you are! Sit down. Let me see that."

"Mom, it's fine," said Aerith. "Don't worry. It'll heal soon. I'm alright. I had Cloud with me."

The woman sighed, turning towards him. "Thank you, Cloud," she said.

"It's no problem," said Cloud. "Miss…"

"Elmyra Gainsborough," said Aerith's mom. She turned away. "I'm going to go get the first aid kit. Stay right there, Aerith."

Aerith sighed, turning towards Cloud. "So…what are you going to do now?" she asked.

"Is Sector 7 far from here?" asked Cloud. "I need to get to Tifa's bar."

"Is Tifa…a girl?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Cloud, nodding.

Aerith grinned. "A girl…friend?" she asked, leaning forward.

Cloud felt his face warm. "N-No, nothing like that," he said. "We're childhood friends. That's all."

Aerith giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. "You don't have to get  _that_ upset," she said. "You said it was Sector 7? I'll show you the way."

Cloud's eyes widened. "Wait, you can't go back out there," he said. "You'll just put yourself in danger again."

"I'm used to it," said Aerith. "But…on one condition. You have to tell me all about Zack. The whole story. And don't leave anything out. Deal?" She extended one hand towards him.

Cloud frowned, staring at the girl. On one hand, he did really need to get back. But on the other hand, he knew how persistent Shinra could be. She would only be hurt by going back out there. Then again, if they knew about the church, they probably knew about this place too. He nodded.

"Alright. Deal," he said, clasping her hand.

Aerith smiled, releasing his hand. "Mom!" she called, turning away from him. "I'm taking Cloud to Sector 7. I'll be back in a while."

Elmyra returned, a worried frown on her face. "But dear…" she began. She sighed, noticing the look on Aerith's face. "I give up. You never listen once you've made up your mind. But if you must go, why don't you go tomorrow? It's getting late now."

Aerith frowned, glancing at the clock. It  _was_ getting late. "Yeah, you're right, Mom," she said. He frowned, wishing that he had a phone to contact the others. But that would be a bit too much to ask for, down here.

"Aerith, please go make the bed," said Elmyra.

Aerith nodded. "We'll talk later, okay Cloud?" she asked.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah," he said, watching as she walked off.

When she was gone, Elmyra turned towards him, a stern frown on her face. She took a step towards him. "That glow in your eyes," she said. "You're from SOLDIER, right?"

"More or less," said Cloud. "But I'm not with Shinra anymore."

Elmyra sighed heavily, her hands clasped in front of her. "I don't know how to say this," she said. "But…could you please leave here tonight, without telling Aerith?"

Cloud's eyes widened slightly at her request. "What?" he asked. "Why?"

"Just…please," said Elmyra. "I don't want to see my daughter hurt again."

Cloud hesitated. He still needed Aerith's help to get back to Sector 7. But he didn't want to involve her any further either. Although he had the feeling that if she found out the truth about Zack, she would insist. "I'll…see," he said.

Elmyra nodded once, turning away. Cloud hung around for a moment more, before slowly making his way towards the stairs. When she didn't stop him, he climbed them, letting out the breath he was holding once he was upstairs. The atmosphere in the living room had been tense.

Aerith waited for him at the top.

"You need to go through Sector 6 to get to Sector 7," she said. "Sector 6 is a little dangerous, so you'd better get some rest tonight. You can tell me the story in the morning."

"Are you sure?" asked Cloud.

Aerith nodded. "I've been waiting for almost five years," she said. "I can wait another night. We can talk while we walk."

"Okay," said Cloud, nodding. "Good night."

"Good night, Cloud," said Aerith, smiling at him. "Thank you for today."

She walked past him, heading downstairs. Cloud watched her go, frowning. He hadn't noticed it until she moved past him, and probably wouldn't notice it, if Elmyra hadn't made such a fuss earlier.

The scrape on her arm was gone.

* * *

Sephiroth found Zack standing on a ridge overlooking the house, on the other side of a patch of yellow flowers. It was dark now, the only light in the immediate area coming from the slums of Sector 5 and the faint glow that shone from the house's windows. He stepped forward.

"Don't step on the flowers," said Zack, absently.

Sephiroth paused, then walked carefully around them, coming to stand behind Zack. The former SOLDIER stared at the house, his hands loosely gripping the fence posts. His eyes were fixed on the yellow flowers that grew around it.

"She was trying to get it started, the last time we talked," said Zack. "I helped her plant the ones in the backyard. She scolded me a lot for not being careful enough, but it looks like they grew."

"If it bothers you so much…" began Sephiroth. "Why don't you just go down there?"

"And do what?" asked Zack. "Involve her in this? Blowing up Mako Reactors? Making enemies out of Shinra? She's already being chased by the company. How much worse will it get for her if they find out she's been in contact with me?"

Sephiroth fell silent. Memories of Angeal came back to him, memories of Nibelheim, of the Polaroid pictures of Zack and Cloud still tacked to the wall of the hideout in Modeoheim. It wasn't the same thing, but it served as a stark reminder of what Shinra had done, and what they would do to cover their tracks.

"When I was a kid," said Zack. "I always wanted to be in SOLDIER. I wanted to be a hero. Like you."

He was quiet. He was well aware of the reputation he had earned during the Wutai War. Zack's wasn't the first story like this he had heard.

"And now?" he asked.

Zack shook his head. "I wanna go find that kid from Gongaga and slap him silly. Sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" asked Sephiroth.

"If I never left Gongaga, I never would have met Angeal. Or Cloud. Or you, or Kunsel, or Cissnei. Or even Aerith. So, it's worth it." He sighed. "I'm glad I met her, Sephiroth. Even now. Even after all this. Even though it kills me to stand here. I don't think you understand how that feels."

Sephiroth shook his head. "I don't," he admitted. Zack nodded once. Sephiroth watched him silently.

"But…" he said. "I do understand how it feels to wish that something had turned out differently."

Zack paused for a moment. Then, he sighed, slowly tearing himself away from the scene and turning to face him. "Well," he said. "We know Cloud's safe. That's what we came for. So, let's head back. We've got stuff to do in the morning." Zack walked past him, heading down the path. Sephiroth watched him go for a moment, then sighed.

"Do you want to get a drink?"

Zack grinned, turning his head to face him. "Thought you'd never ask, Seph," he said.

**END FILE**


	6. File 006: The Trials We Face

**Final Fantasy VII: Another Side**

**By:**

**Mystwalker**

* * *

 

**File 006: The Trials We Face**

_The bar was a more or less a hole in the wall in Sector 5, and Sephiroth wondered for a moment how Zack knew how to find it. The residents weren't stupid, clearing out of the way as soon as the two ex-SOLDIERS entered the building. They took seats at the corner table, Zack pouring from a bottle into two glasses of questionable cleanliness. He didn't mind. He had seen worse in the Wutai War._

" _We should drink to something," commented Zack, handing him one of the glasses. "Any ideas, Seph?"_

_Sephiroth swirled the drink around in his glass, staring down at it. Then, he looked up at Zack._

" _To absent friends," he said, raising it slightly._

_Zack nodded, raising his own glass as well._

* * *

The lights that filtered in from outside grew slightly brighter, the only sign that morning had come to the slums. Cissnei and Tifa stood in the center of the room, the latter dressed in a deep blue gown that emphasized her figure. On the other side of the bar, Barret sat at his usual table, a scowl on his face. Sephiroth leaned against the wall behind him, his arms folded and his eyes fixed on the street outside.

"Remember, this is the camera," said Cissnei, fastening a necklace around Tifa's neck and letting the pendant sit comfortably against her skin. Any jeweler or criminal worth their salt would know that the silver and the jewels set in the pendant were fake, but this was the slums. Real jewelry would be more conspicuous. "It feeds into the screens downstairs. So try not to lose it, or we'll lose visuals."

Tifa nodded once.

"The microphone is in your earrings," continued Cissnei. "It'll pick up most of the sounds in the immediate area. What you hear, we'll hear."

"Got it," said Tifa, nodding.

"Finally, there's the earpiece," said Cissnei. "I've used it on a lot of missions, and it's fairly hard to spot, but try to keep it covered by your hair just in case." She stepped back, reaching for the radio on the table. "Testing. Do you read me? Testing."

"I read you," said Tifa, placing a hand to her ear.

"Good," said Cissnei. "So everything works. Try not to talk to us much if you can help it. Just focus on the mission." She paused for a moment, taking a step back and studying Tifa. "How are you feeling about this?"

"Honestly, a little nervous," admitted Tifa, smoothing out the fabric of her dress. "But I can handle it."

Cissnei nodded, smiling slightly. "You should do fine," she said. "Just remember. When you walk in there, you aren't Tifa Lockhart anymore. No one is looking at you, just at who you're pretending to be."

Tifa nodded. "Thanks, Cissnei," she said.

Sephiroth's eyes moved towards the door. "Time to go," he said, causing the two of them to look up.

"Good luck," said Cissnei.

"Mm," replied Tifa, making her way towards the door. Her heels clicked on the ground as she walked, and Cissnei frowned, but said nothing. The door swung closed behind her, and she watched from the window as she stepped into the carriage waiting for her.

"Those shoes aren't exactly stealthy," muttered Cissnei, leaning against the bar. "She'll have to drop them if something goes wrong."

"Stop fretting," said Sephiroth, looking up at her.

"I can't help it," said Cissnei, sighing. She placed her hands on the bar behind her and jumped, pulling herself up so that she was sitting on it. "I keep thinking back to my first undercover mission. It's amazing I didn't completely screw that up."

"Your first mission?"

"Ah, I was…about fifteen. It was to infiltrate a high school. I was supposed to keep tabs on the daughter of one of Shinra's high-ranking employees in Junon. He was suspected of…" She paused, catching sight of the look in Barret's eye as he lifted his head and turned towards her. Cissnei shook her head. "…Anyway, it's not important," she said. "But you're right. Tifa's capable enough."

The pinball machine descended and then grated back into place, a certain dark-haired SOLDIER stumbling off it with one hand on his head. "Oh, my head…" groaned Zack, dropping onto one of the stools at the bar. He lowered his head into his hands and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, then opened them a crack and looked around. "Did Tifa leave already?" he asked.

"Just missed her," said Cissnei, sliding off the bar top. She walked around to the back.

"Still hung over?" asked Barret.

Zack mumbled something intelligible in reply, waving a hand at him. Cissnei sighed and ran a hand through her hair, setting a glass of water on the table in front of him. "I'm not surprised, considering what time you both got back. You should be fine soon, with all that mako in you."

"Thanks, 'nei," mumbled Zack, taking the glass of water and downing it. He set the glass down.

"Honestly, you two," she said, leaning against the bar. "The night before a mission, and you decide to drink yourselves silly."

"I wasn't that drunk," said Zack. He turned his head away from Cissnei, glancing at Sephiroth. Zack winced, shielding his eyes from the glare coming from the door. "Oh, no fair!" he said in protest, pointing at Sephiroth. "Why are you okay?"

Sephiroth shrugged. "I make it a point to pace myself," he said. "I don't want a repeat of the last time."

Cissnei raised an eyebrow. "Last time?" she asked.

"What happened last time?" asked Zack, his discomfort seemingly forgotten as he sat up, interested.

"It was the Wutai War," said Sephiroth. "One of Genesis's stupid experiments. And before you ask, no, I will not elaborate."

"C'mon, how bad could it be?" asked Barret, turning towards him.

Sephiroth frowned. "Let's just say that if we weren't already at war with Wutai, we would have been. Angeal was very displeased with us when he left that prison. I'm going to begin the surveillance. Jessie should be finished setting up the equipment."

He walked away, heading towards the pinball machine.

"Wait, there was a  _prison?"_ asked Zack, leaping out of his seat. Sephiroth ignored him, pressing the button underneath the machine. "Sephiroth! What happened? Don't change the subject!"

The pinball machine slowly began to lower itself, taking the silver-haired First with it.

* * *

Cloud awoke before it was fully light, glancing over at the clock on the wall. It was early in the morning. Aerith was probably still in bed. Elmyra's request from the night before came back to him, and he sat up, throwing the covers off of himself. It had been a long while since he had slept in a real bed, and for a moment, he was reluctant to leave. But he had to get back to Tifa and the others. He ran a hand through his hair, then sat up, quietly pulling on his boots, gloves, and shoulder pauldron.

He picked up his sword from where it lay against the wall, testing its weight in his hand before reaching up and placing it at his back. Cloud flexed and clenched his fist, staring down at his gloved hand. He had a slight headache, and his shoulders were stiff, but beyond that, he felt great, totally unlike someone who had just fallen from the Plate and crashed through a church roof. Using the sword was becoming easier and easier as well, and he found that his body was responding faster to what he wanted it to do. He was still far from the level of someone like Zack or Sephiroth, but he could feel himself improving, certain actions becoming almost reflexive to him now.

He shook his head, thinking back to what Aerith had told him the night before.

"Sector 7 is just past Sector 6," he said, frowning as he opened the door and looked out into the hallway. There was no sign of activity, and he could hear no sound from Aerith. "…I should be alright."

There wasn't any point in putting Aerith in danger. When things settled down, he could tell her about Zack. Or he could get Zack to come down here himself and tell her the story. It was his responsibility after all.

Cloud shut the door quietly behind him, creeping downstairs and leaving the house. No one stopped him. He made sure to lock the door of the house behind him, closing it quietly and making his way through the streets of Sector 5 and towards the entrance into Sector 6. He'd apologize to Aerith later, he decided, if they ever ran into each other again.

A flash of pink jumped out in front of him, her arms spread wide and a smile on her face. Cloud jumped back, startled. "Gotcha!" said Aerith, leaning forward playfully.

"A-Aerith," said Cloud. He straightened up, looking around. "When…when did you get out here?"

"Hmm…" said Aerith, tapping her chin. She tilted her head back, pretending to think. "Maybe when you were sneaking out of my house?"

"But how did you—oh, never mind," said Cloud, sighing. He studied her, noticing that she was holding something in her right hand. It was a thin metal staff, about as tall as she was, with a rubber hand grip around the center, and slightly thicker on both ends. "What's that?"

"It's a staff," said Aerith.

"I know that," said Cloud. "I mean…why do you have it?"

"It's my weapon," said the flower girl, simply. "It's kind of big, so I don't bring it with me all the time. But after what happened yesterday, I thought it would be best to bring it. Usually, I can get by with Materia."

"You have Materia?" asked Cloud.

"Just a couple," said Aerith, nodding. "A friend of mine got them for me. But he'd get in trouble for it, so I don't use them unless I really need to."

Cloud nodded, making a mental note of that information. "Can you fight with it?" he asked, gesturing at the staff.

"A little," admitted Aerith. "I mean, I'm not amazing at it, but I can do a little bit."

"Okay," said Cloud. "So if we get into any trouble, stay behind me."

"Got it," said Aerith, grinning. "So, come on. Sector 7 is this way."

She turned, running through the hole in the wall. Cloud's eyes widened, and he quickly took off after her. "Wait, Aerith!" he said. "I said stay behind me!"

Aerith led him through a maze of ruined streets in Sector 6. Cloud kept close behind her as she moved, watching out for any trouble. Most of the citizens of the slums seemed to be asleep, though. They ran into nobody on the way there. The street opened up into a small playground, out of place among the wreckage of the slums. Aerith stopped at the playground gate, turning towards Cloud.

"The gate to Sector 7 is right through there," she said.

Cloud nodded, looking inside. He could see a similar hole in the wall that led to the park. "Thanks," he said. "I should be alright from here. Will you be okay getting home?"

"Uh-uh-uh," said Aerith, shaking her head as Cloud started to move past. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Cloud paused. "Forgetting something?" he asked.

"Our deal," said Aerith. "You're supposed to tell me what happened."

"Right," said Cloud, nodding. "Um…it's kind of a long story."

"I have time," said Aerith. She walked up to the slide. "Come on, let's talk up here," she said, climbing the ladder. Cloud sighed and followed her. She sat on top of the dome, tucking her legs underneath herself and laying her staff beside her. She patted the space next to her, and Cloud sat down beside her, resting his arm on his knee. Aerith smiled, looking around at the park.

"I can't believe it's still here," she said. "We used to come here all the time. Well…when he could spare some time anyway."

"You and Zack?" asked Cloud, turning towards her.

"Mm," said Aerith, nodding. "This is where we started selling flowers, before the wagon broke. There were two kids that used to play SOLDIER down there. They're teenagers now."

Cloud looked around at the playground. He could imagine it. He remembered that Zack was always sneaking off to the slums back then.

"So…" said Aerith. "Zack. What happened?"

Cloud sighed, tilting his head back and looking up at the Plate above them as he thought about where to start. "Well…" he said. "…You know that Zack was sent on a mission to Nibelheim about five years ago?"

"Mm-hmm," said Aerith. "He came and saw me before he left. He said he would be gone for a few days, and that he'd fix the wagon when he got back. I didn't know where he was going until later, after he disappeared. I called him to say good luck, but he was busy and we couldn't talk long. That was the last time we spoke."

"Yeah…" said Cloud. "Well…I was on that mission too, as a Shinra infantryman. It was Zack and Sephiroth in charge, and they chose me to come along because I'm from Nibelheim."

"Infantryman?" asked Aerith. "Not SOLDIER?"

Cloud shook his head. "No," he said. "I wasn't in SOLDIER. Anyway, it was supposed to be a routine mission. We were just inspecting the Mako Reactor. But we were also on the lookout for Genesis, who was sighted in the area."

"Genesis?" asked Aerith.

Cloud nodded. "He was a SOLDIER First Class like Zack and Sephiroth, but he had gone rogue a couple of years before that. Zack supposedly killed him in Modeoheim about two years back, but he didn't actually die. That was a little before I met Zack. Anyway, Genesis was…" Cloud hesitated. "…he was apparently a genetic experiment. Project G. But, he was considered a failure, because the cells they gave him were degrading. He was dying, and he was desperate. We were told that he thought the secret to his survival was in Nibelheim, so we had to be on the lookout."

"So what happened?" asked Aerith.

"There was…a mix-up at the Reactor. Sephiroth had been acting kind of strangely. I don't really know the full story. But one night, someone set the whole town on fire…" Cloud trailed off. He could still remember it, if he closed his eyes. Running outside the inn to see the whole town ablaze, the smell of smoke in the air. Running for his house, only to see it collapse in front of him, his mother still inside…

"Cloud?" prompted Aerith, a note of concern in her voice.

Cloud shook his head. "Sorry," he said. "Anyway…um…I was the first to leave the inn, but I was knocked unconscious. Zack…and I…both assumed that Sephiroth did it, because we saw him in the fire. So Zack chased Sephiroth to the Reactor. I came to a little while later and started looking for Tifa, who was also there."

"Your friend who owns the bar," said Aerith. Cloud nodded. He remembered, vaguely, his trip up the mountain, the town burning in the distance. He remembered Tifa's father dead outside the Reactor, a pool of blood around him. He left those details out, because they didn't matter.

"I found her in the Reactor, unconscious. There was a door earlier that was sealed off, but it was open now. I walked in and I saw Zack lying there. He was…barely conscious and injured. And I saw Sephiroth. So I picked up Zack's sword and attacked him. And he attacked me back."

"What happened?" asked Aerith, staring worriedly at him. She had her fingers twisted around the fabric of her shirt. Cloud glanced at her, then looked away. "I didn't know that I was wrong," he said. "It wasn't Sephiroth. It was Genesis. But Sephiroth thought I was trying to kill him. He stabbed me and he fell into the mako pool underneath the Reactor. I blacked out. I found out later that Zack did too. And that's how Shinra found us."

Cloud turned towards her, uncertain whether or not to continue. Aerith waited for a few moments.

"And?" she asked.

He sighed. "This is…not a nice story," he said. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"I'm sure, Cloud," said Aerith, nodding. He looked her in the eye. Her green eyes were resolute. Cloud nodded once.

"Okay," he said. "Zack and I were taken by Shinra. We were brought to a science facility underneath Nibelheim. We…" Cloud trailed off, his eyes widening as he stared at something just over Aerith's shoulder. The wall had opened up behind her, a Chocobo-pulled carriage coming out of it. And through the window, Cloud caught a glimpse of a familiar face.

"Tifa?" he asked, getting up.

* * *

The two of them stopped running as they reached the collection of bright lights and stores in the center of Sector 6, the carriage going on ahead. Cloud drew to a stop as Aerith placed her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. He watched the carriage go, taking in a few deep breaths.

"Where are we?" he asked, glancing around.

Aerith straightened up, wiping the sweat from her brow and tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "This is Wall Market," she said. "In Sector 6. This place is scary in a lot of ways, especially for a girl, so we've got to find your friend Tifa fast."

"We lost the carriage," said Cloud.

"That's alright," said Aerith. "I think I know where it was going." She pointed off into the distance. "Down there," she said.

Cloud looked, frowning. A single post rose up from behind the confused tangle of shops ahead of them, displaying the image of a girl in a honeybee costume in neon pink. He had never been here before, but it didn't take a genius to guess what kind of establishment that sign was advertising. He turned towards Aerith. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Pretty sure," said Aerith, nodding. "I've seen carriages like that before."

"Alright," said Cloud, turning away. "Wait here."

"Don't take too long," he heard Aerith say. He glanced back and saw her move backwards, out of the main flow of traffic. Her hand tightened around her staff, but it looked like Aerith knew better than to glance around nervously and make herself look like easy prey. He didn't like leaving her there, but he didn't have much choice. Cloud sighed and walked past the first few shops, through the streets, and towards the building. He ducked into a side street before he could reach it, examining the area.

Up close, the building itself was covered in pink neon lights, including those that spelled out "The Honey Bee Inn". Men clustered around the entrance in varying degrees of intoxication, talking and murmuring amongst themselves and occasionally getting into arguments with the burly security guard that stood at the door. Some of the clientele looked like typical slum-dwellers, but a handful were significantly better dressed, suggesting that they were from above the Plate. He wondered exactly how many of them were employed by Shinra.

He couldn't think of any reason why Tifa would be in a place like this, unless she was being held against her will. Cloud's fists clenched at the thought. If that was the case, then he would have to get her out, right away. Cloud glanced down at the clothes he was wearing. If he was right about Shinra employees coming down here in secret, he should be able to blend right in. Cloud straightened up and squared his shoulders, drawing himself up to his full height and mimicking Zack in posture as he stepped out from behind the wall. He moved straight through the crowd as he imagined a First would, heading straight towards the front door.

He ignored the doorman, making straight for the portly man in the violet suit that he had seen other men talk to. The man's face broadened into a grin as Cloud approached him.

"Welcome!" he said. "Even unpopular dweebs like you may meet their destiny here! You looking for a girlfriend too?"

 _Unpopular dweebs?_ thought Cloud, frowning at the man.

"You know a girl named Tifa?" he asked.

The man blinked in surprise. "Hey, you're pretty fast!" he said. "Tifa's our newest girl. But…unfortunately, she's having an interview right now."

"Interview?" asked Cloud.

"Here at the Honey Bee Inn, it's customary for all the new girls to be taken to Don Corneo's mansion. Don Corneo's a famous dilettante. Now he wants to settle down and is in the market for a bride. Sorry. Come back tomorrow night."

Cloud frowned as the man turned away. He briefly considered forcing his way into the Inn but decided against it. He needed to check the man's story first. If Tifa wasn't here, bursting in would just be a waste of time, and would probably make the situation worse. He walked away, heading down the street. Aerith looked up as she saw him approach, running over to him. "So?" she asked.

"They took her to Don Corneo's mansion," he said. "Do you know where that is?"

Aerith nodded. "It's right down here," she said. "You can't miss it. Come on."

She took him by the hand, leading him up the streets of Wall Market. The mansion was easily the biggest building in the area, with perhaps the exception of the Honey Bee Inn. Unlike the other buildings in the slums, it looked like it had been made of real wood and tile, and not just scrap metal and whatever was thrown out from the plate. He pulled his hand out of Aerith's, immediately wary. Cloud stepped forward, motioning for her to stay back. The security guard turned towards him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Is this Corneo's mansion?" he asked.

The guard glared. "This is the mansion of Don Corneo, the most powerful man in Wall Market," he said. "What's it to you?"

"There's been some sort of mistake," said Cloud. "My friend's in there, and—."

"No mistake," said the guard, shaking his head. "Look, the Don's not into men. So don't let me catch you around here again." He looked past Cloud, a grin spreading over his face as his eyes fixed on Aerith. "Hey, you've got a cute one with you!" he said.

"She's not available," said Cloud, his eyes narrowing dangerously. The man shrugged in reply.

"Suit yourself," he said. "But the Don'd pay top gil for someone like her."

Cloud tensed, reaching for his sword. The man clenched his fists, taking a step forward.

"Cloud," whispered Aerith, stopping him. He glanced over at her. Aerith shook her head, inclining it towards the exit. Cloud exhaled slowly and nodded, lowering his hand and walking over to her.

"Yeah, listen to your girl," taunted the guard. "Don't cause trouble."

Cloud ignored him, turning towards Aerith. "What is it?" he asked, inclining his head towards her and speaking in a low voice so that the guard wouldn't hear.

"This is the Don's mansion, right?" asked Aerith. "I'll go take a look. I'll tell Tifa about you."

Cloud's eyes widened in surprise as Aerith moved past him, heading for the doors. He reached out and caught her by the wrist, pulling her back. "Are you  _crazy_?" he asked. "You can't go in there!"

"Why not?" asked Aerith, frowning up at him.

 _Because Zack would_ _ **kill**_ _me…_ he thought to himself. "You do know what kind of place this is, don't you? I can't let you go in there alone!"

"Then what are we supposed to do?" asked Aerith. "We have to save your friend Tifa, don't we?"

Cloud hesitated. He knew that he was capable of taking out their security if he had to. Mako enhancements alone would carry him far enough. But he wasn't sure how far he could push it. And if Shinra employees really did come down here, he was willing to bet that he wasn't the only mako enhanced person on the street. Breaking in would just expose him and maybe the rest of AVALANCHE as well. But he couldn't let Aerith go alone either. And he couldn't just  _leave_ Tifa.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Aerith had turned away from him, and was now giggling to herself, raising her wrist to her mouth to muffle the sound. "Aerith?" he asked. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," said Aerith, turning towards him. "Just…men aren't allowed in there, but you won't let me go alone, right?"

Cloud nodded. "That's the situation," he said.

"But you'll do anything to save your friend Tifa?"

"Anything that won't cause too much trouble," he said. He couldn't afford to get caught. Aerith smiled, leaning forward. He frowned at her.

"Anything?" she asked again.

Cloud nodded. "Anything," he repeated. "What are you planning?"

Her green eyes sparkled mischievously.

Cloud gulped.

* * *

Aerith walked into the building ahead of him, her hands clasped innocently behind her back. She turned around to face him, dressed in a deep red dress and wearing a smile on her face.

"Come on,  _Miss_ Cloud," she said, giggling.

Cloud groaned inwardly and stepped forward, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. He felt ridiculous. The long violet gown he was wearing twisted awkwardly around his legs as he walked, his skin itched under the make-up they had placed on him, and his head felt hot under the blond wig. He didn't understand how Aerith could make it look so easy. The guard winked at him as he passed, and Cloud fought the urge to retch.

"Are you okay, Cloud?" asked Aerith. "You look a little green."

"How did I let you talk me into this again?" asked Cloud, keeping his voice low.

Aerith giggled. "You're the one who said you'd do anything," she said. "Come on, let's go find Tifa!"

Cloud sighed, following her up the staircase and trying not to trip. He decided that she was having  _way_ too much fun with this.

* * *

"Alright," said Cissnei into the microphone, placing one hand over an earpiece of the headset she was wearing. "The camera's recording. Look around a bit, but try to make it look natural." She removed her hand from the headset, letting it fall down to the control panel as she pressed a few buttons. Jessie flipped a few switches on her side of the panel, turning on the screens that lined one end of the wall.

Zack, having already had his hand swatted away for trying to mess with the setup, kept his distance, glancing at the screen as he filled a cup with water. The screen showed a dungeon under Don Corneo's mansion. It wasn't hard to guess what most of the "equipment" was being used for. Barret scowled from his seat, drumming the fingers of his human hand on the crate next to him impatiently.

"Man, Corneo's  _sick_ ," said Biggs from his seat, scowling in disgust.

Beside him, Sephiroth 'hmm'ed in reply, nodding his head once. The former First's eyes were fixed on the screen. Tifa slowly turned, allowing them to take in more of the sight. Zack walked back around and leaned against the wall, his glass of water in hand. Footsteps sounded from behind Tifa. He frowned at the screen, taking a slow sip. It was hard to imagine what kind of girl would willingly go down there.

"…Tifa?" asked a familiar voice.

Zack choked, spraying water everywhere. The people in front of him immediately looked up, Biggs and Wedge shouting angrily as Sephiroth sent him an annoyed glare. He coughed, banging on his chest as he tried to regulate his breathing. Tifa immediately pivoted towards the newcomer, and Cissnei and Jessie swiveled back around in their seats to face the screens.

Zack looked up, recovered somewhat from his choking fit. A brown-haired girl came into view, dressed in a bright red gown. Even in the gloom, he recognized her.

" _Aerith_?!" he asked, incredulously.

Two things passed through his mind at once. One, the woman on the screen was unmistakably Aerith, and two, she was in  _Don Corneo's mansion_.

No.  _Hell_ no.

"Get her out of there," he said, his eyes narrowing as he turned towards Cissnei and Jessie.

Cissnei frowned, turning around to face him. "Zack, we can't," she said. "The mission…"

"She's not part of the mission," said Zack. "If you won't, I'll get her out myself."

"Zack, you can't be  _seen_!" said Cissnei, half-rising out of her seat. "If he's working for Shinra, he'll know you by sight!"

Zack turned away from her, heading towards the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sephiroth rise, a cold glare directed towards him. Behind Sephiroth, Barret stood up quickly, cutting the silver-haired First off.

"You sit your ass down right now!" said Barret. "I ain't about to let ya go out there and screw up the mission!"

"I can't just sit down and leave her there!" said Zack, turning back towards Barret. "You know what kind of place that is!"

"You don't even know why she's there!" shouted Barret, his voice overlapping with Zack's. "For all you know, she went there to—!"

Zack shook his head fiercely, interrupting Barret. "No way! Aerith isn't that kind of girl!"

"Then what d'you think you're gonna do? Burst right in through the front doors? Let Tifa—!"

"I can't just  _let Tifa_ , she's got enough on her plate."

"Goddammit, boy, will you quit INTERRUPTIN' me!"

A loud squeal from the speakers interrupted them. Both Zack and Barret turned towards the screens, Barret's human hand fisted around the front of Zack's shirt and Zack's fist clenched around Barret's shirt. The two of them froze and blinked, staring at the screens. Cloud's face stared back at them, a worried look in his eye. The camera zoomed out as Tifa stepped back, revealing a long purple gown.

The two of them stared for a moment, and then erupted into laughter, releasing each other and falling all over themselves in the process.

Beside them, Sephiroth sat slowly back down, looking disdainfully at them out of the corner of his eye. He rolled his eyes slightly, turning away and facing the screens.

"Grow up."

* * *

"T-Tifa…" began Cloud, feeling his face burning under Tifa's intense scrutiny. He looked away. Beside him, Aerith erupted into a fit of giggles, covering her mouth with her hand and attempting to muffle the sound. "Um…I can explain…"

"Cloud…?" asked Tifa, sounding shocked. "What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?"

"It was the only way I could get in here without causing trouble," he said. "I came to save you."

Tifa blinked. "To save me…?" she repeated. She shook her head. "Cloud, you've got it all wrong. I came here on purpose."

" _What?_ " asked Cloud, his eyes widening as he looked up at her.

"Never mind that!" said Tifa, quickly looking him over. "What happened to you after the fall? Are you hurt? Zack said you were alright, but—."

"Zack?" asked Aerith, interrupting her. Cloud tensed. Tifa paused, her eyes drifting towards Aerith as if she only now remembered that she was there. Aerith had her hands clasped together, and was looking at the other girl with a surprised expression on her face.

"Cloud…" began Tifa. "Who is this?"

"This…is Aerith," said Cloud, sighing. He raised a hand to the back of his head. "Um…she was Zack's girlfriend. Five years ago."

" _Girlfriend_?" asked Tifa.

"You said 'Zack'," said Aerith, ignoring the two of them. She stepped past Cloud, her eyes narrowing as she faced Tifa. "He's  _here_? In Midgar?"

"Ah…well…"

"Cloud?" asked Aerith, turning towards him.

Cloud sighed, lowering his hand. There was no helping it now. "Mm," he said quietly. "He's been in Midgar…for the past few months now."

"The past…few months…" said Aerith. She lowered her eyes to the ground, raising her hand to her mouth. "I see…"

"Aerith…" began Cloud.

Aerith shook her head. "No, I'm alright," she said. "Please, go on with what you were talking about before."

Tifa frowned uncertainly, glancing at Aerith. Cloud followed her line of sight, understanding what she was concerned about. The other girl glanced between the two of them, before smiling slightly, nodding her head. "Oh, I see," she said. "In that case, I'll just be over here...um...not listening to anything."

The two of them watched as Aerith walked away, heading to the far corner of the room and standing with her back to them, her hands over her ears. Cloud wasn't exactly sure that that prevented her from hearing them, but it was a good effort on her part. He looked back at Tifa.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said.

"Um...thanks," said Cloud, nervously adjusting his dress. "...What happened?"

She lowered her voice to a near whisper. "When we got back from the Sector 5 Reactor, there was this weird man. Barret caught him and roughed him up a bit, but Cissnei managed to squeeze some information out of him."

"That's when the Don's name came up?" asked Cloud.

Tifa nodded. "Right, Don Corneo. We came up with the idea to infiltrate Corneo's mansion."

"And they sent  _you_?" asked Cloud, incredulously.

"Well, Cissnei wanted to go at first, but I volunteered," said Tifa. "I wanted to do something to help, and besides, Cissnei's better off at the bar, keeping an eye on—." She froze, her eyes fixing on Cloud's attire again, before she lowered her eyes. "Never mind," she said.

"What?" asked Cloud. "Cissnei's doing what?"

"Oh, nothing," said Tifa, fiddling nervously with her... _earrings_? Why was she messing with her earrings? The martial artist shot him a smile, and he recognized it as the same nervous smile she would give him as a child when she knew something embarrassing about him but wouldn't tell him. "...Nothing at all."

"Tifa..." began Cloud.

"A-Anyway," said Tifa, quickly changing the subject. "I made it down here, but now I'm in a bit of a bind. Corneo is looking for a bride. Everyday, he gets three girls, chooses one of them, and...well..." She trailed off, waving her hands around in the air. Cloud nodded once to show that he got the point, feeling slightly sick. "Anyway, I have to be the girl, or I'm out for tonight, and I can't get any information out of him if I can't get him alone..."

"So, you have to make sure he... _picks_ you?" asked Cloud, disgusted at the thought. He took a deep breath and unclenched his fist, forcing himself to keep a clear head.

"Basically, yeah..." said Tifa, nodding once. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

Aerith perked up, turning towards them. The two of them stopped talking, shooting her a glance. She shrugged her shoulders, giving them a sheepish smile. "Sorry," she said, walking over to them. "I overheard. So, if you knew the three girls, there wouldn't be a problem, right?"

"I guess so," said Tifa. "But..."

"We have two other girls here, right?" asked Aerith, smiling. She gestured to herself, and then, impossibly, gestured towards Cloud, an impish grin on her face.

Cloud paled. He _really_ did not like where she was going with this. Tifa stared between Aerith and Cloud, a slow smile spreading onto her face as well. He took a step back, raising his hands up as if to defend himself from them.

"Wait—Aerith!" he said. "You can't—and I mean,  _I_ can't—."

"Why not?" asked Aerith, frowning at him and resting one hand on her hip. "I can handle myself!"

"W-Well—because—," began Cloud.

"So it's alright for  _Tifa_ to be in danger?" asked Aerith.

"I didn't say that!" said Cloud quickly, looking towards Tifa. She had her arms folded, and was now looking at him with a slightly annoyed frown on her face. "Tifa—."

She sighed, turning towards Aerith as the two of them began walking away. "Are you alright with that?" she asked.

"I grew up in the slums," said Aerith, inordinately cheerful. "I'm used to danger."

Cloud watched them go, envisioning all of the painful ways Zack could murder him when they got out of this.

* * *

"I'm going to  **kill** Cloud," said Zack from his seat between Barret and Sephiroth, his hands resting on his knees. He was leaning forward, watching the scene unfold with a scowl on his face. Sephiroth glanced over him, then looked back at the screen as the three 'women' were led out of the dungeon by one of Corneo's men.

"Make sure you do it outside," he said.

"I'm really going to kill Cloud," said Zack again as Don Corneo jumped over his desk, circling Tifa and eyeing her greedily.

"Before, or after he changes out of the dress?"

Zack frowned, as if considering it. "After," he finally said. "I don't like fighting girls." He leaned back in his seat and continued to watch. Sephiroth folded his arms, watching the scene as well. He supposed he had to be thankful that Zack had calmed down, and that now they were at least  _trying_ to act like professionals.

"Guys, please," said Cissnei. "It's hard enough to concentrate as it is."

The two of them fell silent, Zack giving Cissnei an apologetic wave as they continued to watch the Don circle the three of them, making his decision.

"Bet he picks Tifa," said Zack as the Don returned to her.

"I don't know," said Jessie. "He's been looking at Aerith for a while too..."

"Oh, he better not pick Aerith if he knows what's good for him," grumbled Zack.

"Well, she  _is_ pretty cute—," said Wedge. " _Ow!_ Zack!"

"Sorry," said Zack, giving Wedge a small grin. "Foot slipped."

" _Guys—,"_ said Cissnei again.

"Shut the hell up!" ordered Barret, banging his hand on the table. Sephiroth cringed. The sound was  _loud_ , much louder than any conversation the others had been making. Cissnei jumped, shooting Barret an annoyed glare.

Sephiroth looked up at Barret as well, his eyes narrowing. The leader of AVALANCHE scowled, but nodded, leaning back in his seat. "Didn't think it would be  _that_ loud," he muttered under his breath.

" _Woo-hoo! I've made up my mind!"_

The group looked up, watching the screen as silence finally fell over the room. Tifa turned her head towards Corneo, the Don's figure entering the screen as he stood in the center of the room.  _"My choice for tonight, is..."_

"Not Aerith, not Aerith..." muttered Zack from beside Sephiroth.

Sephiroth moved quickly, elbowing him hard in the ribs. Zack let out a grunt of pain, but fell silent.

" _This healthy young girl!"_ declared Corneo, gesturing at...

Sephiroth stared.

...At  _Cloud._

There was a beat, before the entire room broke into raucous laughter. Even Cissnei raised her hand to her mouth, stifling her giggles. Sephiroth stared at them, then sighed and covered his eyes with his hand, giving up any hope of professionalism.

* * *

Tifa raised her hand to her mouth and turned her head to the side to hide her laugh as Corneo picked Cloud, the former infantryman taking a sudden step back at the Don's advance.

"W-Wait a sec!" he began. Cloud quickly turned his head away, coughing and trying to disguise the pitch of his voice. "I-I mean...please, wait a moment!"

He shot Tifa a pleading look. She responded with a wink, as Aerith giggled into her hands behind him. Corneo gave Cloud a lecherous grin in response. "I love chicks who play hard-to-get!" he declared. Poor Cloud looked white as a sheet. She almost felt sorry for him, but she didn't expect his disguise to be  _that_ convincing. It was only when she remembered that the entire AVALANCHE group was watching the proceedings that she started really feeling bad.

"You can have the others!" declared the Don, gesturing at his assistants. He took Cloud by the hand, bringing 'her' into the next room. Cloud cast one desperate look back at them. Aerith responded by raising a hand, giving him a cheery wave.

They really shouldn't be torturing Cloud like this, she thought as she came to stand next to Aerith, the smile leaving her face as she noticed the two men coming over to them. But it was so much fun.

Still, they had bigger things to worry about—like the fact that she was carrying all their surveillance equipment. She took a deep breath as the two men advanced on them, grins on their faces. Her shoulders tensed, and she clenched her fist.

" _Try not to alarm the Don yet,"_ said Cissnei's voice in her ear. The other woman sounded slightly breathless, as though she had also been laughing. Her voice was serious now, though.  _"But do what you have to."_

She nodded, offering one of the men a sweet smile as he advanced on her, his hands outstretched.

Tifa suddenly stepped forward, grabbing his head in her hands and kneeing him in the gut. He let out a grunt of pain, his eyes widening as he crumpled to the ground. The second man jumped, and opened his mouth as if he was about to shout for help, but Tifa quickly whirled around, her foot catching him in the side of the head. He toppled over.

She planted her foot back on the ground as she finished her turn, her blue dress settling around her.

There was a pause on the other end of the line.  _"That was nicely done,"_ said Cissnei, sounding slightly surprised and a little impressed.  _"Give credit to your teacher."_

"Thanks," she said, pressing one hand to her ear. She glanced over at Aerith, who was watching her with a questioning look in her eye, and motioned towards the earpiece. Aerith's mouth formed a small 'o', but she nodded once. "What do you want us to do now?" she asked.

" _Slip the mic under the door,"_ said Cissnei.  _"I want to hear what's going on in there. And feel free to intervene if you feel the need."_

"Got it," said Tifa, nodding once. She turned back towards Aerith, smiling slightly as she unhooked the earring from her ear. "Are you alright?"

Aerith offered her a tentative smile, nodding once. "I'm fine," she said. "That was quick."

Tifa nodded. She searched through the Materia they had given her before she left, casting a quick Sleep spell on the two of them. "Let's hurry before they wake up," she said, walking over to the door. Aerith followed, watching as Tifa crouched down and slid the earring directly underneath. She crouched down, pressing her ear to the door and listening as voices came up from inside.

* * *

There was a moment of static as the microphone crackled, before Don Corneo's voice came up over the speakers.

" _...so cute...I never get tired of looking at you."_

"Ugh..." said Zack, making a disgusted face as he settled back into his seat.

"Ugh is right," said Cissnei, muting the mic on her headset again. She glanced over at Zack, seeming a little disturbed herself. "But what did you expect from Don Corneo?"

" _Do you...like me too?"_

" _Umm..."_ That was Cloud's voice now, sounding nervous and uncertain. Zack had to admit, now that he couldn't see his friend's face, Cloud  _did_ sound a little girly. A girl with a really low voice, sure, but the nervousness seemed to be bringing that out. Granted, Aerith had done a good job. Cloud had made a pretty convincing girl. Not one that would have fooled  _him_ of course, but Corneo? That was a different story.

Corneo picked up on Cloud's nervousness as well.

" _You don't like me?"_ he asked, his voice suddenly sounding disappointed.  _"...There's someone else, isn't there?"_

" _Um...y-yes!"_ replied Cloud quickly. Zack heard the shuffling of feet and figured that Cloud was probably backing away pretty quickly. Corneo let out a petulant sound.

" _No way! What's his name?"_ he asked.

" _Hi—His name—?"_ asked Cloud, letting out a particularly un-manly squeak. Zack frowned at that. He would have to be having a talk with his little protege when this was done.

" _Yes, pet, his name,"_ repeated Corneo.  _"What is it? I must know!"_

" _H-His name is Zack!"_ said Cloud quickly.  _"Uh—I-I mean, not Zack—I mean Zack—."_

Zack shot to his feet, shaking his fist at the screen.

"Oh come on, buddy! You can't do that to me!" he yelled as the laughter started up again.

Jessie fell on her back, wrapping her arms around her middle. Barret pounded the table as he let out several hearty laughs, nearly doubled over. Across the room, Cissnei fell onto her arm, her shoulders shaking as she laughed silently into her keyboard. To his horror, even  _Sephiroth_ suddenly leaned forward, letting out a choked sound and clamping his hand over his mouth quickly. A pair of stifled snorts followed it, and from the sudden amusement in his mako green eyes, Zack could just  _tell_ that he was smiling, maybe even grinning underneath that hand.

"Come on, guys! It's not funny!" he said.

"But it  _is_ ," said Jessie, picking herself up off the floor and grinning.

"Something you want to tell us, Zack?" asked Biggs.

Zack scowled. "It's not true!"

Cissnei recovered, pushing herself up off the keyboard and giving him a sly smile. "I don't know, Zack," she said. "Four years in the basement..."

"I was asleep!" he said, rounding onto her and pointing at her accusingly. " _You_ spent four years in the mountains alone with Sephiroth, so don't start!"

"Shh," said Cissnei suddenly, looking back at the screen. "Something's happening."

The room quieted down, some of the last few giggles beginning to die out. Zack glanced at the screen, but it was dark, continuing to show the door in front of Tifa and Aerith. The sound, however, had changed, Cloud's tone becoming less nervous and more serious. Sephiroth looked up, his expression serious again. Zack nodded once, sitting down beside him.

" _...he's one of the ones you were trying to find out about. AVALANCHE?"_

" _Oh, yeah. In Sector 7 in the slums. Wait, how do you know about that?"_

There was a long pause, followed by the rustle of clothing and Corneo's startled shout.  _"A man!"_ he yelled.  _"You tricked me! Somebody get in here now!"_

" _Unfortunately,"_ said Tifa's voice.  _"No one will be coming to help."_

On screen, Tifa stepped back from the door and opened it, rushing inside with Aerith behind her. Cloud had worn pants and a thin shirt underneath his dress—the violet dress was crumpled up in a corner along with the wig, apparently no match for Cloud's mako-fueled rage. He was still wearing make-up though. It made for an odd effect.

Corneo sprang up on his bed—one with tacky neon-colored sheets. Zack nearly gagged.

" _You're the ones from before! Wh...What the hell's going on?"_

The three of them moved to the side of the bed, forming a line.  _"Shut up!"_ said Tifa.  _"We're asking the questions now. What did your assistants find out? Talk! If you don't tell us..."_ she stepped forward, resting one foot on the bed and leaning forward.  _"I'll smash them."_

Cissnei leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs and folding her arms. "Not a threat I would have used, but pretty effective anyway," she said, smiling slightly.

Zack winced in sympathy, although it was more for Cloud than for the Don. He watched as Don Corneo jumped back, his eyes wide with sudden panic.  _"No! Not that! I'll talk! I'll tell you everything!"_

" _So...talk..."_ said Tifa.

" _I made 'em find out where the man with the gun-arm was,"_ said Corneo.  _"But that's what I was ordered to do."_

" _By who?"_ asked Tifa.

Corneo shook his head.  _"No! If I told you that, I'd be killed!"_

Zack's frown deepened, and he exchanged a glance with Cissnei. Shinra. There wasn't much else that could put fear like that into someone like Don Corneo. Tifa seemed to catch on, because she pressed forward.

" _Talk,"_ she said.  _"If you don't tell us..."_

This time, it was Aerith who stepped forward. " _I'll rip them off,"_ she said, in a sweet voice that did not go at all with what she was saying. Zack's eyes widened. What had happened to Aerith in five years?

Corneo let out a wail.  _"It was Heidegger of Shinra!"_ he said, scooting away from Aerith as far as the bed would let him.

Zack froze. Out of the corner of his eye, he realized that Cissnei had gone completely still. Sephiroth said nothing, but Zack could feel the tension coming from him too. The other members of AVALANCHE stared, as if afraid to break the silence. It was Barret who went first.

"Heidegger?" he asked.

"The head of Public Safety," replied Sephiroth calmly, looking up.

"...Public...Safety...?" repeated Biggs.

"It's just a nice way of saying the military," Zack replied. "The infantry. SOLDIER. And..." He glanced across the room.

"...The Turks..." finished Cissnei softly. She paused for a moment, and then a small smile appeared on her face, one that might have been a smirk. "...He thinks, anyway."

Zack stared at her as she looked back at the screen. It was at times like this when he realized he didn't really know much about the Turks. He looked back at the conversation.

" _Did you say Shinra?"_ asked Aerith.  _"What are they up to?"_

" _Talk!"_ said Tifa.  _"If you don't tell us..."_

Cloud stepped forward.  _"I'll chop them off,"_ he threatened, no longer sounding girly at all.

" _You're serious, aren't you?"_ asked Corneo. He shook his head. It was obvious that he was sweating.  _"I'm not fooling around here either. Oh boy...ooh boy..."_ He wiped at his forehead with his hand, gulping.  _"Shinra's trying to crush a small rebel group called AVALANCHE, and wants to infiltrate their hideout,"_ he said.  _"And they're really going to crush them. Literally."_

" _...By breaking the support of the plate above them,"_

Zack tensed, leaning forward as he stared at the screen. He heard the rustle of leather beside him that told him that Sephiroth was now watching intently as well. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cissnei lean forward, a grim expression on her face as she stared at the screen. The entire room went silent, and then it suddenly erupted into noise at once.

"Break the support?" asked Jessie. "They can't do that!"

"If they did—." said Biggs. He paled suddenly, considering the implications. "Oh gods."

"They're not seriously going to—," began Wedge.

"Quiet!" said Sephiroth harshly, his voice cutting through the panic. "Listen."

" _...plate'll go PING, and everything will go BAAM! I heard their hideout is in the Sector 7 slums. I'm just glad it's not here in Sector 6."_

Cissnei's headset clattered to the desk in front of her. The Turk jumped to her feet, her eyes wide. She already had Rekka in one hand, her black vest with the magnetic sheath in the other. "I've got to go!" she said, hurrying to the platform. "Jessie, take over! Get Tifa and the others back!"

"Wait—!" said Zack, his eyes widening in surprise at her hasty departure. "Cissnei!"

Sephiroth was already on his feet.

"I'll be back!" said Cissnei, as the platform began to rise. "I promise!"

The platform vanished from sight, attaching itself to the ceiling.

* * *

Cissnei quickly set Rekka down onto the bartop, slipping into her vest. She zipped it up, pushing her hair out of the way as she stuck the shuriken to her back. She felt out of breath, and forced herself to calm down, shaking her hands out. She didn't have time.

There was no question as to whether or not Shinra was actually going to do it. No one knew the company better than the Turks. If they wanted to stop this—oh gods,  _could_ they stop this?—then she would have to move. They would have to—

 _Calm down,_ she told herself, slipping her gloves on and rushing towards the door.  _The mission. Focus on the mission."_

The platform slipped back into place a second time, accompanied by a loud grating sound. A hand landed on her wrist, pulling her back and stopping her from leaving. Cissnei turned, looking up into mako green eyes.

"Sephiroth—," she began.

He was watching her calmly, but then again, he was always calm. The real clues to how he felt were seldom seen on his face. In a crisis situation, the best way to tell how he was feeling was to look at his hands, or the location of his sword.

Right now, Masamune was firmly in his left hand. A bad sign. A  _very_ bad sign.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have...something to do," she said.

"Related to what we just heard?"

There was no point in lying. "I—yes."

He frowned, his eyes telling her that he understood more than he was letting on. "Alone?" he asked.

A SOLDIER was offering to back up a Turk.

She wanted to laugh. She could feel it bubbling up inside her, a sudden mad little laugh at the question and the irony of the situation. She suppressed it. She  _always_ suppressed it. She tugged at her arm experimentally. He didn't hold her tight, but he was Sephiroth. His grip was like iron, and he held fast.

"Yes," she said. "I have to."

His eyes met hers. "...Why?"

_Because it's what I do. I do the dirty work where no one can see it. It's what I've always done._

_Because I don't want you to see it._

She lowered her eyes to the ground. "I have to," she said. "...Just trust me."

Trust me.

Trust the Turk.

" _No one trusts us,"_ Reno had said once.  _"Can't trust anyone else."_

Her free hand clenched into a fist. When she thought about it this way, she couldn't blame him for wanting to know what she would do. She really wasn't...something to be trusted, was she?

Not even the company...now not even the other Turks...

Sephiroth stared at her for a moment, and then amazingly, his grip loosened, and she felt her hand falling away. She looked up at him sharply, her eyes wide in surprise. He was staring at her again, the same calm expression on his face. But he had reached behind him, placing Masamune on the tabletop instead. He met her eyes, then nodded once.

"...I do."

She stared at him as he watched her. Her heartbeat suddenly sounded incredibly loud to her, the bar entirely too quiet. She scanned his face, looking for the deceit, looking for the trick. But there was none. SOLDIERs were too honest. Even in their betrayal, even in their hatred, and even in their trust.

On a normal day, she would have left him with a quip. Something like 'Keep it together here, SOLDIER,', or 'I'm leaving it to you'. Today, the words wouldn't come. She simply stared at him, stunned, before nodding once, nearly stumbling out the door and into the streets.

**END FILE**


	7. File 007: The Pain of Loss

**Final Fantasy VII: Another Side**

**By:**

**Mystwalker**

* * *

 

**File 007: The Pain of Loss**

Sephiroth was standing in the center of the bar alone by the time the lift rose again, one hand on Masamune's hilt. Zack quickly ran past him, running towards the door and looking back and forth across the streets of Sector 7. There was no sign of Cissnei anywhere.

"Where's Cissnei?" he asked, turning back towards Sephiroth.

"Gone," said Sephiroth simply, sliding Masamune onto his back in one smooth motion.

"What do you mean  _gone_?" asked Zack, taking a step towards him.

Sephiroth shot him a look. "She's working, Zack," he said. "Which is what we should be doing. Come on." He turned, heading back towards the platform. Zack scowled, but folded his arms and followed, shaking his head. He knew better than to argue with  _that_ look. He stepped back onto the platform alongside the silver-haired SOLDIER as it started moving downwards again, heading back towards the hidden room.

An argument was already in full-swing. Barret and Jessie were standing in front of each other, angry looks on both of their faces as Biggs and Wedge stood to one either side of them, looking nervously between the two. The screen in front of them had gone black.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Jessie. "Leave them!"

"We got bigger things to worry about!" yelled Barret. "If we don't do somethin' about that goddamned plate it ain't gonna matter where Cloud and Tifa are!"

Jessie opened her mouth to argue further. Zack took that as his cue—judging from how red her face was, what she was about to say probably wasn't going to be pleasant. He stepped out from behind Sephiroth. "What's going on?" he asked.

The two of them turned towards him. It was Jessie who spoke. "Corneo dropped Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith through a trap door," she said. "They landed in water or something. We lost the signal. Barret won't let me go after them!"

"Didn't you hear any of that?" asked Barret. "They're planning to drop the fucking plate! We can't go ignore that just 'cause you've got a damn crush!"

"I'm not saying ignore it!" said Jessie. "I said one of us should go look for them!"

"And I'm saying we  _don't have time_!"

"We should do something—," began Jessie.

"That's enough," said Sephiroth suddenly, startling even Zack. Zack looked back at him. He strode forward, his expression calm, but his green eyes blazing. He had spoken with the same commanding tone Zack had heard him use on troops in the battlefield, the tone that demanded his orders be obeyed, and now, as he walked forward, he carried himself like a commander. Like a General.

 _The_ General, Zack realized. The hero of Wutai.

It looked like the others recognized it too. Barret scowled, but took a small step back as Sephiroth approached, interposing himself between the arguing pair.

"Barret's right," he said, his eyes fixing on Jessie. She swallowed, but raised her eyes to meet his. "Cloud and Tifa will just have to make it back on their own. We can't afford to waste time searching for them right now. They're perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. Right now, our priority is stopping Shinra."

Jessie stared at him for a moment more, before slowly nodding once, lowering her eyes and taking a step back. Zack saw her clench her fists, but she didn't say anything. Sephiroth immediately looked back at Barret, who was watching him with a look of surprise on his face, as if he couldn't believe Sephiroth had actually taken his side of the argument.

"The company expects interference," said Sephiroth. "They won't come alone. They know that Zack and I are with you, so it's highly likely that they will bring reinforcements." He looked over at Zack. "From SOLDIER," he added.

Zack nodded once, folding his arms and frowning. The memory of the strange girl with the mako blue eyes was still fresh in his mind, along with Cissnei and Sephiroth's accounts. They were stronger than they looked. If those guys came out again, he and Sephiroth would be busy.

"We can also expect that the Turks will be put in charge of the operation," said Sephiroth, continuing on as if he was simply giving a battle briefing, and not discussing the potential murder of everyone above and below the plate. "They will likely have helicopters, and will be conducting the attack from the air. Their first priority is going to be securing the stairs, which means we'll probably be fighting our way up."

"And Cissnei?" asked Biggs.

Sephiroth paused for a moment, then looked up at him. "...We can expect that she is aware of everything I just told you. Likely she is going to one of her contacts for aid. Beyond that, I can't say."

"They're really going to do it, then?" asked Wedge. "They're gonna try and take down the plate?"

"Do not underestimate the things that Shinra will do to keep power," said Sephiroth, glancing at Wedge. "That's one of the largest mistakes you can make, when dealing with this company."

Zack scowled, remembering waking up in the green haze after Nibelheim. He remembered Hojo, looking over him—Hojo's eyes...His fist clenched.

"Given that..." said Sephiroth. He paused, then looked up at Barret. "...Do you have orders?"

Barret stared at Sephiroth for a moment, the two of them locking eyes.

"Got any suggestions?" asked Barret after a while.

Sephiroth blinked in surprise, before a small, barely-there smile appeared on his face. He nodded once in acknowledgment.

The sound of a helicopter suddenly whirred overhead, causing the five of them to freeze and glance up at the ceiling. Barret moved first, waving his hand hurriedly towards the platform. "Move! Move! Move!" he ordered. "Get out there now!"

They moved, Zack and Sephiroth running side-by-side towards the platform as the other three followed them. It slowly began to rise. The moment the floor of the bar came in sight, Sephiroth jumped, clearing the next few feet and landing neatly on the ground. Zack followed, trailing the silver-haired First as the two of them burst out into the streets.

There were two helicopters, and they were both converging on the support pillar.

"Shit," swore Jessie, coming up to stand beside Zack. Barret and Wedge crowded the doorway behind them.

"We've gotta get up there!" said Barret.

Sephiroth nodded once, taking off at a run. Zack quickly moved to follow him, one hand on the hilt of his Buster Sword. He did his best to keep up, but as always, Sephiroth was a streak of silver moving down the street, and he was a few feet behind. They ran underneath one of the helicopters, this one moving so close to the ground that Zack could feel the wind of their passing.

By the time they arrived at the plate, the helicopters were already unloading, Shinra infantrymen beginning to rush down the metal stairs. Zack drew up behind Sephiroth as Barret and the others caught up, the AVALANCHE leader scowling as he squinted up at the plate.

"Get up there!" he said, waving his hand at Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie. They nodded, still catching their breath as they ran towards the stairs. Sephiroth took a step forward as well, watching them.

Zack moved, getting ready to take the stairs at a run. Sephiroth's hand shot out, landing on his chest and pushing him back. Zack froze, staring at him.

"Marlene," he said, meeting his eyes.

Zack took in the grim expression on Sephiroth's face. He understood. Although he wouldn't say it to Barret, Sephiroth wasn't entirely sure that they could prevent this. He nodded once, grabbing his friend's hand and pushing it out of the way. He turned, taking off at a run back towards Seventh Heaven at the same time as Sephiroth moved, running towards the pillar.

The streets were still empty as Zack moved through them, although judging from the commotion on the pillar, they would be filling up soon. He rushed up the steps towards the bar as gunfire rang out through the Sector, kicking the door open.

"Marlene!" he yelled, running upstairs and pushing open the door towards the bedroom. Outside, gunfire continued.  _"Marlene!"_

Zack froze. Marlene was standing there, in her room, but she was in someone else's arms, looking up at him with a confused and scared expression on her face. Someone else...someone else who wore pink, and had brown hair, and looked up at him with bright, luminous green eyes, the same stunned expression on her face.

"Zack..." she said.

Zack took a deep breath, staring at her.

"...Aerith."

Sephiroth exhaled slowly, shifting his grip on Masamune as he faced the man in front of him. Auriel smiled, tightening his own grip on his sword. The two of them were standing on the narrow staircase that surrounded the support pillar, gunfire ringing all around them. Currently, Auriel had the high ground, but that didn't mean much, judging from the thin line of blood across the front of his Deepground uniform.

Behind him, Sephiroth saw Wedge scream, tumbling through the air as he fell to his death. Sephiroth moved, starting to walk forward, but Auriel slashed out with his sword, and Sephiroth quickly raised Masamune to guard against the attack. The two of them rushed towards each other again, their blades moving in quick succession. Auriel's blade moved to parry Sephiroth's, never blocking it head on, but skirting to the side of it and deflecting the blows.

Sephiroth stepped forward, never breaking his attack. Auriel's eyes narrowed, the man taking several steps back to continue parrying. Masamune moved through the air like lightning as Sephiroth advanced, pushing Auriel back towards the landing. At last, an attack broke through, and Auriel ducked just in time as Masamune's blade brushed the side of his face, cutting a line across his cheek. He stumbled, and Sephiroth saw his opening, stepping forward neatly and raising his blade.

Auriel jumped to the left, taking a roll to avoid the strike and getting to his feet beside Sephiroth. He lashed out with his sword, aiming for the ex-SOLDIER's side, but Sephiroth quickly turned, raising Masamune up to protect his body as he caught Auriel's blade with his own. He swatted the blade aside, and Auriel ducked underneath it, grinning as he gripped his sword tightly in one hand and slashed at Sephiroth's chest.

Sephiroth took a step back, softening what was intended to be a fatal blow into a small cut across his chest, practically inconsequential. He whirled around as he heard frantic footsteps coming up the stairs from behind him, one of his boots striking Auriel squarely in the chest. The Deepground SOLDIER was thrown back, if only briefly.

"Sephiroth!" shouted Cloud.

He turned his head. Cloud and Tifa were running up the stairs, Cloud now dressed in his borrowed uniform again. He had his sword in his hand. The two of them were streaked with blood, dirt, and soot and were breathing hard, but they looked relatively unharmed. Their eyes were wide with alarm.

Another chorus of gunfire rose up from the top of the pillar. Sephiroth quickly glanced away from them, sweeping Masamune down his side in a quick motion as he saw Auriel start to get up.

"Help Barret," he said, rushing towards Auriel again. Auriel grit his teeth, tightening his hold on his sword and pushing back against Masamume. The swords clashed, bright green eyes meeting golden ones as Auriel slid along the length of Masamune.

The two of them jumped back as a helicopter came into view, the wind from its propellers blowing Sephiroth's hair and cloak back. Gunfire rang out from the chopper, bullets pinging across the surface of the stairs as Sephiroth jumped back, nearly bumping into Cloud and Tifa. Tifa let out a small shriek of alarm, grabbing onto the railing as the wind and gunfire made the staircase sway uncertainly. Cloud quickly grabbed her to steady her, placing one hand on the railing himself.

Sephiroth stood between them and the chopper, moving his sword in several quick motions. He saw the bullets as flashes of light in Masamune's wake, blocked by the sword. He turned his head as a single bullet managed to get through. It flew over his shoulder, hitting the wall as the gunfire paused for a moment. Across the landing, he saw Auriel grin.

"You're good," he said. "But we have the air."

He caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye, and his grip tightened on Masamune. He felt a small smirk come onto his face, his eyes shining as he looked up at Auriel.

The helicopter's guns moved, focusing on him, Tifa, and Cloud again.

Something struck the helicopter on its side, an explosion erupting in its wake. The propeller was blasted clear off, embedding itself into the support pillar as the helicopter fell out of the sky, the flames beginning to engulf it. It crashed to the ground, a heap of smoke and metal.

He turned his head, looking at the row of metal piping directly across from them.

Cissnei exhaled, pulling her eye away from the scope. She released the trigger slowly, the wind tugging at her hair. She nodded once as their eyes met, lowering the gun.

* * *

 

Cissnei exhaled, slowly lowering the large weapon off her shoulder and setting it down on the rafters beside her. She rolled her right shoulder. It ached, both from the weight of the gun and from the recoil it had caused. She watched as Auriel looked in her direction, the distraction just enough for Sephiroth to push forward again, putting the Tsviet on the defensive with a flurry of well-placed strikes and blocks. He yelled something that Cissnei couldn't hear, and Cloud and Tifa immediately responded, running past him and continuing to scale the pillar.

She patted down her vest, feeling the telltale bulges that pointed to the other supplies she had grabbed from Eira's hideout. The ex-Turk turned mercenary again had been well-stocked. Her body felt slightly laden down by the things she had taken, but more than that, Eira's last conversation with her was still ringing in her mind.

_Eira had been waiting for her the moment Cissnei stepped through the door of her hideout. She was leaning against the kitchen counter, her arms folded and a frown on her face. Her dark hair was down, falling almost to her waist, and she stood with the same "my body is my weapon" confidence Tifa exuded, but with an experienced calm that the younger martial artist hadn't quite attained._

_She was unarmed, and Cissnei had Rekka and her spare gun, but the moment Cissnei stepped into the room, she knew who was at the disadvantage here._

" _I can't help you," said Eira after Cissnei had made her request, her brown eyes hard. "You know that."_

" _...Eira..."_

" _Cut the crap," said Eira. "If you want to kill yourself, fine. But I'm not going to let you bring down the rest of us. Reno and Tseng will be out there. If you do this, there's no going back."_

_Reno and Tseng..._

_Images flashed through her mind—Tseng, his eyes coolly appraising as he watched her from across the training facility's yard, her hand moving quickly as she struck at another child's neck, and Reno, ruffling her hair as she sat in the office and complaining that she was being too serious..._

_She hesitated then, but only for a moment. She clenched her fist._

" _If...if you help me—and they catch me, I'll say I forced you. That I broke in and took these supplies from you. But...if you don't help me...and they catch me..." She met Eira's eyes. "...I'll say you did."_

_A tense silence followed her statement. Eira stared at her, and for the first time in her life, Cissnei realized that Eira wasn't looking at her like a friend anymore. Her eyes had hardened, and she was giving Cissnei the same cold look she gave her enemies. She shifted, and Cissnei tensed, but she didn't move to attack._

" _...Who would believe you?" she asked. "You managed to come into_ my  _home and overpower me? Who would believe_ that _?"_

" _...I have a tranq gun in my vest," said Cissnei, meeting her eyes and forcing herself to go through with this. "...Non-lethal dose. Enough to put you out for a few hours. The chemicals would stick around in your blood long enough for them to test it."_

_The ex-Turk's eyes met hers, and for a moment, Cissnei thought she saw a flicker of that old recognition, followed by slight surprise. "You're serious, aren't you?" she asked. "Dammit, kid, you're actually serious about this..."_

" _Is this worth it, Cissnei?" asked Eira, staring at her. "Are you gonna give all of this up, for your own personal vendetta?"_

_Cissnei took a deep breath. "...I'm doing what I have to..." she said._

" _Are you trying to be a hero?" asked Eira, angrily. "Got tired of working in the shadows, now you want to trick yourself into thinking you're doing something great? You think you can erase everything you've done?"_

_She thought of Zack and of Sephiroth. She thought of Zack and Cloud, in the Nibelheim basement for years. She remembered Sephiroth when she found him, half-dead and half-mad. And she thought of all of the things she had done in Shinra's name. It was enough. For now, it was enough._

" _...It's not about being a hero," she said quietly. "...It's about being able to look at myself in the mirror."_

_Sacrifices had to be made for the mission. The Turks had taught her that._

_Eira stared at her for a moment longer before swearing, loudly and colorfully. She straightened up, spreading her arms wide._

" _Goddammit," she said. "...Make it a good shot."_

" _...But when you're done, don't let me catch you around here anymore."_

Her eyes fixed on a red-haired figure in a dark suit that jumped off a second helicopter, falling onto the platform on top of the support pillar. Cissnei didn't waste her time on hesitation. She ran.

* * *

 

Zack stood in the doorway, staring at Aerith. She was looking at him too, her eyes wide almost as if she had seen a ghost. Marlene squirmed in her arms, and Aerith slowly put her down, straightening up and keeping a hold on her hand. The child looked between the two of them, a slightly puzzled look on her face. The memory of their last conversation returned to him, and Zack found that he didn't have anything to say. He had been wishing for this moment ever since he read Aerith's letter, but now, with her standing in front of him, it seemed like all he could do was look at her.

It was Aerith who ended up breaking the silence. "Zack..." she said, one hand curling close to her chest. She sounded as if she couldn't believe this either, and for a moment she sounded dangerously close to tears. "...You're alive."

"Y-Yeah..."

"I wrote you," said Aerith, taking a step towards him. "I sent you letters. You never replied."

"I know," said Zack. "...I'm sorry. Things happened. I didn't mean to disappear..."

"I thought you were dead," said Aerith, holding her arms close to herself and standing in front of him. She lowered her eyes. "...I thought..."

He remembered how close he had come to death, in the wastelands outside Midgar. Zack had never been afraid to die, but he felt an involuntary shiver run down his back at the memory. If Sephiroth and Cissnei hadn't been there...

He met Aerith's eyes and took a deep breath, offering her a small grin as he leaned forward. "Well—," he teased, trying to lighten the mood. "...You're wearing pink after all."

Aerith blinked, then her face broke into a smile. "And whose fault do you think that is?" she asked.

A blast tore through the air, rattling the building. Zack immediately moved forward, grabbing both Aerith and Marlene and pulling them close to himself as he crouched down, lowering his head. Marlene screamed. Aerith quickly wrapped her arms tightly around the girl, placing one hand on her head. She pressed her face to the top of Marlene's head, murmuring words of comfort to the young girl as the building shook.

Pictures fell off walls and furniture jumped around a bit. Something hard struck Zack in the back, bouncing off his Buster Sword. He responded by holding Aerith and Marlene closer, shielding them with his body.

The shaking stopped, but the sounds of gunfire didn't cease. Zack let out a sigh of relief—for a moment, he thought it had been the plate. He got up, pulling Aerith to his feet. Marlene was still crying, her face pressed into the front of Aerith's dress.

"I've got to get you two out of here," he said, holding onto her hand and leading her towards the door. Aerith nodded, pulling her hand out of his long enough to grab a metal staff from the floor. She held it tightly in one hand, holding onto Marlene with the other. Zack stared at her. The staff was just long enough and heavy enough to cause serious damage, if it struck the right place in the right way. She carried it like she was at least familiar with it, even if she wasn't a master at it by any means.

"When did you start carrying around a weapon?" he asked.

"When my bodyguard disappeared," said Aerith with a small smile, following him out the door. Zack offered her an apologetic grin, but he didn't slow down as he held onto her wrist, moving quickly out of the bar.

"That's harsh," he said.

"Well you have a lot of explaining to do, mister," she said. The look in her eyes told him that she was serious. The smile on her face quickly disappeared as they made it out into the street.

Zack could see why. The support pillar was surrounded by gunfire now, and there was what looked like the smoldering husk of a helicopter on the ground.

"That looks bad," said Aerith solemnly from his side.

"It is," said Zack, not bothering to spare her the truth. "It's pretty bad." His hand itched to grab his Buster Sword, but he kept it at its side, glancing over at her.

"Shouldn't you be up there?" asked Aerith uncertainly.

He shook his head. "They can handle it," he said, pushing her in the direction of the exit. He hoped he sounded surer than he felt. "Come on. Let's go. We don't have much time."

" _Zack!"_ said Aerith in protest, stepping away from him. "You have to go—."

"Aerith, I can't—," began Zack.

"Zack Fair!" said Aerith more insistently, rounding onto him. She met his eyes, her tone not leaving any room for argument. He tried anyway.

"You  _need_ to be there!" "I can't leave you alone again!"

They spoke at the same time, their words overlapping with each other. Zack stared, realizing that he had grabbed onto her arms without even thinking about it, turning him towards her. She blinked, but looked up at him, her bright green eyes meeting his. His heart pounded in his chest, and he felt drained after his admission. He knew he needed to help Sephiroth and the others. He had a duty to help Sephiroth and the others.

But he had left her once before, and had almost never seen her again. As much as he wanted to help the others, he also didn't want to let go.

His grip tightened just slightly, and he lowered his eyes to the ground. It was pathetic of him, he knew, and he hated that she had to see him like this.

There was a pause, and then her hand landed lightly on his cheek, her fingertips trailing down the side of his face before brushing against his scar. Zack raised his eyes to hers again, surprised. She was staring at him, and her eyes were warm, understanding.

"...Oh, Zack..." she said. "I'll be alright. But your friends  _need_ you right now. So please.  _Help_ them."

He reached up, catching her hand in his own and keeping it there as he looked down at her.

"You're sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm sure," she said.

Zack stared at her for a moment more before reluctantly withdrawing from her, letting go of her hand. "You'll be careful?" he asked.

"Very careful," promised Aerith, nodding once.

"And you'll get out of Sector 7 with Marlene?"

"Right away!" said Aerith, smiling at him.

He took a deep breath, then nodded once. "Alright," he said, reluctantly turning away. He jogged down the street, slowing down just long enough to look over his shoulder at the two of them.

"Hey, Aerith!" he said. "I'll come back for you! That's a promise! Okay?"

Aerith smiled, raising her hand and waving goodbye. "I'm looking forward to it," she said.

* * *

It was chaos on top of the pillar. Barret was shooting at passing helicopters, his gun arm firing seemingly non-stop as he leaned over the side of the balcony. Behind him, Cloud could hear the continuous clash of swords as Sephiroth drove Auriel upward, bringing him closer and closer to the top. He ran towards Barret quickly as the helicopter flew off, Tifa following behind him.

"Barret!" he yelled, causing the man to look up.

"Tifa! Cloud! You came!" he exclaimed, turning around. He braced his gun arm with his human hand, shooting into the sky as the helicopter came around again for another pass. The helicopter rushed overhead, depositing a red-haired figure in a dark suit. Cloud recognized him as the Turk from the slums, the one that had been after Aerith.

Reno.

He rushed towards the console in the center of the pillar. Cloud moved forward, his sword in his hand as the Turk moved past them.

A figure dropped down from the rafters, kneeing Reno in the back and tackling him to the ground.

"Cloud! Tifa!" shouted Cissnei as she held him down, looking up at them. "Protect the console! Don't let anyone near—!" She gasped, letting out a grunt of pain as Reno flipped her off of him with a shout, turning over and slamming his rod into her gut. Electricity crackled, throwing her back on impact.

"Get off of me, Cissy!" he said as he got to his feet.

Cissnei flipped over in the air, drawing Rekka from her back and landing on her feet. She let out a shout, slashing her shuriken quickly across his chest. Blood followed one of the points, a line opening up on the front of Reno's jacket. She spun Rekka quickly in her right hand as she pulled it away, flicking the blood off the shuriken and letting it land on the metal beneath her as she stepped forward, her left hand going up to punch him in the jaw. He recoiled, but retaliated, bringing his Electro-Mag rod down over his head. She grit her teeth and bent her knees, catching it between Rekka's points with a clash of metal.

"Cloud, come on!" said Tifa, placing a hand on his back and shoving him forward.

Cloud nodded, tearing his eyes away from the fight as the three of them rushed toward the console.

A crimson figure dropped down from the air in front of them, drawing herself up to her full height with a smirk. Cloud skidded to a stop, holding his sword in both hands. She looked up at him, her red eyes shining.

"What do we have here?" she asked. "Small fry? You'll die beautifully, darlings. I wonder if you'll at least make it worth my while."

Cloud took a step back, but held his ground, his grip on his sword tightening.

Rosso's smirk widened, and she pulled her weapon back, holding the blades out behind her. "I suppose it's only fair that I give you the opportunity to try," she said, rushing forward. She brought her weapon down over her head, one of the blades heading towards him. Cloud raised his sword to block, bracing himself for impact.

Her blade struck his sword, sending him skidding back. Cloud's eyes widened in surprise as Rosso immediately stepped back and struck again, her crimson eyes shining with glee. He raised his sword a second time, managing to block it as he took another step back, but she struck a third time, and this time, his sword wavered as her blade hit it, the shock of impact traveling all the way up his arms despite the mako enhancements.

Behind her, he saw Tifa rush forward, spinning around in the air and attempting to kick her from behind. Rosso turned around, slashing out with her blade, and Cloud's eyes widened as he saw Tifa fall back through the air, blood seeping through the front of her shirt. She hit the ground, letting out a grunt of pain. Cloud's eyes narrowed in anger and he let out a shout, rushing forward. Rosso kicked him neatly in the gut, swatting his sword out of his hands with her blade as he fell back. It sailed over his head, skittering across the metal walkway as Cloud felt his back slam into the railing.

"Can none of you wait your turn?" she asked, walking calmly over to Cloud.

Cloud looked up at her, then down at his sword, trying to gauge the distance from her to it. He took a deep breath, then moved, pushing himself up out from the wall and reaching for it. Rosso turned, raising her weapon and bringing the blade down towards him. Cloud looked away, bracing for impact.

It never came. Instead, all he heard was the sound of metal hitting metal.

"Hey, Cloud. Forget to invite me to the party?"

Cloud landed on the ground, grabbing onto his sword's hilt as he rolled forward. He got to his feet, breathing hard as he looked up. Zack was standing between him and Rosso, her blade caught on his Buster Sword. He wasn't looking at him, but he was grinning, his eyes fixed on his opponent.

* * *

Zack looked up from across the Buster Sword at Rosso, a confident smile appearing on his face. Around him, the battle continued to rage. Flashes of light and the sound of clashing swords came from above, Sephiroth and Auriel's battle apparently having taken to the rafters. The two of them jumped from beam to beam, their swords clashing in the air. Auriel was clearly on the defensive at this point. He was winded and bleeding from a handful of small cuts, whereas Sephiroth pressed on with the same tireless efficiency he displayed in all of his fights.

Cissnei and Reno were engaged in a battle that traversed the perimeter of the support pillar, the two Turks exchanging blows with their fists, feet, and weapons. Occasionally, Reno would throw Cissnei to the side and make a move for the center of the pillar, only to be stopped by a well-aimed throw, or a quick recovery, or in one case, Barret shooting at Reno as he quickly moved to check on Tifa.

Behind him, Zack heard Cloud scramble up, his hands on his sword. He was breathing hard enough that Zack could hear it from where he stood.

Rosso stared at him for a moment, before grinning, taking a step back and holding her weapon high over her head. Zack took the opportunity to adjust his grip on the Buster Sword, holding it at the ready and pointing it at her.

"Zack Fair," she said, as if she were considering the name. "It looks like this won't be a complete waste of my time after all."

"You know," said Zack, lifting his sword slightly. "I don't like fighting girls, but for you...I think I'll make an exception." He glanced behind him, jerking his head in the direction of the console. Cloud nodded once, running towards it as Zack raised the Buster Sword over his head, bringing it down towards Rosso.

She smirked, taking a step back and raising her own blade to block his. She didn't block the attack head-on, instead twisting to the side slightly so that the Buster Sword slid off of one of her blades, leaving her free to jab the second one at his chest. Zack immediately jumped out of the way, gripping his sword with both hands and slicing at her midsection. She jumped back into the air, holding her weapon out and pulling the trigger. Zack held the Buster Sword up in front of him, the bullets pinging harmlessly off the side of the blade as he rushed towards Rosso.

She landed and Zack quickly followed, raising the Buster Sword to block her strike. Rosso jumped back, spinning the blade in one quick movement. The blade skittered off his pauldron, opening a line of blood along his upper arm. Zack stepped back pulling his sword back and holding it parallel to the ground, the point towards her. A small grin appeared on his face as he thought back to the times he had stood in the training room in the past, facing Sephiroth.

_Concentrate!_

He stepped forward, swinging the Buster Sword at her eight different times in quick succession. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she quickly raised her weapon to block the first three, before jumping back. Rosso flipped over in the air, landing on the ground a few feet away from Zack and avoiding the others. He had managed to wound her, a cut going from her right shoulder down.

She swept her blade to her side, ignoring the injury. "So," she said. "Looks like a puppy can learn a few tricks."

"Might not be as pretty as Sephiroth's," said Zack with a shrug. "But it gets the job done."

He braced himself for her attack as she rushed forward, pulling her blade back and striking at him. Zack blocked it with the Buster Sword, shifting position and getting ready to block the second strike coming his way as she flipped the blade over. It turned out to be a feint, one he didn't notice until he felt her foot land squarely on his chest, pushing him towards the ground for a moment.

Cloud immediately moved, gripping his sword tightly in both hands and rushing at her. She blocked his attack easily, but it was just enough distraction for Zack to lash out at her ankles with his foot. He scrambled to his feet as Rosso stumbled back, grinning at Cloud.

"Nice one, buddy!" he said rushing towards Rosso again.

It happened in an instant.

She slid out from underneath Zack's strike, dashing towards the center of the platform. Cloud and Barret immediately moved to stop her, but she turned, pushing Cloud out of the way in with a quick slash of her blade and slamming something down onto the console before Barret could reach her.

It was a key card.

An ominous beeping followed. Rosso threw back her head, letting out a deep laugh.

"You're too late! This place will burn!"

Zack grit his teeth in anger, tightening his grip on his sword. He raised it over his head, running and charging towards her with a yell.

* * *

Cissnei's eyes widened as she heard the beeping start. She quickly ducked underneath Reno's next blow, grabbing his hand with both of hers and twisting his wrist. The momentum pulled him back, flipping him back over his own arm. He gasped as his back hit the ground hard, a sharp crack from underneath her hold telling her that he had either broken or dislocated something.

He snarled at her, lashing out at her ankles with his free hand as he scrambled to his feet. She jumped back, avoiding the blow. His right hand hung limply at his side, and he was bleeding in several places. Cissnei wasn't bleeding as much, but that was mostly due to the fact that his weapon was blunt. She had several colorful bruises, and her shoulder was aching in a way that would have signaled a trip to the infirmary, had she still been an active Turk.

She was breathing heavily, Rekka clutched tightly in her right hand as he glanced back at the console, and at Rosso's battle with Zack and Cloud.

"Mission accomplished, yo," said Reno, glancing back at her. He was grinning. It didn't reach his eyes. Cissnei stared at him in shock, her eyes wide as she caught her breath.

"Do you know what you're doing?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"My job," said Reno. He glanced at her, his eyes narrowing. The smile on his face faded, and he frowned at her, resting his rod on his shoulder almost casually. "What d'you think  _you're_ doing, Cissnei?"

She didn't have an answer for that. Instead, she clenched her fist, rushing at him and bringing Rekka down over her head with a shout of anger. Reno side-stepped the blow, swinging his rod down towards the base of her neck. Cissnei jumped, rolling forward before the blow could reach her. She landed crouched on the ground, her shuriken hand sweeping out behind her. Reno jumped back, but not fast enough—she felt resistance as one of Rekka's points bit into his leg.

She was angry. She could feel it in her blood, the rage breaking through the discipline her training had granted her. It fueled her, carrying her where discipline couldn't, as she rushed forward, her foot slipping underneath his rod to kick him squarely in the chest. He stumbled back, striking the railing, and stared at her wide-eyed as Cissnei jumped into the air, pulling Rekka back with her right hand and bearing down on him.

The look of shock on his face disappeared at the very last moment, replaced with a grin. Cissnei's eyes widened, but it was too late, she was already in the air.

He pushed himself towards her, grabbing her by her weapon arm and pulling the arm down. The movement flipped her over in the air.

And over the railing.

Cissnei gasped as she was suddenly falling, the platform disappearing as Reno pulled back from the edge, rushing towards the console. Her stomach lurched, the wind whipping at her back as she struggled to find the grappling hook she had brought, somewhere in the pockets of her vest. It was hard—her left hand wasn't working right. Her heart pounded in her chest as she fell, cold fear replacing the rage for a moment.

This was how she was going to die, she thought, a moment of detached calm punctuating the fear. Falling from the plate at Reno's hand. It was fitting.

An arm caught her, stopping her fall and pulling her against a hard chest. Cissnei looked up, her eyes widening in surprise as they met Sephiroth's. He held Masamune in his left hand, his black wing fully extended. He wasn't really looking at her. His eyes were fixed on the rafters above, where Auriel had taken the advantage of his disappearance to jump onto the platform.

He flapped his wing, and suddenly they were rising again, rushing towards the top of the plate. He deposited her none too gently onto the ground, rushing towards Auriel, but he was already standing at the edge of the railing, Reno's uninjured arm slung over his back. He looked over his shoulder as Cissnei regained her footing, and for a moment, the Tsviet's golden eyes met hers.

And he smiled.

Cissnei stared, stumbling forward as both he and Reno jumped clear over the edge of the plate. Rosso was gone, apparently having gone first, and for a moment, it was just the six of them again.

Tifa was already standing at the console, the front of her shirt wet with blood as she stared frantically down at the keys in front of her. Cissnei ran towards the console. "Move!" she said, shoving Tifa aside with her shoulder. The younger girl stumbled back, and Cloud quickly moved to catch her. Cissnei ignored them. Her fingers moved quickly on the keys, typing in the disarm code she had memorized.

A red light appeared on the screen, followed by a message.

ACCESS DENIED.

She scowled, typing in another code, this one the general passcode used by the Turks.

ACCESS DENIED.

Cissnei cursed in frustration, her heart pounding as she furiously typed out one last set of letters. Tseng's personal access code—the one that she thought he didn't know she knew. There was a flash, and then the screen turned red again.

ACCESS DENIED.

THREE MINUTES TO DETONATION.

"You can't disarm it."

The sound of the voice, as cool and calm as she remembered it, followed by the sound of helicopter blades, made her turn. Tseng was standing in the doorway of a Shinra helicopter, looking coldly down at them. His hair was much longer now, but there was no mistaking the current leader of the Turks. He glanced at all of them one at a time, taking in Sephiroth's dangerously neutral expression and Zack's angry glare, before his eyes landed on her. They met hers, and Cissnei forced herself to hold her ground, to not take a step back.

"Only a Shinra executive can set up or disarm the Emergency Plate Release System."

Barret growled, raising his gun arm at Tseng. "Shut yer hole!"

"I wouldn't try that," said Tseng, looking at something inside the helicopter. "You might make me injure our special guest."

His eyes moved away from Cissnei, landing on Zack for a moment as he reached inside the helicopter, pulling Aerith out by her forearm.

"Aerith!" shouted Tifa in alarm.

"Tseng, you bastard! You let her go!" said Zack, taking a step forward and placing one hand on the hilt of his Buster Sword.

"If anything, you should be thanking me for saving her," said Tseng, frowning at Zack. "I let you see her one last time."

"What are you going to do with her?" asked Cloud, standing beside Zack.

Tseng shrugged. "I haven't decided yet," he said. "Our orders were to find and catch the last remaining Ancient. It's taken us a long time, but now I can finally report this to the President."

Aerith leaned forward, the wind whipping her braid around as she faced Zack. "Zack, don't worry!" she called. "She's alright. I—!"

Whatever Aerith was about to say was cut off as Tseng leaned forward, slapping her. She let out a yelp of pain, stumbling back into the helicopter.

Cissnei and Cloud moved at the same time, Cissnei grabbing onto Zack's right arm and Cloud grabbing onto his left as the former First snarled, nearly rushing the helicopter. The look in Zack's eyes was almost feral, but he didn't attempt to shake them off just yet.

"Aerith!" yelled Tifa again.

Aerith shook her head, recovering quickly. "Hurry and get out!" she yelled.

"It should be starting now," said Tseng, glancing at the console. His frown deepened, and he looked towards Cissnei, holding something in his hands. It took her a moment to realize that it was a camera.

"Former Turk operative, Cissnei," he said as she looked up at him defiantly. "You are declared a traitor to the company, effective immediately. You and your collaborators are to be executed on sight." She said nothing, her eyes narrowing as her grip tightened on Rekka.

He turned away, pushing Aerith back into the helicopter. Before he left, though, he turned his head, pulling something out of his jacket. He tossed it towards them, and it skid to a stop on the ground in front of Zack.

"In case you survive, those are for you," he said, turning his head away.

The helicopter turned, flying off towards the surface.

Zack clenched his fists, rushing forward again. Cissnei and Cloud dug their heels into the ground, trying to stop him. He moved his arm, and she nearly went flying, managing to cling to it just barely. He was much, much stronger than her.

"Let me go!" shouted Zack. "I need to save Aerith!"

"What are you going to do?" demanded Cissnei. " _Fly?"_

Something moved out of the corner of her eye. Cissnei froze, turning her head and watching as Sephiroth ran forward, bending his knees and jumping into the air. His black wing snapped open, feathers scattering downward towards them as he followed the helicopter out.

Cloud stared.

"...Sephiroth?"

An explosion tore through the air, the support pillar quivering dangerously. Barret cursed, running over to a wire beside the pillar. "C'mon!" he said. "We gotta get out of here!" He reached out with his human hand, quickly putting Tifa in front of him and letting Cloud grab onto his back as he held onto the metal pulley.

Cissnei nodded once, recovering from her surprise and shoving Zack in the direction of the pillar. He hesitated, but as rocks began to fall he quickly ran over to the wire, grabbing onto the handle of the pulley just as it began to move. He turned, extending a hand back towards her, and Cissnei took a running jump off the platform, grabbing his hand as flames erupted behind them.

**END FILE**

 


	8. File 008: Falling Apart

**Final Fantasy VII: Another Side**

**By:**

**Mystwalker**

* * *

**File 008: Falling Apart**

The five of them tumbled through the air as the blasts went off, the force from the explosions propelling them forward. The heat and the noise was almost unbearable. Multiple explosions appeared across the rafters, and Cissnei shielded her face with her arm as debris started tumbling down, tightening her grip on Zack's hand. The five of them zipped through the entrance to Sector 6, the wire giving out and sending them snapping forward and sprawling onto the ground of the playground. There was a deafening crash, one that shook the earth. It was followed by a sudden terrifying silence.

She hesitated to get up off the ground, mostly because she already knew what she would see. When she heard movement from beside her though, she did, slowly. It was hard, all of her body hurt.

Zack was the first one on his feet. He stared down at the box in his hand, his expression livid. As Cissnei watched, he slammed the box onto the ground. It broke open, envelopes scattering across the playground floor.

"Dammit,  _Tseng!"_ Zack yelled up towards the sky. "I don't just want her  _letters_!"

He lowered his head and fell silent as Barret, Tifa and Cloud began to get up, as if noticing the wreckage for the first time. Zack looked over at her, a grim expression on his face. She could see the trace of barely restrained anger in his eyes, covered over briefly by concern as he extended a hand out towards her. She took it. She wouldn't have needed it normally, but she thought she might need it now.

Zack pulled her to her feet, releasing her hand as soon as she was up. She looked around. Barret, Tifa, and Cloud had picked themselves up off the ground as well, the five of them standing in the center of the playground. The five of them exchanged glances and grim nods, before heading as one towards the site of the wreckage. Barret led the group. Cissnei trailed along behind them, pausing to scoop Rekka off the ground and replace it at her back.

They paused as the site of the wreckage came into view. Cissnei forced herself to look at it, her hands shaking. If they hadn't known what it was, it would have looked surprisingly benign, a slab of metal several times taller than them completely blocking the entrance.

They knew what it was, and what it meant.

It was Barret who broke the silence first, rushing forward towards the plate. "Marlene!" he shouted desperately. "MARLENE!  _MARLENE!_ Biggs!" He changed names this time, running across the length of the entrance as Cloud and Tifa looked on helplessly. "Wedge! JESSIE! Goddammit!" He slammed the fist of his human hand into the wreckage, punching it again and again. "Dammit! Dammit all to hell! What the hell's it all for?" Barret threw back his head, letting out a loud scream of rage and grief, before slumping forward and closing his eyes, leaning on his fist. His shoulders were shaking.

Tifa and Cloud stood behind him, watching him with concern. They didn't step forward, though, keeping a respectful distance. As Barret shouted again and struck the wreckage, the two of them exchanged glances, moving forward.

"Hey, Barret!" began Cloud.

"Barret!" said Tifa.

He ignored them, continuing to shoot. Cissnei realized from the sounds coming from him that he was crying, sobbing loudly in rage and grief. Cloud put a hand on his back uncertainly as Tifa stepped forward, her dark eyes imploring. "Barret, stop..." she said gently. "Please stop, Barret..."

Barret pulled back, letting out one last scream of rage as he raised his gun arm, shooting at the wreckage. Bullets pinged off the metal, scattering onto the ground of the playground. Cissnei folded her arms at the sight, looking away. Beside her, she heard Zack take in a sharp breath. He was shaking as well, his hands clenched into fists at his side.

He took a very controlled step forward, as if it was all he could do to not go to pieces and start attacking the wreckage as well.

She lowered her eyes to the ground as the sound of gunshots continued. She knew she should have felt something. Rage, grief, sorrow— _something_. Hundreds of thousands of people had just died. Tseng had just declared her a traitor to the only family she had ever known and had ordered her death. Reno had tried to kill her.  _Reno_ , the Turk she had known since she was a child, the one who used to jokingly insist that she call him 'onii-san'. Her friends, people she thought she cared about, were broken. Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie were  _dead._ She should have felt  _something_. She should have been going to pieces beside them.

Instead she only felt numb. She felt cold and hollow inside. Empty. There was a cold logical part of her mind speaking now. A detached part, telling her simply that she had failed the mission and that they would need to regroup and assess their next move.

Shinra had done this to her, she realized. Shinra had taken away her ability to feel. If anything, that was what made her angry.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the sound. A single sharp thought broke through the veil in her mind, a thought she had never allowed herself to think before.

_I hate them._

"Barret..."

Zack's voice drew her attention, and she looked up. He had reached Barret now, and was putting one hand on the gunman's shoulder. Barret looked up at him, raising his head slowly. Zack sounded like he was putting a lot of effort behind the words, as if he was trying to force himself to calm down as well. "Marlene's...probably safe. Aerith wouldn't have—." He took in a breath. "Aerith wouldn't have just abandoned her. Besides, I think that's what she was trying to tell me...before..."

He glanced down at the ground. Barret looked up at him. "R-Really...?" he asked.

The sound of Barret's voice breaking like that managed to spark a reaction in her. Cissnei looked up, taking a step towards them as well as Zack nodded, his hand falling off of Barret's shoulder.

"Really," he said.

"But..." began Tifa, glancing at the wreckage again.

Zack glanced at the wreckage. "Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie..."

"They were all in the pillar," finished Cloud.

Zack sighed heavily, nodding once.

"Think I don't know that?" asked Barret. He stepped away from Zack, looking up at the rest of them. "But we...all of us fought together. I don't want to think of them as dead!"

 _They are_ , responded a small part of Cissnei's mind.  _They are and they're not coming back._

It was only a small part. She was surprised to find that the rest of her agreed with him. She glanced down at her hand, remembering the surveillance equipment in the basement of Seventh Heaven. She and Jessie had worked on that together...

"...and the other people in Sector 7..." said Tifa.

Barret shook his head. "This is all screwed up!" he said. "They just destroyed an entire village to get to us! They killed so many people..."

"...Are you saying this is our fault?" asked Tifa angrily. "Because AVALANCHE was here? Innocent people lost their lives because of us?"

"It's not," said Zack heatedly, turning towards Tifa before Barret could say anything. "It's not our fault. It's Shinra's. They're the ones that did this."

"Yeah..." A voice spoke. She realized with dull surprise that it was her own. Zack turned towards her as she stepped forward, looking up at Cissnei and Barret. "It's Shinra. We did our best to prevent this...but this...is all on them."

"What do we do now?" asked Cloud, looking up.

"First things first..." said Cissnei, glancing over at Barret. "...We should probably find Marlene. And then...come up with another plan." She looked over at Zack, who was watching her intently. He didn't say anything, but he nodded once, turning back towards Barret.

"Marlene," said Barret, turning towards Zack. "You said Aerith took her somewhere safe. D'you know where?"

"I've got a pretty good hunch," said Zack.

"Then we'll head over there," said Barret. He looked around at them, as if realizing for the first time how beat up they all were. Zack was only slightly wounded, but Tifa's wounds were still bleeding, and Cloud was bloodied and bruised as well. Cissnei's entire body felt like one big bruise. "...But let's take ten to heal up first. After that, Zack'll lead the way."

Zack stretched, raising his arms over his head. "Got it," he said. A tired, almost guilty smile appeared on his face, and he shook is head, slipping his hands into his pocket and looking down at the ground. "But man...I've gotta admit, I'm not looking forward to facing  _her_ right now."

Cissnei didn't ask him what he meant. She didn't need to. She had a fairly good idea where Aerith had taken Marlene as well.

And as an ex-Turk, she wasn't looking forward to facing Elmyra Gainsborough much either.

* * *

 

The playground was eerily quiet in the wake of the plate's destruction. There were no sounds coming out of Sector 7, not anymore, and the inhabitants of Sector 6 seemed content to stay well away from the entrance. There was a strong undercurrent of fear coming from the place. Cissnei wondered if they thought they could be next.

She sat with her back against the railing of the slides, her legs crossed. An aura of green light surrounded her, streams of light drifting from wound to wound and repairing skin, muscle and bone. She let it work. Regen took a little longer to take full effect than Cura or Curaga did, but she and Zack were the only ones in the group with any high-leveled Materia left, and she had been perfectly willing to give up her Cure materia to Tifa. Regen worked subconsciously. It left her free to think of other things while the others caught their breath.

She stared at the screen of the phone in front of her.

_**Calling...** _

__

_**Calling...** _

The sound of boots crunching on gravel made her look up, just as the shaking headset icon on her screen seemed to fall over, defeated.

_**Call failed.** _

She snapped her phone shut, looking up at Zack. He stood in front of her, glancing down at her with a concerned expression on his face. He no longer looked completely enraged, at least. He just looked tired.

She understood. She  _felt_ tired.

"No answer?" he asked.

Cissnei shook her head mutely, staring down at her phone. "I didn't expect there to be," she admitted, leaning back against the slide. She shifted slightly to the right. Zack took the invitation, turning and sitting next to her. He practically collapsed down, resting his hands lightly on his knees.

"Sephiroth's got this annoying habit of running off and not telling anyone where he's going," he said.

Cissnei snorted softly, nodding once. "That's one way of putting it..." she said. Because it was easier, she tilted her head up, eyeing Barret, Cloud and Tifa, who were standing in a huddle over on the other side of the playground. "What are they talking about?" she asked.

Zack shrugged. "The usual," he said. "Barret wants to take down Shinra. Tifa's not sure they need to go that far. Cloud's...being Cloud."

She forced a small smile onto her face. "He needs to remember who pulled him out of the wasteland," she said.

"Ah, well, can you blame him?" asked Zack. "I'm actually kinda proud of him—he's started taking his own initiative with this AVALANCHE stuff. Before it felt like he was kind of...just following us around."

"Like a little puppy?" asked Cissnei, tilting her head slightly and meeting Zack's eyes.

Zack chuckled once. "More like a little chocobo chick," he said. He looked away from them, looking over Cissnei more critically. "...You going to be alright?" he asked. She was glad he didn't ask her if she was alright now. She wouldn't have had an answer. She considered playing it off as nothing, but the earnest look in Zack's eyes threw her off, and she lowered her head. SOLDIERs were always so honest...

"I'm tired, Zack..." she admitted, hating the way her voice shook. "I'm really...really tired."

"Yeah..." said Zack, looking away from her. "I know what you mean."

She drew her knees up close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on top of them as she watched Barret make some angry gestures, Tifa folding her arms and standing her ground. It was hard to hear what they were saying from here. She was sure she could eavesdrop if she put her mind to it, but she wasn't in the mood to listen anymore.

Beside her, Zack sighed heavily. An arm settled around her shoulders, and she lifted her head slightly in surprise. There was nothing romantic or malicious in the touch—Zack wasn't even really looking at her. But there was warmth in the gesture, and even though a part of her recoiled from the touch, she found herself wanting to accept it. She lowered her head, and when she spoke next, she spoke into her knees.

"...What did they do to us, Zack...?"

"Way too many things."

She closed her eyes and tried not to think about all the other things she had done for the company. She tried not to think of Reno, Tseng, or Rude—of Eira lying on her kitchen floor, of Shion in Kalm, of Zack and Cloud in the wasteland or Sephiroth in the caves, of Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie, of the orphanage and the training program, or of the plate falling, falling, falling...

The hand that was on her far shoulder tightened briefly, and Cissnei realized only then that she had started shaking again.

At length, Zack spoke, his eyes fixed on a point in the distance.

"...I'm...going to save Aerith," he said. That was it. He didn't say it angrily, or sadly, or determinedly. He simply stated it, as if it were an undeniable fact.

And she believed him. She believed him even though everything else he had tried to do—save Angeal, save Genesis, defeat Genesis, save Nibelheim, save Sector 7—he had failed. She believed it because Zack believed it, and Zack had the amazing ability to make other people believe in things.

She took a deep breath, nodding once. "I know...I'll help you."

"And after that..." said Zack, looking over at her. "...We'll get Sephiroth back. And we'll...end this. For all of us."

She nodded mutely. It was all she could do. Zack paused for a moment, before squeezing her shoulder one last time. He let go, patting it once before withdrawing his arm and getting to his feet. She watched him go, his Buster Sword hanging from his back as he walked back over to the group. He placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder, and Cissnei saw him say something to the younger man. He ruffled Cloud's hair playfully, slinging an arm around his shoulder and looking up at Cissnei.

Zack tilted his head towards the group, offering her a small smile.

Cissnei found herself smiling back. She shook her head at Zack's antics, getting to her feet.

"End this...huh?" she muttered under her breath, considering the thought as she placed one hand on her shuriken.

... _For all of us._

She could live with that.

**END FILE**


	9. File 009: Rescue

**Final Fantasy VII: Another Side**

**By:**

**Mystwalker**

* * *

****File 009: Rescue** **

The group walked through Sector 6 in silence. Zack, leading the way, thought that now that tempers had cooled somewhat, the reality of the situation had finally dawned on everyone. Sector 7, an entire eighth of the city, a village full of people who lived and worked everyday, was just...gone. It was almost too much for him to accept too, and he had been a SOLDIER. But he did what he always did in these situations. He found a way to press on.

Right now, he needed to save Aerith. He needed to set at least one thing right.

Zack paused, glancing at the man who walked beside him. Cloud led the way with him, already knowing where they were going. He hadn't said a word since they left the playground, his blue eyes focused firmly on the ground. Zack worried for his friend. Cloud, he knew, had fought in the Wutai War, but had joined Shinra late enough in the game that he had only been around for the last few skirmishes. Zack had fought in the thick of it, so he had seen scenes of mass destruction before. This was probably the first large scale attack that Cloud had seen, however.

"You alright there, Cloud?" asked Zack.

"What?" asked Cloud, looking up in surprise. "Um...yeah, I'm f—." He trailed off, stopping himself from saying  _fine_ and looking away again. Zack sighed, understanding, and patted Cloud's shoulder encouragingly.

"Hang in there," he said, walking ahead of Cloud and towards the entrance to Sector 5.

"Zack," said Cloud, stopping him. Zack looked back, a questioning frown on his face. Cloud hesitated for a moment, before raising his head and looking Zack in the eye.

"I'm sorry about Aerith," he said. "I...It's my fault. I got her involved in this, and I couldn't protect her."

Zack blinked at Cloud. The other man trailed off after his apology, looking away. At length, Zack sighed, reaching out and patting Cloud on the back. "No worries," he said. "You did what you had to do. Besides." He smiled slightly. "I saw the tape. You couldn't have stopped her if you wanted to."

He walked off, leaving Cloud standing there stupefied for a moment. Cloud blinked, staring after Zack, before his eyes widened slightly and he shook his head, jogging to catch up.

"Tape?" he asked. " _What tape_?"

Zack's response was to flash Cloud a mischievous smile that didn't reach his eyes. He turned away, continuing to walk forward toward their destination.

A house stood ahead of him, surrounded by flowers. The scent of them alone was enough to bring back a rush of memories, and a wave of fresh guilt. Zack took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he would find on the other side. He felt a hand on his arm, and looked down to see Cissnei standing there, a look of understanding on her face. He met her eyes, nodding once.

She nodded back, and Zack stepped forward, opening the door.

* * *

What he found was not entirely what he had been expecting. Elmyra Gainsborough stood in the kitchen, her back towards him. As she turned, her eyes met his, widening slightly in recognition. There was anger in those eyes, but more than that, there was disappointment. Zack paused, staring at her.

She knew.

"So it's true," said Elmyra, her tone level. "You really are back."

"Mm," he said, nodding once. The others took their places around him, Cloud and Cissnei standing at his side. Elmyra eyed the assembled group for a moment, before looking back at Zack.

"This is about Aerith, isn't it?" she asked.

"Sorry," said Zack, lowering his head. "I couldn't save her. Shinra has her."

"It's my fault too," said Cloud, causing Zack to turn towards him in surprise. The younger man had bowed his head as well. He wasn't looking Elmyra in the eye. "I shouldn't have left her alone."

Elmyra stared at the both of them for a moment, before folding her arms and walking away. She looked like she was having a hard time keeping her voice level. Zack wasn't sure whether she was trying to avoid shouting at them, or trying to avoid breaking down. "I already know about that," she said. "They took her from here."

Zack's eyes widened. He hadn't known about that part. "From  _here_?" he asked.

"That's what Aerith wanted..." said Elmyra. Taking a deep breath.

"Why is Shinra after Aerith?" asked Cloud.

"Aerith is an Ancient," said Cissnei, speaking up before Elmyra could. She folded her arms, looking down at the ground. "The last one. We—The company has been observing her for a very long time."

Elmyra looked up at Cissnei, renewed suspicion in her eyes. "And you are?" she asked.

Cissnei didn't answer for a long moment. "...I'm Cissnei," she finally said. She hesitated. "I...used to work under Tseng."

The implication went unspoken. Elmyra understood it anyway. Before she could comment on that, Barret stepped forward. "How can Aerith be an Ancient?" he asked. "Aren't you her mother?"

Elmyra shook her head. "Not her real mother," she said. She stared at Cissnei for a moment more, before drawing her eyes away. "It must have been about fifteen years ago during the war. My husband was sent to the front. Some faraway place called Wutai." Elmyra took a seat at the table, clasping her hands together in her lap. The others clustered around her, listening intently. Zack listened as well. It occurred to him that he didn't know anything about Aerith's past or her family. When she would speak of her mother, it would always be of something happening in the present time.

"One day, I went to the station because I got a letter saying he was coming home on leave." She took a deep breath, clasping her hands together tighter. "My husband never came back. I wondered if something happened to him, but at the time, I thought his leave had just been canceled. I went to the station everyday. Then, one day...I arrived at the station to see a woman lying there. Just...lying there. She was injured and dying, and there was this little girl sitting there, crying over her, calling for her."

"...Aerith?" asked Zack, his expression solemn.

Elmyra nodded once. "Mm. You used to see this sort of thing a lot during the war. Her last words were 'Please take Aerith somewhere safe'. My husband never came back. I had no child. I was probably lonely. So I decided to take her home with me." A wistful smile appeared on her face, and she shook her head. "Aerith and I became close very quickly. That child loved to talk. She used to talk to me about everything. She told me she escaped from some kind of research laboratory somewhere. And that her mother had already returned to the planet, so she wasn't lonely...and many other things."

"Returned to the planet?" asked Barret.

"I didn't know what she meant," said Elmyra. "I asked if she meant a star in the sky. But she said it was this planet. She was a mysterious child in many ways. A few years later, Aerith came downstairs, looking worried. She asked me not to cry. When I asked her if something happened, she said someone dear to me had just died. He said his spirit was coming to see me...but that he had also returned to the planet." She paused for a moment, a slightly guilty, slightly sad smile coming to her face. "At the time, I didn't believe her. But several days later, we received a notice saying my husband died, and that's how it was."

"A lot happened," said Elmyra. "But we were happy. Until one day..." She looked up, her eyes fixing on Cissnei from across the room. They hardened. "...Tseng came."

"Tseng?" asked Zack.

Elmyra nodded, looking back at him. Cissnei looked away guiltily, rubbing at her arm. "Tseng wanted me to 'return Aerith to them'," said Elmyra.

"He'd been searching for her for a while," said Cissnei, interrupting the story. She looked up. "The labs Aerith and her mother escaped from were the Shinra laboratories. Tseng was the one assigned to surveillance duty. We...would all help out once in a while, when Tseng was on another assignment, but we could tell, you know." She shrugged, her eyes becoming far off. "Tseng would never say as much, but we could tell that this was always a little more than an assignment to him. The fact that he captured her today means things have probably gotten so bad that he felt he had no other choice."

Elmyra stared at Cissnei for a long moment, as though she was trying to decide whether she believed her or not. Zack sighed, shaking his head. He couldn't get the image of Tseng striking Aerith out of his mind. He thought it would be burned there forever, along with the image of the plate falling. Another conversation was ringing through his head, from a time long ago that didn't really seem so long ago to him.

" _Don't worry about Aerith. Protecting the subject is part of surveillance duty..."_

" _You're the only one I can depend on." A laugh. "H-Hey! Why are you laughing? I'm counting on you..."_

 _Were you just lying then...Tseng?_ The image again, of Tseng in the helicopter striking Aerith, pushing her back. Zack's eyes darkened.

_...Or are you lying now?_

He clenched his fist, looking up at Cissnei again.

"Regardless of his reasons, I can't forgive him for taking Aerith away," said Elmyra coldly. Zack lowered his eyes to the ground, remembering the broken box of letters. He couldn't blame Elmyra. Despite everything, he didn't think he could forgive Tseng either. Not for this. But...

"But why now?" asked Tifa. She looked between Cissnei and Elmyra. "If the Turks have been watching Aerith for so long...why did they wait until now to capture her?"

Cissnei looked down, shaking her head to show that she had no idea. In response, Tifa turned towards Elmyra, who was now looking away as well. "She brought a little girl here with him," she said. "On the way here, Tseng found them. She probably couldn't get away fast enough. She decided to go to the Shinra in exchange for the little girl's safety."

"...Must be Marlene," said Cloud.

"Marlene?" asked Barret. "Aerith was caught because of Marlene?"

He imagined Tseng approaching Aerith as she and Marlene were fleeing Sector 7. He imagined Aerith putting Marlene behind her protectively, stepping between the two of them and facing Tseng on her own. He imagined Tseng coming up with the deal and Aerith taking it. He could picture it clearly. She had always been the type of person to put everyone else before herself.

"That sounds like Aerith..." he said.

Barret bowed his head, coming to stand in front of Elmyra. "I'm sorry," he said, sounding genuinely remorseful. "Marlene's my daughter. I'm...really...sorry."

Elmyra stared at Barret. "You're her  _father?"_  she asked angrily. "How in the world could you leave a child alone like that?"

Barret shook his head. "Please don't start with that," he said. "I think about it all the time. What would happen to Marlene if I..." He trailed off. "But you gotta understand somethin'!" he said. "I don't got an answer. I wanna be with Marlene. But I gotta fight. 'Cause if I don't the planet's gonna die. So I gotta keep fightin'! But I'm worried about Marlene. I really just wanna be with her...always."

 _I want to be with her...but I have to fight._ Zack snorted, feeling a sad smile come to his face. He understood the sentiment.

"See..." said Barret, shaking his head again. "...I'm going in circles now."

"I think I understand what you're saying," said Elmyra. "She's upstairs asleep. Why don't you go and see her?"

Barret nodded, making his way over to the stairs. Zack watched him go, then looked up to find Elmyra staring at him now. He turned towards her, uncrossing his arms and waiting for her to speak.

"...Before Aerith left with Tseng, she said something," she said. "She said 'Zack promised to come back for me, so don't worry'. You promised her so many things."

"I know. I did." There were too many of those promises, hanging in the air between him and Aerith. A promise to sell flowers under the open sky, a promise to call after the mission, a promise to return. He looked up, meeting Elmyra's eyes. "I haven't been the best at keeping my promises," he said. "I'm sorry..."

"...It's not me you should be apologizing to," replied Elmyra. She sighed. "...When you left, you hurt her. Aerith was...very sad. She kept saying she knew you were alive, but she couldn't reach you. I never want to see my daughter like that again. A year ago, she told me she was moving on. But I don't think she ever really did."

Zack shook his head, feeling a knot form in his throat at the thought of Aerith waiting for four years alone. "I never meant to stay away for so long," he said. "I—."

Elmyra cut him off, shaking her head and looking away. "That's a story you need to tell Aerith," she said. "I don't need to hear it."

Zack hesitated, but he nodded once, taking a step back. "I will." He looked around at the others, but Cloud, Tifa, and Cissnei were all standing around, looking as though they were trying to understand what they had just heard. He shook his head, looking away.

"I'm...gonna go check on Barret and Marlene," he said, walking over to the stairs. Cloud looked up.

"I'll...come with you," he said.

Zack let him, figuring that he was trying to escape from the tense situation as well. He glanced across the room at Cissnei, but the young ex-Turk shook her head. "I have something to say to Mrs. Gainsborough..." she said. Zack nodded once, grabbing Cloud by the wrist.

"Come on," he said, leading him up the stairs.

The door to Aerith's room was slightly ajar. Cloud pushed it open, revealing Barret standing inside, hugging Marlene close to himself. Zack leaned against the doorframe, smiling as he watched the happy reunion. Cloud took a few steps forward, standing there as though he didn't know what to do with himself.

"I'm so glad," Barret was saying. "I'm so glad you're alright..."

Marlene squirmed in protest as Barret hugged her, trying to push him away. "Daddy, don't cry!" she said. "Your whiskers hurt!"

Zack stepped away from the doorframe, placing his hand on the door. As Cloud looked up at him, he pulled away, inclining his head towards the stairs. Cloud nodded once, walking out of the room as Zack moved to close the door behind him.

"Zack!" called Barret, causing the two of them to stop. Zack looked over his shoulder at the other man.

"You gonna go help Aerith, right?" he asked. "She's done so much for me. If it's the Shinra you're dealin' with, I can't just sit here! I'm comin' too!"

Zack folded his arms, meeting Barret's eyes. Before he could say anything, Marlene ran out from behind her father, running up to Zack. "Guess what? Guess what?" she said. "Aerith was asking me tons of questions! Like what kind of person Zack is, and how Zack's doing, and stuff. I bet she likes you, Zack!"

Zack smiled in spite of himself, leaning down and grinning at Marlene. "Oh really?" he asked. "Does she now?"

"Mm!" said Marlene excitedly. She turned towards Cloud, clasping her hands behind her back. "She was asking about Cloud too!"

Cloud blinked in surprise, looking up and pointing at himself. "Who?" he asked. "Me?"

"Yep!" said Marlene. "So..." She looked back at Zack, seeming embarrassed. "...Um...I really like Aerith. So...are you gonna help her?"

Marlene met Zack's eyes, biting her lip. She looked like she was embarrassed for asking. Remembering how shy Marlene had been when he met her, he realized that she probably was. He crouched down so that he was at her level, reaching out a hand and ruffling Marlene's hair affectionately.

"You betcha, kiddo," he said. He straightened up.

"Really?" asked Marlene.

"Really."

"You're gonna get her back from the bad guys?"

"Yep," he said.

A wide grin spread on Marlene's face. "Good!" she said. "'Cause that's what I said to Miss Elmyra! I told her not to cry because Zack's really strong, and he's gonna come in and beat up the suit man for her!"

Zack grinned, looking over at Marlene. "The suit man won't know what hit him."

"What about you, Cloud?" asked Marlene, turning towards Cloud.

Cloud looked up at Zack. Zack turned towards him, holding out a hand. "Well Cloud?" he asked. "You in, buddy?"

Cloud stared at Zack's hand for a moment, before he smiled as well, grabbing onto Zack's arm. "Of course."

"Then that's settled," said Zack, looking over at Marlene. "Listen," he said. "Me, and Cloud, and your dad, and Tifa, and Cissnei are all gonna go help Aerith."

"Seph too?" asked Marlene, giving Zack a serious look as she rested her hands on her waist. Zack nearly laughed.

"Yes," he said. "Probably Seph too. But you gotta promise me something."

"What?"

"You be good for Miss Elmyra."

"Is that  _all_?" asked Marlene, staring up at Zack.

"Yep, that's all. But you gotta  _promise_."

"I promise," said Marlene, grinning.

"Good girl," said Zack. He straightened up, looking over at Cloud. Cloud nodded once, understanding. He looked back over at Barret. "We'll be downstairs when you're ready," he said. "Take as much time as you need."

Barret nodded. "Mm," he said solemnly.

Zack placed a hand on Cloud's back, pushing him out the door. He leaned over, shutting the door to the room behind him.

* * *

Cloud followed Zack down the stairs, taking note of the solemn air that filled the entire room. Cissnei, Elmyra and Tifa were standing there, facing each other. He had no idea what Cissnei had stayed to talk to Aerith's mother about, but he could guess. The moment Elmyra turned to look up at him, he lowered his eyes, slipping his hands into his pockets and avoiding her gaze. He couldn't stand to look at her. The fact of the matter was, she had asked him to leave last night and he hadn't, and he had been the one that had let Aerith go off on her own after Marlene.

"All done?" he heard Cissnei ask, turning towards Zack.

"Yeah," said Zack. "Barret'll be out in a minute."

"Let's head outside," said Cissnei. "We need to come up with a plan."

"Mm," said Zack, nodding once. Cloud followed him towards the door, stopping in confusion when he paused and looked over his shoulder at Elmyra. "Ma'am..." he said.

"What is it?" asked Elmyra, looking up at him.

"I've got a feeling that Midgar's about to get even worse," he said. "You should go somewhere safe."

Cloud looked up in surprise, watching Zack and Elmyra. The older woman stared at Zack, her expression conflicted. He envied Zack for the ability to look Elmyra in the eye. He knew that his friend had to be feeling about as guilty as he was, if not guiltier. After a while, she nodded once.

"You're right," she said. "But promise me that you'll come back for her. Don't get yourself killed."

Zack grinned. "You got it," he said. "Leave it to me."

He turned, ushering Cloud towards the door. Cloud went ahead of him, and had just stepped outside when Elmyra spoke again.

"Zack."

Zack paused, looking up. Cloud looked over his shoulder as well, turning toward the older woman. Elmyra watched Zack with the same suspicion from earlier, but with a new element on her face. Reluctant trust.

"I'm  _counting_ on you."

Zack's expression grew serious as well, and he nodded. "I know. This time, I won't let you down." He turned, pushing lightly on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud took the hint, stepping outside and into the afternoon sunlight. He shielded his eyes on impulse, coming to stand next to Tifa as Zack shut the door behind him. It was hard to believe that it was only afternoon. This whole day had been...insane, to say the least. He was tired. But...

He glanced over at his best friend and mentor, taking note of the determined look on Zack's face. Cloud clenched his fist, standing up a little straighter. Zack was right. They had to go save Aerith. This day wasn't over yet.

Zack placed a hand on his neck as the door closed, letting out a tired sigh. "So," he said, "That's that, isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Cissnei. She folded her arms, looking up at the group of them. "Alright, here's what's happening," she said. "We are going to go infiltrate the Shinra Building. Our objective is to get Aerith and leave Midgar. I'm not going to sugar coat things. The odds are ridiculously stacked against us. I can't guarantee that any of us who goes into that building will survive, and once you go in there, there's no turning back. Who's in?"

"I am," said Zack without hesitating. No one looked surprised. The dark-haired SOLDIER glanced back at the house behind him, turning back to her. "And so's Barret," he said.

Cloud took a deep beath, looking up at his friend. He turned towards Cissnei. "...I'm in," he said.

"And obviously, I'm in," said Cissnei. She looked across the group. "...Tifa?"

Tifa looked up at Cissnei. She nodded once. "Of course," she said. "I'm in."

Cissnei frowned at her. "Think about this carefully, Tifa. Right now, you could walk away. Once you enter the Shinra Building, you can't go back. Living as a fugitive isn't easy. I don't want you to have any regrets."

Cloud glanced at Tifa as Cissnei finished talking, frowning at her. Cissnei had a point. Once they entered that building, it was all but impossible that they would get out without being noticed. He didn't want to drag Tifa further into this, so a part of him hoped that she would choose to stay behind. But if she chose to stay behind, could he really just  _not_ stay with her after the promise he had made? Tifa stared down at the ground her expression becoming serious as she considered all that Cissnei was saying.

She looked up. "I can't walk away," she said. "Not from this, and not anymore. I want to help Aerith too."

"Alright, then it's settled," said Cissnei. "If we're going, we should be as prepared as we can. Let's wait for Barret, and then head over to Wall Market and armor up."

* * *

"How do these feel?" asked Cissnei, handing Tifa a pair of dark gloves.

Their knuckles were studded with metal, making it so that they would pack a harder punch. Tifa slipped them on over her hands, then executed a series of three punches and kicks. Zack watched appraisingly as she pivoted on one foot, kicking out at the air before straightening up and punching at an imaginary opponent's gut. The sight reminded him that he did not want to get caught in one of Tifa's punches, mako enhancements or not. She'd certainly come a long way from the young guide at Nibelheim.

She straightened up, bouncing once before coming to a rest and tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "They feel good," she said. "A little heavier than I'm used to, but good.

"Heavier's good, in your case," said Cissnei. "It packs a bigger punch."

Zack noticed Cloud watching her with a somewhat worried expression on his face. He walked up to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. "She will be  _fine_ ," he said reassuringly. "I mean you saw that. She could probably kick  _your_ butt."

Cloud shot him a look. "Thanks, Zack," he said dryly, placing his hand over Zack's and pushing it off his shoulder. He walked forward, going to talk to Tifa about something as Cissnei turned away with a small smile, inspecting the shop's ammunition offerings. Although she mostly dealt with her shuriken, Zack knew she probably had a sidearm or two and maybe a knife on her for emergencies. Paranoia was a wonderful thing.

She caught his eye as he walked over to her, looking up at him.

"Not interested in a new weapon?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No," she said. "Rekka's always been enough for me, as far as main weapons go." She looked over at Zack, her smile growing slightly as her eyes moved over his back. "What about you?" she asked. "Switching it up?"

Zack frowned, reaching up with his left hand. It closed over the light metal staff across his back, underneath the Buster Sword. It was made of mythril, so it was light but strong, and damn near unbreakable—a good, solid striking weapon in the right hands. He had tested it, and it was balanced enough. "It's not for me," he said, releasing it. He shot Cissnei a smile. "Didn't think Aerith should miss out on the party just because she got captured. It didn't seem fair."

"Good call," said Cissnei. "Tseng probably confiscated her staff."

"I figured," said Zack. He turned, leaning his back against the counter so that he could see Cloud, Tifa, and Barret as he watched Cissnei. "Any word?"

Cissnei frowned, placing one hand over the pocket where she kept her PHS. She didn't ask him what he was talking about. "None."

"Dammit," swore Zack. "What is he  _doing_?"

She shrugged, probably because she had no idea either. Zack watched as she pulled away from the counter, carrying two cartridges with her and three battery packs and going up to the window. He looked over at the other three, who were now watching them expectantly. Zack folded his arms, waiting for Cissnei to return. She did, the package of batteries tucked under her arm.

"Batteries?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you'll see," she said. She looked over at the others. "Ready to go?"

The other three nodded in assent, and the five of them left the shop. "I still don't get how we're s'posed to get up there in the first place," said Barret once they were outside. "There ain't no more trains runnin'."

"I've got a plan," said Cissnei.

Barret's brows rose. "Oh, you do?"

She nodded. "I started wondering about it after our first mission," she said. "The Sector 1 Reactor? So much of that was built on us being able to infiltrate the train system, so I started to wonder what we could do to get up to the plate in the event that Shinra shut down the trains."

"And what did you find?" asked Zack.

"I found this," said Cissnei, coming to a stop in front of a wall. It had been painted with angry red graffiti, spelling out a word that was a little too faded to read. A single large cable rose up alongside the wall, heading up into the plate. Zack followed it with his eyes, craning his neck. It continued to rise as far as the eye could see, to a height that was almost dizzying.

Cissnei dug into her pack, pulling out several clips and cables. Zack shot her a look.

"You've gotta be kidding me," he said.

"Afraid of a little heights?" asked Cissnei, shooting him a teasing smile.

"No," said Zack, studying the distance again. "But..."

"But?"

 _But me and Cloud are probably the only ones that can survive that fall..._ he thought. He didn't say it, because she had probably already figured that out. Instead, he sighed, holding out his hand and accepting the meager safety equipment that she gave him.

"We're climbing  _that_?" asked Tifa, studying the height as well.

"Awright!" said Barret, grabbing his own clip from Cissnei. "Good job, Cissnei! Let's get goin'!"

Cloud shook his head, his eyes wide. "There's no way we can do this," he said. "Do you know how far it goes up?"

"There  _is_ a way!" said Barret, pointing at the wire. "Look! What's that look like?"

Cloud frowned, glancing uncertainly at it. "A...wire...?" he asked.

"Oh yeah?" asked Barret. "Well to me it looks like a golden shiny wire of hope."

"You're right," said Tifa. "This is the only way to save Aerith..." She took a deep breath, her eyes narrowing in determination as she took one of the clips from Cissnei as well and began to fasten it to her belt. Cloud turned towards her.

"Tifa..." he began.

"It'll be easier once we get up into the plate," said Cissnei. "From there, we'll be in the machinery, so the climb will be less steep." She walked over handing the last clip to Cloud. Her own was already fastened. "Come on," she said. "Put those mako enhancements to good use."

Cloud sighed, taking the clip from her. "Alright," he said. "Alright, I'll do it." He walked over to the wire, taking a deep breath and placing his hands on it.

"Zack leads," said Cissnei, interrupting him.

Zack blinked, pointing at himself. "Me?" he asked.

"I don't have a way to attach us to the wall," said Cissnei, pulling the wire out of her pack and uncoiling it. She threaded it through her clip, passing it to Zack. "Just to each other. You're our best bet at being able to carry whoever falls."

Zack frowned, taking the leading end of the wire from her. He threaded it through his own gear. "Cloud's mako enhanced too, you know," he said once he was done.

"I know," said Cissnei. She looked up, smiling at Cloud. "I want him to bring up the rear."

* * *

Sector 8 was just as he remembered it, minus the gaping hole where Sector 7 used to be.

The five of them gathered in an alley just in sight of the Shinra Building. Zack and Cissnei stood on opposite sides of the alley's mouth, their backs to the wall. It was nighttime now, but the building was still bustling with activity, several helicopters circling the top of the structure. Zack snorted as he saw that, folding his arms.

No surprise. It had, after all, been a busy day.

He rubbed at his shoulder, shaking it out from the long climb as he looked back over at Cloud, Tifa and Barret. The five of them moved deeper into the alley, Cissnei bringing up the rear.

"You three ought to know this building well," said Barret, turning towards Cloud, Zack, and Cissnei.

Cloud shifted uncomfortably, looking down and shaking his head. "Not really, come to think of it," he said. "I wasn't at headquarters a whole lot."

"I know the SOLDIER floors like the back of my hand, but I'm not too familiar with the others," said Zack.

"Every floor above the 60th is special, and not easy to get into even for employees," said Cissnei. "Aerith is probably in one of those floors. It's after hours, so security will be fairly light in the lower floors of the building, but considering what just happened, the higher floors should still be very secure. We're going to need special key cards to get up past floor 59." She glanced down at the ground. "...Considering what happened on the plate, it's a safe bet that my identification codes no longer work. We're going to have to steal keycards from other employees. Unfortunately, I'm not too sure where they've taken Aerith. She could be anywhere from floors 60 to 70."

A rush of wind sounded from the back of the alley, accompanied by the rustle of feathers and the soft thud of boots striking the ground. "They've taken her to Floor 68," said a smooth voice.

Zack looked up sharply at the sound of it, his eyes widening. The others turned around as well, facing the voice.

Sephiroth stepped out towards them, a handful of scattered black feathers at his feet. He pulled his outstretched wing close to himself, and as Zack watched, it seemed to shrink, folding into his back and leaving no trace except for the feathers on the ground beneath him. He walked past them, coming to stand at the head of the group and looking up at the Shinra Building. Cissnei took a step back as he moved past her, watching him go.

He was holding his PHS in his hand, the screen shining faintly in the dark of the alley.

"...Sephiroth?" asked Zack, staring at him in surprise.

"Floor 68?" asked Cloud.

"The Science Department floor," said Sephiroth. "The Deepground SOLDIERs were waiting on the helipad. There were four of them. I was unable to enter the building."

There was something strange about him as he told the story, an odd look in his eye. On the outside, he was as calm and composed as usual, but there was something wrong. Zack wasn't quite sure what it was, but the look in Sephiroth's eye...

...It reminded him too much of Nibelheim. The thought sent an involuntary chill down Zack's spine.

"...Seph..." said Zack, taking a step towards him. "Is everything okay?" He held out a hand, about to put it on his friend's arm. Sephiroth stepped neatly to the side, and Zack's hand touched empty air where the other SOLDIER had been.

"We should go," he said, his eyes narrowing as he looked over at Zack. "Hojo has her."

Hojo.

Zack stared at Sephiroth for a moment, before nodding once, his hand going up to grip the hilt of his Buster Sword.

"Mm."

* * *

Cissnei twisted around as they ran for the elevator, Rekka flying from her hand and soaring diagonally ahead of her. It struck one of the guards that was shooting at them, ricocheting off him and striking his partner as well before doubling back towards her. She reached out a hand, catching it quickly as she jumped into the air. The ex-Turk slid forward the last few feet, barely making it through the elevator doors before they closed behind her. The elevator hummed, slowly beginning to rise.

Tifa reached out a hand and Cissnei took it, letting the other woman help her to her feet. She took several deep breaths, slowly loosening her hold on the shuriken as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Remind me again," she said between breaths as she looked out over the men in their party. "...why we didn't sneak in through the back."

Cloud gave her a sheepish shrug, looking down at the ground as Zack shot her a guilty grin, scratching the back of his head. Sephiroth said nothing, his arms folded as he looked out at her, his green eyes cool. Barret scowled, but looked away from her as well, pretending to be busy checking his gun arm.

"Well?"

Zack looked up at her. "We took a vote?"

"This seemed like the most efficient use of our time," said Sephiroth.

"Security was pretty light, so..." Cloud trailed off uncertainly, one hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Real men ain't afraid of no guards!" declared Barret.

Cissnei sighed, taking a step back as the elevator came to a stop, alarms blaring. Instantly, Cloud, Sephiroth and Zack reached for swords, Tifa taking on a fighting stance and Barret raising his gun arm. She gripped Rekka tightly in her hand, drawing it in front of her as her eyes fixed on the door.

"Men..." she muttered under her breath, preparing herself for the battle.

From beside her, Tifa 'hmm'ed in agreement, rolling her eyes.

The elevator doors opened to gunfire. Sephiroth and Zack moved quickly, interposing themselves between the party and the shooters. Zack raised his Buster Sword up as a shield, Sephiroth swinging the Masamune in rapid strikes and cutting the bullets straight out of the air. Behind them, Barret hunkered down, returning fire with his gun arm. Cloud held his hands out from behind Sephiroth and Zack, electricity crackling around him. His mako eyes shone brightly as he looked up, a bolt of Thunder rushing outward from him and slamming into one of the armored guards.

Zack and Sephiroth rushed forward after the lightning had cleared, Zack letting out a shout as he slashed at one of the guards. Cissnei heard the hiss of armor giving out and clattering to the ground, and she ran forward, vaulting over Zack's back. She flipped over into the air, swinging Rekka down overhead at one of the unarmored guards. She moved her shuriken quickly to the side as she felt it catch, throwing the guard back and landing crouched on the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tifa leap forward, grabbing the guard that was shooting Sephiroth by the head and throwing him down onto the ground with a shout. One of the guards leveled his gun at her, and she whirled around in the air, kicking his gun arm away from herself. Before he could react, Cloud's sword slipped through one of the gaps in his armor from behind, and Cissnei saw him freeze as Tifa stepped forward, getting in a three punch combination to his face.

Sephiroth moved with the same workmanlike speed and efficiency that had gotten them through the other floors. His sword was a streak of light in the air, cutting down the three guards that surrounded him in quick succession. He straightened up as they fell, his coat fluttering back around him as he lowered Masamune to his side in one swift motion. Zack turned, as one of the guards moved to strike him from behind, flipping his Buster Sword over in one hand and striking the guard with the flat of the blade. He crumpled almost instantly.

Cissnei kicked out at one of the guard's ankles as he attempted to approach her, quickly jumping back and straightening up. She threw Rekka at him. The shuriken tumbled over in the air, leaving a long scratch down the front of his armor before bouncing back towards her. She jumped into the air as he raised his gun, catching it in one hand and slashing at the wires that powered his armor. The red armor clattered to the ground, and she wasted no time in grabbing the stunned guard's wrist, whirling towards him and jabbing her hand at his neck. She twisted around, using the momentum from her leap to drop him to the ground.

She heard the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking uncomfortably close to her ear and lifted her head, staring down at the barrel of another guard's gun. Her eyes widened. A loud blast echoed through the floor, a bright orange fireball streaking past her and slamming into the guard. He fell onto the ground and she looked up, turning back towards the elevator. Barret grinned at her, his gun arm smoking. Tifa ran past her, driving her foot into the unarmored guard's chest as he struggled to get up.

And suddenly it was quiet. Zack spun the Buster Sword over his head as he straightened up, replacing it on its sheath. She saw Sephiroth draw Masamune back so that the flat of the blade nearly touched his chest, sweeping it out in one rapid motion before replacing it on his back as well. Cissnei got to her feet, replacing Rekka at her back and looking around at the others.

"Alright, go team!" said Zack, punching the air. He was grinning.

She had to admit, they had gotten a lot better at working and fighting together. She watched as Cloud took a breath, slashing his sword outwards and replacing it at his back. Tifa stretched, rubbing at sore muscles as she studied the unconscious guards at her feet. Barret shook out his gun arm, coming to join them as well.

"Don't start celebrating yet," she said, walking over to Zack. "We still have eight floors."

"I get it, I get it," said Zack. He looked over his shoulder just as Cloud bent to pick something up, snatching a white identification card off of the ground. "What'cha got there, Cloud?"

"The keycard," said Cloud, holding it up. "To Floor 60."

"Great job," said Cissnei, shooting him a quick smile as Barret, Sephiroth and Tifa came closer. "Let's keep moving."

The other members of the group nodded, and they made their way towards the outside elevator.

* * *

Zack let out the breath he was holding as he followed Sephiroth onto Floor 66, the both of them standing against opposite sides of the wall as an employee walked by. It had been a long climb from Floor 60, but compared to the other floors, there had been relatively few fights. He raised his hand to the staff he had gotten for Aerith, still held in place across his back by the magnetic sheath, and closed his hand around it lightly. Two more floors. The fact that they had met so little resistance was a bad sign. He had been in this business long enough to know that it was always the missions that looked like they were going right that ended the worst.

Sephiroth looked up as soon as the hallway was clear, nodding at him. He nodded back, turning and signaling the others. The six of them crept out into the hallway, heading towards the next floor. Zack stared at Sephiroth. He had been acting odd for almost the entire climb. He was still as composed as usual, but Zack couldn't shake the feeling that there was something...off about this situation—something nagging at the back of his mind like a persistent itch. The other First had been quieter than usual since they entered the building, as if he had something on his mind.

Cissnei placed a hand on his arm as they entered a corridor, pulling him back. Zack immediately crouched down in the shadows, motioning for Cloud and the others to do the same. A man in a green suit walked down the corridor, just barely in Zack's vision.

"Heidegger," he heard Cissnei whisper in his ear.

He nodded once, placing one hand on the hilt of the Buster Sword as the Shinra executive passed by. Once the hallway was clear, he, Cissnei, and Sephiroth crept out, Sephiroth motioning for Cloud, Tifa, and Barret to stay hidden. The two of them came to stand against the opposite wall, listening as faint voices echoed from the other side. As soon as the door closed again, the voices were shut out almost completely.

"Executive meeting," said Sephiroth in a low voice.

Zack nodded. It made sense. He would want to have a meeting too, after all of this. He turned towards Cissnei. "Can we listen in?" he asked, keeping his voice to a whisper. Knowing what the company was up to could only help in the long run. Sephiroth glanced at him, as if surprised he had thought of it and Zack rolled his eyes, giving Sephiroth a small grin.

Cissnei thought about it for a moment, before nodding once. She spoke a single word. "Vents."

Zack nodded again to show that he understood, motioning for Cloud and the others to come out. The six of them crept past the room's closed doors, Cissnei leading them to the bathroom on the far side of the floor. They entered, fighting for space in the cramped room as they stood outside the stall.

"We'll have to be quiet," said Cissnei, watching as Cloud stood on the toilet seat and began loosening the grate over the ventilation shaft. "The airconditioning will keep some of the sound out, but keep talking to a minimum."

"Got it," said Zack, watching as Cloud and Tifa climbed into the vent. Cissnei and Barret followed, leaving him and Sephiroth. The other SOLDIER was standing in the corner of the room, holding his head. Zack's brows rose. "You alright, Seph?" he asked.

"Fine," said Sephiroth sharply, lowering his hand. He shook his head. "Just a headache."

He didn't quite buy it, but pushing Sephiroth would be an exercise in futility. "Alright," he said, resting his hands on his waist and jerking his head towards the open vent. "See you up there," he said, walking into the stall. He jumped onto the seat, pulling himself up into the vent easily. Zack shuffled forward a bit on his arms and legs, leaving just enough space for Sephiroth to crawl up and replace the grate behind him.

It was tight quarters. The ventilation shaft was big, but there were still six of them. There was really only enough room for Cloud, Tifa, and Barret to cluster around the grate that let them see down into the meeting room. Cissnei had wedged herself between Tifa and the wall, allowing her to look down as well. Zack settled for scooting as close to the grate as he could. If he lifted his head, he could see a small portion of the room, but that didn't matter. He could hear just fine.

"Geez, that's a lot of suits," muttered Barret.

"It's the entire board of directors," said Cissnei, her voice low. "Shh, they're starting."

" _We have the damage estimates for Sector 7,"_  said a voice. Zack frowned, propping himself up on his elbow so that he could see. He had heard that voice before.

"Reeve Tuesti," supplied Cissnei. "The Director of Urban Development."

"The one who used to send us the construction updates?"

"Shh!"

Zack quieted down, listening closely. Reeve was talking in a slow, deliberate tone, as though he was trying too hard to sound calm.  _"Considering those factories we already set up and all the investments, the damage is estimated at approximately 10 billion gil. The estimated cost to rebuild Sector 7 is—."_

" _We're not rebuilding,"_ said another voice, interrupting him. Zack knew this voice. President Shinra. He scowled.

" _What?"_ asked Reeve, sounding surprised.

" _We're leaving Sector 7 as it is,"_ said the President.  _"And restarting the Neo-Midgar plan."_

Zack looked across at Cissnei. She raised her head to meet his eyes, the look on her face telling him that she had no idea what he was talking about either. It looked like not even the Turks knew everything.

" _...then..."_ said Reeve.  _"...the Ancients?"_

Zack tensed. Behind him, Sephiroth had suddenly gone very still.

" _The Promised Land will soon be ours,"_ said President Shinra.  _"I want you to raise the mako rates 15% in every area."_

" _Rate hike! Rate hike!"_ shouted another board member cheerfully. He laughed.  _"And please include our Space Program in the budget!"_

"Palmer," said Cissnei when he looked up. "Space Program."

" _Reeve and Scarlet will divide the extra income from the rate increase,"_ said the President.

" _Oh man..."_ said Palmer, sounding disappointed.

" _Sir,"_ said Reeve.  _"If you raise the rates, the people will lose confidence."_

" _It'll be alright,"_ said the President.  _"The ignorant citizens won't lose confidence. They'll trust Shinra Inc. even more."_

Another person laughed. Zack assumed it was Heidegger. He had heard that voice before, over announcements on the SOLDIER floor.  _"After all, we're the ones who saved Sector 7 from AVALANCHE!"_

Zack's eyes widened, and he clenched his fist. Barret looked up, his expression livid.

"That dirty bitch," he swore.

Zack found he had to agree with him. He grit his teeth. Cloud looked up sharply, his eyes widening in recognition as Zack heard the sound of the door opening.

" _Hojo,"_ said President Shinra again.  _"How's the girl?"_

He looked up sharply, angling himself to get a better view. Sure enough, Hojo was down there. Zack couldn't see him fully, but he could recognize that slouch and that lab coat.  _"As a specimen, she is inferior to her mother. I'm still in the process of comparing her to her mother, Ifalna, but for now the difference is 18%."_

" _How long will the research take?"_

" _Probably 120 years. It's probably impossible to finish in our lifetime. Or in the lifetime of the specimen for that matter. That's why we're thinking of breeding her. Then we could create one that could withstand our research for a long time."_

Zack sucked in a breath, rushing forward. Sephiroth immediately reached out, grabbing onto his arm and stopping him. Zack turned, about to pull his arm out of Sephiroth's grip when he saw the hatred and rage in the other SOLDIER's eyes. Sephiroth was livid. It reminded him that he wasn't the only one who had a reason to hate Hojo. He glared at Zack, and Zack understood the look on his face.

_There will be another time._

Zack nodded once, exhaling slowly and forcing himself to listen.

" _What about the Promised Land?"_ asked the President.  _"Won't it hinder our plans?"_

" _That's what I need to plan. The mother is strong...and yet has her weaknesses. If only we were able to recapture Sephiroth..."_

Sephiroth's grip on Zack's arm tightened painfully as Hojo started laughing, and Zack looked over his shoulder to see Sephiroth with his head bowed, his rage evident on his features. As Zack watched, he slowly took several breaths, loosening his grip and pulling away. Some of the rage faded from his face, but not from his eyes.

" _That concludes our meeting,"_ said President Shinra.

"If we follow Hojo, we'll find the girl," said Sephiroth softly, his silver hair obscuring his face. He raised his hand to his head for a moment before moving quickly backwards, nearly stumbling out of the vent. Zack glanced back at the others, before quickly following.

He slid out of the air vent after Sephiroth, landing neatly on the tiled floor next to the toilet. Zack followed the silver-haired First out of the room, listening as the others began to jump down from the vent as well. Sephiroth walked a few feet ahead of him, his hands at his sides.

He staggered forward suddenly, taking two steps before placing one hand on his head and doubling over. Zack's eyes widened and he quickly rushed forward, placing one hand on Sephiroth's shoulder and the other on his back. Sephiroth's face was even paler than normal. He was breathing heavily, his expression pained and his eyes squeezed shut.

"Seph?" asked Zack, alarmed. He shook Sephiroth slightly. " _Seph!"_

Sephiroth hissed in pain, shoving Zack away from him with both hands. He stumbled forward again, placing one hand on the wall and leaning on his arm. Sephiroth took several deep breaths with his eyes closed, before straightening up. He paused for a few moments, before slowly opening his eyes.

"...Sephiroth?" asked Zack.

Sephiroth shook his head, turning away from Zack. "I'm fine," he said. "We need to keep moving."

He turned away, heading down the hallway after Hojo. Zack stared at him, his frown deepening.

* * *

Sephiroth walked steadily ahead of Zack, placing his hand on the railing of the stairs to keep himself outright. His head was pounding, had been ever since had heard Hojo's voice. Hojo— _pain, Nibelheim, monsters, basement, files, mako tanks—_ He sucked in a breath, nearly missing his next step. Sephiroth managed to make it look as though he was steady, turning around and watching as Zack, Cissnei, Cloud and the others made their way up the steps. He couldn't—he had to press on. They were close, so very close—

How could Hojo ever stand against him anyway? How could any of them stand against him? He was a  _god,_ chosen by the Planet—

"Sephiroth."

Zack's hand landed on his shoulder, ever insistent, and Sephiroth was suddenly torn between turning around and shoving away or letting out a mad laugh. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to think beyond the pain in his head as he looked up at Zack. Zack's expression was serious, as though he wouldn't take no for an answer— _and who is he to make demands of me—_

"Maybe you should sit this one out."

He shook his head, inhaling sharply and forcing himself to think straight.  _You were not chosen to be anything but a monster,_ he told himself firmly, his own voice cutting through the chaos in his mind. The world cleared, if only for a moment. He shook his head, stepping away from Zack.

" _Sephiroth!"_ shouted Zack insistently.

"Zack!"

The voice came from Cissnei. Sephiroth turned his head slightly to see her standing slightly in front of Zack, her shoulder pressed against his chest as she attempted to stop the former SOLDIER from charging forward. Cloud stood behind them, a concerned frown on his face as Tifa and Barret let on. Cissnei looked up, her eyes meeting his. "...Sephiroth, maybe you should listen to him," she said. He met her eyes. She was worried.

He shook his head, gathering his frayed thoughts around him like his coat. "I will rest when we're done."

She looked up at him, her expression hesitant. At length, she sighed.

"Fine," she said, stepping away from Zack. He straightened up, giving her a confused look. "But I'll take the lead."

He frowned down at her as she walked over to him, before smoothly stepping aside. "All yours," he said, making his way towards the back of the group. Cloud shot him a worried glance as he passed. He suffered it, barely. He could feel another wave of irrational anger rush through him at the ex-infantryman's gaze.  _Had he fallen so far as to elicit pity from a mere underling, a—_

_**No.** _

He thought the word firmly inwards, his eyes narrowing in determination as he and the rest of the group followed Cissnei down the hallway. The former Turk quickly ducked out of the hallway and behind a storage crate as they spotted Hojo ahead of them. Zack grabbed onto his arm, pulling him behind a tank as Cloud and the others quickly found their own hiding places.

Hojo stood in the distance, admiring something within a cylindrical glass tank. He didn't even seem to have noticed them. Sephiroth frowned, forcing himself to think despite the constant pounding in his head. There was something in the tank. Something...red...

Next to him, he felt Zack tense, and in a startling moment of lucidity, knew that the other man was probably having flashbacks to his own time spent in Hojo's lab. Sephiroth had spent a long enough time in and out of the library. He didn't need to remember it.

Another scientist walked up to Hojo. Thankfully, he didn't notice the six of them hiding in the shadows of the storage areas either.

The tank next to them was glowing as well. Something about that light was strangely fascinating. He felt drawn to it, like a moth to flame...

"Is this today's specimen?" he asked.

"Yes," said Hojo, glancing at him. "We're starting right away. Raise it to the upper level."

The scientist nodded, walking away. Hojo leaned forward, studying the creature in the tank for a moment more. "My precious specimen..." Sephiroth heard him say.

Specimen. Project S.

The word brought back a flood of memory, and suddenly he was a child again, sitting idly on a storage crate on the Science Department floor, kicking his legs back and forth. They didn't even reach the ground.

" _Sephiroth, it's time for your tests..."_

He clenched his fist, watching as Hojo walked past them and out of the library. It was all he could do to not rush out and strangle the man, but he had to follow his own advice. There would be another time.

Another time...

As Hojo left, he and the others slowly filed out of their hiding places. Sephiroth stood in the back of the group behind Zack, watching as Tifa walked forward and approached the glass. She leaned in, studying the creature. It looked rather like a red panther, and it had its head down on its paws, as though it was asleep. "Precious specimen?" she asked. She looked back at the rest of them. "Is it going to be used for a biological experiment?"

"Probably," said Cissnei. "This is Hojo's lab after all. He..."

He didn't hear the rest of what Cissnei was saying. He was too distracted by Zack, moving forward towards the tank. He looked inside, his eyes widening as he jumped back. "This is—." he began.

Sephiroth made the mistake of looking as well.

His world dissolved into white noise, a high-pitched keening sound making his head feel like it was about to explode. He made a choked sound in the back of his throat, doubling over and clutching at his head.

" _My son..."_

He stepped forward, his face contorting as the pain and the pounding intensified. Images flashed through his mind again. Nibelheim. The reactor. Fire. The files. Jenova. He barely heard Zack and Cloud's alarmed shouts, barely heard the collection of voices calling his name. They sounded muted, quiet compared to all the other sounds, all the other memories.

" _My son...come back to me, my son..."_

He grit his teeth, trying to hold on to some semblance of sanity. Sephiroth turned his back towards the tank, trying to rid himself of the image inside of it, the image of Jenova's headless body, coupled with the image his mind was producing, the image of a woman's head, with long silver hair. Silver hair so like his own...

" _...My son..."_

"M...Mother...?"

"Sephiroth!"

Zack's voice nearly broke through that time, but it was too little, too late. Sephiroth stepped back, feeling a sudden wave of comfort envelop him, whispering, promising to soothe away the pain. Yes. Yes, why shouldn't he come back to her? He was her son—

" _You're better than that, Sephiroth."_

_His eyes widened at the sound of the voice. He was suddenly standing in a field of white, and someone was speaking at his back. Someone..._

" _Where is your pride?" demanded the voice. "Where is your honor?"_

_He took in a shaky breath, raising his head and looking through the gaps in his fingers. He hadn't noticed that he had pressed his gloved hands to his face. A single white feather floated into his field of vision, hovering in the air for just a moment. Sephiroth took a step back, and for just that instant he could feel it, could feel the presence at his back, strong and steady as always. He opened his mouth, slowly speaking the name._

" _An...geal...?"_

_He had to go back to his mother. He had to—_

" _Fight her, Sephiroth!" yelled the voice._

_Fight her? Why would he want to fight his mother?_

Because of his honor.

_What honor? He was a monster._

His SOLDIER honor.

_But his mother..._

" _Sephiroth!" shouted Angeal._

"SEPHIROTH!"

A blow struck him in the shoulder, breaking the illusion as it knocked him clean off his feet and onto the floor. Sephiroth stared up at the ceiling in shock for a moment, taking in the sound of his own heavy breathing as it all became deathly silent. He took in several deep breaths, then slowly sat up, shaking his head. He looked up, seeing Zack standing in front of him, breathing heavily and with his fist raised. He had a pained look on his face, telling him that he wasn't the only one that had been affected. Behind him, he saw Tifa helping Cloud to his feet.

Sephiroth's shoulder throbbed.

Had he really been that far gone...?

Slowly, he pushed himself to his feet, stumbling on his first two steps as he made his way over to Zack. The pain was gone now, but the echoes still remained. They had drained him of energy. Zack looked in his eyes, a scowl on his face. Sephiroth looked back.

Then drew back his fist, driving it into Zack's gut.

Zack doubled over with a gasp, wrapping his arms around his middle. He looked up at Sephiroth, his eyes wide. Sephiroth turned away from him, making sure to keep his back to Jenova's tank. The others were staring at him too, he realized. All of them.

"What the heck was that for?" demanded Zack.

"Payback," he said. He paused for a moment, looking back over at Zack. "...But thanks." He turned towards Cissnei. "You can put that down. My mind is my own."

Cissnei hesitated, then relented, slowly releasing her hold on the syringe of sedatives she had grabbed from the tray behind her. He stared at her, and for a moment, he almost smiled. She would have...what? Charged at him while the madness took him and attacked him with a needle? She watched him, and the hint of an amused smile came to his face anyway. Him. A needle.

For all that, he had to admire her tenacity.

He looked her in the eye, recalling, briefly, fragments of memory. Himself, lying in the mako pool with her standing above him, waking up again in the back seat of a stolen car, again in the mountains of Modeoheim, again in a darkened chamber somewhere within the abandoned reactor, again on the cold floor halfway to the door. Each time, she stood above him, a concerned look on her face, and a question in her eyes. It had shamed him then, that he had fallen so far as to need help from a little slip of a girl. But at the same time, each time, he couldn't help but feel some slight relief.

Because seeing her meant that he was awake. Her face...her eyes had been a constant staccato beat of images, punctuating his fever dreams.

He nodded once in answer to her unspoken question, then smoothly turned away, squaring his shoulders and stepping forward.

"That abomination..." he said. "...should be destroyed."

He walked forward, heading toward the door on the far end as the others watched him. Sephiroth didn't turn back towards them. Turning back towards them would mean looking at the tank, and he didn't want to do that.

"Come on," he said, walking forward.

He hadn't forgotten why he was here. He would help Zack get Aerith back. He owed Zack that much. And then if there was a chance, he also had something he intended to do. For that, he wanted to be entirely sane.

* * *

The six of them burst onto Floor 68 as the elevator door opened, coming to a stop in front of the railing. Below them, in a small depression on the floor, was a large glass tank, bearing a familiar brown-haired figure. She lay on her side, obviously unconscious, her back towards them. She wasn't moving. Zack's eyes widened in alarm, and he ran forward, placing his hands on the railing.

"Aerith!" he shouted.

Sephiroth placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back before he could jump over the side of the railing. Zack glared at him, moving to shake him off, when his eyes landed on the scientist that was standing next to the tank. Hojo looked up from where he stood on the bridge, an expression of mild interest on his face. His eyes lit up when he saw Sephiroth, and Sephiroth stepped away from Zack, clenching his fist tightly as he faced Hojo as well.

Hojo smirked, looking away from Sephiroth for now and turning back towards Zack. "Aerith?" he asked. "Oh, is that her name? What do you want?"

Zack moved quickly, taking several steps forward and glaring at Hojo. "We're taking Aerith back!" he said.

"Unfortunately, I'm not done running tests on her," said Hojo, smirking as he looked back at Aerith. Zack scowled, reaching up and grabbing the hilt of his Buster Sword.

Sephiroth stepped forward before he could draw the blade, surprising him. He drew himself up to his full height, standing beside Zack and glaring at Hojo. This close, Zack could feel the anger coming from the other man. When he spoke, his voice was like ice. "You're done  _now_ ," he said.

"Sephiroth," said Hojo cordially. "I'm glad you've returned. If you'll wait your turn, I'll deal with you in a minute. I have plans for you."

Sephiroth took another step forward, reaching behind him and drawing Masamune in one quick motion. He held the hilt in his left hand, the tip of the blade pointed at Hojo. "You'll deal with me now," he said.

Hojo gave an exaggerated sigh, seeming unfazed by Sephiroth's anger. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, folding his arms and shaking his head. "Such a pity," he said. "You always were the most promising out of all of my experiments. Much better than Hollander's legacy. Or Gast's," he added, with a smirk at Aerith.

Sephiroth's grip on Masamune tightened. "What does Professor Gast have to do with anything?" he asked.

Instead of answering, Hojo shook his head, turning back towards the tank. "There's so many frivolous things in the world..." he said. People immediately reached for weapons as he took a step forward, Zack included. He held the Buster Sword lightly in both hands, listening as the others scattered, taking up places around the room and getting into defensive stances. Only Sephiroth hadn't moved.

"Are you going to kill me?" asked Hojo, sounding amused. "I don't think you should. The equipment here is extremely delicate. Without me, who could operate it? Hmm?"

Zack faltered for a moment, watching as Hojo placed one hand on the panel in front of him. The implication was clear. If he died without opening the tank, who knew what would happen.

Sephiroth stepped forward again, still brandishing Masamune. Hojo glanced at him, shaking his head. "Defiance isn't like you, Sephiroth. Where did this come from?"

"I learned what you did," said Sephiroth, glaring. "What you made of me."

"I made you strong," said Hojo, his grin widening. "Jenova Project S. My best work."

"You made me into a monster," said Sephiroth. "You had no right!"

"I had every right," said Hojo, turning away. "After all...don't fathers have the right to decide what's best for their children?"

Sephiroth's eyes widened, his grip on his sword faltering as he took in a sharp breath.

Zack stared, looking between the two of them. Sephiroth...and Hojo...

"You're  _lying!"_  said Sephiroth angrily. His face twisted in rage, and he took another step.

Hojo shrugged. "Believe what you want," he said, turning away. "It was never that important to me." He looked over his shoulder, towards the windows that lined the testing chamber. "Now, bring in the Specimen!"

Zack tore his eyes away from the bridge, looking back at the tank as the lift rose. Aerith stirred, looking up in surprise as she jumped back. The creature from downstairs had been lifted into the cell, and it lifted its head, turning toward Aerith. Zack glanced at Hojo and Sephiroth one more time before jumping over the railing, following Cloud, Tifa and Barret as they moved to surround the tank.

"Aerith!" he shouted, standing next to Cloud.

Aerith ran up to the both of them. She placed her hands on the glass and leaned forward, pounding on the tank wall with one fist.

"Zack!" she shouted. "Help!"

"Hold on, I'll get you out!" said Zack, turning back towards Hojo. Cloud turned as well, an angry scowl on his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cloud demanded.

"Lending a helping hand to an endangered species," said Hojo. "Both of them are on the brink of extinction. If I don't help, all these animals will disappear."

"...Animal?" asked Tifa, turning away from the tank as well. "That's terrible! Aerith is a human being!"

"You gonna pay!" he heard Barret shout from the other side of the tent. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cissnei crouch down, reaching for Rekka.

"Zack, the control panel!" she shouted.

"Mm!" He nodded, running towards it. "Stand back!" he shouted in Aerith's direction, raising the Buster Sword over his head. He leaped into the air, slicing downward rapidly. The Buster Sword cut straight into the glass door, lightning crackling around it as it sliced through the wires and controls before coming to a stop halfway down the side of the door. Zack grit his teeth as electricity crackled up his arms and into his body, forcing himself to endure it as bright light flooded the tank.

"Stop!" shouted Hojo in alarm.

Zack let out a shout, summoning up all of his strength and throwing his body weight against the sword. It moved, finishing the cut.

A blast of electricity blew him back, throwing him against the railing. Zack let out a grunt as he struck the wall, staring at the tank. Hojo ran forward immediately, ignoring Sephiroth as he placed both his hands on the door. "Wh-What are you doing?" he asked. "Oh, my precious specimens..."

The door of the tank slid open with a hiss. As Zack watched, the red creature let out an angry snarl, leaping forward off powerful hind legs and tackling Hojo to the ground. The blow knocked him off his feet, propelling him back towards the bridge. Cloud looked up sharply, turning towards him.

"Now's our chance, Zack!" he said.

Zack nodded, shaking his head and taking in a slow breath as he placed one hand on the ground next to him, trying to sit up.

"Zack!"

Before he could get to his feet, Aerith ran out of the tank, wrapping her arms around his neck and all but stumbling into him. Zack lifted the hand that wasn't holding the Buster Sword, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her close. "You're alright," she said. "I'm so relieved..."

"Hey, I should be saying that to you," said Zack with a small smile as he looked at her. Aerith withdrew from him, and she smiled as well as she stretched out a hand. He took it, getting to his feet.

Zack paused, looking over Aerith's shoulder. Cloud was standing in the tank, his back towards them. He was tense, looking around nervously as he took another step back. "Cloud, what's up?" he asked,

"...The elevator is moving..." said Cloud nervously.

"Crap," said Zack. He looked back at Sephiroth. "Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth nodded, reluctantly taking a step back and lowering his sword to his side. He ran over to them as Cissnei moved forward as well.

"He's rather strong," said an unfamiliar voice from behind them. Zack turned, his eyes widening as he saw where it was coming from. The creature was talking. "I'll help you all out."

"It...talked?" asked Tifa.

"I'll talk as much as you want later, Miss," said the creature. "For now..."

Zack nodded, looking back at the group. He grabbed onto Aerith's arm, making a split second decision. "Cloud, take care of her!" he said, pushing Aerith lightly in Cloud's direction.

"Zack!" Aerith protested.

"Leave this to me," said Sephiroth smoothly, coming to stand next to Zack. He held his sword at the ready."The rest of you, escape."

"No way," said Zack, grinning as he lifted his sword as well. "What kind of rescuer would I be if I let you take all the glory?"

"Hm," said Sephiroth, glancing over at Zack. A hint of an amused smile appeared on his face, but it quickly disappeared. "Very well."

"Out!" said Zack, looking over at the others. He jerked his head towards the entrance. "We'll take care of this!"

"R-Right!" said Cloud, nodding once. "Come on!"

Zack smiled, watching as Cloud led Aerith out of the room. He glanced back at the craeture behind him, who was still standing there. "Hey, what's your name?" he asked.

"Hojo has named me Red XIII. A name with no meaning whatsoever to me. Call me whatever you wish."

"Red it is," said Zack. He watched as the creature rose up from the elevator, raising his sword in his hand. Behind the two of them, Red XIII leaned forward, his tail swishing in the air behind them. Sephiroth glanced at Zack.

"Don't fall behind."

"I should be saying that to you."

The creature surfaced, and the two of them charged.

**END FILE**


	10. File 010: Blood of the Ancients

**Final Fantasy VII: Another Side**

**By:**

**Mystwalker**

* * *

**File 010: Blood of the Ancients**

Zack stood at Sephiroth's left side as the monster rose up from the elevator, raising up the Buster Sword to a ready stance. Sephiroth did the same with Masamune, holding the sword in his left hand so that the two of them ended up standing back to back. Hojo's experiment roared, stepping forward. In an instance, the two of them moved. Zack let out a battle cry, ducking underneath one of the creature's sweeping arms and darting to the left. He slashed out at its leg just as Sephiroth leaped into the air, slashing at its right arm. Both blades bit into flesh, and Zack quickly rolled out of the way as the monster thrashed in pain, slamming its fist down onto the ground where he had just been standing. The creature swung its other hand around toward Sephiroth.

The other SOLDIER dropped down neatly onto the ground, ducking his head and avoiding the attack. The monster's fist sailed over his head as Sephiroth stepped neatly inside its range, bringing Masamune up in a single controlled slash. The nodachi cut a line across the creature's chest, and it took a step back, howling in rage. It immediately reached out with one clawed hand, slashing out at Sephiroth. He jumped back and out of the way, just in time for Zack to get back to his feet and jump into the air, slashing downwards across its back with the Buster Sword.

Sephiroth was attacking again before Zack could pull away. His sword was a streak of light in the air, all of his movements seeming to blend seamlessly into each other as he advanced. The monster thrashed, throwing Zack to the ground angrily as it rushed at Sephiroth. It was made of strong stuff, and its hide seemed difficult to pierce—Sephiroth's blade left long gashes, but none of the clean battle-ending cuts Zack was used to seeing when the other SOLDIER got truly serious. Still, Sephiroth was relentless. He moved tirelessly, shifting from form to form almost like he was dancing as he struck at the creature.

Not wanting to be outdone, Zack let out a shout as he rolled himself to his feet, swinging the Buster Sword in a wide arc along the back of the creature's legs. The heavy blade left a slightly deeper cut than Sephiroth's sword, but a blow that would have severed the legs or at least hamstrung the monster instead had it stagger forward a little, before whirling around and sending one massive arm swinging at him. Zack saw the blow coming out of the corner of his eye and bent his knees, bracing himself for impact as he raised his sword. The blow struck the flat of the Buster Sword, and he jumped back upon impact, landing on the ground a few feet away. The monster was strong, and the blow sent shockwaves of impact up his arm, but both he and the Buster Sword could take the hit.

And it had given Sephiroth an opening.

Zack grinned as Sephiroth immediately took it, jumping into the air. He gripped Masamune in both hands, angling the point directly at the monster's face as he plunged downward. The monster growled, turning its head away at the last moment, so that Sephiroth's strike instead sliced a long line down its chest. He landed crouched on the ground, rolling forward with a barely audible grunt of effort as the monster lashed out at him with a fist. Sephiroth wasted no time in turning back around, turning to the left as the monster thrust a clawed hand out towards him. The claws skittered off the edge of his pauldron, giving Sephiroth enough time to step inside and slash at the creature again, his green eyes blazing. He cut and cut and cut, Masamune biting into flesh time and time again.

He was angry, Zack realized, observing the ferocity with which Sephiroth threw himself into the battle. He was angry and was taking it out the only way he knew how. He could understand that. He would be angry too, if he just found out that Hojo was  _his_  father.

He spun around, throwing his body weight behind the sword as he lashed out, attacking the monster from behind as Sephiroth attacked it from the front. The monster spun around, and this time the blow did catch him into the side, sending him spiraling into the glass. He thought of Aerith, of what Hojo had been about to do to her, and he could almost feel her presence in the room with him, in the back of his mind. Could almost hear her voice wishing him luck.

He got to his feet, grabbing his sword. The blow was nothing. The monster lashed out at him again, this time with its tail, and Zack jumped clear over it, swinging the sword down over its head. Sephiroth finished one last slash, moving quickly out of the way as the monster snarled at Zack, before careening to one side and nearly crashing against the wall. Zack ran over so that he was standing beside Sephiroth, bouncing once on his feet as he faced the monster.

It was on its last legs. One more good blow would do it. It was clear that Sephiroth knew it too.

As one they charged forward, Sephiroth darting right and Zack darting left. The two of them swung, Sephiroth with his left hand and Zack with his right. Masamune and the Buster Sword crossed over each other in midair, cutting straight into the monster's sides. Zack gripped with both hands, letting out a shout of effort as he pulled.

The blade pulled all the way through. Sephiroth cut straight through on his end. He turned around and faced the monster just as it pitched forward, raising Masamune and bringing it down along his side in one smooth cut. Zack slid and turned as well, giving the Buster Sword a spin before replacing it onto his back.

The monster hit the ground for the last time, the crash reverberating through the chamber. Zack grinned. For a moment, he almost expected to hear that robotic voice that had plagued him through his training simulations.

_Conflict resolved._

He looked over at Red XIII, who was standing in the center of a collection of three smaller monsters, all of which appeared to have either been clawed to shreds or had died when the larger monster did. He had a cut along his side, but beyond that, he appeared to be unharmed.

"Elevator," said Sephiroth, his tone slightly clipped. Zack nodded once, glancing at it. The rest of their party had gone down there. They were probably waiting on the floor downstairs. The sooner they got to them, the better. This place would be swarming with SOLDIERs soon. He looked over at Red XIII, who was now watching them with a cautious expression on his face.

"C'mon, Red," he said, waving his hand.

Red XIII hesitated for just a moment before bounding over to them, following the two of them as they ran into the elevator and pressed the button to the floor below.

Sure enough, the rest of their group waited just downstairs, varying degrees of concern and irritation on their faces. Aerith stood with Cloud and Tifa in the far corner of the room. Both she and Cloud immediately perked up as the elevator door opened. Aerith immediately walked over to him. Cloud hesitated for a moment, as if he wasn't sure whether or not he should do the same. In the end, he lingered behind, standing next to Tifa. Aerith stopped a few feet away from him, hesitating slightly as she looked over him.

"Zack, you're hurt," she said.

Zack looked down at himself. The monster had managed to scratch a set of three gashes down the front of his chest. It wasn't too big of a problem for him, enhanced as he was.

"It's nothing. Just a scratch," he said. "I'll deal with it later."

She looked uncertain for a moment, before her eyes drifted towards Red XIII. "You're hurt too," she said. "Let me have a look."

Zack watched as she crouched down next to Red, her hands seeming to glow with energy as they hovered in the air over the creature's side. He shuddered, remembering Hojo's plan. "About that," he said. "Are  _you_ alright?"

"She seems alright," said Tifa, coming to stand next to them as well. "...In many ways."

Red looked up from the healing, seeming almost insulted. "I have a right to choose too," he said. "I don't like two-legged things."

"What are you?" asked Barret.

Red shook his head. "An informed question," he said. "But difficult to answer. I am what you see." He pulled away from Aerith as she finished, the wound on his side completely gone as he stepped forward. Aerith straightened up, lowering her hands to her side. "You must have many questions. But first, let's get out of here. I'll lead the way."

"I agree," said Cissnei, folding her arms and coming to stand next to them. "It's too dangerous to linger. Hojo must be sounding every alarm."

Zack nodded, looking around at the group. There were eight of them now, he realized, and with Red, Barret, and Sephiroth they made an odd group. He glanced at Sephiroth, Cloud, and Cissnei, and saw from the looks on their faces that they were thinking the same thing. "We need to split the party," he said.

"Mm," said Sephiroth, nodding his head. "Two groups of three, one group of two. We'll rendezvous at the elevator."

"You said you knew the way out of this building?" asked Cissnei, turning towards Red. Red nodded.

"I've had multiple opportunities to observe the scientists coming and going," he said.

She folded her arms in thought, looking over the group. "That makes you, me, Zack and Sephiroth the ones that know the building best. Cloud and Tifa, I'm assuming you two are sticking together?"

Tifa nodded. Cloud hesitated for a moment, before nodding as well.

"And Zack and Aerith..." said Cissnei, looking over at them.

Zack glanced at Aerith. He wanted to, very much, but now that he thought about it, he had no idea what  _she_ might want. They hadn't really had a chance to talk, and he'd been gone for five years. She glanced at him, and the look in her eye told her that she wasn't sure where things would go between them either.

They could sort it out later. For now, he had to protect her.

"I'd like that," he said. "Aerith?"

"Mm." She nodded once. "You still owe me a story."

Cissnei looked around at the group, her eyes darting from person to person before she made her decision. "I'll go with Cloud and Tifa," she said. "And, Sephiroth..."

Sephiroth shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me." He paused for a moment, before glancing over at Aerith and Zack. "...Although Aerith is more likely to be targeted."

"Red can go with Barret then," said Zack. "If that's alright."

"It does not matter to me either," said Red. "As long as we hurry."

"Right," said Zack. "So...the elevator?"

There were nods and words of assent all around. Zack took a deep breath, studying the group of eight. "Everyone be careful," he said. "We're all making it out of here alive."

The group nodded. They divided into three, taking off in three separate directions.

* * *

Cissnei replaced Rekka at her back as the guard fell over, glancing back at Cloud and Tifa. They were moving quickly, making good time over towards the elevator. The two of them had made a lot of progress in a short amount of time. It was clear that both of them were tired, but they weren't done yet. She ran forward, sliding her keycard through the slit in the door and opening the elevator up.

Cloud and Tifa followed along behind her, the three of them entering the small elevator. Cissnei moved fast, running toward the control panel. She reached into her vest, searching for the right keycard as her hand hovered over the button for Floor 60.

A fourth set of footsteps made her freeze, her hand hovering lightly over the panel.

"Would you press 'up', please?" asked a familiar voice.

Cissnei looked up, turning her head to the side and peering over her shoulder. Rude stood in the elevator with them, his expression serious. Her heart thudded in her chest, her eyes widening.

"Cissnei?" he continued.

She turned around quickly, whipping Rekka from her back and slashing at him. Rude moved as though he had been expecting this, grabbing hold of her wrist. He pushed her weapon hand out of the way, twisting her arm so that she was off balance and kneeing her in the gut. Cissnei gasped for air as the blow connected, Rekka clattering to the elevator floor. She twisted out of his hold, grabbing onto his hands and using the momentum to kick him in the head as she jumped away, pulling him into the elevator. His sunglasses crunched under her boot, and she flipped over in the air, landing smoothly on the ground with her back to the door.

Rude stumbled back, one hand over his face. She took a deep breath, reaching for her sidearm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Something cold and hard pressed into her back, and Cissnei tensed, glancing behind her. Tseng stood directly behind her, his eyes impassive. He pressed the barrel of the gun further into her back to make his point.

Cissnei inhaled slowly, removing her hand from her side. She reluctantly raised her hands up holding them next to her head.

* * *

 

Sephiroth watched as Zack walked ahead of him, one hand on the flower girl's wrist as he cautiously led them along the corridor. Aerith's eyes darted from left to right, as if she was expecting a threat to pop up at any moment. She held the Mythril Staff that Zack had gotten her loosely in one hand, her grip letting him know that she had a minimal understanding of how to use the weapon at best. Likely she would not have been able to find a proper teacher.

Whereas Aerith was nervous, Zack was alert. He kept his eyes focused straight ahead of him, his expression serious. He made sure to keep the girl close to him, even slowing his pace to match hers. It was clear that he took his role as her protector very seriously indeed, and that he understood they were not out of danger yet. He noted, not for the first time, Zack's growth. There had been a time when Angeal's puppy would have treated this like a game.

Zack had grown past that stage. From a puppy to a guard dog. And one with teeth.

Angeal would have been proud.

Or was he already?

Sephiroth frowned as he thought back to the scene he had seen while under Jenova's influence. Had that really been Angeal? Or was that all...just a dream?

The sound of movement ahead of him shook him out of his musings, and he moved quickly, grabbing Zack from behind by his collar and dragging him, and Aerith by extension, into a side hallway. The girl yelped in surprise, but quickly stifled it when she saw his expression, raising one hand to cover her mouth as Zack glared at him.

"What the hell?" he whispered.

"Turks," said Sephiroth, inclining his head to the hallway that led toward the elevator. Zack peeked around the side, his eyes widening.

Tseng and Rude were walking down the hallway, leading a familiar group of five between them. Their hands were bound around their backs, and they walked in a single file line between the two of them. Tseng had Cissnei with him personally, one of his hands gripping the cuffs that bound her wrists as he pressed his gun into the small of her back, egging her onward. She gave him a defiant look, but continued to walk.

Zack muttered a curse. "They got caught," he said.

"What are we going to do?" asked Aerith. She stepped away and looked at the two of them, a worried look on her face. Zack stared down at the ground, his eyes darkening in thought. Sephiroth looked away from the sight.

"...Our priority at the moment is getting you out of the building," he said.

"But what about Cloud and the others?" asked Aerith.

"They knew the risks," said Sephiroth. He glanced out at the hallway again, then turned back toward Aerith. "Besides," he said. "They wouldn't be killed immediately. They'll be held overnight. The President will want them questioned first."

 _Except for Cissnei..._ said a nagging voice at the back of his mind.  _Tseng would deal with her himself._

He shook his head. He couldn't think that way. The mission was to protect Aerith. Once he revealed himself, those Deepground SOLDIERs would come running. And they had the advantage of number. He could protect himself against them, but he wasn't sure of his ability to protect himself  _and_ her.

"We can't just leave them," said Aerith.

"We're not going to."

The voice came from Zack. Sephiroth glanced over at him in surprise. He had his phone in his hand—his  _phone?_ Why his phone?—and as Sephiroth watched, he smiled.

"Sorry Seph," he said. "Can you look after Aerith for a while? I've got a plan."

"...Zack?" asked Aerith, concern in her voice as she looked over at him.

"What are you planning to do?" asked Sephiroth.

Zack moved his hand, flipping his phone closed and sliding it back into his pocket. He stepped forward, looking over his shoulder at them. "Something really stupid," he said. He grinned. "I'm calling a friend on his offer."

Before Sephiroth could ask him what he meant, he ran out into the hallway. Sephiroth took a step forward, reaching out a hand to pull him back, but he was already gone.

"Wait—!" Aerith said, taking a step forward as well.

"—Zack," said Sephiroth

Zack looked back at them, pointing at Sephiroth once. "I'm counting on you," he said.

* * *

The halls of the seventieth floor were brightly lit, despite the late hour. SOLDIERs and infantrymen stood a quiet watch all across the floor, swords and guns in their hands. Each one was on high alert, the security threat from that day weighing heavily on each of them. They turned their heads, watching stoically as another man in a black SOLDIER uniform walked, one hand pulling a surly prisoner forward by the arm. The prisoner had his hands cuffed behind his back, his signature sword confiscated. He glared at them, putting on a good show of reluctance and resistance. His captor scowled, shoving him forward roughly as he refused to move.

"Keep moving!" he barked. "We don't have all night."

The prisoner shot the SOLDIER a seething glare, stumbling forward and continuing to walk. The men watching relaxed somewhat, some of them standing at attention as the helmeted First passed. They made room for him in narrow hallways, letting him through to the President's office without resistance. Zack, looking at them, thought that they probably all just wanted to go home. He would have, if he were asked to work after hours because of a security threat.

"What did I say about falling behind?" asked his captor, shoving him forward again.

Zack put on his best angry scowl, trying to tug his hands out of his captor's grip. The SOLDIER held fast, shoving Zack down a less-populated hallway as the others turned their attention to other things, seeming to lose interest.

"For the record," said the SOLDIER in a low voice, once they were in a hallway that was virtually empty. "I think this is a stupid plan."

Zack relaxed somewhat, testing his bonds. He kept his eyes straight ahead of him, making sure to look like the hobbling prisoner to anyone who happened to be watching through a security camera. "Just relax," he said. "You know what to do after?"

"Yeah," said the SOLDIER. He paused for a moment as someone passed by, then dragged Zack roughly into another hallway. Zack made a show of resistance as the pair of infantrymen saluted the First. "Remember," he said once the infantrymen had passed. "It's the evidence locker near the prisons."

"Got it," said Zack, nodding. "Thanks man."

The SOLDIER snorted, and although Zack couldn't see his face beneath the helmet, he could practically imagine him rolling his eyes. "You owe me one big time," he said. "Now shut up. We're about to go through another checkpoint."

Zack nodded, lowering on his head and putting an angry scowl back onto his face.

* * *

Sephiroth pulled Aerith into the room ahead of him, closing the door of the supply room behind them. He listened as the sound of frantic footsteps down the hall faded away, the voices fading as well until the only sound he could hear was their own tense breathing. He stepped away from the door, loosening his tight grip on the hilt of his sword. He glanced back at the flower girl.

"It should be safe here for a little while," he said. "They'll be expecting us either flee or try to help the others. The stairs and elevators will be blocked."

She nodded once to show that she understood, her hands still wrapped tightly around her staff. Sephiroth studied her for a moment, trying to determine what Zack found so intriguing. She wasn't a strong fighter, nor did she appear to be a strategist or a scientist of any note. Had he seen her on the street, he would have dismissed her as just another ordinary person—a flower peddler from the slums. But then again, shehad offered herself to the Turks in place of a child. He had known grown men—trained fighters who would not do that. And she had healed Red XIII almost effortlessly.

" _Aerith is an Ancient,"_ he remembered Cissnei saying, in the wreckage of the helicopter near Nibelheim.  _"The last one."_

Ancient.

He glanced at her again. What connection could this girl possibly have to Jenova?

Sephiroth turned away, pacing the room to make sure it was secure. The hallway outside was quiet. He didn't hear any footsteps, but just in case, he didn't sheathe Masamune.

"I can't believe that man," said Aerith after a few moments of silence.

Sephiroth looked back at her. She was turning her staff around in her hands, her eyes on the floor of the storage room.

"Zack?" he asked.

"Mm," said Aerith. She shook her head. "...What is he thinking?"

"He wants to protect you," he said, looking back at the door.

"Does he?" she asked. He hesitated, then looked back at her. Her green eyes were focused on the ground, her expression melancholic. "...I can't tell anymore. Five years of no word, and then this..."

He realized, in a somewhat detached, academic way, that the girl was trying to talk to him about a perceived relationship issue with Zack. The realization made him feel profoundly uncomfortable, because his sole experience with relationship advice involved a semi-awkward conversation with Genesis about whether or not it would be proper to respond to the advances of a member of his fan club and because he had never once thought about what it was like to have a relationship with Zack.

But he knew that this was important to Zack. And at the very least, he wanted the truth to be known.

"...I can't tell you where he was in that time," said Sephiroth, his expression serious.

"I figured," said Aerith, hugging her arms close to her chest. She kept her staff tucked into the crook of her arm, looking somewhat disappointed. Sephiroth continued to speak.

"But I can tell you that his isolation was not through any choice of his own."

Aerith looked up, her eyes widening. "...What?" she asked.

"He was captured by Shinra," said Sephiroth. "...Specifically Hojo."

She stared at him, slow horror spreading over her face. "What did they do to him?" she asked.

He hesitated, glancing off to the side. "...I can't say," he said quietly. "But when I found Zack, he was fighting his way through the Shinra army, trying to get back into Midgar."

Aerith gave him a worried look, taking a tentative step forward. "...Was he...?" she began.

"He was severely wounded in the encounter," said Sephiroth. "It's...unlikely he would have survived without our intervention."

"Our?"

"Mine and Cissnei's."

She frowned in thought for a moment. "Cissnei is...the Turk, right? The one who was Zack's friend?"

"Yes." He nodded once. Sephiroth paused, taking note of the sudden guilty expression on her face. He turned away. "...It isn't something you should blame yourself for. Zack has always been irrational in matters regarding the people closest to him. It is his greatest weakness...and also, arguably...his greatest strength."

There was a long pause. Then, Aerith raised her hand to her face, giggling into her wrist. He glanced back at her, quirking an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," she said, her green eyes gleaming, "It's just...you're exactly how Zack described you.

"And how's that?" he asked.

Aerith turned, clasping her hands together behind her back and pacing the length of the room. "Cold, detached, serious, and really professional, but you can tell there's a heart in there." She smiled, looking over her shoulder at him. "Don't you also have someone you want to protect?"

He snorted softly, feeling his mouth turn up in what might have been a smirk or a smile as he looked away. The words were on the tip of his tongue.  _I don't have time for such frivolous things._

He froze. The smile faded.

" _There's so many frivolous things in the world..."_

Hojo.

His hand clenched into a fist. That man was  _not_  his father. He was notlike him.

Because it was easier, he turned back towards her and changed the subject. "I have a few questions for you," he said. "Regarding the Ancients."

* * *

The Turks led the five of them up the stairs toward the 70th floor—President Shinra's office. Even as an active Turk, she had hardly ever been here. It was always Veld who dealt with the President, and later Tseng. But she knew where the floor was, and what it represented. Tseng placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her roughly so that she was facing him as they came to a stop. She sucked in a breath as her handcuffs dug into her wrists, but turned anyway, glaring at President Shinra. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cloud, Barret and Tifa walk forward so that they were facing him, their hands bound. Red's paws weren't bound, but they were chained together, making it difficult for him to walk or run very far. He was also wearing a collar.

The President watched them all, a frown on his face, as though this was simply another ordinary day.

Cissnei looked up as another set of footsteps came up the stairs, turning her head. Her eyes widened. Zack was being escorted by another SOLDIER First, his face hidden by his helmet. He was struggling somewhat, but the other First had a firm grip on him, and judging from the bruise forming on Zack's face, he had been caught by surprise.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir," said the other SOLDIER. He shoved Zack forward. "Found this one creeping around the air vents."

Zack stumbled forward, letting out a curse. President Shinra raised an eyebrow, looking over at the two of them. Cissnei felt Tseng's hold on her change, his attention shifting towards the pair.

"Yes, very well," said the President. "Good work. Return to your post."

"Sir!" said the SOLDIER, saluting. Cissnei watched as he turned around and left, her eyes wide. She knew that voice. Where had she heard that voice before? Back when she was tailing Zack?

If he was a First Class now, he could have been a Third Class five years ago. Or a Second Class...

Zack straightened up, glaring heatedly at the President. President Shinra got to his feet, holding a heavy file folder in his hand with the SOLDIER logo embossed onto the front. Cissnei had seen it before. It was Zack's file. He looked up at Zack, meeting his eyes. "Zack Fair," he said. "Former SOLDIER First Class. I believe you have something of mine. I'd like to know where it is."

"Don't know what you're talking about," said Zack.

President Shinra's eyes narrowed. He tossed the file at Zack's feet, almost casually. It opened, revealing a stack of photographs. They were pictures of Zack and Aerith, together in the church in the slums. Cissnei realized with a sinking feeling that she recognized the photos. She had taken them. Zack stared down at them, before looking up at President Shinra. The look in his eye was almost murderous.

"Aerith isn't yours," he said.

"Isn't she?" asked the President. He turned, clasping his hands behind his back and stepping around his desk. "She's the last surviving Ancient. Don't you know? They called themselves the Cetra, and lived thousands of years ago. Now they are just a forgotten page in history."

Red's ears perked up at that. He turned towards the President. "Cetra...? That girl, is she a survivor of the Cetra?"

President Shinra shrugged, as though it didn't matter to him. "The Cetra, or the Ancients, will show us the way to the Promised Land. I'm expecting a lot out of her."

"The Promised Land?" asked Red. "Isn't that just a legend?"

The President walked over so that he was standing in front of his desk, facing them. "Even so," he said. "It's just too appealing not to pursue. I've been told the Promised Land is very fertile. If the land is fertile..."

"Then there's gotta be mako!" growled Barret.

"Exactly," said President Shinra, turning toward him. He looked pleasantly surprised that Barret had deduced that. "That's why our money sucking Mako Reactor is necessary. The abundant Mako will just come out on its own. That is where Neo-Midgar will be built," he said, turning away. "Shinra's new glory..."

"You're insane." A voice spoke. It took Cissnei a while to realize it was her own. Tseng tightened his hold on her.

"Am I?" asked the President, looking over at her. "What some might call insane, others call visionary."

Barret leaned forward, swearing loudly. "Keep dreaming!"

The President shook his head almost sadly. "Oh really, you don't know?" he asked. "These days, all it takes for your dreams to come true is money and power." He looked up at Zack, his expression hardening. "Now, I'll ask you one last time," he said. "Where is the girl?"

A defiant grin spread over Zack's face. "Actually, I've got no clue," he said. "All I know is that she's with Sephiroth. Good luck with that."

The President seemed unfazed. "A minor complication," he said. He turned towards Rude, nodding. "Take them away."

Rude moved towards Cloud and the others. As he did, Tseng spoke up. "Sir."

The President looked over at him. "What is it?"

"I would like to request that this prisoner be remanded to the Department of General Affairs for questioning."

Cissnei tensed. The calm, neutral tone in which he spoke told her exactly what he meant by that. The President looked over, and she carefully schooled her expression, keeping it composed and just slightly defiant. She thought of Veld, and thought of her training.  _Go ahead, Tseng,_ she wanted to say.  _You can't break me._

"Very well, you can do as you wish with the traitor Turk," said the President. "...Once you find the girl, of course."

"Of course," said Tseng smoothly. "We'll put her with the others for now."

How long was 'for now'? An hour? Maybe two. It wouldn't take too long for them to either find Aerith or count her as escaped and try another day. Well, it didn't matter. She was ready to die.

Almost.

She watched as Rude walked up to Cloud and the others, ordering them out of the President's way. All reluctantly complied, except for Barret and Zack.

"Hold it!" said Barret. "I got a lot I want to say to you!"

Barret moved, about to run up to the President, but Zack beat him to it, walking towards the President. Rude stepped forward, grabbing Zack roughly by the arm to stop him. They froze, but only for an instant.

Zack moved like lightning. He pivoted around, kicking Rude squarely in the chest and knocking him back. As Cissnei watched, he pulled on his cuffs. They broke, clattering uselessly to the ground. Her eyes widened. They looked almost as if...

...almost as if they hadn't been secured correctly in the first place.

Zack tilted his head towards the President, grinning. "Might need to get better equipment," he said. "These things are falling apart."

With that, he charged, running for the President.

Tseng moved quickly, throwing Cissnei onto the ground. She let out a yelp as she struck the ground hard, her hands tied behind her back and preventing her from protecting herself. Cissnei skid across the tiled floor, quickly opening her eyes. She saw Tseng reach for something inside his suit jacket, heard a muted hiss.

Zack froze, reaching up with one gloved hand. A small dart had embedded itself in his neck. Cissnei saw him turn, facing Tseng, saw the dart gun in the other Turk's hand. Zack scowled, and for a moment it looked like he might have something to say to the head of the Turks, to someone he once considered a friend.

But before Zack could say anything, the drug took effect, and he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

Sephiroth half-expected her to not respond. But after a moment's pause, she turned towards him, an obliging smile on her face. "I can't promise I'll know how to answer your question" she said. "But what do you want to know?"

"Why is Shinra after you?" he asked.

Aerith frowned, clasping her hands together as she looked down at the ground. "They...want me to find the Promised Land for them," she said. "...I think they think there will be mako energy there."

He nodded once. He remembered reading about the Promised Land, or about Professor Gast's theory on the Promised Land, at some point in his frantic search of the records in Nibelheim. His memories of that time were blurred, but he could remember the fragments of information he had received.

"Does it exist?"

"The Promised Land?"

Sephiroth nodded. Aerith's response was to tilt her head back, looking up at the ceiling as though it had the answers she was looking for. "...I don't...know," she admitted. She took a step forward, gripping her staff behind her back. "...All I know is..." She took a deep breath, and when she spoke next, she seemed to be reciting something from memory. "The Cetra were born from the Planet, speak with the Planet, and unlock the Planet. And then..." She shook her head. "The Cetra will return to the Promised Land. A land that promises supreme happiness."

"Meaning?" he asked.

She lowered her eyes from the ceiling to the ground. "I don't know."

He studied her, trying to tell if she was lying. There was no hint of deceit on her face. Just, perhaps, the slightest bit of longing. And...grief, maybe? She obviously wanted to know.

"...What does it mean..." he asked. "...to speak with the Planet?"

Her expression brightened somewhat at this question. Ah, so this was a question she could answer. "I hear things," she said. "In the wind, or in the earth. But sometimes...when it's full of people and noisy, I can't make out what it's saying."

"You must never hear it in Midgar, then."

Aerith smiled brightly, shaking her head. "You'd think," she said. "But there is one place..."

He glanced at her, his expression skeptical. "...The Sector 5 church?"

"Mm!" she said. "But...only sometimes." Her expression changed, becoming contemplative again. "...Mother said that Midgar was no longer safe. That is...my real mother."

"The Ancient?" He remembered Cissnei telling him about this, about how Aerith and her mother had escaped the laboratories fifteen years ago.

"Ifalna," Aerith supplied. "...Her name was Ifalna." She shook her head, as though banishing a bad memory. Sephiroth found that on some level, he understood. He had been a child in Hojo's lab before. He knew what it was like. The only difference for him was that escape had never happened, and he had grown into it. Aerith went on. "She said that...someday I'll get out of Midgar...speak with the Planet, and...find my Promised Land."

"She told you this while she was alive?" asked Sephiroth.

Aerith shook her head. "No," she said. "...Recently."

His brow rose. "...Recently?" he repeated.

Aerith looked away, taking a few steps away from him and facing the wall. "I used to hear her all the time," she said. "As I grew..." She shook her head. "I thought I would stop hearing her voice as I grew up. But..." Aerith took a deep breath, falling silent. A part of him was instantly skeptical. The dead didn't talk. He knew that.

...Or he thought he did. But...

The image of the library at Nibelheim flashed through his mind, of Angeal standing over the files, as though telling him he would have to fight through him to read them. And more recently, in the laboratory...

Who was he to say what was real and what was not? The world had truly gone insane.

The question was out of his mouth before he had time to fully think about it. "...Do you hear...other dead?"

"His name's...Angeal, isn't it?" asked Aerith.

"How do you know that?"

Aerith smiled, looking over her shoulder at him. "I heard it from Zack," she said. "You know...you and he aren't really that different." She shook her head sadly. "No. I can't hear him. It's too noisy in Midgar. And...he never came to speak with me."

"I see."

He nodded at her, turning away. It had been a stupid question to ask. The things he had seen were probably just images projected by his tired mind, and he was a fool for wanting them to be real.

"But..." she began. He looked up to find that she had turned toward him fully now, a thoughtful look on her face. "...I get the sense that he's watching, and that he's worried about Zack, and about you as well. I think he really wants the both of you—no,  _you_ to find peace."

"I am at peace," said Sephiroth, turning away.

"Are you really?"

He didn't have an answer for that. So he didn't respond, instead going back to guarding the door.

* * *

Zack awoke to a throbbing pain in his head and the faint sound of metal clinking. His body felt heavy, as though someone had come and replaced all his limbs with lead while he was asleep. He opened his eyes, the ceiling of the room slowly coming into focus above him. He was lying in a square metal room lit by a harsh fluorescent light. The room only had one bed, covered by a thin mattress. It was barely big enough for him—he could feel the railing against his boots.

He wasn't alone in the room. A small figure sat on the floor with her back to the bed, her knees curled up close to her chest. She had her head down, her face obscured by a curtain of brown hair. Zack took a deep breath, forcing himself to sit up. His body protested the movement, but he managed with a small grunt of effort, the bed creaking underneath his weight. The movement was accompanied by the sound of metal again, and Zack looked down at his hand.

They had chained him to the wall. Figured.

The sound caused the room's other occupant to look up. "Zack," she said.

"Yo," he said, as cheerfully as he could manage. "How long was I out?"

Cissnei lowered her eyes to the ground. "Thirty minutes," she said. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I've been better." Zack took the opportunity to glance around the room. "We're in the brig, aren't we?" he asked.

She nodded. "Mm. Cloud, Tifa, Red, and Barret are in the cells next door."

"They're alright?" asked Zack.

Cissnei nodded again. Zack leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. "...I feel like crap," he admitted.

"Mako suppressants will do that to you. Your body's basically recovering from a sudden severe drop in usable mako energy. Give it a few more minutes to get you back to normal."

"Huh..." said Zack. "Didn't know the Turks had drugs that could do that."

"We made SOLDIERs," was the bitter reply. "We wouldn't make what we couldn't control."

Zack cracked an eye open, looking over at her. "Alright," he said. "What's wrong?"

Cissnei didn't answer for a long while. Long enough that Zack had already given up on the question and had laid back on the bed to stare at the ceiling by the time she did. "...Tseng will be here soon," she said. "...To come get me."

He turned his head, looking over at her. She hadn't moved from her position by the bed. Although her voice was flat and her eyes were fixed steadily on the wall ahead of her, she was curled up like a scared child. He didn't like where this was going. "Yeah?"

"...When that happens, you probably won't see me again."

Zack scowled at her defeated tone, his eyes narrowing. "I won't let him take you," he said.

"You won't have any choice," said Cissnei. "...That's why he had you secured. So I want you to listen to me."

"I'll make a way—," began Zack.

"Just  _listen_ to me, Zack," she said, interrupting him. "Please."

Zack clenched his fists, but nodded once. "I'm listening."

"...If...If he comes and takes me...but you guys escape, I want you to go to our hideout. Sephiroth knows the way. In my room, there's a section of loose paneling in the wall above my desk. Open it, and you should find a stack of papers inside..."

Zack sat up, listening intently now. "And...?" he asked. "What's on the papers?"

She hesitated, not looking up at him. "They're...plans," she finally said.

"Plans?"

"...Information on the security details, living arrangements, and routines of the different members of the executive board. As accurate as I could manage."

Zack stared at her, his expression grim. "You're talking about assassination plans."

"You don't need to use them for that," said Cissnei. "I'm sure...if you had them, you'd find the right use for them. Whatever that may be."

"Cissnei," said Zack. She slowly looked up, tentatively meeting his eyes. He held them, his own eyes resolute. "I will get you out of here," he said slowly.

"We have to be realistic, Zack," she said. "The mission—."

"Forget the mission," said Zack, leaning over and looking down at her. "Listen to me. I will get you out."

Cissnei stared at Zack for a long moment, wide-eyed and unmoving. She trembled slightly, and Zack saw her clench her fist to hide the tremors. She sighed, her shoulders rippling with the movement as she lowered her head again. "I believe you..." she said quietly. "That's the stupid thing. I believe you...even when I know I shouldn't."

Zack stared at her. She didn't say anything, keeping her head down and her eyes on the floor as she draped one hand over her knee. After a moment, Zack sighed, laying back on the bed. "Let's get some rest," he said. "I feel like we'll need it."

"Mm."

He didn't press her, rolling over onto his arm and staring at the wall. Zack closed his eyes, but did not fall asleep.

* * *

Another crash sounded from the hallway outside, the sound reverberating inside the small storage room. Sephiroth crouched by the door, his sword in his hand. He glanced over at Aerith, but she was still standing by the crates as she had been instructed, her staff at the ready. It wasn't much of a defensive stance, but it would do for now. The sounds had started only recently, but Sephiroth recognized the unmistakable sounds of a battle, probably one with several participants. The fighting had started after the sound of frantic footsteps, and it was over quickly, leaving them with a sudden stillness.

A solitary pair of footsteps rose up from the stillness, making their way down the hallway. Sephiroth tensed, crouching down further and tightening his grip on his sword. He shifted position as the footsteps neared, quietly backing away from the door.

He heard Aerith step back, taking a breath.

The door opened, letting a sliver of light into the room. Sephiroth caught sight of a black uniform, a SOLDIER helmet, and a gleaming blade. The SOLDIER turned towards him and took a step back, as if in shock.

Sephiroth attacked.

He pulled Masamune back, swinging it at the SOLDIER's head. The SOLDIER took a stunned step back, raising his blade to parry it, but Sephiroth could feel the force behind the blow shake the SOLDIER, breaking his stance only briefly. He recovered quickly, taking a step back and meeting the second strike that Sephiroth sent his way. Sephiroth turned, raising Masamune a third time and thrusting down, and the SOLDIER raised his sword, bracing the flat against one hand and catching it just barely. The force behind the attack threw him back, ramming him into the wall, and he let out a grunt of pain.

"Wait!" shouted the SOLDIER as Sephiroth took a step back. "Wait! I'm not here to fight you! I'm a friend of Zack!"

Masamune froze in midair, an inch from the SOLDIER's neck. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed skeptically, and he watched as the SOLDIER slowly opened his hand, his sword clattering to the ground. He raised his hands, holding them up close to his ears. "No, really," he said, turning his head towards Aerith. "Aerith knows me."

Sephiroth's response was to glance towards the girl for confirmation. Aerith stared at the SOLDIER for a moment as he looked at her. She took a step towards him, her expression uncertain. The SOLDIER tilted his head slightly, and Aerith's eyes widened in recognition.

"...Kunsel?" she asked.

"Yeah..." said the SOLDIER, nodding once.

"Sephiroth, it's alright," said Aerith. "He's one of Zack's friends. He came to check on me a couple of times."

Sephiroth turned away from her, staring at the SOLDIER a moment more. He reluctantly drew back, lowering his sword. The SOLDIER stepped away from the wall, tugging his helmet off his head and revealing his face. He was about Zack's age, with brown hair cut somewhat messily and bright mako blue eyes. He tucked his helmet under his arm.

"Explain yourself," said Sephiroth, pointing the tip of his sword at the floor.

Kunsel took a deep breath, stepping forward. "Zack got in touch with me," he said. "We met up, and he told me what was going on. He came up with a plan to have me pretend to arrest him, so that he could get into the President's office and break the others out. It didn't work. Zack and the others are in the brig."

"Alive?" asked Sephiroth.

"As far as I could tell," said Kunsel. He looked up as Aerith came to stand next to them, then looked back at Sephiroth. "I overheard one of the Turks, the one with sunglasses, say he found you guys down here. I knocked him out and dealt with the guards heading this way, but they won't be held off for long, and they're probably already keeping an eye out for me as well."

Sephiroth frowned, considering it. He didn't recognize this man, but he knew that Zack had been quite popular among the men during his term as a SOLDIER. "...How do I know I can trust you?" he asked.

"You don't," said Kunsel. "You just have my word. But I'm here to help"

"True enough," said Sephiroth. He glanced over at Aerith. "Do you trust this man?" he asked.

Aerith glanced at Kunsel, nodding once. "I do," she said. "He was one of Zack's best friends. I don't think he's lying."

He didn't detect any deceit from Kunsel either. But he had been wrong before. He paused for a moment, considering his options. Zack and the others were in the brig. They were alive, but they wouldn't be for long if left to their own devices.

He thought back to the conversation he had overheard before his reunion with the group, the two Deepground SOLDIERs talking on the rooftop. The memory of that conversation gave him renewed purpose, and he clenched his fist.

Yes. There was still something else he had to do.

"...Very well," he said. "Take Aerith. Find a way to assist the others."

"You mean—?" began Aerith.

"Yes," he said, looking her in the eye. "We are not leaving them here." He turned towards Kunsel. "Do it now," he said. "This is an order. And if I find out you have tricked us, I will kill you myself."

Kunsel straightened up. "Yes, sir!" he said.

Sir. Sephiroth turned away, hiding the ghost of an amused smile on his face. How long had it been since he had been called that?

"What are you going to do?" asked Aerith as he walked away.

"Something that I should have done a long time ago." He tightened his grip on Masamune, stepping out the door. As he left, he paused, hesitating for a moment. He took a deep breath. "Kunsel."

"Sir."

"The Turk imprisoned with Zack and the others," he said. "Get to her before Tseng does."

Kunsel stared at Sephiroth for a moment, seeming taken aback by the request. He recovered quickly, nodding once. "Yes, sir," he said.

Aerith's eyes widened. She took a step forward and stared at him, a hopeful expression on her face. Sephiroth glanced at her, meeting her eyes. "It's not that I want to protect someone," he said.

He turned away from her, holding Masamune loosely in his left hand and starting down the hallway.

"But there is a debt I have to repay."

  **END FILE**  


* * *

 


End file.
